Te odio, pero
by Rominitap Moon
Summary: Ahora me debes una grande, dijo Draco Malfoy, y se lo cobraría con intereses. Por extraño que sonara, Hermione le debía un gran favor a Malfoy. Un accidente, una extraña ayuda y con esto comienza la historia... DRAMIONE
1. El Inicio

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes, escenarios y hechizos son creación y le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (o en su defecto a la Warner)_

**NOTA: _no quiero que este fic sea publicado en ningun otro sitio, si yo quiero publicarlo, lo haré yo misma, no necesito que nadie lo haga por mi, muchas gracias._**

**

* * *

**

**El Inicio**

Hermione se levantó esa mañana de mal humor. La noche anterior había discutido con Harry y Ron, como muchas otras noches, pero ésta vez, ella no quería ceder.

Estaba bastante harta de que Harry y Ron copiaran todos sus apuntes y lograrán hacer todos los trabajos sin ningún esfuerzo de su parte más que traspasar la información necesaria – a veces menos – a un pergamino, mientras ella luchaba contra el sueño, las ganas de charlar y todo para poder tomar los apuntes adecuados de cada materia. Esta vez Ron había exigido los apuntes y ella se había negado a dárselos, alegando el poco esfuerzo que ellos hacían… después de todo, era su último año en el castillo, que ya llevaba la mitad transcurrido y si no ponían de su parte no iban a ser capaz de pasar los Éxtasis, Hermione lo hacía por su bien, aunque ellos no fueran capaces de entenderlo.

Ron se había exaltado y la había insultado sin motivos, y ahora ella no quería verles ni hablarles.

No tenía ánimos para ir a desayunar sola ese día sábado, y como Ginny acostumbraba a levantarse cerca del medio día, decidió salir a caminar a los jardines para no toparse con nadie.

Hermione adoraba el invierno más que ninguna otra época en el año, ya que su sentido racional siempre era el que mandaba, y para ella, la estación más dominable era el invierno, con ponerse ropa abrigadora estaba todo listo.

Al salir, el frío viento dio contra su rostro revolviendo su cabello castaño. Inspiró la fresca brisa, con su olor a pinos y sonrió.

Caminó sin rumbo durante varios minutos, siguiendo la verja del bosque prohibido, para luego detenerse en una zona donde no había límite o división, la verja desaparecía, y los árboles comenzaban a separarse, ahí muy cercano a la puerta de Hogwarts, bastante lejos del castillo.

Se sentó bajo un árbol, mientras sacaba el libro para leer, ese que siempre tenía a mano por si tenía algún momento libre.

El tiempo pasó y Hermione no notó si fueron minutos, horas o segundos, siempre ocurría lo mismo cuando leía.

Un crujir de ramas hizo que su concentración fallara y levantó la vista, miró hacia todos lados, pero no logro ver nada… salvo a un chico parado tras un grueso árbol a un par de metros. Fijó su mirada en él, para descubrir que era Malfoy, mientras una ceja se alzaba en su rostro.

"_¿Qué demonios hace ahí?_" pensó para sí, pero luego de unos momentos, un tanto alejada vio a Pansy que miraba en todas direcciones, probablemente buscando al Slytherin. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Siempre se divertía mucho viendo como Draco rechazaba constantemente a Pansy, no sabría explicar el porque – cosa que la frustraba un poco – pero le encantaba ver escenas así.

Vio como Malfoy comenzaba a acercarse, probablemente sin notar que ella estaba cerca, para alejarse de Parkinson, por lo que hundió la cabeza en el libro con la esperanza de que no la viera.

Draco, mientras caminaba rápidamente desde un pino, hasta un sauce que tenía el tronco más ancho vio a la chica leyendo el libro.

"_Maldición_" pensó al verla. No le gustaba la idea de que le vieran escapando de una chica, y menos esa sangre sucia… pero es que Pansy era obsesiva, y ya no tenía más excusas para no ir con ella al salón de té de Madame Tudipié en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, ya que había entendido que ni ser un maldito cabrón, ni rechazarla infinitas veces daba resultado con ella… curiosamente se volvía sorda cuando él la rechazaba.

-¡Draco¿Dónde estas? – es escuchó a lo lejos el grito de Pansy completamente enfadada. Malfoy soltó un gruñido y luego volvió su vista hacia la castaña que seguía de cabeza en su libro. Sus ojos grises se fijaron en los dos Thestral que se movían cerca de ella.

"_¿Qué demonios hace ahí?_" pensó Draco "_¿Por qué no se mueve?_"

Se quedó en silencio un rato, esperando que los gritos de Pansy se alejaran antes de marcharse.

De pronto uno de los Thestral arremetió contra el otro chocando con el árbol en el que estaba sentada Hermione. La castaña levantó la vista asustada, buscando que había producido ese gran golpe contra el árbol. Sus ojos chocaron un segundo con los grises del Slytherin, pero ella desvió la mirada, buscando en la nada lo que hacía esos golpes.

Draco miraba sorprendido como el par de Thestral peleaban, sí, según el gigante eran pacíficos, pero… ¿Por qué habrían de creerle?. Decidió que no esperaría a que Pansy se fuera, giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta, hasta que de pronto un grito, evidentemente de la sangre sucia, le avisó que la habían golpeado.

Lentamente giró su cabeza para ver horrorizado, aunque no se notara en ninguna facción de su pálido rostro, como los animales pasaban sobre la chica, mientras ella gritaba de dolor. Volvió a girar su cabeza al frente e intentó caminar.

"_¿Qué me importa a mi lo que le ocurra a ella?_" pensó para tranquilizarse, después de todo una sangre sucia menos, era algo positivo para él. Además, tarde o temprano alguien vendría a ayudarla.

Otro grito.

Miró hacia el frente, y notó lo lejano que parecía el castillo y recordó lo mucho que había andado para escaparse de Pansy, se volteó una vez más y vio como en el rostro de la chica se distinguía sangre y una de sus piernas quedaba en un extraño ángulo, después de ser pisada por uno de los Thestral.

Soltó un par de maldiciones, mientras se volteaba y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la castaña, y otra tanda de maldiciones más antes de sacar su varita y lanzar un hechizo para espantar al par de caballos alados, que salieron trotando en dirección al bosque.

Se quedó inmóvil un momento, decidiendo aún que haría ahora. Ya había espantado a los animalejos, pero de ahí a ayudar a la sangre sucia… había un gran trecho.

Un nuevo quejido de la chica lo hizo reaccionar. Caminó vacilante hasta quedar a unos pasos de la chica y sin pensarlo las palabras salieron de su boca.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó el rubio arrastrando las palabras

-¿Te importa? – dijo con esfuerzo Hermione

-No

-Podrías haber hecho algo antes de que esas cosas me pasaran por encima – agregó la chica, mientras Malfoy alzaba una ceja.

-Deberías agradecer que los aleje, en vez de estar reclamando, estúpida… - replicó él con la voz cargada de odio. Nadie vendría a decirle lo que tenía que hacer, menos alguien como ella.

Una rabia poco usual invadió a Malfoy, lanzó una última mirada a la chica ensangrentada y luego se giró.

-No puedes dejarme aquí… - murmuró Hermione, mitad suplica, mitad orden.

-¿Eso crees? – preguntó desafiante el rubio, disfrutando la situación. – Puedo perfectamente dejarte aquí, y probablemente tarden días en encontrarte… ¿crees que me importará? – el chico se encogió de hombros y luego continuó su camino hacia el castillo.

Hermione intentó abrir bien los ojos. No podía creer que le fuera dejar ahí tirada, con una pierna fracturada, y llena de sangre. Millones de palabras mal sonantes y maldiciones varias se le vinieron a la mente, pero sabía que no era el momento.

-Malfoy… ayúdame… - le pidió la chica desperada por los dolores – al menos llama a alguien para que me venga a buscar…

-No tengo porque hacerlo, mugrosa impura… - escupió el chico como veneno.

Hermione se quedó mirando la espalda del chico unos segundos, sorprendida de lo hiriente y poco humano que podía llegar a ser Malfoy… cualquiera la habría ayudado, cualquiera menos él.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero el dolor era tan fuerte que logró sacarle un grito desgarrador que le puso los pelos de punta al rubio, aunque no lo admitiera.

Hermione intentaba recordar si había leído alguna vez algún hechizo que curara huesos rotos… pero solo había pociones que lograban curarlos.

Se arrimó a un árbol, y valiéndose de él logró ponerse de pie ahogando varios gritos por el intenso dolor que sentía.

Haberse parado había sido una odisea demasiado dolorosa, no quería ni pensar como sería caminar al menos un par de kilómetros así. El fuerte dolor, la sangre cayendo por su rostro y por varias de las heridas que tenía en todo el cuerpo y la fatiga por la falta de desayuno comenzó a pasarle la cuenta.

Los árboles y la hierba comenzaban a mezclarse en líneas difusas, haciendo parecer todo una pintura mojada. Hermione intentó enfocar la vista, pero sentía como todo le daba vueltas y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

Draco escuchó un golpe seco dar contra el piso, se volteó extrañado y vio a la chica tendida en el suelo, inconciente. La miró unos segundos, luego se volteo y siguió caminando, dejándola completamente abandonada, aunque no pudo evitar sentir como un pequeño peso se instalaba en él, no sabría decir en que parte de él, pero molestaba.

Cuando ya se acercaba a las puertas del castillo Pansy llegó corriendo hasta él, sin que lo notara. Se colgó de su brazo dando saltitos felices.

-Draco… reservé en Madame Tudipié para la siguiente salida – dijo sonriéndole con su pálido rostro, mientras sus negros ojos brillaban ilusionados.

-No te dije que quisiera ir… - respondió el chico aburrido.

-Pero ahora tendrás que ir – replicó la chica con una sonrisa malévola. – ahora quiero que me acompañes a…

-Estoy ocupado – le interrumpió Malfoy. – déjame en paz, tengo cosas que hacer– y por enésima vez ese día dio media vuelta y se devolvió lo andado

-¿Te acompaño? – preguntó Pansy, sin que nada quitara la sonrisa de su rostro, ya que el chico no la había rechazado para ir juntos al salón de té… no del todo.

-Yo no te acompañaría cuando te vas a meter con un chico… - le dijo indiferente, sin detenerse. Unos segundos después, demasiados para un cerebro normal, Parkinson gritó un "¡DRACO!" enfadada y luego se volteo para entrar al castillo hecha una fiera, pero eso era algo que traía sin cuidado al chico.

Se detuvo un segundo al ver que Potter y Weasley iban hablando animadamente en dirección al campo de Quidditch, con las escobas al hombro y sin si quiera notar la ausencia, probablemente prolongada, de la impura.

Lanzó otro par de maldiciones a media voz y caminó hacia donde había quedado la chica.

Como pudo suponer, la castaña seguía ahí, exactamente en el mismo lugar de minutos antes.

Se acercó a ella para ver si estaba despierta o no, pero la chica ni se movía ni abría los ojos. Con la punta de su zapato y sin mucha delicadeza la movió enterrando la punta en su cintura.

Un suave quejido le hizo entender que había despertado. Dificultosamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los grises del muchacho que le devolvían la mirada. Lanzó un suspiro de decepción al verlo.

-Levántate – dijo Malfoy de pronto.

-Te aseguro que si pudiera no estaría aquí tirada – exclamó la castaña enojada.

-¿Llamo a Potti o a Wezel? – preguntó bromeando.

-No – respondió cortante

-Oh¿es que hay algún problema con ellos? Sí… ya veo¿a caso han discutido los tres amiguitos?

-Déjame en paz. – le espetó - ¿no ves que no estoy de animo para tus estupideces?

Malfoy sintió ganas de patearla en el suelo, pero intentó contenerse y solo tensó los músculos de su mandíbula, dándole un aspecto furioso a su pálido e indiferente rostro. Sintió como sus pies intentaban voltearse otra vez para dejar a la chica tirada ahí, a su suerte. Pero sabía que si había vuelto era porque, por algún extraño motivo, no podía hacer nada tranquilo sabiendo que ella estaba herida y en un lugar poco frecuentado por cualquier persona. Llámenlo conciencia o simplemente que ese día estaba extraño, pero sabía que no importaba cuantas veces se fuera, volvería una y otra vez hasta saber que ya no estaba ahí.

Con un movimiento rápido, Draco pasó uno de sus fuertes brazos por detrás de las rodillas de la chica y el otro por detrás de su cintura y la levantó en el aire.

-¿Qué dem…? – comenzó Hermione, pero al entender que el chico, por extraño que sonara, la ayudaría se quedó en silencio. Malfoy le dio una pequeña sacudida para acercarla hacia él y acomodarla mejor en sus brazos y en ese preciso momento el perfume del chico inundó todo dentro de Hermione. Era un aroma varonil, poderoso, refrescante. La chica tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para salir del "atontamiento" que le había provocado el perfume.

-Hazte un hechizo desilusionador – dijo el rubio muy serio.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó sorprendida – eso aún no lo enseñan, jamás he intentado hacer uno, tal vez resulte mal…

-O lo haces o vuelvo a dejarte en el suelo… - replicó él sin ningún cuidado.

Hermione frunció el ceño y por unos segundos se miraron a los ojos y sostuvieron sus miradas desafiantes, esperando que alguno cediera. Una nueva sacudida por parte de Malfoy hizo entender a la castaña que esta vez era ella quien tenía que ceder, el dolor en su pierna derecha lograba hacerla ver estrellas de colores.

Agitó la varita y murmuró unas palabras, que Draco no logró entender – y tampoco le interesaba hacerlo – luego dio unos golpecitos en su cabello y poco a poco comenzó a tomar los colores de las cosas que estaban tras ella, algo parecido a un camaleón.

-¿Ha quedado bien? – preguntó la chica cuando dejo de sentir el líquido frío recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Mas te vale… si alguien me pregunta algo, te tiro al suelo y me voy…

-Maldito seas – murmuró Hermione por lo bajo, sin importarle demasiado si el slytherin la escuchaba o no.

Draco formó una mueca de desagrado en su rostro, pero luego volvió a su expresión de siempre.

Aunque Hermione se hubiese hecho el encantamiento _desilusionador_ el chico miraba que todo estuviese completamente despejado antes de avanzar.

-¿Tu viste a los Thestral? – preguntó de pronto la castaña.

-Si

-¿Y porque no me dijiste que estaban ahí? – replicó

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No me interesa lo que te pase, Granger – dijo él como si hablaran de colores o de lo lindas que son las nubes.

Hermione sintió como algo se contraía en su estomago y como el odio y la rabia volvían a inundar su interior. Odiaba a Malfoy y odiaba como se expresaba en todo lo que refería a ella.

Se quedaron en completo silencio, él caminaba y paraba de tanto en tanto, tras un árbol, ya dentro del castillo tras una armadura o a la vuelta de un pasillo. La situación era incomoda e irreal para ambos y ella solo rogaba porque el calvario terminara pronto. Odiaba sentir el palpitar pausado de Draco al estar apoyada contra su pecho, y llenarse del delicioso –aunque no lo admitiría jamás – perfume que usaba el chico.

De pronto Draco se detuvo frente a la puerta de la enfermería, con expresión completamente despreocupada miró a cada lado del pasillo.

-Ahora puedes quitarte el hechizo – dijo sin mirar a nada en particular. Hermione asintió y rápidamente tomó su varita y murmuró el contra-hechizo y poco a poco los colores volvieron a su piel y a sus ropas.

-Gracias… - dijo en voz baja la chica, sin atreverse a mirar al rubio, por lo incomodo y vergonzoso que se le hacía la situación.

De pronto, Draco la soltó y cayó con un golpe seco, directo al piso de piedra, ahogando un grito mezcla de sorpresa y dolor.

* * *

_Y bueno, aquí partimos de nuevo con un nuevo Dramione.  
Mi pareja favorita, por lo que me alegra mucho escribir sobre ellos otra vez. Ahora pretendo intentar algo distinto, por lo que es un reto completamente para mi._

Quiero agradecerle a mi amiga **Thunder LaraBloomslang** _por insistirme y pedirme tanto un fic largo, un dramione largo. Este va por ti, amiga, porque aunque tenía deseos de hacerlo, sin todas tus insistencias... probablemente no lo habría hecho.  
Este es mi regalo de navidad para ti, por eso lo subo este día._

Y bueno... aquí está el primer cap. Ya comencé el segundo, así que espero tenerlo listo pronto.

Feliz Navidad a todos.

**Rominitap Moon**


	2. Favores

**Disclaimer: **_Nop... no me pertenecen... son de J.K... todas estas cositas lindas._

**

* * *

**

**Cáp. 2: Favores**

Tirada en el suelo como estaba y sin poder ponerse de pie, tocó la puerta de la enfermería dando golpes y codazos muy molesta.

-¿Qué es lo que… - dijo la enfermera con tono molesto, al aparecer en la puerta, pero al fijar su mirada en el suelo, donde estaba la chica dio un grito, mezcla de sorpresa y horror que retumbó por los pasillos. - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Me rompí una pierna… - exclamó Hermione sintiendo que su respuesta era más que obvia y que todo el dolor de la fractura la invadía otra vez.

-¡Caramba¿Cómo ha ocurrido? Bueno, luego me explicas, tengo que llevarte dentro. ¡Chico¡Ven! Ayuda, levanta a la chica – dijo Madame Pomfrey indicándole a un Ravenclaw de séptimo, el que se acercó rápidamente y sin mucho esfuerzo la tomó con suma delicadeza y la llevó hasta una camilla.

-Muchas gracias… - murmuró la Gryffindor un tanto ruborizada.

Rápidamente la enfermera echó al chico y comenzó a revolver en su armario de pociones curativas en busca de alguna que ayudara a Hermione.

-Ahora dime que es lo que ha ocurrido – decía la mujer mientras sacaba un frasco tras otro del armario y luego comenzaba a hacer unas mezclas nuevas.

Hermione que no podía evitar responder a cualquier pregunta que se le hiciera, no importaba el tema o si de ello dependía que le dieran más puntos a Gryffindor, su interior, y todo su ser gritaba la respuesta apenas la pregunta era formulada y así trataba de concentrarse en la conversación y olvidarse del punzante dolor que sentía ahí donde su pierna estaba desfigurada.

-Creo que fue una pelea de Thestrals, no estoy segura porque no puedo verlos… - comentó la castaña pensativa, mientras una mueca de dolor se dibujaba en su rostro al tratar de acomodarse, y las gotas de sudor aparecían por el esfuerzo que suponía aguantar sin gritar ni darse de cabezazos en el muro – pero de pronto algo me empujó mientras leía tranquilamente, y luego sentí algunos golpes, incluso algunas pisadas – exclamó intentando ser lo más explicita que podía. – Luego sentí un horrible dolor en mi pierna, supongo que fue cuando se fracturó y luego… quede inconciente.

-¿Y como has llegado hasta aquí? – preguntó la enfermera sin mucho interés ya que en ese momento combinaba dos pociones y una pequeña explosión se llevaba a cabo dentro del frasco.

-Yo… - comenzó la castaña, haciendo funcionar a mil por horasu cerebro para inventar algo que responder –…me trajo Harry

-Oh, claro, debí imaginarlo – la enfermera se acercó a ella con un vaso con un líquido ámbar en una mano y otro incoloro en la otra. – bebe esta poción te hará dormir – dijo la mujer acercándole el vaso con la poción transparente. Hermione asintió y se tomó de un solo trago el brebaje que parecía no tener ningún sabor. – Ahora esto, rápido, antes de que haga efecto la otra poción – le apuró la enfermera mientras le acercaba el otro vaso.

Hermione se lo tomó aunque no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de profundo desagrado, y es que la poción sabía a algo parecido a barro mezclado con rocas. Una sensación de asco se materializó en su garganta y por un momento pensó que vomitaría. Respiró hondo dos veces, para que las nauseas desaparecieran y de pronto todo comenzó a volverse borroso, la enfermera, las ventanas y el armario se veían divertidamente irreales, y las líneas que los dibujaban comenzaban a confundirse las unas con las otras. Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en el rostro de la castaña sentada en la camilla, y al pasar tres segundos cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, completamente dormida.

Cerca de una hora después de que Hermione llegara a la enfermería, Neville entró para que la Sra. Pomfrey le curara una herida que se había hecho al tropezar con las raíces de unas plantas nuevas que estudiaban en herbología, y al ver a Hermione se asustó y rompió tres frascos con pociones que descansaban en una mesita.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Hermione? – preguntó asustado y al darse cuenta del pequeño desastre que había armado y de sonrojarse desmesuradamente agregó – lo siento…

-¡Debes tranquilizarte, hijo! O terminarás quemando la enfermería – decía la mujer mientras con un simple hechizo devolvía los frascos a su estado original, y por precaución los alejaba de Neville

-Disculpe, Madame Pomfrey, es que me ha sorprendido verla aquí ¿Qué le ha pasado? – preguntó tímidamente mientras la sangre comenzaba a gotear desde su mano al suelo.

-Te has propuesto ensuciar la enfermería hoy¿no, Longbottom? – comentó la mujer mientras tomaba el brazo del chico y lo curaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – estuvo en una pelea de Thestrals, y quedó bastante herida, se rompió una pierna… - explicó como si de el tiempo se hablara.

Neville abrió la boca, con sorpresa al escuchar lo ocurrido, agradeció rápidamente a la enfermera y salió atropelladamente en dirección al campo de Quidditch para buscar a Harry y Ron.

Como supuso los chicos seguían ahí, pero no se le hacía fácil que notaran su presencia. Una escoba apoyada al pie de una de las gradas parecía una opción muy tentadora, pero como cada vez que la idea de montar una escoba cruzaba su cabeza, inmediatamente la imagen de su primer año en Hogwarts en la clase de vuelo lo hizo pensar en opciones más accesibles para su bienestar físico.

-¡HAARRRYYYY! – Gritaba a todo pulmón, dando saltitos y agitando los brazos tanto como podía - ¡ROOOOOON!

Pero nada parecía surgir efecto, estaban volando muy alto y las leves risas que podía escuchar perdiéndose en el viento, le indicaban que se lo estaban pasando en grande. En ese momento una larga cabellera rojiza hizo aparición en el campo, caminaba directo a la escoba al pie de las gradas. Neville al verla corrió hacia ella, no sin tropezar un par de veces con sus propios pies.

-Ginny… - murmuró cuando logró llamar su atención al llegar a su lado con la respiración entrecortada – Hermione… esta… en la… enfermería – decía intentando hilar su frase sin mucho éxito.

-¿Qué¿Por qué? – preguntó mientras su cara iba de la sorpresa a la preocupación - ¿ahora está allá?

Neville asintió, mientras tomaba aire aún con taquicardia.

-Debes decirle… - comenzó el chico apuntando a Harry y Ron, pero Ginny montó sobre la escoba y salió en dirección al castillo sin escucharle.

Neville soltó un suspiro exasperado. Cerró los ojos, inspiró guardando todo el aire que pudo en sus pulmones, puso ambas manos rodeando su boca y gritó:

-¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!

-¿Por qué gritas Neville? – preguntó Ron que estaba un par de metros a la izquierda de él junto a Harry. En tierra firme.

-¿Cuándo bajaron? – preguntó extrañado Neville y un tanto avergonzado.

-Hace unos segundos – sonrió Harry divertido. -¿Qué ocurre?

Neville cambió de su expresión sonrojada por una de susto en menos de un segundo.

-Hermione… ha tenido un accidente… esta en la… - comenzó hablando torpemente, confundiendo las palabras

-¿Qué? – preguntó Harry preocupado

-¿Qué le ocurrió? – preguntó Ron frunciendo el ceño.

-Su pierna, se rompió, y está ahí – explico haciendo señas hacia el castillo.

Ron y Harry intercambiaron una mirada, murmuraron un "gracias" antes de comenzar a correr hacia el castillo.

Cruzaron el Hall corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, mientras que lanzaban disculpas al aire, por empujar a las personas que se interponían en su camino. Llegaron a la enfermería muy rápido y no se molestaron en tocar, simplemente entraron, logrando dar un gran sobresalto a la enfermera que en ese momento cruzaba la habitación con una bandeja llena de pociones que fueron a parar al suelo.

-Lo sentimos – dijo rápidamente Harry antes de que la mujer comenzara a regañarlos. - ¡_Reparo_! – murmuró y todas las pociones volvieron a su antiguo lugar sobre la bandeja.

-Venimos a ver a Hermione, nos enteramos que algo le ocurrió.

-Si¿que le paso? – corroboró Harry.

-Pero ¿no la has traído tu? – preguntó mirando extrañada a Harry

-No… - respondió Harry dubitativo

-Eso dijo ella – comentó la señora Pomfrey más para ella que para los chicos. Sacudió su cabeza un segundo y luego agregó – la señorita Granger duerme, y es mejor así, tiene una pierna rota y que se cure tardara un par de horas… pero es doloroso – puntualizó la mujer en tono severo.

Ambos asintieron, tomaron una silla y se sentaron junto a la camilla de la castaña mientras la observaban en silencio, cada uno inserto en sus pensamientos, ambos arrepentidos por como la habían tratado el día anterior.

Luego de media hora en que los dos chicos esperaban en silencio alguna novedad o reacción por parte de Hermione, ella se movió en la camilla y una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro.

Apretó los ojos muy fuerte mientras un gemido se escapó de su boca.

-Hermione – saltó Harry - ¿Qué te ocurre¿Estás bien¿Llamo a Madame Pomfrey?

La chica se quedó completamente inmóvil, aún con los ojos fuertemente apretados, hasta que entendió que Harry estaba ahí. Giró lentamente su rostro y abrió sus ojos con igual lentitud.

Pudo ver a Harry y a Ron ahí sentados, con rostro preocupado y fijándose en cada movimiento que ella realizaba, probablemente hace bastante rato. Lo notaba porque Ron acostumbraba cuando estaba sentado, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, ir dejándose caer en la silla y dado que ahora estaba casi completamente acostado sobre ésta, debía llevar un buen rato ahí. Oleadas de ternura invadieron a Hermione y sintió como el enojo se disolvía en su interior, por lo que se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido? – preguntó tímido Ron, un tanto avergonzado por no poder dejar de pensar en las cosas que le había dicho a su amiga el día anterior.

-Una pelea de Thestrals, creo, estaba leyendo tranquilamente y de pronto algo me golpeó a mi y al árbol en el que estaba apoyada, luego sentí que algo estaba sobre mi y mi pierna rota de pronto.

Una mueca de espanto se dibujó en el pecoso rostro del pelirrojo, mientras Harry abría sus ojos impresionado.

-Vaya, debe haber dolido – comentó el moreno.

-Oh, no… lo sentí como un masaje exótico – fue capaz de bromear Hermione para que entendieran que ya no estaba enfadada.

Los tres rieron.

-¿Te duele mucho la pierna? – preguntó Harry mirando sobre las mantas el lugar que correspondía a su pierna. - ¿Llamo a la…?

-No… esta bien, debe doler, es normal – dijo Hermione soltando un suspiro resignada

En ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y un chico rubio de ojos grises como las nubes de tormenta entró con paso elegante, con sus dos monigotes flanqueándolo.

Lanzó una mirada hacia donde estaba el trío y sus ojos destellaron llenos de odio al posar su mirada en Harry, el que devolvió la mirada con tanto odio como él.

Malfoy avanzó pausadamente sin decir palabra, hasta situarse en medio de la habitación. Tosió para anunciar a la enfermera que había alguien más en el lugar a parte del estúpido trío.

-¿Señor Malfoy? – preguntó extrañada la enfermera.

-El profesor Snape me ha enviado a buscar el ingrediente, que dijo, usted sabía – dijo el rubio en tono solemne.

La enfermera asintió y volvió a su despacho en busca de lo que el chico pedía. En ese momento Draco lanzó una mirada directa hacia los ojos de Hermione, la que sintió que su sangre hervía de rabia con solo verlo.

Una imperceptible sonrisa llena de odio se dibujó en el pálido rostro del muchacho, que dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana.

La enfermera llegó con una pequeña caja en las manos.

-Aquí tienes chico – dijo entregándosela, mientras él sin ninguna palabra se volteaba y salía del lugar dándole la caja a Crabbe.

-¿Cómo es que has llegado aquí con una pierna rota? – preguntó Harry de pronto, segundos antes de que el Slytherin saliera. Hermione, con su capacidad de observación, pudo notar como Malfoy se ponía tenso y retardaba suspasos, probablemente para escuchar su respuesta.

-Yo… - comenzó la castaña mientras su cerebro funcionaba a velocidades vertiginosas buscando alguna respuesta – Firenze apareció después de un rato de la pelea y me trajo hasta la entrada del castillo, luego un chico de Ravenclaw me tomó y me trajo hasta acá.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose le hizo saber que Malfoy se había ido ya. "_Como si pensara decirles_" pensó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

Sintió un fuerte dolor, ahí donde su pierna estaba rota, más intenso que cualquiera que hubiese sentido. Ahogo un pequeño grito mientras sus facciones se tensaban y su cuerpo se contraía adolorido.

-¿Qué ocurre¿Qué pasa¡Hermione! – dijo Harry saltando de su silla hasta el lado de la chica.

-¿Hermione¿Llamo a Madame Pomfrey? – preguntó el pelirrojo mientras palidecía notoriamente.

Y de pronto, tan rápido como el dolor había llegado, se fue. En ese momento la enfermera llegó desde su despacho.

-Listo, señorita Granger, su pierna está curada – dijo sonriendo – ya puedes irte si así lo deseas.

Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente aún, pero al intentar mover su pierna pudo notar como ya no le dolía nada.

Sonrió, mientras se limpiaba algunas gotas de sudor, que humedecían su frente, con el torso de su mano.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? – preguntó Ron mientras su color volvía poco a poco.

Hermione asintió mientras que se bajaba de la camilla.

-No camine mucho, debería mantenerse en reposo, sentada o acostada, su pierna se sentirá un poco débil – dijo la enfermera, mientras Ron extendía los brazos para sostener a la chica.

-No se preocupe – sonrió Harry – no tocará el suelo.

Y con un movimiento rápido la subió a sus brazos tal cual había hecho Malfoy por la mañana.

-¡Harry! – gritó Hermione asustada - ¡Bájame ya!

Ron sonrió divertido y corrió a abrir la puerta de la enfermería.

-Adiós señora Pomfrey – se despidieron Harry y Ron.

-¡Y gracias por todo! – agregó Hermione aún con el ceño fruncido. – bájame ya… - murmuró volviéndose hacia Harry otra vez.

-Prefiero que no, en verdad – murmuró serio, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando terminó de hablar.

Un suspiro resignado se escapó de su boca, a tiempo que dejaba de patalear y moverse.

Como Harry y Ron no podían subir al dormitorio de las chicas, y se negaban a dejar que Hermione subiera todas esas escaleras caminando, la llevaron al dormitorio de los chicos, mientras que Harry la dejaba delicadamente sobre su cama.

-Gracias – murmuró la chica.

-No hay de que – respondió Harry sonriendo.

Conversaron un par de horas, en las que se disculparon, y Harry y Ron intentaron comprender que realmente no les hacía bien no poner atención en nada. Llegaron al acuerdo mutuo de que los tres se ayudarían en lo que pudiesen. Todos estaban de mejor animo para ese entonces, incluso Ginny que había llegado un tanto molesta porque la enfermera había tardado mil años en decirle que a Hermione ya la habían llevado a su cuarto y luego de buscarla por todos los dormitorios de las chicas, había ido a parar allá. Hermione se sentía bastante feliz para cuando cayó la noche.

-Es hora de ir a cenar – dijo ansioso Ron, ya que su estomago sonaba desde cerca de las tres de la tarde, al no haber ido a comer nada por estar con Hermione.

-Te traeremos comida – dijo Harry, luego se volteó y salio tras de Ron, que probablemente ya iba saliendo de la torre, desesperado por comer.

La Castaña lanzó un suspiro, ella también tenía hambre, y tendría que esperar a que Ron y Harry se hartaran comiendo, para que por fin llegaran con comida.

Decidió levantarse, después de todo, su pierna estaba curada. Caminaría lento para no forzarla y si le dolía mucho volvería a la habitación. Un gran rugido proveniente de su estomago la hizo decidirse finalmente. "_Aquí es que se nota que soy Gryffindor_" pensó divertida al escuchar su estomago rugir otra vez.

Caminó lentamente sin que nada la apurara, los pasillos estaban casi vacíos, como siempre ocurría a la hora de la cena. Para ser honesta, la pierna la sentía bastante débil, pero no lo suficiente si lo contraponías con su hambre.

Cuando ya estaba a un par de pasillos del gran salón, el eco de pasos a destiempo con los suyos la hizo voltearse.

-Granger… – murmuró arrastrando las palabras y una mueca de asco en el rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó la chica, molesta.

-¿Es así como te educaron tus… padres? – exclamó poniendo énfasis en la última palabra – ¿Así es como te enseñaron a dar las gracias?

-Malfoy… no estoy de humor¿Qué es lo que quieres? – repitió, pero esta vez intento hacerlo con mejor semblante y educación.

-Vengo a liberarte de tu calvario, venia a avisarte que mañana podrás comenzar a devolverme el _gran_ favor que me debes – puso énfasis también en esa parte.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? – preguntó molesta. Sabía que en realidad, le debía un gran favor, él la había ayudado, por muy ficción que pareciera.

-Oh, mañana te avisaré – respondió despreocupado el chico – tengo hambre y quiero comer; vamos Granger, a que llego primero que tú – agregó sarcásticamente, mientras Hermione se mordía la lengua para no insultarlo y continuaba su camino, cojeando levemente.

Aunque le quedaban unos 30 metros de camino, Hermione se tardó 10 minutos en llegar al gran salón con su pausado paso. Para cuando se sentó junto a sus amigos, muy sorprendidos y enojados por lo demás, ya solo había postres en la mesa. Tomó tres trozos distintos de tortas, un budín, algunas frutas y un exquisito flan.

-Hermione te dijimos que te llevaríamos comida – comentó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, lo sé, pero es que tenía hambre – se defendió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Además, si hubiese tenido que esperar a que Ron quedara satisfecho para que le llevaran comida, se habría muerto desnutrida – agregó Ginny, mientras los tres reían y Ron arqueaba una ceja.

-Ja, Ja, muy divertido Ginny – exclamó con la boca llena de budín de chocolate.

Todos volvieron a reír, mientras él se ruborizaba hasta la frente.

Esa noche, Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron junto a la chimenea para hacer los deberes que tenían pendientes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El lunes, las clases pasaron muy rápido para Hermione, caminar de clase a clase era algo que había logrado agotarla. Su pierna estaba bien, claro, pero era como si hubiese perdido toda la fuerza, a veces se tambaleaba y si Harry o Ron no fuesen a su lado y la atraparan, más veces de las debidas ese día habría quedado estampada en el suelo.

A la última hora, en Historia de la magia, donde el noventa y cinco por ciento de los alumnos dormían sobre sus mesas y el cinco por ciento restante estaba en estupor tan profundo que no desaparecía hasta que no sonaba el timbre, ocurrió algo mientras Hermione tomaba sus apuntes.

Una lechuza llegó y se apoyó en el marco de la ventana cerrada, la que estaba junto a Hermione. Miró sorprendida porque la negra lechuza llevaba una nota atada en la pata, y era extraño que interrumpieran clases para entregar mensajes… tal vez era algo importante.

Miró hacia todos lados, nadie parecía notar el golpeteo, cada vez más rápido, que producía el ave.

-Eh… pro… - comenzó, pero luego noto que Binss no parecía interesado en nada más que el libro que leía a la clase, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Hermione habló.

Lanzó una última mirada a los alumnos. Todos seguían durmiendo, o volando con sus mentes fuera del salón.

Se levantó lo más silenciosa que pudo, aunque eso no hubiese sido necesario, nadie se movía hasta que no sonaba la campana que anunciaba el fin de las clases. Abrió la ventana y la lechuza estiró la patita hacia ella.

Hermione tomó la lechuza y al girarse para volver a su puesto, un movimiento en falso la hizo caer directo al piso, con un ruido sordo. Se le escapó un gritito de dolor y luego ahogó un segundo grito por el susto que le producía interrumpir la clase, o que la encontraran fuera de su puesto y sin tomar apuntes.

Se quedó inmóvil por algunos segundos. Comprobó que nadie hubiese notado su pequeño desliz, se paró y se fue directo a su puesto. Abrió la nota curiosa y en ella leyó:

"_Esta noche necesitaré tu ayuda, ve a la torre de astronomía. __En el pasillo del aula abandonada. Debes estar ahí cinco minutos antes de las diez"_

No había remitente, pero no era necesario, Hermione sabía que la pulcra letra verde esmeralda, pertenecía a Draco Malfoy. Una sensación amarga apareció en su estomago. No le gustaba la idea de tener que ayudar a Malfoy y tampoco le gustaba el no decirles a Harry o a Ron, pero ya les había mentido cuando explicó como había llegado a la enfermería y no tenía ánimos para una discusión con sus amigos.

El timbre sonó y la vida volvió a la clase. Todos despertaron y se desperezaron sin ningún tipo de cuidado por que los vieran. Sabían bien que el profesor no notaría nada.

El trío se juntó con Ginny para ir a cenar.

-Hoy hay entrenamiento – comentó Harry.

-¿Hoy? – preguntó Hermione esperanzada.

-Si, creo que será hasta tarde, hay mucho que entrenar – dijo Harry dirigiendo a Ron y a Ginny una mirada severa, luego se giró a hacia Hermione y agregó – lo siento.

-Oh, no te preocupes – dijo ella falsamente apenada – tengo que hacerle tutoría a una chica de primero, probablemente yo también vuelva tarde, no se muy bien a que hora.

-¿Pero donde vas a hacer la tutoría? – preguntó Ron.

-En la biblioteca

-Pero la cierran temprano – dijo Ginny y un brillo en sus ojos hizo notar a la castaña que sospechaba algo.

-McGonagall me ha dado permiso, estaremos nosotras dos, nada más – dijo dando por finalizado el asunto.

Se levantó de su asiento, con un sabor amargo en la boca, se despidió de sus amigos y se fue a la sala común. ¿Por qué mentía? Odiaba mentir, cada mentira la llevaría a otra y otra más.

Cuando faltaban quince minutos para que dieran las diez, abandonó la sala común con el peor de los ánimos, arrastraba los pies y una mueca de profundo desagrado se dibujaba claramente en su rostro.

Era Hermione Granger y aunque su "cita" fuese con el mismo diablo, llegaría antes de lo planeado, solo por ser ella. Así que cuando faltaban diez minutos ya estaba donde habían acordado.

Pasaron pocos segundos y de pronto apareció el rubio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó él.

-Me dijiste que llegara acá¿o no? – preguntó ella en respuesta, muy molesta

-Pero dije cuando faltaran cinco minutos…

-No me importa eso, yo llego siempre cinco minutos antes de lo que me digan – replicó ella molesta

-¿Por qué?

-¡Eso no te importa! – respondió harta.

Malfoy la miró extrañado unos segundos y luego pareció volver a ser el mismo.

-¿Para que he venido hasta acá? – preguntó Hermione

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones

-¿Y que pretendes que haga, que me quede de pie hasta que se te ocurra lo contrario?

-Exactamente… – respondió él mientras una media sonrisa se torcía en su rostro.

Hermione casi pudo sentir como un signo de interrogación se dibujaba en su rostro. ¿Que haría qué? "_Debe estar bromeando_" pensó

-¿Estas bromeando¿Para que quieres eso? – preguntó al notar que el chico no decía un "caíste" que hubiese sido muy apropiado.

-Deja de preguntar tanto, tu me debes un favor, y así es como comenzarás a devolverme la mano – replicó comenzando a enfadarse.

Hermione frunció el ceño, y mantuvo imperturbable la mirada fija en los grises ojos del chico, sin decidirse a ser ella la que desviara la mirada. Quería demostrarle lo enfadada que estaba, aunque sabía que a él más le importaría como estuviese el calamar gigante antes que ella. Quería demostrárselo porque aunque todo le molestara en esa extraña escena, no iba a irse… porque ella era mujer de palabra y sabía – a su pesar – que le debía un gran favor al dichoso Slytherin.

-¿Draco¿Estas ahí? – preguntó una voz femenina que Hermione no logró reconocer. Draco aún sosteniéndole la mirada, comenzó a avanzar hacia donde provenía la voz.

Y de pronto, todas las piezas encajaron, ella realmente tendría que esta ahí de pie, esperando a que Draco se… se… hiciera lo que fuese hacer con… "_su novia, supongo_" pensó Hermione. "Debe ser Pansy" pensó y de pronto, Draco pasó junto a ella con una chica de Slytherin al menos dos años menor que él. Hermione recordaba haber escuchado su nombre, algo así como Astoria.

Se sorprendió al verla, y le molestó un poco que la chica no pareciera notar que ella estaba ahí.

Entraron directamente al aula vacía junto a la que estaba de pie Hermione.

"_Porque demonios no ocupa a sus gorilas para esto_" pensó Hermione muy molesta, e incomoda por la situación.

"_Tal vez no saben que tiene novia_" se dijo a si misma inocentemente.

Eso ya se vería con el tiempo.

Porque como Draco tenía claro, y Hermione pensaba, una sola noche de "guardia" no le daba por pagada la deuda.

* * *

_Hola!! Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido en el primer capitulo, realmente me he llevado una grata sorpresa!  
¡Que feliz me han puesto! _

Debo pedir disculpas, porque yo acostumbro a actualizar más rapido, y prometo en un tiempo más volver a mis actualizaciones más rapidas... pero es que he estado leyendo Luna Nueva (secuela de crepúsculo) y ahora me toca eclipse... y la verdad estoy enviciada con esa historia, no puedo pensar en nada más que eso, y por ese motivo he tardado más de lo que me gustaría en actualizar. Pero intentaré terminar todo lo que me queda pronto (Crepúsculo lo leí en 3 días, Luna Nueva, voy a cumplir 2 días mañana... pero me quedan menos de 200 paginas... terminaré pronto.. así que eclipse... tampoco tardaré mucho, lo prometo)

Por cierto, tal vez el cap les parezca un poco aburrido, pero es de transicion.. debían pasar estas cosas, o al menos eso dice mi sexto sentido . Pronto me pongo a escribir el siguiente que estará mucho más movido, lo prometo. Igual estas 4264 palabras de fic, algo son... ¿no?

Bueno, otra vez quiero agradecer infinitamente a las personas que agregaron a sus alertas o a sus favoritos el fic :)

Y ahora, lo más importante! Saludos: 

harrymaniatica - karyta34 - Andrea Radcliffe - Mcflygirl89 - Xgirl1 - mariapotter2002 - Pamina Black - jaz.. - moniiiii - Thunderlara-Boomslang - MoniiCa ! - Potteriana - Xms.Felton - Malfoy.Girl.Potter

_Infinitas gracias por darme su apoyo! No saben cuanta ilusion me hace ) _

Y un saludo a **Laura**_, mi beta._

**Rominitap Moon**


	3. El Trabajo

**Disclaimer: **_los personajes y escenarios son una extraña ocurrencia de una chica llamada J.K. Rowling. No me pertenecen_

**

* * *

**

**Cáp. 3: El trabjo.**

Hermione miraba la puerta cerrada intentando no escuchar nada, no quería escuchar ningún sonido proveniente del aula. Cambiaba el peso de un pie a otro, incomoda y avergonzada por estar en esa situación.

¿Cuidarle las espaldas a Malfoy? Esto estaba lejos de ser algo lógico y racional… muy lejos.

Lanzó un suspiro enfuruñado mientras se mordía el labio inferior. ¿Qué haría ahora¿Se quedaría ahí¿Y que ocurriría cuando salieran? Frunció el ceño, evidentemente muy enojada, seguía sin saber que hacer, indecisa y nerviosa.

"_Tienes que pagar lo que debes_" dijo en su cabeza una vocecita aguda que podría llamársele conciencia y aunque le pareciera lo más horrible del mundo, no tuvo ninguna objeción para eso. Sabía que debía algo, y sabía que era a Malfoy y también sabía que por ser él no le haría las cosas ni fáciles, ni agradables.

Tomó aire y lo botó lenta y sonoramente, cruzó el pasillo hasta la pared opuesta de la puerta que debía vigilar y se sentó en frío piso de piedra. Intentaba tararear algunas melodías, lo suficientemente bajo para que no le escuchara alguien que pasara cerca, pero lo suficientemente alto para no escuchar ningún tipo de ruido proveniente del salón.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente transformándose en horas, y el sueño alegaba con vencerla. Estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir. ¿Pretendía Malfoy estar toda la noche ahí? Se preguntó un poco molesta y como si sus pensamientos hubiesen sido escuchados la puerta se abrió y apareció la chica, riendo en voz baja, muy ruborizada y mirando hacia el interior del lugar.

Un segundo se cruzaron las miradas de Hermione y Astoria, y la Slytherin cambió su rostro completamente volviéndose frío y altivo, con desprecio volvió su rostro y salió caminando en dirección a las escaleras.

Hermione pudo sentir que la chica no le agradaba tanto.

De pronto el rubio salió arreglándose el cuello de la camisa. Sus ojos se fijaron en Hermione que seguía sentada en el suelo, entumecida de frío y sin poder moverse.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Draco con una mueca de asco dibujada en el pálido rostro.

-¿Qué supones que hago? – preguntó Hermione a su vez, muy molesta.

-Pensé que te habrías escapado en cuanto… entré al salón – murmuró el chico molesto.

-Pues ya lo ves, sigo aquí, así que he cumplido con mi deuda – respondió triunfante mientras intentaba desentumir sus piernas que no parecían responderle por el frío.

-No seas estúpida – comentó Draco lanzando ácido en la voz.

Hermione lo miró unos segundos mientras entrecerraba los ojos, sintiendo como todo el odio que sentía por él palpitaba junto a su corazón. Inspiró, espiró y una vez más y otra vez.

-No me digas estúpida – replicó cortante y sin vacilar.

-Aquí no has terminado de pagar tu deuda, tendrás que venir mañana también a la misma hora. – dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras mientras pasaba por alto el pequeño ataque de furia de la chica.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré? – desafió la chica.

-Tu estúpido e inservible espíritu Gryffindor – respondió despectivamente, como si eso fuera lo peor que alguien pudiese poseer. Después de su última frase, se volteó y comenzó a caminar en la dirección por la que antes se había marchado la Slytherin.

Hermione contó hasta diez un par de veces intentando calmarse y no gritar o llorar de rabia. Se puso de pie torpemente mientras su pierna derecha seguía muy adormecida. Caminó de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor asustada de encontrarse con alguien a esas altas horas de la noche, no sabía que hora era exactamente, pero sabía de sobra que era tarde.

Al llegar suspiró agradecida de que no hubiese nadie en la sala común. Subió a su dormitorio y se acostó lo más rápido que pudo, el sueño se había instalado en ella hace un buen rato y no creía resistir más.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los rayos de sol sacaban destellos dorados del enmarañado cabello de Hermione, los que la despertaron de pronto. Se sentó en la cama tan rápido como si una cuerda hubiese tirado de ella.

"_¿Qué día es hoy?_" pensó en silencio. Luego poco a poco la orientación volvió a ella y el susto pasó. Por un momento creyó haberse quedado dormida, pero era domingo y podía dormir hasta la hora que deseara. Una sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en su rostro a la vez que los músculos de su cara se relajaban. Se dejo caer sobre su almohada otra vez mientras pensaba las cosas que tenía que hacer ese día. Adelantar unos deberes. Iría a la biblioteca. Y luego la sonrisa se borró más rápido de lo que había aparecido.

"_Hacer guardia_" pensó sarcásticamente y un gruñido escapó de su boca. Dando patadas en el aire para correr las mantas que la cubrían se acerco al borde de la cama, pero las patadas por doquier la hicieron llegar demasiado a la orilla y con un golpe seco, cayó al piso.

-¡Maldita sea! – gritó sin importarle si había alguien durmiendo en la habitación. Odiaba enfadarse tanto, porque la hacia volverse _un tanto_ estúpida, cometía errores o como en ese caso terminada estampada en suelo.

Se levantó como pudo, ya que el enredo de sabanas que tenía le dificultó la tarea. Tiró todas las mantas sobre la cama y se fue a paso rápido hacia la ducha. Se vistió y luego volvió a la cama para hacerla, con su lema de ayudar a los elfos a alivianar su trabajo.

Salió caminando tranquilamente extrañada de no ver a nadie en la sala común. Un arranque de optimismo se había apoderado de ella. Y su animo había mejorado mucho desde su _impasse_ con las sábanas. Avanzaba moviendo los brazos hacia delante y atrás, mientras en su mente tarareaba una canción. Hoy su pierna estaba notoriamente mejor.

Cuando ya se aproximaba al gran salón algo la hizo detenerse.

Estaba de pie frente a una puerta cerrada y un murmullo la había hecho entender todo. Como un balde de agua fría Hermione entendió todo. Hoy no era domingo… era martes.

Tuvo lo extraña sensación de que su estomago caía hasta la altura de sus pies. Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco hasta formar una expresión de horror y sorpresa y su rostro palideció notoriamente, hasta quedar casi transparente.

"_Martes_" repitió para si misma. Estaba perdiendo la primera clase del día. Sentía como el corazón había subido hasta su boca y el palpitar acelerado hacia eco en su cabeza y oídos a la vez que su respiración se agitaba cada vez más.

Avanzó hasta la pared más cercana y se apoyó en ella intentando asumir que una de sus peores pesadillas se había vuelto realidad. Su respiración seguía tan agitada como antes y no parecía calmarse.

-¿Granger? - preguntó una voz que la castaña no era capaz de reconocer.

Hermione alzó la vista con su mano presionaba su pecho. La luz del sol que brillaba en el cabello rubio del chico la hizo parpadear. ¿Era Malfoy?

-Granger, Granger… ¿Qué demonios te pasa¿Ataque de asma? – preguntó arrastrando las sílabas.

Sí. Era Malfoy.

Y de pronto una idea apareció en la mente de la castaña. Y sintió como la vida le volvía al cuerpo.

-¿Por qué no estas en clases¿Qué día es hoy¿Qué hora es? – preguntó sin importarle si fuera Draco Malfoy, Harry o un centro de informaciones. Necesitaba saber que día era.

Malfoy torció el gesto. Ella era más extraña de lo que él había llegado a pensar. Mas extraña y más molesta.

-No creo que tenga que darte explicaciones a ti – murmuró extrañado aun, pero con el desprecio impreso en la voz.

-¡¡Por favor¡¡DI QUE DÍA ES!! – gritó Hermione. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el perfecto rostro del chico.

-Es Martes, sangre sucia – respondió - ¿Qué haces fuera de clases?

El rostro de Hermione se contrajo en una mueca de horror, dolor y miedo.

-Martes… - murmuró con la mirada perdida. Parecía en shok, y prácticamente lo estaba. A ella no le podía pasar eso, no podía perder clases. Imágenes se agolpaban en su mente como que iba a reprobar todos los exámenes.

-Si, martes y ya que no vas a poder entrar hasta el almuerzo, voy a cobrar un poco de tu deuda – dijo Draco después de pensárselo un poco.

-¡¿Estas loco?! – preguntó escandalizada Hermione.

-¿A caso pretendes entrar ahora a clases? – preguntó alzando una ceja malignamente.

-No, pero…

-Entonces, lo harás – exigió interrumpiéndole. Se giró y comenzó a caminar con su típico vaivén de hombros.

Hermione se quedó quieta en la mitad del pasillo, mirando el lugar por el que se iba el Slytherin. Malfoy notó la ausencia de pasos y se volteó una vez mas.

-¿Qué haces ahí parada? – preguntó molesto - he dicho que vengas – agregó ácidamente.

-No estoy a tus ordenes, Malfoy, no te confundas – le espetó Hermione.

-Eso depende de la perspectiva – dijo y reanudó su camino.

La Gryffindor se quedó quieta completamente. Mantenía las manos fuertemente apretadas en forma de puño. Deseaba golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas… odiaba su manera de ser.

"_Si lo lastimas, solo terminaras debiéndole una vida entera de servicios_" le dijo su lado racional. Llenó sus pulmones de aire para relajarse y comenzó a seguir al chico, aunque no podía evitar cambiar su expresión enfurecida.

Malfoy al verla sonrió para él. Le encantaba hacerla enfadar.

Caminaron a paso lento unos minutos, hasta que Hermione captó a donde se dirigían y le sorprendió. Iban a la biblioteca.

Draco avanzó hasta una mesa alejada de la entrada y se sentó. La biblioteca estaba completamente vacía, porque claro, todos _debían_ estar en clase. Hermione caminó hasta la mesa, pero dudó si sentarse.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Tendrás que sentarte de todos modos – repuso Draco como si fuese algo desagradable para el, y lo era – intenta hacerlo en la silla más alejada de mi, podría vomitar si te acercas mucho.

"_Inspirar, espirar, inspirar, espirar…_" se repetía una y otra vez la chica "_Si tan solo él _expirara" pensó y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Se sentó en el puesto más lejano en la pequeña mesa. Si él había elegido una tan pequeña que no exigiera mas.

-Quiero saber algo… -comenzó Hermione muy seria.

-¿Es que no lo sabes todo ya? No eres una buena rata de biblioteca, entonces – comentó Draco.

-Estoy hablando en serio.

-Y a mí me vale madre lo que quieras saber. Ve a buscar en un libro, de seguro encuentras respuesta ahí – dijo con veneno en la voz.

-Si no te molesta, y en realidad me importa bastante poco que te moleste, me dices que debo hacer o me voy a hacer cosas más útiles o agradables, ya sabes, como enterrarse cuchillos por todo el cuerpo – respondió ella.

Draco estaba sentado como todo un galán en la silla, con un brazo apoyado en la continua. Al escuchar el comentario de Hermione, una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Miró hacia abajo para disimular, y un mechón de su rubio cabello cayó rebelde hasta su frente.

Algo se revolvió en el interior de Hermione al notar ese pequeño detalle.

"_Nauseas_" pensó.

-Haz mi trabajo de pociones – dijo el chico lanzándole un pergamino sin delicadeza, que Hermione estuvo a punto de dejar caer.

"_No es tan malo, yo ya he terminado el mío, será fácil_". Sin decir una palabra tomó el pergamino y lo extendió, sacó su tintero y su pluma, lista para comenzar.

-No uses esa tinta – exigió Malfoy. Esta vez él sacó su tintero y lo dejó lo bastante cerca como para que ella lo alcanzara. Hermione lo tomó, no hizo ningún comentario. Su tolerancia a los malos tratos estaba siendo puesta a prueba, pero no se rendiría.

La tinta de Malfoy era verde esmeralda, suave y se secaba muy rápido. De las mas costosas, podía suponer Hermione. Y es que si tuviera que comprar una pelusa de polvo, elegiría la más cara solo por gastar de más. ¿Qué importaba como fuese la tinta con la que escribes tus apuntes? Lanzó un bufido y luego se concentró en el trabajo.

Malfoy esperaba paciente, completamente en silencio con una sonrisa torcida estampada en el rostro y la mirada fija en el cabello enmarañado de Hermione que caía sobre la redacción… escribía como una maquina, sin parar, línea tras línea.

-Esto es extraño… - murmuraba de pronto la chica, pero no hacía nada más, continuaba su trabajo.

Después de largos minutos en silencio, lo que el chico esperaba ocurrió, ella dejó caer la pluma sobre la mesa, mientras miraba horrorizada el pergamino. La sonrisa de Malfoy se acentuó.

-¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó con falsa preocupación.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Hermione levantando la vista por fin.

-Mi trabajo de pociones – respondió Malfoy como si tal cosas.

-Este no es el trabajo de pociones, yo lo hice hace tres noches y este no es – sentenció Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo dije _mi_ trabajo de pociones – repitió Malfoy tranquilamente. Y Hermione por fin comprendió.

-¿Por qué no es igual al de los demás?

-Porque soy el mejor de la clase, me da trabajos más avanzados para que aprenda – respondió con satisfacción para luego encogerse de hombros. – Continua…

-No

-Hazlo

-No – y esta vez los ojos se le nublaron por las lágrimas de rabia que se agolpaban.

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó Draco aparentando preocupación. Hermione lo miraba pero estaba decidida a no decir nada - ¿No te gusta que tenga un trabajo más complicado que el tuyo? – insistió Draco. – O… ¿no sabes alguna respuesta? – murmuró y un brillo lleno de júbilo resplandeció en sus ojos.

Hermione frunció el ceño, mientras intentaba controlar las lágrimas que cada vez luchaban con más fuerzas por salir.

-¿No te importa acaso que responda mal esto¿No es demasiado difícil para mí? – preguntó antes de tomar la pluma nuevamente y comenzar a escribir tonterías en el pergamino.

Su moral se venía abajo. ¿Podría empeorar el día? Se había perdido una clase, estaba haciéndole los trabajos a Malfoy y por primera vez en su vida no sabía una respuesta. Continuaba escribiendo con expresión concentrada cosas como "_Soy un estúpido engreído, pero no puedo hacer los trabajos por mi mismo_", con toda la rabia que podía. Estuvo a punto de traspasar el papel un par de veces.

-Ya es hora

-¿DE QUE? – gritó Hermione sin importarle que estuvieran en ese lugar sagrado del silencio. Su querida biblioteca.

-Vete a la enfermería y di que te sentías mal y por eso no fuiste a clases las primeras horas – ordenó.

Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, pero luego comprendió que no tenía ninguna coartada o justificación más que esa. Soltó un gruñido con toda su rabia y la sonrisa de Malfoy fue clara. Le sostuvo la mirada por unos minutos y luego recogió sus cosas apresuradamente. Y se levantó directo para salir, pero antes de llegar a la puerta recordó que quería decirle algo a Malfoy. Giro sobre sus talones y volvió como si la obligaran a ir hacia él.

-Dije que quería hablar contigo – dijo ante la mirada impasible del chico.

Draco lo meditó unos segundos, quedaban pocos minutos para que todos salieran de clases, no lo podían encontrar _ahí_, no con _ella_… sería una humillación completa.

-De camino a la enfermería – dijo mas para sí que para ella. Tomó sus cosas, y el pergamino que era el trabajo de pociones. Miró a Hermione por unos segundos y luego lo arrugó disfrutando cada segundo que la castaña le miraba impactada. – Ya he terminado el trabajo, solo lo hacía para molestar.

Y un encogimiento de hombros fue todo lo que agregó a esa sonrisa que dejaban reluciendo sus blancos dientes.

Hermione se quedó congelada viendo como su trabajo iba a parar a un basurero.

-¿Qué? Supongo que no pensabas que iba a presentar un trabajo hecho por ti… sería estúpido – dijo Malfoy y pasó en frente de ella en dirección a la puerta. – Si no te apuras no podrás decir lo que sea que quieras decir…

La castaña lanzó unos cuantos insultos en su interior, y luego caminó hacia el chico, aunque no sin antes reprenderse por pensar insultos. Ella no era así, pero Malfoy la sacaba de quicio, era imposible soportarlo.

-No voy a seguir siendo tu esclava por siempre… quiero que pongamos un limite. Me comprometí a hacerte guardia hoy, pero hoy se termina – dijo mientras caminaban hacia la enfermería.

Hubo un momento de silencio en que Draco parecía prestar más atención a una araña que colgaba de una armadura que a la situación en si.

-Está bien que tu vida valga poco… por no decir nada, que más bien seas un muy molesto estorbo, pero ¿no crees que tres favores es muy poco por salvarle la vida, aunque sea a una sangre sucia como tu? – preguntó Malfoy como si tal cosa.

Hermione tomó aire ahogada. Draco Malfoy no tenía corazón, estaba hueco por dentro. Nadie podía hablarle así a alguien con tanta tranquilidad. Se sentía humillada y herida por continuar ahí. ¿Por qué no se largaba¿Por qué sus piernas no la movía lejos de él?

-¿Cuánto tiempo? – dijo con la vista fija en el suelo, intentando retener las lágrimas y los sollozos, aunque no lo estaba logrando y Malfoy lo notó.

-Dos semanas – dijo mientras su voz parecía un témpano de hielo.

Hermione asintió en silencio mientras algunas lágrimas caían sin remedio por sus mejillas.

-Eso es todo, vete – dijo ella, pero no esperó una respuesta, aceleró el paso hasta estar corriendo para alejarse de él.

Malfoy por su parte se quedó de pie en la mitad del pasillo, mientras sentía como algo se retorcía en su interior…

-Tal vez una tripa – dijo en voz alta para si mismo – voy a comer…

Y se volteó dándole la espalda al lugar por el que había desaparecido hacia unos segundos la castaña.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Qué te ocurrió Hermione? – preguntó Harry al encontrar a la chica en la puerta de la enfermería.

-Vengo saliendo, amanecí con un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte

-¿Has llorado? – preguntó de pronto Ron.

-¿Yo? Este… no – mintió, luego decidió rectificar – digo, si, el dolor era horrible y me arrancó unas lagrimitas

-Eso es claro, si no, no me explico como es que has perdido las clases de la mañana. – le apoyo Harry. – Hemos tomado muchos apuntes para ti, En todas las clases.

Ron asintió, sintiéndose orgulloso de su gran esfuerzo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la Gryffindor iluminando su rostro. Sus amigos la hacían feliz.

Mientras comían evitó a toda costa mirar hacia la mesa de las serpientes, aun muy dolida como para ver a Malfoy, no estaba segura de si podría contener las lágrimas aun.

-Es hora de ir a clases – dijo Harry desperezándose – toca pociones, dobles.

-Yuju – exclamó Ron con una voz de ultratumba y los tres rieron mientras se levantaban.

-¿Y ese tintero? – preguntó Harry, ya en clases - ¿es nuevo?

Hermione se volteó para ver de que hablaba y palideció notoriamente al ver que no era su frasco de tinta, sino uno verde esmeralda con una serpiente dibujada.

-Es muy costosa – dijo Ron al ver el tintero – algo que usaría Malfoy.

-Esta a la mitad… ¿la tienes hace tiempo? – volvió a preguntar Harry.

-No… yo… solo… la encontré y me gustó el color. – contestó rápidamente.

-Esta noche iremos a ver a Hagrid, hace semanas que no vamos… - comentó Ron.

-No puedo ir esta noche – lamentó la chica.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry.

-Tengo que hacer… - respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

De haber elegido, ella habría ido con ellos, pero no tenía elección. Quería terminar con la tortura lo antes posible y no le daría un pretexto a Malfoy para alargar su "pago". Lo odiaba y cuanto antes terminara, mejor.

* * *

_Hola a todos¿Que les ha parecido?  
¿Muy mal? se esconde tras un arbol _

Espero que no les haya decepcionado el cap... es que estoy con una crisis de Fandoms... Terminé eclipse y no dejo de pensar en otra cosa que en lo que vendrá en el proximo libro, y mi mente trabaja todo el tiempo inventando mil y una historia sobre Crepúsculo y no me da para pensar también en esta pareja. Se que no tengo justificacion, pero al menos ya tengo planeado todo el proximo cap de la historia, así que no tardaré mucho. Lo prometo!

Paso el aviso, por si a alguien le gusta la saga de crepúsculo. Escribí un One Shot sobre Bella&Edward, mi version de como será la transformación de bella en vampiro (si es que la hay) :S. 

_Y bueno, quiero mandarle un saludo a mi mejor amiga: _**Evelyn**_. Porque hoy está de cumpleaños! Amiga! No se que sería de mi sin ti! Te quiero mucho y gracias por todo. _

Saludos a: 

Andrea Radcliffe - Hibari - mariapotter2002 - Malfoy.Girl.Potter - LilyGranger - Thunder (1 y 2) - oOKaturixOo - tifanny - Yuzuki Lisianthus - dan ti amooo - Xms.Felton - karyta34 - GreyGGGA - XxXsofitaXxX - elisabetweasly - Potteriana - sofigryffindor90 - FatiPotter - Pamina Black - Merodeadora-Chii (perdon por el error del cap pasado T.T) - dramione.

_A todas ellas! Muchisimas gracias! Ya saben, un fic (y un cap) con reviews, es un fic feliz!_

**Rominitap Moon**


	4. Astoria Greengrass

**Disclaimer: **_Long Long time ago, una mujer llamada J.K (si, con iniciales y no con nombre) pensó en Harry Potter y todo su mundo. Hoy en día yo ocupo sus personajes para componer estas escenas que leeran a continuacion xD_

**

* * *

**

**Cáp. 4: Astoria Greengrass**

Hermione se había comenzado a tomar apuntes frenéticamente alegando silencio a sus amigos para que no la distrajeran. Harry y Ron la miraban extrañados y curiosos. ¿Por qué no quería decirles la razón por la cual no les acompañaría¿Desde cuando tenían secretos? Ron miraba confundido a Harry mientras éste se hacía una y mil preguntas en su interior.

-Vayan a buscar los ingredientes necesarios – dijo Snape a la clase interrumpiendo los pensamientos del trío. Luego el profesor se sentó tras su escritorio.

Hermione salió disparada hacia el armario de los ingredientes, antes que Harry o Ron pudieran si quiera hacer el intento de ponerse de pie.

Una pequeña multitud de alumnos se amontonó frente al armario. Costaba avanzar o retroceder ahí.

-Trae mi tintero – murmuró una gélida voz cerca del oído derecho de Hermione. Ella dio un respingo y se quedó quieta como una estatua, con el brazo estirado rodeando uno de los muchos frasquitos.

Negó con la cabeza un par de veces sin atreverse a voltearse o contestarle en voz alta.

-Tráelo, no tengo nada con que escribir por aquí cerca – susurró molesto el rubio.

Hermione recobró la movilidad perdida por el susto. Se volteó sin mirar a nada en particular y comenzó a avanzar, pero dos pasos mas tarde una mano fuerte se aferró a su antebrazo y la acercó a él.

-No estoy jugando, dije que la trajeras – murmuró Malfoy en voz muy baja mirando en otra dirección para disimular.

-Ve a buscarla tu, ya le he mentido a mis amigos por cuidarte las espaldas, no quiero ni pensar que harán cuando vean que te entrego un tintero, _tu tintero_ y que estaba en mi bolso – dijo rápidamente Hermione mirando hacia el frente. Movió su brazo bruscamente y Malfoy no tuvo mas remedio que soltarla, no sin antes lanzar un gruñido.

Se quedó quieto unos segundos, observando al par de amigos que intentaban abrirse paso entre la multitud. "_Es ahora o nunca_" pensó para si. Con la destreza digna de una serpiente se escurrió entre el grupo de alumnos que se amontonaban frente al armario. Al cicatrizado y a Weazel le quedaba un rato aun para llegar a tener al alcance los frascos, y si su cerebro era rápido en identificar los ingredientes – cosa que sabía, no era así – tardarían un poco más. Así que caminó rápidamente hasta la última mesa del salón.

-No vuelvas a tomar mis cosas – espetó en voz baja, apoyándose en la mesa de Hermione.

-Fuiste tú el que me apuraba mas de la cuenta – replicó Hermione concentrada cortando raíces en trozos pequeños de igual medida.

-No intentes culparme por tu ineptitud – murmuró Draco mientras sentía como la rabia lo invadía. ¿Qué le ocurría a Granger que de pronto le crispaba los sesos¿Por qué de pronto estaba tan furioso?

-No me digas inepta – exclamó Hermione alzando la vista por fin, sus ojos brillaban furiosos al igual que los grises que le devolvían la mirada – toma tu tinta y vete de una vez.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer – respondió Draco si saber que decir en realidad.

-¿Qué¿A caso solo tú puedes ordenar a los demás? – le espetó la chica elevando un poco la voz.

-Tal parece que sí – respondió Malfoy mientras una sonrisa torcida se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Apártate o… - comenzó Hermione.

-¿O qué? – le desafió Draco.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Malfoy? – dijo Harry muy serio a espaldas del chico.

-¿Tu no te sientas adelante¿Qué demonios haces molestando a Hermione? – preguntó Ron enojado.

-Treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor – dijo Snape desde adelante sin si quiera alterarse.

-Oh, Weazel, no te preocupes por tu noviecita… - dijo volteándose hacia él – No es mi tipo… - agregó con una mueca de asco en la voz. Se volteó con la gracia digna de un ángel y se fue hasta su mesa despreocupadamente, con su caminar tan característico.

-¿Qué quería? – preguntó Harry preocupado mientras Ron apretaba los puños furioso.

-No lo se, simplemente fastidiar… creo – respondió Hermione nerviosa.

-Maldito hurón – fue lo único que Ron pudo articular.

-¿Fastidiar? – preguntó Harry nuevamente, pero esta vez mas relajado.

-Ha de ser lo único que sabe hacer. –Dijo Hermione y luego se encogió de hombros – pongamos manos a la obra, o no terminaremos la poción.

El resto de la clase transcurrió tranquila al igual que el resto del día.

Después de la cena Harry y Ron volvieron a pedirle a Hermione que les acompañara a la casa de Hagrid, pero ella volvió a negar.

-Tengo la tutoría con la chica de primero – dijo por fin. Habría preferido no mentir, pero ellos no le dejaban más opción. Ese día después de la clase de pociones era el momento menos indicado para decirle el favor que le debía a Malfoy.

-¿Qué días son? – preguntó Ron confundido.

-Es variable, vemos los días en cada tutoría, me dice si necesita ayuda para otras cosas y así… - Hermione se mordió el labio, estaba mintiendo como mandada a hacer para ello. No le gustaba tener que inventar cosas, además una mentira llevaba a otra. Eran sus amigos y odiaba ocultarle la verdad, si se enteraban… lo más probable es que no serían más sus amigos.

Con estos pensamientos se levantó rápidamente de la mesa.

-Es hora de irme, de seguro ya esta esperándome – dijo sin darle tiempo de replicar a ninguno.

Faltaba cerca de media hora para que fueran las 10, pero decidió que se iría directo al pasillo, ya que Harry y Ron podrían pasar primero a la sala común, y no quería mentir más, prefería ahorrarse algo más de lo que, probablemente, después se arrepentiría.

Se sentó frente a la puerta, que sabía debería cuidar luego. Se apoyó sobre el frío muro de piedra y alzó la mirada. Había una ventana justo sobre ella y desde donde estaba, lograba ver la luna.

Sonrió.

Le encantaba la luna y su resplandor blanquecino. Podía pasarse horas mirándola sin aburrirse.

De pronto oyó pasos. Se asustó al darse cuenta que era muy temprano para que fuese Malfoy.

Se quedó en completo silencio, sin siquiera respirar o pestañar con la vista fija en el largo y oscuro pasillo.

Una larga y esbelta silueta comenzó a dibujarse en la negrura del pasillo. Se acercaba cada vez más. ¿Qué le diría a la persona que preguntase porque estaba ahí? Podía sentir como su palpitar se volvía más rápido a cada segundo.

La luz de la pequeña ventana iluminó finalmente al chico, dejando descubierta su identidad.

-Malfoy… ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó decepcionada y aliviada a la vez.

-Eso podría preguntarlo yo

-Pero lo he preguntado yo primero…

-No es que eso importe – repuso el rubio. – este es mi escondite, así que soy yo quien hace las preguntas ¿que haces aquí?

-Vine antes y punto – respondió Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué¿Te mueres de ganas de cuidarme las espaldas o que? –preguntó desconcertado de encontrarse a la chica ahí.

-Si, claro, no veas cuanto, muero por la necesidad de cuidarte – exclamó Hermione sarcásticamente.

-Me lo imaginaba – Draco caminó hasta la puerta del salón y se dejó caer hasta el suelo frente a la castaña.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó la gryffindor.

-Me siento

-Oh vaya, jamás podría haberlo adivinado de no ser por tu pista – refunfuñó.

-No te pases de lista, Granger, no seré amable por siempre.

-¿Cuándo lo has sido? – preguntó pero Draco como respuesta simplemente alzó una ceja. Un gruñido se escapó de la boca de Hermione y decidió que evitaría al chico. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre el muro y fijar sus ojos en el astro nocturno.

El silencio se mantuvo unos minutos.

Malfoy miraba extrañado a la castaña siendo bañada por la luz de la luna. Era una imagen extraña e irreal. Se veía más pálida bajo la brillante blancura de la luz. Su frente alzada le daba un aire de grandeza junto con el resplandor en sus ojos. Esa visión habría deslumbrado a cualquiera. A cualquiera menos a él, como siempre.

Una mueca de asco se dibujó en su pálido rostro mientras apartaba la vista.

El silencio incomodaba a Malfoy por algún extraño motivo. Él no era de las personas que acostumbraban a conversar con todo el mundo, y con las personas que lo habría hecho, no tenían suficiente cerebro como para unir más de cinco palabras con sentido alguno. Se podría decir que Draco era un chico bastante callado y reservado. Estaba impresionado por la extraña sensación de necesitar hablar que experimentaba.

Se volteó hacia la castaña, sin saber muy bien que decir, pero algo llamó su atención.

-Hay una araña ahí, ten cuidado, es grande – comentó en voz baja, no es que se preocupara, pero era una venenosa y de una especie que era diez veces más grande que una normal y no pretendía que la chica se convirtiera en un cadáver ahí mismo.

Hermione volvió la vista al frente con expresión aterrada.

-¿Una araña? – Preguntó con un hilo de voz y los ojos muy abiertos - ¿Dónde?

-A tu derecha – dijo Malfoy y las comisuras de su boca se levantaron en una leve sonrisa torcida.

Hermione miró hacia su derecha. ¿Grande había dicho¡Era enorme!

Volvió la vista al frente, petrificada incapaz de moverse. Cerró los ojos manteniéndolos muy apretados y un estremecimiento, incluso perceptible para Malfoy, recorrió todo su cuerpo. Su respiración se volvió agitada y palideció notoriamente, incluso en la oscuridad Draco podia notarlo.

-¿Le temes a las arañas? – murmuró sonriendo satisfecho.

De los ojos fuertemente apretados de la castaña, resbaló una pequeña lágrima que destelló con el brillo de la luna que aún bañaba su cuerpo.

-Si les temes apártate ya – agregó Draco un tanto inquieto. La araña estaba muy cerca del rostro de la chica.

Otra lágrima y un sollozo escaparon desde el interior de Hermione. Temblaba de pie a cabeza y lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue negar con la cabeza.

-Sal de ahí, muévete ya – exclamó el rubio ansioso. Más sollozos hicieron eco en el pasillo.

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro, Draco se puso de pie rápidamente y luego dudó. Un último sollozo lo hizo decidirse finalmente. Corrió la poca distancia que lo separaba de la chica y con una mano lanzó lejos a la araña que ya comenzaba a enredarse en el enmarañado cabello de Hermione. Agarró uno de los brazos de la castaña y la separo de la pared.

-_Petrificus Totalus_ – exclamó apuntando su varita en dirección al animal que se acercaba nuevamente en su dirección, el que quedó quieto en un instante.

Respiró unos momentos y luego volvió a voltearse hacia Hermione. Ella tenía el rostro oculto entre sus rodillas y sus brazos rodeaban sus piernas. Aun temblaba y se oían algunos sollozos de tanto en tanto.

-No seas exagerada, solo era una pequeña arañita – dijo el chico molesto y en tono sarcástico. Pero Hermione estaba lejos de poder relajarse. Malfoy avanzó hacia el animal petrificado y lo lanzó por la ventana, esperó unos segundos y agregó un tanto exasperado – Maldición, ya he lanzado la araña por la ventana, es que ¿no pararás de gimotear?

Pasaron algunos minutos para que Hermione pudiera controlar su llanto, su respiración agitada y el gran susto que había pasado. Malfoy pareció relajarse otra vez.

Hermione levantó por fin el rostro, un tanto avergonzada. Sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto destellaban y parecían de un color dorado, más claro que la miel.

-Gracias… - murmuró después de unos momentos de mirarse en silencio.

-Eres igual que todas las chicas, se espantan al ver una pequeña araña – exclamó el rubio exasperado y molesto. Hermione lo pensó unos segundos y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez si soy como todas las chicas – respondió – pero gracias de todas maneras.

El chico avanzó hasta apoyarse en el mismo muro de la castaña, a un metro de distancia de ella.

-Así, si aparece otra araña, la espanto antes de otro ataque de pánico como ese – murmuró con una sonrisa sádica dibujada en su rostro – no podría soportar otro, comenzaría a vomitar.

Hermione rodó los ojos unos momentos, pero no podía evitar sentirse agradecida por el gesto del chico. Poca gente sabía de su miedo a las arañas, y ahora nadie lo sabía tan bien como él, pero solo por esta vez no le importaba, porque él la había ayudado… _otra vez_.

-¿Draco? – preguntó una chica desde otro lugar.

El rubio lanzó una última mirada a Hermione antes de levantarse, caminó hacia la oscuridad del pasillo y minutos después entraba con… ¿Isadora Lake?

Hermione se sorprendió al ver que no era Astoria quien había llegado al encuentro del chico. Isadora era una Slytherin que había sido trasladada el año anterior y que ahora cursaba su sexto año. El ceño de la castaña comenzó a poblarse de arrugas.

¿Cómo era posible que Malfoy fuese tan… _él_? Se preguntó a falta de mejor término que le describiera. A ojos de Hermione no había término que abarcara todo lo malo que era Draco Malfoy, cualquier insulto, palabrota o maldición le quedaba pequeña.

Lanzó un gruñido bastante audible y todo sentimiento de gratitud que había sentido hacía unos segundos atrás se había evaporado sin dejar rastro. Y ella que inocentemente había creído que Astoria era su novia… "_estúpida_" se recordó un par de veces ella misma.

Estaba extrañamente furiosa. Lo atribuía a que odiaba que los hombres fueran infieles con las chicas.

De pronto la puerta se abrió e Isadora salió sonriendo mientras trotaba con suma gracia hasta el final del pasillo. Definitivamente el tiempo pasaba más rápido cuando estaba enfadada, esa _noche de espera_ se le había hecho muy corta.

Cuando Malfoy salió encontró a la castaña cruzada de brazos apoyada sobre la pared con el ceño fruncido y la vista fija en él.

-¿Qué? – preguntó él sin mucho interés.

-¿Ni si quiera te avergüenzas de engañarlas así¿Tan descaradamente? – preguntó Hermione impresionada.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones _a ti_. Mañana no tendrás que venir – dijo cambiando de tema.

Una sonrisa se dibujó de pronto en el rostro de Hermione.

-No te emociones, no tendrás que venir acá. Pero si tendrás que cumplir tus trabajos. Tendrás que hacerle tutoría a Astoria, yo voy a estar… – se arregló el cuello de la camisa y luego agregó –…un tanto ocupado.

Una sonrisa que dejaba a la vista sus deslumbrantes dientes blancos apareció en su rostro.

-¡Cretino! – exclamó Hermione escandalizada

-No es como acostumbran a llamarme _ellas_ – respondió él con voz suave y luego se encogió de hombros – pero tu no eres de ellas – agregó finalmente con desprecio.

-Gracias a Merlín – exclamó ella.

-No sabes de lo que te pierdes, pero es mejor así… no sería capaz de… hacértelo saber – exclamó él con desagrado.

-No creo que a Astoria le parezca que yo haga su tutoría – agregó Hermione seriamente.

-No es algo de lo que yo tenga que preocuparme. Tu hazlo y ya.

-¿De que es la tutoría? – preguntó.

-Pociones… - dijo él cuando llegaron al pasillo en que sus caminos se dividían. Ambos se miraron unos segundos y luego sin cruzar palabra se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione caminaba nerviosa. Al menos sentía el alivio de no haber tenido que mentirle a Ron y a Harry al decirle que iba a hacer una tutoría.

Entró a la biblioteca y miró hacia todos lados. En la mesa más lejana estaba sentada Astoria, con el ceño levemente fruncido y la cabeza apoyada en una mano, con expresión aburrida.

Luego de unos segundos de vacilación, Hermione se abrió paso entre la gente hasta la mesa. Dejó su bolso sobre una de las sillas de la mesa y se sentó frente a la chica.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó ella en seguida mientras su rostro ceñudo se acentuaba. La Gryffindor tomo aire y luego de lanzar un suspiro dijo:

-Malfoy me ha dicho que debo hacerte la tutoría del día de hoy

-¿Por qué?

-No lo se – contestó ella incomoda.

-¿Y porque le haces favores?

-Porque le debo uno… pero no vinimos a hablar de eso – exclamó la castaña. Miró unos segundos a la chica que tenía enfrente. Tendría aproximadamente quince años. Ojos celestes que deslumbrarían a cualquiera. El pelo rubio oscuro, lleno de perfectos rizos. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana, incluso con la expresión de furia que tenía en esos momentos. - ¿Qué es lo que deben ver hoy? – preguntó Hermione incomoda ante la mirada de la chica.

-¿Te crees muy inteligente, verdad? – preguntó la chica.

-No en realidad, pero estoy segura que se más que tú y puedo ayudarte en esto – le respondió Hermione sin vacilar.

-¿Sabes quien soy yo? – preguntó Astoria muy molesta ante la seguridad de la castaña

-¿Astoria Greengrass? – respondió Hermione sin entender bien el sentido de la pregunta.

-No soy solo eso – le espetó con suficiencia - ¿Sabes que Draco es conocido como el príncipe de Slytherin?

-Mmmm… creo que si – dudó Hermione.

-¿…Y que yo soy la princesa de las serpientes? – agregó y una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Hermione pudo sentir como algo se contraía en su interior.

-¿Qué?

-Algunos piensan que Draco está con Pansy, pero eso hacemos creer. Draco pronto será mi novio, cuando él salga de Hogwarts formalizaremos nuestra relación y cuando yo termine nos casaremos.

-¿A que viene todo esto? – preguntó la castaña inquieta

-No me trates como si fuera basura, porque aquí lo más cercano a basura, y digo cercano porque de seguro es más bajo aún, eres tu impura. – dijo lanzando ácido en la voz.

-¿Y que ocurre si él te engañara?

-Eso no importa, él puede estar con quien quiera, de todos modos nos casaremos. – replicó más tranquila.

-¿Pero… no te importa que pueda engañarte?

-No.

-¿No le amas? – preguntó Hermione temiendo la respuesta.

-Claro que no, el amor es para débiles.

-Ah, claro… ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que ver de pociones? – dijo la Gryffindor cambiando el tema, mientras sentía un gusto amargo al tragar.

-No voy a estudiar con _algo_ como tu – espetó Astoria poniéndose de pie. – ¡No eres nadie para enseñarme cosas! – dijo alzando la voz y la bibliotecaria les lanzó una mirada asesina que ella pasó por alto.

-Bueno, dile a Malfoy que no me vuelva a hacer perder mi tiempo así – respondió Hermione de pronto muy enojada.

Astoria recogió sus cosas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y luego de fulminarle con la mirada a la castaña salió tan rápido como pudo de la biblioteca.

Hermione sentía el corazón extrañamente agitado. Se sentó nuevamente y respiró profundo para calmarse un poco. La sensación amarga, que no podía explicar, seguía en ella tan profunda como minutos atrás.

Recogió todas sus cosas lentamente, y salió caminando a paso lento de la biblioteca en dirección a la sala común, sin pensar nada en particular. De vez en cuando imágenes de la conversación aparecían en su mente, pero se obligaba a apartarlas.

Al menos hoy tenía una noche libre, pensó y una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

* * *

_Hola!!! Actualización rapida ¿no?  
¿Que les ha parecido el cap?  
Espero que les guste, como vemos, ya hay más acción entre los personajes. Más discuciones y una segunda salvación por parte de Malfoy. Tambien hemos visto que Astoria no es la unica chica con la que se encuentra Malfoy, pero creo que ella tendrá un papel importante en mi historia._

Aun sigo bastante obsesiva con Crepúsculo y secuelas, pero hoy he intentado concentrarme en esto. Es por ustedes chicas, porque les agradezco todo el apoyo que le estan dando a la historia, que cada día me pone más feliz. 62 reviews con solo 3 capitulos! Jamás lo imagine! En serio, muchisimas gracias. 

_Y ahora lo importante:_

Thunderlara-Boomslang - Yuzuki Lisianthus - Namine1993 - Merodeadora-Chii - sofigryffindor90 - amanduka - beautifly92 - oOKaturixOo - GreyGGGA - Embercita - mariapotter2002 - Andrea Radcliffe - tifanny - FatiPotter - Hibari - MarianHP - Anna - Andrea - Malfoy.Girl.Potter - Xms.Felton - Sami-Maraurder girl

_Mil millones de gracias a ustedes chicas, por tomarse el tiempo de dejar sus opiniones y comentarios._

Y como ya saben, un fic con reviews, es un fic feliz y dado que he leido que dejar reviews adelgaza, yo les recomiendo que dejen un par ;)  


_Las quiere  
_**Rominitap Moon**


	5. Devuelvo un favor, no soy tu esclava

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes son obra y gracia de J.K Rowling_

**

* * *

**

**Cáp. 5: devuelvo un favor, no soy tu esclava.**

Caminó en lo que parecía la dirección a la sala común, no esperaba encontrar a Harry y a Ron ahí, ya que su tutoría había terminado en tiempo record, de seguro aun estaban en la cabaña de Hagrid. Se lamentó por no haber ido. Comer las galletitas que parecen de piedra hechas por Hagrid y las animadas conversaciones habrían sido infinitamente más grato que lo que acababa de ocurrir. Caminó y caminó, sin rumbo alguno, inserta en sus pensamientos. Tan distraída que no notó cuando se pasó del pasillo que conducía a la sala común, y cuando lo notó era bastante tarde. No sabía como había llegado hasta ahí.

Se encontraba en algún pasillo, como cualquier otro, que no podía identificar. Las armaduras se encontraban a cada lado de éste y las pocas ventanas no eran de gran utilidad, ya que poca luz se filtraba por ellas.

¿Dónde había ido a parar? Le tomó unos momentos darse cuenta que estaba en el ala oeste del castillo, o eso parecía.

Un murmullo la hizo dar un salto. Al pie de unas escaleras en forma de espiral había un chico, que la miraba confundido.

-¿Qué haces acá? – preguntó él, su voz era autoritaria.

-Ehh, la verdad, no lo tengo claro, me distraje y vine a parar aquí – respondió Hermione, sinceramente. Intentaba enfocar la vista, ya que no podía reconocer quien era la persona que hablaba. Debía ser un chico y parecía molesto porque ella estuviese ahí.

-¡Hey! Eres Granger¿Cómo sigue tu pierna? – preguntó de pronto en un tono más amable y comenzó a bajar la escalera lentamente.

Hermione pudo reconocer su rostro ahora que lo veía más cerca. Era el chico que la había llevado hasta la camilla el día que se había roto la pierna. Sonrió.

-Muy bien, Madame Pomfrey puede arreglar huesos rotos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – respondió ella.

-Lamento haber sido tan hostil minutos antes, estaba intentando entrar a la sala común, pero no pude escuchar toda la pregunta cuando noté que había alguien aquí.

-¿Pregunta? – en el rostro de la Gryffindor se notaba la confusión.

-Ya sabes, la entrada a la sala común en mi casa, no es con contraseña, sino con una pregunta.

-Ahh, es verdad – concedió la castaña.

-Ahora tendré que esperar al menos media hora para entrar, o hasta que venga otro Ravenclaw – agregó tranquilamente.

-Lo siento – murmuró Hermione ruborizándose. – No fue mi intención…

-No te preocupes, de todos modos, no iba a hacer nada productivo dentro – se encogió de hombros y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Hermione lo miró detenidamente unos momentos. ¿Quién era él y porque nunca había notado su existencia? No recordaba su nombre, ni nada que tuviera que le indicara haberlo visto antes. Tenía el cabello oscuro, casi negro, que caía despreocupadamente hasta la altura de sus ojos de color gris. Era alto y aunque no tenía un cuerpo tan formado ni musculoso sabía que tenía fuerza por la facilidad con que la había levantado el día en la enfermería.

-¿Tienes vista de rayos x¿Me estas viendo desnudo a través de mi ropa? – preguntó manteniendo la sonrisa.

-¿Qué? – preguntó confundida la chica.

-Lo digo porque me estas mirando, o más bien estudiando con una cara extraña – repuso el chico alegre.

-Lo siento – volvió a disculparse Hermione ruborizando un poco más.

-Oh, no tienes que sentirlo tanto, está bien. Por cierto, si es que con tu detallado estudio no lo descubriste, me llamo Kevin Corlen.

-Creo que no lo había descubierto aún – rió – yo soy Hermione Granger.

-Creo que eso si lo sabía yo – respondió él con una sonrisa que hacía que sus ojos quedaran reducidos a una pequeña línea. – Supongo que no deberías estar aquí, es territorio Ravenclaw, por decirlo de alguna manera – dijo él. Hermione asintió – ¿Te acompaño hasta el hall? – preguntó él.

-Si, claro. – respondió mientras comenzaba a caminar siguiendo al chico.

-¿Y bien, es la famosa Hermione Granger tan inteligente como dicen? – preguntó el chico bromeando.

-Creo que no… simplemente estudio, si todos hicieran lo mismo que yo, probablemente no sería la mejor, como acostumbran a calificarme, es solo que yo me esfuerzo más. – le comentó muy calmada.

-Vaya, que honesto, puede que tengas razón, pero tienes suerte ya que nadie estudia tanto como tu.

-Es posible.

-Tal vez quedarías bien en nuestra casa, Ravenclaw busca gente como tu – murmuró Kevin más para él que para Hermione.

-Si, tal vez, pero estoy muy agradecida de estar en Gryffindor, me gusta y también los amigos que he hecho ahí – respondió.

-¿Eso impide que puedas tener amigos en otras casas? – Preguntó él en tono falsamente despreocupado, mientras le miraba de reojos sonriendo – otras como Ravenclaw, digo.

-Oh, claro que no – respondió. Luego se hizo el silencio que se prolongó por unos minutos, hasta que Hermione volvió a hablar – Disculpa¿Por qué no te había visto antes en el castillo?

-Vaya… es duro escucharlo así – dijo despreocupadamente Kevin – no lo sé, yo he estado aquí desde el mismo año en que tu entraste. Las malas lenguas han dicho que he cambiado un poco, pero… son cosas de crecer¿no? Tampoco es que me haya hecho alguna cirugía o algo.

-Es posible, es que soy bastante despistada en cuanto a gente se refiere – se disculpó Hermione.

Llegaron al Hall pasado unos minutos.

-¿Tendrás que esperar mucho? – preguntó Hermione avergonzada.

-Oh, no, creo que he visto pasar a un chico de mi casa entre uno de los pasillos. Si me apresuro, tal vez lo alcance antes de entrar. – Comentó y su sonrisa permanecía dibujada en su rostro – Nos vemos pronto, Hermione.

Kevin saludó con su mano y luego comenzó a correr hacia el pasillo del que provenían. Hermione se quedó unos segundos observando el lugar por donde se había marchado el chico. Luego volteó sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la sala común.

Llegó hasta la sala común de su casa y subió directo a los dormitorios y pocos segundos después de acostarse, se durmió.

Esa noche, Hermione tuvo sueños extraños, en los que aparecían Kevin con su deslumbrante sonrisa y Malfoy –aunque fuese raro – con otra deslumbrante sonrisa. Y Hermione estaba enceguecida con tanto deslumbramiento.

Se despertó un par de veces esa noche, pero cada vez que volvía a dormirse aparecía algo tan o aún más estúpido que los anteriores.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La semana pasó tranquila, con altos y bajos. Harry y Ron habían mejorado mucho su actitud respecto a las clases, tomaban apuntes, incluso cuando Hermione no les vigilaba, solo en Historia de la Magia no podían evitar rendirse al aburrimiento, y eso para la Gryffindor era comprensible, para cualquiera lo era. Por otro lado los pagos de su deuda, esa semana no habían variado, cuidar la puerta noche tras noche. Ni Hermione ni Draco habían hecho ningún tipo de mención a lo ocurrido con Astoria, y ella lo prefería así, no quería ni se sentía capaz de explicar lo ocurrido, si él quería enterarse de algo, que lo averiguara por la otra chica.

El jueves había tenido que cuidar la puerta, pero había entrado una Slytherin de sexto, que no era Isadora, el viernes había sido, para sorpresa de Hermione, una Ravenclaw, también de sexto curso. El sábado, le había tocado el turno a Pansy, aunque Malfoy había entrado y salido con la misma cara de fastidio.

Y ahora Hermione caminaba hacia el salón de siempre, escondido en ese pasillo poco transitado, molesta como habitualmente ocurría, aunque era más temprano que días anteriores.

Malfoy estaba de pie apoyado en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Un mechón rebelde de cabello rubio caía por su frente hasta quedar justo entre su ojo derecho y el puente de su perfecta nariz.

Al oír los pasos de la chica, se incorporó y abrió los ojos.

-Cinco minutos antes… - murmuró Draco en tono de reproche.

-Hemos hablado de eso, ya no es tema – respondió la chica dando por finalizado el tema.

Aunque no hablaba mucho con Malfoy, sentía que la "relación" por llamarle de algún modo, había cedido un poco. Ella se hacía más fuerte ante los insultos del chico, y cada vez tenía mejores respuestas que no le dejaban nada que decir, y a él cada vez se le hacía más difícil herir con algún insulto a la chica.

-Quiero que hagas uno de mis trabajos – murmuró Draco extendiéndole un pergamino en el que estaba escrito la redacción de Transformaciones.

-¿Otro trabajo? – preguntó molesta, alzando una ceja.

-Esta vez, quiero que lo hagas, no pienso gastar mi tiempo haciendo estupideces – respondió muy serio.

Hermione tomó la redacción, sacó su tintero y otra hoja de pergamino y comenzó a escribirlo con el ceño fruncido.

-No deberías arrugarte tanto, después de todo, te gusta transformaciones – comentó Draco, aburrido.

-¿Eso crees? – preguntó ella molesta aún.

-Si

-Es verdad, pero eso no quiere decir que me guste hacerte los trabajos – replicó.

-Ya, pero yo te salvé y eso no quiere decir que me guste hacerlo, o que me guste que estés viva – murmuró él y una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro.

-Tal vez habría sido mejor que no lo hicieras, no se que es peor, si todo el dolor que sentí y haber tenido que esperar a que alguien me encontraran, porque era seguro que lo harían – afirmó la chica – o tener que pasar cada tarde cerca de ti y cuidándote las espaldas. ¿Niñera o agonía? Es casi lo mismo¿no crees? – comentó la chica distraída. Malfoy por segunda vez en su vida, desparramado sobre un asiento, como estaba, tuvo que ocultar la sonrisa que provocó el comentario de la chica. Pero esta vez, Hermione lo notó.

-Puedes reírte si te causa gracia, o si yo lo hago, no me vas a desagradar más o menos si lo haces. – volvió a agregar.

Malfoy levantó el rostro, y Hermione, por un momento, se olvidó de su nombre, el trabajo, su casa, las serpientes, los leones, y de todo lo que tenia sentido. Una sonrisa honesta y divertida se dibujaba en el rostro de Malfoy, y tal como en un sueño que había tenido… deslumbraba.

Desvió la vista hacia otro lugar, y luego hundió la cabeza en el trabajo.

-¿Sabes? Para ser sangre sucia, amiga de Potter, una rata de biblioteca y Gryffindor, no eres tan… desagradable como lo pensé. Al menos puedes decir cosas con sentido – dijo él mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Vaya… casi un cumplido, aunque, no se si pueda tomar como tal – suspiró Hermione resignada.

-No, no lo es – dijo cortante el chico

-Vale – y se encogió de hombros otra vez. Escribió por unos cuantos minutos en completo silencio, muy concentrada. Luego dejó la pluma a un lado y releyó todo lo escrito. – Toma, ya está listo.

Draco alargó el brazo y tomó el pergamino desde una esquina, poniendo cuidado en no tener ningún tipo de contacto físico con la castaña. Hermione hizo una mueca y soltó el escrito. El Slytherin sacó su tintero y comenzó a transcribir lo que la chica había hecho.

Hermione dudaba si su trabajo por el día había terminado, no sabía si quedarse o no, y por extraño y masoquista que sonara, esperaría a que Malfoy la echara.

Apoyó los brazos en la mesa, y su mentón en su mano derecha, mientras miraba por la ventana que había ahí. Los colores rojizos bañaban la habitación y sacaban destellos dorados desde su cabello.

Ella se sentía irrealmente cómoda con la situación, en completo silencio que solo era roto por el rasgar de la pluma en el pergamino.

Malfoy continuaba escribiendo lentamente, sin decir palabra.

-¿Qué dice ahí? – preguntó de pronto el rubio apuntando una línea en el pergamino

-…que las propiedades mantengan su materia – exclamó Hermione como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-No es mi culpa que tu letra sea tan horrible e inteligible – respondió Malfoy a la defensiva, notando el tono que había empleado ella.

-Escribo como escribo, es lo que hay, si te molesta, no me hagas hacer tus estúpidos trabajos – sentenció la chica.

-No me hables así, sangre sucia – espetó el chico enfadado.

-No me digas lo que puedo y no puedo hacer, Malfoy – gritó Hermione molesta de pronto – estoy harta de todas tus ordenes, y mandatos, estoy devolviéndote un favor, no siendo tu esclava y creo que eso no lo tienes claro – gritó desahogándose por fin.

Draco observó unos segundos a la chica en completo silencio. Estaba sorprendido aunque ningún centímetro en su rostro lo demostrara, pensaba en lo que había dicho la castaña, las palabras se repetían muchas veces en su interior. ¿Desde cuando tenía tanta personalidad?

Hermione por su parte, después del alivio que sintió al decir todo de una buena vez, una especie de miedo la invadió, no esperaba haber sido tan dura y honesta… Si Malfoy se enojaba, ella no sabría como reaccionar, podría lanzarle una maldición, o golpearla, nada lo detendría, y el hecho que su varita reposara sobre la mesa a dos centímetros de la mano derecha del chico, solo lograba espantarla más.

Se mantuvo en un silencio expectante.

De pronto los labios de Malfoy se curvaron en una mueca que Hermione no supo interpretar. ¿Estaba furioso o… sonreía?

-Está bien – se limitó a decir, mientras volvía su rostro hacia su redacción y el mechón rebelde caía sobre su frente otra vez.

-¿Qué dices? – preguntó extrañada la chica.

-Que esta bien – y esta vez se encogió de hombros y despreocupadamente agregó – no te trataré como una esclava, porque no lo eres.

Hermione alzó una ceja, mientras en su expresión se palpaba la incredulidad y la sorpresa. ¿Que Malfoy qué? Se quedó unos minutos en silencio, de pie junto a la mesa. Cuando entendió que Malfoy no diría nada más, avanzó hacia la ventana y se sentó sobre su marco. Los colores rojos y rosas la bañaban con su calidez y se sintió más relajada. Hacía frío y la reconfortaba el suave calor que sentía. Se quedó en silencio mirando hacia el exterior, en los jardines lograba ver pequeñas motas negras, que eran los alumnos que estaban disfrutando de los pocos días de sol en el crudo invierno.

Malfoy levantó la vista y se detuvo unos segundos a contemplar la escena que se dibujaba ante sus ojos. Algo le provocaba ver a la sangre sucia ahí, con la mirada perdida en el exterior, no sabría precisar si era asco o furia, pero se guardó los sentimientos y apartó la mirada. Ya había terminado.

-¿Y que¿No piensas irte? – preguntó Draco a nadie en particular.

-¿Hoy no tienes cita? – preguntó Hermione volviendo la vista y alzando las cejas.

-Si, pero es más tarde.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí, de todos modos ya anochece y si Harry y Ron me ven llegar para volver a salir, se preguntarán que demonios estoy haciendo… si alguien tiene que irse, prefiero que seas tu – murmuró Hermione y una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro.

-Yo no me voy – desafió él.

-Vale, nos quedamos entonces – dijo Hermione y se encogió de hombros y volvió su vista hacia el exterior. Un poco de nervio se instaló en su estomago, era verdad que ya anochecía, pero aún era temprano… ¿pasar tres horas con Malfoy?

No podría traer nada bueno…

* * *

_Y? que tal?  
Espero que les guste... tenemos a este nuevo chico, tan adorable y carismatico!! Keviiin! (L)  
XD... lo siento, bueno, aquí traigo otro cap, y a penas pueda comienzo a escribir el prox, ahora tengo muchas ganas, pero poca inspiracion...  
De todos modos prometo no tardar mucho con el proximo cap :)_

Y como ya es tarde, pasamos rapidamente a lo que nos importa... o al menos a mi!  
SALUDOS!!!

oOKaturixOo - Namine1993 - Yuzuki Lisianthus - elisabetweasley - beautifly92 - Andrea Radcliffe - sofigryffindor90 - tifanny - Malfoy.Girl.Potter - Hibari - GreyGGGA - Thunderlara-Boomslang - FatiPotter - PaolaLissete.

Muchisimas gracias por dejar sus reviews!!! Y como ya saben! Un cap con reviews es un cap feliz

**Rominitap Moon**


	6. Tres Horas

**Disclaimer: **_los personajes, hechizos y escenarios le pertenecen a J.K, las ideas, insultos y peleas me pertenecen a mi

* * *

_

**Cáp. 6: ****Tres Horas**

Tres Horas libres con Draco Malfoy. Estaba segura de que no saldría de ésta completa o sin alguna maldición encima. ¿Qué iba a hacer precisamente con él, tres horas seguidas? Solos…

Y el tiempo comenzó a correr, como si de una cuenta regresiva se tratara. Los segundos empujándose los unos a los otros, acumulándose. Hermione apoyada en el marco de la ventana, Draco desparramado sobre su silla, cada uno mirando hacia su frente sin prestar atención a nada más.

_Dos minutos_. Completo silencio.

Draco pareció reaccionar, miró por el rabillo del ojo a la chica. Se acomodó en su asiento, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa, y su cabeza en una de las manos, con expresión aburrida, pero completamente ajeno a todo lo que había en el salón.

_Tres minutos_.

La pierna derecha de Hermione comenzaba a hormiguear, cambió de posición para evitar que se adormeciera, aunque sin siquiera apartar los ojos de los jardines.

_Cinco minutos_.

Draco tomó la pluma que descansaba a unos centímetros de distancia y comenzó a dar leves golpecitos a ritmo sobre la mesa.

_Seis minutos_.

Hermione recordó que su varita reposaba peligrosamente cerca del rubio. Caminó hasta la mesa, sin dirigirle mirada al chico. Tomó la varita y la guardó en el interior de su túnica.

-Solo por si acaso – murmuró al aire. El rubio se encogió de hombros sin despreocupar su tarea de golpetear la mesa con la pluma. Hermione volvió hasta la ventana aunque ya no quedaba nadie en el exterior. El sol se había puesto.

_Siete minutos_.

"_Que aburrido, que aburrido… ¿Cuál es mi próximo examen? Historia de la Magia… los trolls atacaron Estambul en el año…_" pensaba Hermione con la vista perdida en algún punto inexistente.

_Ocho minutos._

"_¿Quién tiene que venir hoy¿Jazmín¿Alice? O esa chica… no recuerdo su nombre… como se llamaba… era… algo como Kate o Jessica, algo así…_" se decía a si mismo Draco mientras el ritmo de su golpeteo variaba de vez en cuando con el torrente de sus pensamientos.

_Nueve minutos. Diez_.

-Esto es tan aburrido – reclamó Malfoy

-Estoy muy aburrida – se quejó Hermione a su vez.

Se miraron unos minutos en silencio. Draco apartó la vista para agregar:

-Puedes irte, aun tienes dos horas, casi tres – explicó el chico.

-Ya dije que si alguien se va, no voy a ser yo – recalcó ella.

-¿Por qué¿Wezel y Potti te tienen demasiado vigilada? – se burló Malfoy.

-No digas tonterías – dijo mientras fruncía el ceño molesta.

-No parecen tonterías, si no podrías ir y venir sin dar explicaciones.

-¿Y tu porque estás aquí, entonces¿Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy o Astoria te tienen muy vigilado? Porque si asumes que yo no me voy porque estoy muy vigilada, entiendo que debe ocurrir en tu caso – replicó satisfecha por su argumento.

-No me hables así, sangre sucia – exclamó con desprecio.

-¿No habíamos acordado algo sobre los tratos? – preguntó molesta.

-Dije que no te trataría como a una esclava, pero nada sobre que tendría que tratarte como una persona normal… eres una impura¿Qué esperabas? – respondió y el ácido se palpaba en su voz.

Hermione frunció el cejo. Sabía que no todo podía ser tan fácil, su aceptación había sido demasiado simple. Suponía que algo así habría detrás. Respiró hondo. Una vez y otra más. No quería enfurecerse porque probablemente saldría del salón y quería cumplir su capricho de no salir aunque eso implicara millones de discusiones con Malfoy… las soportaría.

-Nada en realidad – dijo completamente indiferente, sin nada que envidiarle al tono del rubio. - ¿Qué puedo esperar de alguien como tu?

-Nada bueno, o no para _alguien como tu_ – recalcó el chico.

_Quince minutos_.

Ambos soltaron un resoplido, molestos. Llevaban muy pocos minutos ahí y el ambiente ya estaba insoportable, tenso, cargado de insultos y posibles discusiones.

Hermione cavilaba cosas sin ningún sentido. Pensaba en como mantener una conversación digna con él, luego el hilo de sus pensamientos la llevó a imaginarse un gran duelo en esa sala donde ella era la vencedora, luego donde ella perdía y luego sus pensamientos perdieron toda coherencia.

Caminó hasta una mesa a dos metros del slytherin y se sentó, frustrada por no tener su libro de siempre a mano. Golpeteaba la mesa con sus uñas, estudiando cada rincón del salón sin prestar atención al chico que en él se encontraba.

_Veinte minutos_.

Sacó su varita e invocó su bolso con un encantamiento. Dentro había un pequeño reloj en forma de flor. "_Y pensar que son ciento ochenta minutos_" se dijo molesta al ver que solo habían pasado veinte minutos, y se le habían hecho eternos. Posó el reloj sobre la mesa y se sentó a observar como la manecilla que indicaba los segundos avanzaba más lento de lo normal. ¿Estaba en buen estado el reloj¿Cómo podía tardar tanto en pasar un segundo¿Cómo podía alargarse tanto?

Alzó la mirada, un tanto rendida a su propia naturaleza. Intentaría entablar una conversación, aunque eso significara una tanda de insultos más.

-¿Cuál es tu materia preferida? – preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, y luego de decirlo entendió que era la pregunta más estúpida que podría haber formulado. ¿Qué materia sería la preferida de Malfoy? Era tan obvio que sintió ganas de golpearse ella misma.

El rubio levantó la vista y alzó una ceja, extrañado y molesto.

-Pociones – respondió secamente. Se produjo un silencio en el que Hermione esperaba el típico "¿Y tu?" que nunca llegó.

-Sí, lo suponía – comentó para continuar la conversación. Malfoy no dio signo de notar que hablara - ¿Tienes más hermanos? – intentó nuevamente.

-No

-Si, también era algo de suponer… - dijo frustrada, más para si que para él.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? – preguntó el chico sin dar crédito a la actitud de Hermione.

-Intentaba matar el tiempo – se encogió de hombros – ya sabes… mantener una conversación, como gente civilizada

-Aja

-Pero como hay escasez de gente civilizada, intentaba mantener una conversación contigo.

-No te hagas la graciosa conmigo, sangre sucia – le espetó Draco comenzando a enojarse.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes¿Sangre sucia, impura? Vamos, ya los tomo con cariño, no haces más que decir eso… pensé que tenías mas cerebro, pero veo que eso es lo mejor que tienes… sangre sucia e impura – contraatacó Hermione fulminándole con la mirada – es como si dijeras nubes y arco iris – exclamó finalmente cruzándose de brazos y piernas, mirándole fijamente.

Draco miró por una milésima de segundo las piernas de la chica. Al pasar una sobre la otra, dejó a la vista más de lo que a él le hubiese gustado y en esa milésima de segundo un brillo pícaro destelló en sus ojos. Finalmente aunque él no lo admitiera, dejando de lado todas las etiquetas que pudieran cargar cada uno, él era hombre y ella mujer.

Hermione se dio cuenta de la mirada del chico y pudo darse cuenta que su postura era un tanto provocativa, aunque ella no lo había pensado antes. Descruzó rápidamente las piernas y se tapó con la túnica, maldiciendo que se hubiese corrido en el momento menos preciso. La sangre se le subió hasta las mejillas dejando en claro la vergüenza que le había provocado la situación.

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en el pálido rostro del chico.

-Oh, creo que he visto algo de la propiedad de Potti o Wezel – comentó burlón y notó como el rubor de Hermione llegaba hasta su frente y su sonrisa se acentuó. –…creo que sí.

-Cállate ya – dijo en voz más aguda de la que le hubiese gustado.

Draco se levantó muy lento, fijó su mirada en la chica y avanzó un paso y disfrutó al ver como ella se tensaba completamente ante su repentino acecho.

-¿Asustada? – preguntó con falsa voz inocente.

-No en realidad – Hermione recobró el control sobre si misma y se relajó, sabía que Malfoy no haría nada. Lo sabía. – Sé que Astoria podría enojarse, puede que no le moleste que la engañes con otras chicas… pero ¿con alguien como yo? – insinuó ella y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver como los músculos de la mandíbula del chico se tensaban, dándole un aspecto que asustaría a cualquiera… cualquiera menos a ella.

Ellos siempre eran las excepciones a las reglas de todo lo natural.

-No es gracioso – fue lo único que dijo el chico y luego se dejó caer sobre una silla a menos de un metro de distancia de ella. Y el silencio volvió a reinar.

_Media hora_.

Hermione echó un vistazo a su reloj. El tiempo se había confabulado contra ella esa tarde para avanzar lo más lento que pudiese, estaba segura.

-Creo que te deje callado – comentó sonriente, simplemente por decir algo.

-Yo creo que no, simplemente me parece estúpido hablar de eso.

-¿Es tu novia, no¿Cómo podría ser estúpido? – preguntó extrañada.

-No es mi novia –se limitó a decir.

-Pero es algo por el estilo, o eso dijo ella – replicó.

-Tal vez… - aceptó Malfoy más para él que para otra persona. – pero eso será cuando salgamos de Hogwarts, no antes.

-Pero… ¿la quieres? – preguntó Hermione extrañada de formular esa pregunta, ya que se imaginaba la respuesta.

-No. Querer es para débiles.

-Serán felices, están hechos el uno para el otro – murmuró fastidiada. Ella era alguien muy racional y se apegaba a todo lo que siguiera la linea de lo correcto, y lógico, pero por sobre todo Hermione creía en el amor, como el sentimiento más importante del mundo y de la vida. Pensaba que algún día encontraría a ese ser especial, hecho para ella y que serían muy felices. Y le fastidiaba pensar que había gente que pensaba que el amor era para débiles.

-¿Y Wezel o el cicatrizado te dejan tener novio o no? – preguntó él, pasando por alto el comentario de la chica. Hermione puso los ojos en blancos antes de responder.

-Ellos no tienen porque dejarme o no.

-Tal vez es uno de ellos – aventuró el chico – tal vez es el pobretón.

-No voy a responder eso – dijo ella enfadada. Odiaba que todos pensaran que era novia de Ron, ella nunca había demostrado predilección por él… ni por nadie, realmente.

Una leve risa frívola se escapó de la boca de Draco, que le hizo erizar los bellos.

-Lo tomaré como un sí – se burló el chico.

-Yo no dije eso.

-Poco me importa lo que digas o con quien te revuelques – dijo ácidamente.

Hermione abrió la boca horrorizada para replicar. Ella no se revolcaba con nadie, y se había escandalizado con la mención del chico al tema. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de ella¿Qué se creía que era?

"Degenerado" pensó molesta. Pero después de unos segundos buscando palabras para su argumento defensivo, se dio cuenta que realmente no valía la pena y decidió cerrar su boca nuevamente, alzando su frente en gesto digno.

_Cuarenta minutos_.

Se produjo un largo silencio.

-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Malfoy, vencido por el aburrimiento, al menos mantener la mente levemente ocupado le distraía.

-Solo llevamos cuarenta minutos – comentó Hermione mirando fijamente el reloj.

-¿Estas segura¿Tan poco?

-Tal vez esto este malo… no puede haber pasado tan poco tiempo – comentó ella dándole golpecitos a la pequeña flor.

-Quizás lo estas viendo mal – Malfoy le quitó el pequeño reloj de las manos a la chica, que le miró enojada.

-Si sé ver la hora, Malfoy

El rubio se quedó un momento mirando fijamente el reloj, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Avanza, avanza, avanza, avanza, avanza – comenzó a decirle al aparato, dándole pequeños golpecitos en uno de sus lados. Hermione lo miró y no pudo evitar reír.

-No vas a conseguir nada apurándolo – dijo ella entre risas. Draco la miró unos segundos y luego se recostó en el respaldo de su silla cruzando sus brazos.

-Esto es más aburrido de lo que pensé – comentó él.

-Lamento no estar a la altura de tus expectativas – sonrió Hermione.

-No esperaba que lo estuvieras de todos modos…

-Entonces puedo vivir tranquila – exclamó en tono sarcástico, aunque la sonrisa permanecía en su rostro.

-¿Por qué sonríes? – preguntó molesto.

-¿Te molesta? También puedo llorar si te parece, pero es que creo que el tedio me secó las lágrimas, no estoy segura de poder – dijo ella con expresión pensativa.

Malfoy miraba extrañado a la chica que no paraba de sonreír.

-Vamos al menos hace como que te diviertes, el tiempo pasará más rápido. – agregó ella con la misma sonrisa de antes.

-¿Eres estúpida? – preguntó él.

-¡Tal vez! – parecía emocionada y para nada ofendida.

-¿Te has golpeado en la cabeza?

-Al menos ahora eres tu el que hace preguntas, debo decir que yo no sabía bien que preguntar, y ninguna de mis interrogantes fue bastante buena como para mantener una conversación – comentó Hermione con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – al menos ya se que sirves de encuestador.

-No hables tonterías, de seguro que si te golpeaste – murmuró.

-Oh, si, puede ser, pero no recuerdo algún golpe ni caída, por lo que si fue así, debe haber sido muy grave, con perdida de conciencia y todo – dijo en tono teatral.

-Detente ya, estoy harto de tus estupideces

-No, no, no, no, no. No son estupideces, puede haber sido un golpe grave, tal vez me deje secuelas, o peor, tal vez pierda clases y repruebe algún examen.

-O peor… - repitió Malfoy fastidiado.

-Claro – Hermione se sentía extrañamente feliz, aunque a la vez se sentía estúpida por estar hablando tanto disparate y precisamente con Draco Malfoy, pero no importaba, aunque solo fuese un momento, se divertía.

Draco miraba estupefacto a la chica. En realidad parecía haberse vuelto loca

-De seguro en las piernas no te golpeaste, las vi y no tenían rasguño alguno – se burló Draco. Hermione abrió los ojos como plato, sorprendida. Y el rubor volvió a cubrir su rostro, mientras miraba hacia otro lado intentando calmarse.

Cuando pensaba que todo iba bien, siempre podía venir Malfoy y echarlo todo a perder.

Miró al suelo unos momentos pensando que hacer. Le avergonzaba mucho el pequeño _impasse_ que había tenido hacía unos minutos, y sabía que si lo demostraba, Malfoy se encargaría de recordarlo por siempre.

-Al menos ya sabemos que si me caí fue luego de eso – sonrió la chica, y pudo notar como el brillo provocador en esos ojos grises se atenuaba.

-Realmente estas loca

-Prefiero estarlo – rió ella. – He comprobado que las locuras son lo que más queda en la memoria.

-Oh, eso es muy de niñitas – dijo Draco con desagrado. – Ahora no comiences con historias de hadas o de amor, podría vomitar.

-No pretendía hacerlo, y no es de niñitas, al igual que amar no es de débiles – replicó muy obstinada.

-El amor te hace dependiente, dominable, el amor te hace creer en cosas que cuando el bien y el mal se enfrentan… no alcanzan para triunfar – respondió el rubio muy serio. – o al menos eso dicen, yo no creo que exista realmente, solo es una ilusión de chicas.

-¿Eso crees? – Preguntó sorprendida - ¿y el amor de padres¿Y el amor entre amigos¿Qué, eso no existe?

-Eso creo.

-¿No quieres a tus padres, acaso?

El pálido rostro del chico se endureció y los músculos de su rostro y cuello se tensaron en un segundo. Hermione creyó ver un leve destello triste en sus ojos antes de que volviese a hablar.

-Están muertos, ambos – respondió para su sorpresa. Muy poca gente sabía que sus padres habían muerto, y si sabían no era por que él se los hubiese contado. ¿Por qué se lo soltaba así, tan fácil a ella? – no tengo para que quererlos.

Hermione miró fijamente los ojos grises e inexpresivos del chico. Estaba sorprendida, y horrorizada. Tragó saliva y su sabor fue amargo. No sabía que decir o hacer, pero sentía grandes deseos de salir corriendo de ahí. Y de pronto una duda se formó en su cabeza.

-¿Por eso ves a los…? – se detuvo en seco, tal vez no lo quería saber.

-¿Thestral? – terminó él. Asintió brevemente y el rebelde mechón cayó sobre su ojo.

-Lo siento… - murmuró apenada la castaña, sin saber que más podría agregar. El slytherin se encogió y clavó su vista en la chica disfrutando lo incomoda que estaba.

-¿Ves porque el amor hace débiles a las personas? Tu te has apenado, de que _mis_ padres hayan muerto y se nota tu incomodidad, en cambio yo, sigo exactamente igual – explicó el chico con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿No sientes nada con respecto a… eso? – preguntó Hermione muy sorprendida. Malfoy negó con la cabeza y más cabellos cayeron sobre sus ojos, y con un movimiento elegante los lanzó hacia atrás. – Bueno, tienes tu punto de vista, yo tengo el mío.

-¿Y cual es el tuyo? – preguntó él.

Hermione lo meditó unos minutos, en los que el rubio simplemente esperó, observando algunos detalles de la chica que le divertían, como por ejemplo, las leves arrugas que aparecían en su rostro cuando se concentraba en algo. Como comenzaba a morder su labio mientras meditaba o como se arrugaba su nariz cuando algo le molestaba. Y sonrió.

-Bueno, podrá sonarte un poco mal, pero yo creo que si yo fuera tú, no descansaría hasta asesinar a la persona que mató a mis padres, no es porque vaya matando a la gente por ahí, simplemente, que si alguien me arrebatara a mis padres, lo pagaría, y el amor que les tengo es lo que me daría la fuerza… - dijo ella eligiendo bien sus palabras, intentando no molestar al chico – es lo que yo pienso.

-¿Estas segura de poder matar? – preguntó Draco incrédulo, con un dejo de burla en su voz.

-Estoy segura, pero solo en ese caso, ya te dije que no voy por ahí asesinando cuanta cosa se me pase por delante.

-¿Y si fuera Lord Voldemort? – preguntó él.

-Lo intentaría al menos. Prefiero morir en el intento – respondió.

-Es seguro que morirías, eso te hace débil, porque está claro que no lograrías vencerlo por mucho que quisieras.

-Bueno, tu defiende lo tuyo, que yo lo haré a mi manera – sonrió Hermione dando por finalizado el tema.

Draco tomó el reloj y lo observó en silencio unos segundos.

_Una hora y diez minutos_.

¡Vaya! El tiempo había decidido avanzar de forma normal, finalmente.

-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Hermione.

-Llevamos una hora y once minutos ya – respondió Draco y una sonrisa provocativa se dibujo en su rostro. "_Tal vez no sabe como sonreír de forma normal_" pensó Hermione al fijarse en los blancos dientes del chico y lo guapo que podía llegar a ser.

Sacudió su cabeza. ¿Guapo¡JAMAS!

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – habló Hermione luego de un momento. Draco simplemente se encogió de hombros, lo que ella tomó como una afirmación – Si no necesitas ni crees en el amor, y ya tienes una novia asegurada¿Por qué te citas con tantas chicas?

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido, una de sus cejas se alzó lentamente. La pregunta le había pillado por sorpresa. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-No se trata de amor lo que hacemos aquí dentro – contestó divertido. Hermione tragó saliva sonoramente, mientras un leve rubor aparecía otra vez en sus mejillas.- Normalmente no tengo… eh… citas todos los días, pero ya que tengo alguien que cuide la puerta, debo aprovechar.

-¿Y tus monigotes? – preguntó Hermione intentando alejarse de _aquel_ tema.

-¿Te refieres a Crabbe y Goyle? – la Gryffindor asintió y Malfoy no pudo contener otra de sus sonrisas – bueno, ellos pueden ser bastante estúpidos a veces… más en estas ocasiones. No tienen nada de tacto – le confidenció el rubio y ambos sonrieron; pero al darse cuenta, ambas sonrisas desaparecieron tan rápido como habían aparecido.

Draco se levantó de su silla y comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana a paso lento y elegante. Observó hacia el exterior, pero solo lograba ver la silueta negra de los árboles del bosque prohibido y las estrellas brillantes acompañando a la hermosa luna llena que había esa noche.

Avanzó por entre las mesas corriendo algunas sillas al pasar y luego bordeó la sala un par de veces, mientras Hermione le seguía con la mirada un tanto extrañada.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó Hermione inquieta ante la actitud del chico.

-Nada – contestó él rápidamente.

-Vale

_Una hora y media_.

El aburrimiento amenazaba con instalarse sobre ellos nuevamente, pero Draco estaba lejos e ignoraba olímpicamente a la castaña con el reloj aun en sus manos. Hermione por su parte había comenzado nuevamente con el golpeteo de sus uñas en la mesa y resoplaba de tanto en tanto.

_Una hora y cuarenta minutos_.

-¿Seguro que nada te ocurre? – preguntó Hermione sin esperar respuesta, mientras una mueca de aburrimiento se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Seguro, deja de molestar – le espetó.

-Vale

Y se sumieron en el silencio otra vez. Incomodo y aburrido.

_Una hora y cincuenta_

_Dos horas_.

Hermione tarareaba una canción a media voz, y Draco se cambiaba de asiento de tanto en tanto, cada vez más cerca de la castaña, mientras que ella simplemente lo ignoraba. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y melodías interiores sin prestar atención a nada más, en un momento Hermione recorría la estancia con la mirada sin ver… hasta que de pronto algo llamó su atención. Un gran punto negro de largas patas se movía en la pared cercana a ella.

Se puso de pie de pronto al vez que palidecía notoriamente. Retrocedió sin importarle con que chocaba, hasta que topó con algo que no pudo mover y cayó sentada.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? – gritó Draco al ver a la castaña sentada en su regazo. Hermione se volteó sorprendida sin entender como es que estaba sentada _sobre_ Malfoy, pero no le importo mucho. Algunas lágrimas se agolpaban para salir de sus ojos color miel.

Se aferró a la túnica del chico, sin hacer si quiera el intento de apartarse. Malfoy en un leve estado de shok no reaccionaba a quitársela de encima tampoco. Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente, y sus manos temblaban levemente.

-¿Qué te pasa? – repitió Draco extrañado y confundido por la situación y también en parte por el olor a caramelo que lo invadía.

-Hay una araña – sollozó Hermione descontrolada por su miedo. Y en ese momento escondió el rostro en el pecho de Malfoy, lo que hizo a ambos olvidarse de respirar por unos segundos. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin moverse, sin respirar, sin oír nada.

Fue el rubio quien reaccionó primero. Inspiró hondo y el dulce olor a caramelo lo hizo duda. Luego de un momento de vacilación, puso uno de sus fuertes brazos en el hombro de Hermione y la empujó hacia un lado, donde ella casi perdió el equilibrio de no haber sido por la mesa contra la que chocó, habría ido a parar al suelo.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso – le espetó el rubio y la furia se palpaba en su voz. Avanzó elegantemente hasta la pared donde había una araña de considerable tamaño. La tomó cubriéndose la mano con la manga de su túnica y avanzó de vuelta hacia la chica. -¿Es esto lo que te asusta? – preguntó acercándole la araña a solo unos centímetros de su rostro.

-¡NO¡Por favor llévatela¡Mátala¡Por favor no la acerques! – gritó aterrada y completamente descontrolada. Los pequeños temblores en sus manos se habían expandido hacia todo su cuerpo, y las lágrimas caían una tras otra desde sus ojos enrojecidos.

Malfoy sonrió y acercó un poco más al bicho.

-¡NO¡ALEJALO¡Draco por favor! – lloró la castaña desgarradoramente. El cuerpo del chico se tensó en un segundo al oír su nombre en esa voz. Sintió como su estomago se contraía provocándole gran malestar. Tragó saliva sonoramente mientras escuchaba a la chica llorar desesperada.

Caminó hasta la ventana, la abrió y lanzó lejos a la araña, luego cerró la ventana y se volteó.

Encogida en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas, Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente. El ceño fruncido de Malfoy se fue relajando poco a poco, a la vez que sentía como una sensación amarga se instalaba dentro de él.

Se apoyó en el marco de la ventana, pasando por alto la extraña sensación. Observaba a la castaña y los minutos pasaban uno tras otro y no paraba de llorar.

Después de cambiar de posición varias veces, e ir desde el marco hasta un asiento, y desde la silla a la ventana un par de veces, decidió acercarse a la castaña.

-Ya la saqué – dijo en tono fastidiado. Hermione pareció no escucharlo. – Ya se fue la araña – dijo en un tono más alto, pero nuevamente no hubo reacción alguna de parte de la chica.

Esperó unos minutos más y nada cambiaba. Avanzó en dos pasos hacia donde estaba ella, la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió un par de veces.

Hermione levantó los ojos sorprendida y notoriamente molesta. Mantuvo la vista en los ojos grises del chico, y luego la apartó. Con las suyas quitó las pálidas manos del chico de sus hombros y se puso de pie como pudo.

-Dije que ya se fue – repitió Draco una vez más muy molesto.

-Y yo ya te oí – respondió enojada. Se volteó y caminó hasta la primera fila de bancos y se sentó en el de la derecha sin mirar al chico.

Malfoy miró a la castaña un tanto confundido. ¿Qué le ocurría ahora¿Y porque le molestaba tanto que no quisiera hablar con él?

Se encogió de hombros y fue a sentarse al último de los asientos del salón… y esperó.

Y esperó.

Pero Hermione parecía no querer detener su llanto. Y a Draco parecía molestarle físicamente que ella llorase. Sentía una extraña sensación en su cuerpo al oírla llorar de esa manera.

_Dos __horas y media_.

Y Malfoy sentía que si escuchaba un solo sollozo más explotaría. Esa última media hora se le había hecho más larga que los ratos de aburrimiento al principio. O tal vez, igual de largos.

Finalmente se decidió a ver si podía hacer algo para que dejara de llorar, o a esas alturas, sollozar.

-¡Vamos¿Qué te sucede? La araña se fue hace más de media hora – exclamó él molesto. Esperó unos minutos en silencio y cuando ya comenzaba a impacientarse la chica pareció reaccionar.

-¡Sabes que les tengo terror¿¡Como has podido acercármela!? – gritó Hermione y las lágrimas, que ya se habían secado dejando marcas en sus mejillas, volvieron a salir.

-¡Pero luego la saqué¡Además no me importa lo que te asuste o no! Me da igual – replicó furioso alzando la voz.

-¡Entonces que no te importe si lloro media hora o cien años¡Que no te importe que es por tu culpa! – gritó otra vez ella y luego volvió a hundirse entre sus brazos apoyados en la mesa.

Draco golpeó la mesa con el puño con todas sus fuerzas. La castaña volvía a llorar y la sensación amarga volvía a inundarlo.

-Maldita sea – murmuró para si. - ¡Deberías agradecer que la saque¡Por segunda vez!

-¡GRACIAS! – gritó Hermione furiosa.

-Eres una… - comenzó el chico.

-¿Malfoy? – se escuchó a lo lejos. Su cita se había adelantado.

-Perfecto… – murmuró Hermione levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta sin mirarlo. Antes de salir se giró, aunque no miraba a nada en particular y gritó - ¡Solo cuidaré una hora y luego me iré no importa si has terminado o no!

Y con esto salió de la sala dando un portazo a su salida.

Malfoy miró el reloj que aún tenía entre sus dedos.

_Dos horas, cuarenta y cinco minutos_.

-Tres horas y me habría convertido en asesino – murmuró para si antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta.

* * *

_Hola¡Que rapido que me tienen de vuelta, no?  
Hoy les traigo 4694 palabras solo de capitulo! 12 paginas de Word! Un capitulo MUY largo y eso que solo son Dos horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos xD._

_Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Lo escribí en un raro momento de inspiración que desapareció cuando ya estaba terminandolo... no se si se notará xD._

Mañana tengo que ir a ver una presentación y el Lunes ya comienzo un intensivo de baile (de 4 horas al día, de lunes a viernes) y eso me dejará groseramente agotada, así que probablemente ahora tenga menos tiempo para escribir y actualizar (y eso probablemente haga que mi inspiracion aumente ¬¬) Así que si tardo un poco más, ya sabran que es por eso. El intensivo es desde el 14 de Enero hasta el 14 de febrero. Solo para que sepan.  
De todos modos, no pienso abandonar este fic. Yo termino lo que comienzo aunque tarde un poco xD.

Los reviews en comparacion a los primeros capitulos han bajado :( jooo...  
De todas maneras, soy bastante feliz por todos los que llegan Ya estoy rodeando los 100 reviews. Pero aun quedan muchas lectoras pasivas! Lo noto cuando llegan todas esos avisos de notificaciones de alerta. Aunque tambien me pone feliz.

Pero ya que te tomaste el tiempo de leer el capitulo entero¿Cuanto tiempo te tomará dejar un comentario?

(Hago toda esta propaganda por la campaña que tiene dryadeh con los reviews xD)

Bueno, ahora lo importante: Saludos!

Malfoy.Girl.Potter - ALICIA SLYTHERIN - Sami-Maraurder girl - Hibari - tifanny - anDreaa - mariapotter2002 - Andrea Radcliffe - Namine1993 - Yuzuki Lisianthus - Kerly Krum - Merodeadora-Chii - beautifly92 - Thunderlara-Boomslang - karyta34

_Muchisimas gracias a todas las que me dejaron hermosos reviews en el cap anterior:)  
Y ahora me despido antes de que mi saludo quede más largo que el cap en si xD._

_Las quiere._

**R.Moon**


	7. Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: **_Y aunque HP-Lexicon y JK sigan en guerra... los personajes le siguen perteneciendo xD_

**

* * *

**

**Cáp. 7: Hogsmeade**

Hermione se apoyó en la pared, en un rincón oscuro mientras veía a una Hufflepuff de tercero entrar al salón sin si quiera mirarle.

Sentía como la rabia recorría su cuerpo mediante sus venas. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a Malfoy acercarle una araña?

Se estremeció con solo recordarlo. Pocos sabían de su fobia a las arañas, que era igual o peor a la de Ron… por suerte ella no había tenido que ir a ver a Aragog en segundo curso. De seguro no lo habría soportado. Se le hacía tan terrorífico como reprobar un examen, pero tenerle miedo a las arañas si que era irracional… porque¿Quién no le tendría terror a reprobar un examen?. Harry y Ron probablemente ni lo pensaban, pues cada vez que veían un insignificante arácnido – o a veces no tan insignificante – Ron se encargaba de alejarlos rápido, y ella lo agradecía.

Se alejó un poco del muro, asustada aún, sintiendo picazón en todo su cuerpo por solo pensar en arañas. Lanzó un resoplido, no tenía ánimos para estar ahí. Miró la puerta cerrada unos segundos. Se giró sobre sus talones y salió del pasillo.

"_No creo que me necesiten realmente_" pensó molesta y se fue, más molesta aún. No tenía deseos de ver a Malfoy ni de hacerle favores en ese momento.

Cenó con sus amigos y luego se fue a dormir. _Tres horas_ la habían dejado tan cansada como una maratón.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Esa mañana gris del día sábado, Hermione despertó con el ruido del revuelo que siempre producía una salida a Hogsmeade. Todos iban de aquí para allá, buscando la ropa adecuada, pasándose listas con encargos entre ellos, mientras todos los alumnos de primero y segundo año les miraban con envidia.

Bajó a desayunar al encontrarse con Harry y Ron en la sala común.

-Necesito comprar alimento para Pig – decía el pelirrojo despreocupado.

-Yo también para Hedwig, no le gusta mucho la que hay en la lechucería y aquí no siempre hay ratones – comentó Harry.

-Yo necesito una pluma, pergamino y más tinta – agregó Hermione ya en la mesa, mientras se servía un poco de huevo y tocinos.

El desayuno pasó rápido y pronto estuvieron en las filas de revisión del celador. Era la costumbre antes de permitir salir a cada uno, para verificar que no llevaran nada que pudiera causar estragos. Aunque realmente nunca había servido, siempre se habían colado todo tipo de cosas ante las mismas narices de Filch.

-¡Deje mi dinero en la sala común! – exclamó Hermione dándose un leve golpe en la frente. – Adelántense, yo voy por él y nos vemos allá.

Asintieron y la Gryffindor partió su carrera, escaleras arriba, intentando apurarse para lograr alcanzar a sus amigos o a Ginny que siempre iba tarde.

Al doblar el pasillo en el que estaba el retrato de la dama gorda, algo – o alguien – la atrajo hacia las sombras de pronto. La castaña logró ahogar un grito cuando se dio cuenta de quien la tomaba.

Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí y… y que demonios haces? – dijo ella sorprendida y asustada.

-Vengo a cobrar parte de tu deuda – respondió él.

-Oh, no, hoy no puedo cuidar la maldita puerta, debo ir a Hogsmeade a comprar cosas – exclamó Hermione desganada.

-No quiero que cuides la puerta, es precisamente eso lo que quiero que hagas… que me acompañes a Hogsmeade. – dijo él, indiferente.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, sosteniéndose la mirada. Aunque Malfoy mantenía una expresión indiferente y Hermione estaba desfigurada ante lo oído.

-¿Qué? – logró articular la castaña luego de percatarse que nada tenía sentido.

-No quiero que Pansy vaya tras de mi todo el día. Solo te necesito dos horas. Seré amable, lo prometo – dijo el rubio en voz baja y Hermione pudo notar un dejo de desesperación en su fría voz.

-¿Estás loco? Aunque fueras un amor de persona, cosa que sé que no ocurrirá¿Qué crees que pensarían todos al vernos juntos en el pueblo? – preguntó ella, intentando imaginar que Malfoy no era tan estúpido como para olvidar ese detalle.

El slytherin, escudriñó entre los pliegues de su túnica hasta encontrar un pequeño frasquito, que contenía un líquido bastante espeso y de mal aspecto. Hermione lo miró unos segundos, antes de descubrir lo que era. Poción Multijugos.

-¿Por qué no le pediste a la chica en la que tendría que transformarme entonces? – preguntó confusa.

-No es de Hogwarts, es de mi vecina, que va a Beauxbatons. Tiene mi edad. – explicó él.

-No, Malfoy, en realidad no…

-Te lo estoy pidiendo por favor – forzó Draco y un brillo suplicante destelló en sus ojos. Realmente debía estar desesperado. – prometo ser más agradable y no tendrás que cuidar la puerta. Nunca más.

Hermione inspiró y espiró un par de veces. Aceptaría de todas formas, simplemente intentaba hacerse de rogar un poco más. Solo para hacerlo sufrir.

-Voy a buscar mi dinero a la sala común, espera aquí – dijo como toda respuesta.

-No es necesario, tengo dinero, compraré lo que quieras si me ayudas esta vez.

-No es necesario – repuso incomoda.

-Es que debemos irnos ya, antes que Pansy comience con su estúpida búsqueda. – exclamó Draco molesto.

Caminaron de vuelta hacia el vestíbulo, a un par de metros de distancia, por si alguien pasaba cerca. Hermione se detuvo en un baño de chicas y entró para tomarse la poción. Un minuto más tarde salía una chica de cabello negro azulado, largo y liso; de ojos color miel un tanto más oscuros que los de la propia Hermione y tan pálida como el rubio.

-Vamos – dijo Malfoy empujándola levemente por la espalda – tendremos que ir corriendo, no eres del colegio, no puedes ir en los coches.

-Si… genial – murmuró, hastiada.

Corrieron y avanzaron rápido en silencio, intermitentemente hasta llegar al pueblo donde una multitud de jóvenes de distintas edades iban de aquí para allá.

Muchas de las chicas que Hermione había visto entrar al salón con Malfoy se volteaban para lanzarle miradas hostiles. Ella simplemente las ignoraba.

-Así que Pansy puede llegar a ser molesta¿verdad? – se burló Hermione en voz baja. Aún estaba molesta por lo del día anterior, pero le molestaban los prolongados silencios con él. Los músculos del rostro de Draco se tensaron por unos momentos, pero luego recordó su promesa de ser más agradable. Realmente podía serlo cuando estaba en plan de conquista, pero le costaba olvidar que hablaba con Granger.

-La verdad que si, incluso más que una Gryffindor que conozco yo, y eso ya es decir demasiado – se burló él a su vez con esa sonrisa despampanante que tenía.

-Ja, ja – dijo sarcásticamente la chica.

-¿Qué ocurre _Briseida_? – replicó Malfoy poniendo énfasis en el nombre.

-¿Briseida? – preguntó la, ahora, morena. Draco asintió sonriéndole.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitabas? – preguntó mirando las vitrinas junto a las que pasaban.

-No te preocupes, luego iré a buscar mi dinero y lo compraré yo.

-No, ya te he dicho, que yo lo compraré – espetó Malfoy más brusco de lo que pretendía. – Di de una vez lo que necesitabas.

-Una pluma, tinta y pergaminos – suspiró resignada mirando el suelo para evitar que notara su pequeño rubor. ¿Porqué se lo tenía que comprar él¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a ella?

-¿Que más podría ser? –Preguntó sarcásticamente y luego de un segundo agregó - no mires al suelo, no salgo con gente así – le reprendió el chico – vamos ahí esta la tienda.

-¡¡DRACO!! – se escuchó entre la multitud de jóvenes. Era Pansy, que se quedó con expresión horrorizada, igual que la que Hermione se apuró en cambiar, cuando Draco apoyó suavemente su mano en su cintura para entrar en la tienda.

-Suéltame ya – susurró cuando ya estaban dentro y el chico sonrió.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa? – preguntó mientras la media sonrisa se acentuaba en su rostro.

-Si, pero no por los motivos que te gustaría – exclamó ella. Draco rió.

Miraron en silencio un par de minutos entre las estanterías y vitrinas del lugar.

Malfoy se acercó al mostrador, donde una mujer bastante mayor y de pelo blanco, se encontraba.

-Quiero esa pluma – pidió el chico apuntando una hermosa pluma de fénix dorada que estaba en exhibición. Hermione le miró sorprendida. "_Seguro se la está comprando para él, es muy cara_" pensó para tranquilizarse mientras buscaba alguna tinta. – Para regalo – puntualizó el chico.

-Claro, señor – respondió la mujer, bastante contenta por la compra.

-También quiero ese paquete con tintas de varios colores – apuntó el chico una cajita que estaba sobre un estante, en la que se veían cuatro tinteros. Verde, Rojo, Azul y Negro, de secado rápido. – Y dos metros de pergamino – dijo, luego se volteó a mirar a la chica – no, mejor déme cinco metros, no sabe como es ella. – y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro.

La mujer le empaquetó todo con papel de un lindo tono verde esmeralda y Malfoy pagó como si nada, todo el dinero que había gastado en esas tres cosas.

Se volteó hacia Hermione.

-Aquí tienes tus compras – dijo extendiéndole la bolsa que contenía sus regalos.

-No tenías para que comprar todo lo caro, ahora me quedaré sin dinero cuando te lo devuelva – refunfuñó la chica.

-Oh, no tienes que devolverlo, es un… regalo – exclamó a falta de mejor termino y se encogió de hombros. – Ahora debes acompañarme al salón de té.

-¿QUÉ? – gritó Hermione abriendo exageradamente los ojos. No podía ser _el _salón de té que creía

-Es que Pansy debe vernos ahí, así no nos seguirá todo el día y podrás irte cuando pase el efecto de la poción – comentó aburrido el chico.

-¿Al salón de Madame Tudipié? – preguntó mientras tragaba saliva sonoramente. Draco asintió y la empujó hacia el exterior de la tienda.

-Toma – dijo de pronto tendiéndole su capa de viaje.

-No tengo frío – mintió la chica.

-No es eso. Llevas puesta esa ropa, y cuando vuelvas a ser tú, todos, o al menos las personas que no deben, se darán cuenta de que estuviste conmigo. Cúbrete la ropa con esto. – Hermione entendió y se colocó la capa.

En el momento en que la tela tocó su hombro, el olor que aún recordaba – aunque le costara admitirlo - la llenó completamente. Ese olor tan varonil, fresco y… apetecible. Sacudió su cabeza y sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas al pensar eso, era como traicionarse a si misma con solo pensarlo. Hermione caminaba por inercia inserta en sus pensamientos, hasta que de pronto, sintió una mano apoyada en su cadera y el cuerpo del rubio pegado al suyo.

¿Le estaba llevando por la calle tomada de la cadera¿Qué tipo de coherencia podía tener eso? La situación se estaba tornando tan irreal, y lo que más le molestaba era el ponerse colorada ante el contacto del chico.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó Hermione ahogadamente, intentando alejarse, pero con otro movimiento, Malfoy la apegó a él firmemente.

-Zabini esta cerca, si no piensa que estoy en una cita _real_ – recalcó el chico – podría venir y comenzar a hablarnos.

La castaña asintió en silencio. ¿Hasta que punto sería capaz de llegar Malfoy por hacer que esa pareciera un cita real? Se estremeció como toda respuesta a su pregunta, y Malfoy sonrió al sentirla así.

Entraron en un pequeño salón, lleno de mesas para dos, de las que colgaban encintados color rosa adornando el blanco mantel y todo cuanto había sobre ellas tenía forma de corazón.

Hermione miró horrorizada como la mayoría de las parejas se tomaban de la mano y las que no, estaban ocupadas besándose - o más bien dicho - comiéndose en publico.

Ella jamás podría hacer eso. "_Me muero si alguien me viera besándome con alguien así_" pensó la castaña avergonzada de solo imaginarlo.

Madame Tudipié llegó hasta ellos, con una sonrisa y los guió – por suerte – a la mesa más apartada de la multitud que ahí se aglomeraba. Estaban junto a la pared donde un enorme cuadro de cupido de botas rosas saludaba a la gente y lanzaba flechitas de corazón.

-Dos _cappuccinos_ – dijo Malfoy hacia la señora.

-¿Con galletitas? – preguntó ella sonriendo. Draco miró a Hermione que aún parecía horrorizada con el espectáculo que daban las parejas.

-Ehhh… este… si, esta bien – respondió finalmente.

Hermione reaccionó finalmente, aunque no estaba segura de si fuese mejor o peor. Estaba sentada junto a Malfoy en el salón de té de Madame Tudipié. Tal vez era mejor seguir en shok mirando a los jóvenes en sus amoríos. ¿Qué se supone que harían ahora?

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí? – preguntó mirándole insegura.

-Vaya, a penas y nos sentamos y ya te quieres ir, que educación la tuya, Briseida – exclamó Draco en tono burlón – estaremos menos de dos horas… - finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Oh – fue lo único que se le vino a la mente.

En ese instante llegó la mujer regordeta con dos cafés, un plato con galletitas y una rosa.

-Para su novia – le dijo entregándole la flor a Malfoy y luego retirarse satisfecha por su acción.

Draco se quedó con la rosa en las manos, mirándola como si fuese un bicho raro o algo a punto de explotar.

-Toma – dijo posando la rosa junto a la mano de la supuesta Briseida – supongo que es para ti, no creo que me haya regalado a mi una flor – dijo de mala gana. Hermione asintió en silencio, pero no tomó la flor. – Come algunas galletas, te harán bien – murmuró Draco después de unos minutos en silencio. Hermione volvió a asentir, mientras tomaba una galleta y se la llevaba a la boca automáticamente.

Draco alzó una ceja impaciente.

-Es ahora cuando deberías querer hablar, aunque fuesen tonterías como el otro día en el salón.

-El otro día iba a estar tres horas contigo, y fue porque yo lo decidí. Esto lo hago simplemente para no tener que hacerte mas favores, no tengo porque buscar temas de conversación – dijo muy seria ella.

-Y además, y sabemos que eres un asco buscándolos – espetó el rubio, mientras se recordaba a si mismo ser amable. – estoy intentando ser paciente y cortés, no me hagas esto más difícil, que perfectamente puedo lanzarte un imperius y todo sería más fácil.

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente a la vez que su boca también se abría.

-No serías capaz, es una maldición imperdonable… el ministerio no lo permite – alegó ella.

-No me desafíes, que no hay nada mejor que demostrar que si puedo hacerlo.

-Yo le contaría a Dumbledore, o al ministro. – amenazó.

-¿Y como explicarías que llegaste hasta aquí por propia voluntad? Además, me tiene sin cuidado lo que piensen ellos. – Malfoy se encogió de hombros, mientras una sonrisa seductora se dibujaba en sus labios. Hermione sabía que lo hacía para disimular la conversación – algo tensa – a ojos de los demás, pero no pudo evitar parpadear un par de veces ante el deslumbre de esos dientes blancos que enseñaba el chico.

-Esta bien – murmuró a regañadientes, luego de pensárselo un momento.- no estas siendo muy amable¿lo sabías?

-No me lo estás permitiendo – dijo Malfoy indiferente.

-Te lo permito ahora – replicó la castaña alzando el rostro altiva.

-Oh, muchas gracias, creo que ahora podré ser feliz – respondió sarcástico el rubio.

-Sigues sin serlo – le recordó.

-Vale… ¿te han gustado las galletas? – preguntó sorbiendo un poco de su café.

-Están muy buenas, te han quedado deliciosas, cocinas de maravilla – se burló Hermione. Draco la miró unos segundos con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro y luego una leve risa se escapó de entre sus labios. Deslumbrante. No había más palabras.

-Ya sabes, receta familiar – dijo él continuando la broma. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos más y luego agregó - ¿Qué demonios pensarían al adornar este lugar? Ese cuadro es horrible… - murmuró.

Hermione alzó la vista para mirarle detenidamente. Concordaba con Malfoy, toda la decoración del lugar era demasiado… amorosa. Muy pomposa y cargada, sin agregar lo ridícula que le parecía.

-La verdad es que si lo es… es tan… po…- comenzó Hermione.

-Pomposa – terminó Draco, y ella se sorprendió. Habían pensado en la misma extraña palabra para describir eso… Pero no le dio más importancia, probablemente él no hubiese reparado en eso.

-No se como es que a todas las chicas les gusta venir aquí.

-A mi no me parece un lugar agradable, y soy chica – comentó Hermione alzando una ceja.

-Tú prefieres una cita romántica en la biblioteca a la luz de una vela hecha de la hoja de un libro¿no? – se burló Draco

-Al menos es mejor que esto. – respondió señalando el lugar con el índice.

-No estoy tan seguro.

-Al menos no dan ese espectáculo a tu alrededor – dijo en voz baja apuntando levemente con la cabeza hacia el resto de las parejas presentes.

-Oh, es eso lo que te asusta, mucha pasión para la santurrona de Gr… Briseida – se corrigió antes de pronunciar el apellido de la castaña.

-No soy una santurrona, solo que prefiero hacer ese tipo de cosas en privado – mintió para no quedar en evidencia.

-Vaya, entonces disfrutas de _lo bueno_ – se rió Malfoy con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

-No seas grosero – respondió Hermione ruborizándose notoriamente – no me refería a_ eso._ - miró unos segundos hacia otro lugar y su cara se tensó - Pansy… - murmuró al ver por la ventana.

Draco siguió la dirección en que la chica miraba y pudo reconocer a Parkinson arrastrando a Zabini hacia el salón de té. Estaban a punto de entrar. Apretó la mandíbula, no contaba con que Pansy fuese a espiarlos al mismísimo salón de té, y se insultó a si mismo por no haberlo pensado. Esa loca era capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Bien – dijo como aceptando un reto y con un movimiento rápido tomó entre sus frías manos, la pálida mano de Hermione que dio un respingo asustada. – es hora de comenzar a actuar – sonrió.

Pudo sentir como la mano de Hermione temblaba levemente ante su contacto y lo disfrutó – a su pesar – y decidió que también eso podría ser divertido. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de la chica, aprisionando así su mano.

-¿Es necesario tanto…contacto? – preguntó ella, con voz estrangulada.

-Claro que si¿crees que a mis _citas_ las tomo con pinzas o qué? – respondió alzando una ceja incrédulo.

-Vale, vale… - respondió mientras ese rostro tan pálido se ruborizaba.

-Podrías intentar ser menos obvia – comentó el chico mirando la mano de Hermione – podrías al menos dejar de tener los dedos estirados como piedra ¿no?

Y suavemente los dedos de la chica se posaron sobre la fría del rubio. En ese momento una pequeña campanilla indicó que la puerta de la tienda se abría y una furiosa Pansy arrastró a Zabini hasta la mesa desocupada más cercana hecha una fiera.

Malfoy acercó su rostro al de Hermione, que se quedó de piedra en un segundo mirándole con inseguridad.

-No te espantes, solo estoy coqueteándote, no pretendo besarte – le dijo con una sonrisa sexy en los labios. La chica sintió como le volvía el alma al cuerpo antes de esbozar una tímida mueca, que simulaba una sonrisa.

Draco se debatía en su fuero interno. Nunca había "salido", por llamarlo así, con una chica tan inocente y tímida. Le sorprendía darse cuenta de lo agradable que le parecía el pequeño temblor constante y nervioso de la mano de la chica. También le producía algo que no sabía describir el hecho de que la aparente Briseida se ruborizara cada dos por tres por cosas tan simples – aunque eficaces – como una de sus sonrisas. Y lo más extraño era que aunque en aspecto físico era alguien completamente distinto, podía reconocer a la Hermione Granger en cada movimiento, en cada gesto, en cada palabra y cada actitud.

Al menos no se lo estaba pasando tan mal, al menos se divertía.

Se escuchó un bufido, que perfectamente podría haber provenido de un toro furioso, pero era de algo peor… Pansy celosa. Hermione se acomodó en su asiento incomoda por la situación. La slytherin miraba descaradamente a Draco y éste parecía no notarle.

-No te pongas nerviosa, siempre hace lo mismo, intentará hablarte, pero no si quiera le tomes en cuenta – susurró Draco con la mirada fija y penetrante en los de Hermione, mientras se acercaba un poco más a su rostro y ella tragaba saliva.

-¡Draco¡Que sorpresa que estés aquí con… esta simpática chica! – dijo Pansy de pronto en un tono que hasta un sordo habría notado la falsedad y el odio del que estaban cargados. El rubio se giró sin alejarse un centímetro del rostro de "su cita", fulminó a la chica con la mirada y sin decir palabra volvió a girarse hacia Hermione.

-Ya te dije que intentará hablarte, simplemente ignórala – le indicó el rubio en voz muy baja y con otra de sus sonrisas arrebatadoras, disimulando a la perfección, mientras otro bufido se escuchaba unas mesas más allá.

-¿Quién eres tu? No eres de Hogwarts¿en que colegio vas, porque vas aun al colegio, verdad? – murmuró Pansy inclinándose hacia la mesa de ellos en un tono falsamente agradable.

Hermione que le sostenía la mirada a Malfoy nerviosa y expectante, con una sonrisa nerviosa mal disimulada, decidió que tenía que hacer bien su trabajo. No iba a pasarse toda nerviosa la estancia en el estúpido salón de té, ella no era así. Y suponía que la persona que aparentaba ser tampoco.

Parpadeó un par de veces y luego giró la vista hacia Pansy, mientras alzaba una ceja. Su rostro altivo y la mueca de desprecio no tenían nada que envidiarle a la del propio Draco Malfoy. Sostuvo la mirada fija en los ojos oscuros de Parkinson y luego, con la misma mueca de superioridad se giró otra vez hacia Malfoy, que la miraba impactado sin poder esconder su sorpresa ante la actitud de la sabelotodo.

Y es que a pesar de que su visión mostraba a una chica completamente diferente, él no podía dejar de ver a Hermione plasmada en cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Ella sonrió, complacida por el asombro del chico.

-¿Quién es esa? – preguntó un poco más alto que un susurro, solo para que Pansy pudiera oírla, con voz dulce y provocativa que era poco usual en ella.

-Es… ehh, Pansy – tartamudeó Draco para sorpresa de todos, tosió levemente para aclararse la garganta y luego agregó en tono más seguro – no te preocupes por ella, es solo una compañera.

-¿Es que no me escuchas? – insistió Pansy, ahora sin disimular su enfado.

Hermione nuevamente, haciendo acopio de todos sus dotes de actriz hasta ahora desconocidos, giró la cabeza hacia la serpiente que le faltaba poco para echar humo por sus oídos.

-¿No sabes donde estamos¿O eres muy tonta como para notarlo¿No sabes que aquí vienen _parejas_ – dijo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra – a pasar un rato _a solas_ sin ser interrumpidos por gente imprudente como tu?

Pansy abrió la boca para responder, pero a su cerebro no llegó nada digno de ser dicho, incluso en su opinión. Hermione alzó una ceja frunciendo los labios, lo que daba a su expresión un matiz que asustaría a cualquiera. Por suerte Briseida tenía un rostro así, porque de seguro a ella no le resultaba.

-Ahora lo sabes – dijo y para finalizar agregó – anótalo, así no se te olvida.

Se giró hacia Draco con una sonrisa que pretendía ser encantadora, pero más que eso, era tan deslumbrante como la del chico. Malfoy sonrió con satisfacción al sentir nuevamente sus ojos fijos en los miel oscuro de la chica que parecía satisfecha de si misma.

-Perfecto – murmuró el rubio en silencio con una sonrisa torcida – creo que es hora de ir a un lugar más privado.

Ambos escucharon un gritito ahogado por parte de Pansy, mientras Draco dejaba dinero de sobra sobre la mesa y tomaba la mano de Hermione para salir del lugar, que agarró la bolsa con sus regalos rápidamente, pero antes de salir ella quería cerrar su actuación con broche de oro. Detuvo con un pequeño tirón al rubio, que se volteó confundido. Hermione miraba con falsa dulzura a la slytherin.

-Bueno, nos vemos… ehh… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?... – hizo gesto de pensar, pero luego agregó - …como si eso importara, adiós – saludó con la mano en la que sostenía los regalos y después se volteó hacia el rubio sonriendo maliciosamente, mientras él aguantaba la risa al ver el rostro furioso de Pansy.

Salieron del lugar tomados de la mano, y ambos con la frente en alto, acaparando varias de las miradas de las personas que había en el lugar. Dejando a un Zabini aburrido y a una Pansy al borde del colapso nervioso.

Se alejaron rápidamente del lugar, y a penas perdieron de vista el salón de té, se soltaron como si sus manos se repelieran como imanes de igual carga. Ambos evitaron mirarse por unos momentos, pero Draco volvió en si.

-Vaya Granger, tenías escondida esa faceta, no eres tan santurrona como lo imaginé – exclamó divertido.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía, para ser honesta – rió ella, olvidando por un momento con quien hablaba.

Luego una expresión de desconcierto apareció en el rostro del Draco.

-Tu cabello… se vuelve… castaño – dijo mirando hacia todos lados. Tomó la mano de la chica y comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque, pasando rápidamente junto a muchos de los alumnos de Hogwarts, mientras Hermione se cubría como podía.

-No llegamos hace más de dos horas¿Por qué duró tan poco? – preguntó ella confundida, ya a salvo de las miradas curiosas resguardada en un claro del pequeño bosque que había junto al pueblo.

-Tal ves desde que te tomaste la poción hasta ahora si transcurrieron dos horas – comentó Malfoy con la mirada perdida entre los árboles, vigilando que nadie se acercara.

Unos minutos más tarde Hermione ya había vuelto a su forma normal. Su pelo castaño, no tan largo como el de la verdadera Briseida, unos centímetros más baja y con los ojos brillantes y más claros.

-Bueno, ya cumpliste con tu parte, creo que no te pediré nada más – dijo Draco evitando su mirada. Hermione sintió una extraña sensación en el estomago, pero no quiso pensar en eso.

-¿Creo? – preguntó escéptica.

-Bueno, alguno que otro favor puede ser, yo solo prometí que no cuidarías más la puerta – argumentó el chico, con aires de suficiencia.

-Pues para mi esto ya es deuda saldada, así que ahora me voy al castillo – dijo ella desabotonando la capa.

-Yo también voy, no quiero encontrarme con Pansy ahora… - comentó molesto de solo imaginarlo.

Hermione asintió y le pasó la capa. Al ponérsela se sintió invadido por el olor a caramelo y miel de la chica que había quedado impregnado en la prenda y aunque fue casi imperceptible un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Caminaron en silencio, y teniendo cuidado de mantener una distancia apropiada por si se encontraban con alguien en el camino, pero no fue así.

Al llegar a la puerta del castillo, se miraron en silencio.

-Al menos ya no tengo que aparentar ser amable contigo – dijo Malfoy aliviado. Y el ceño de Hermione se frunció.

-Por suerte resulté mejor actriz que tu, porque siendo amable… dejas mucho que desear – espetó ácidamente Hermione antes de voltearse y subir por las escaleras que conducían hacia su torre.

* * *

_Hola mi gente! Bueno, lamento la tardanza, pero es que he estado muriendo toda la semana, tengo heridas en los pies por el zapateo americano, y los musculos hechos piedra por el Jazz y las elongaciones xD y llego a mi casa simplemente a dormir._

Aunque cada día he intentado avanzar un poquito, pero hoy despues de una gran siesta ya he llegado al final de este cap. :)  
¿Que les ha parecido¿ah?

Bueno, primero que todo, quiero aclarar que lo de la aracnofobia de Hermione, es simplemente una caracteristica de mi cosecha que quise darle, (que esta basada al 100 en mi, porque les tengo terror a esos bichitos) y bueno, sirve de pretexto para acercarse a Draco, no? asi que aunque yo no sufriera de mi fobia, aparentaria tenerla solo para acercarme a él xD. ¿ustedes no?  
Es que además, son taaaaaaan horribles las arañas, que cualquier ser humano puede tenerles miedo xD. Tengo que defenderme.

Ahora: Saludos!

THUNDER!!!!!!!!! - Embercita - cristy - Dohriak - Xgirl1 - karyta34 - tifanny - PaolaLissete - Andrea Radcliffe - Girl-Potter - Xms.Felton - jaz - Thunderlara-Boomslang  
- Thunder - FatiPotter - Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot - Malfoy.Girl.Potter - Alevivancov - Kerly Krum - GreyGGGA - Hibari - Danita - anDreaa - sofigryffindor90 - XxXsofitaXxX - Yuzuki Lisianthus - arrayan - Sami-Maraurder girl - elisabetweasley - Silver-plated - Namine1993

_Ya saben! Un cap con reviews es un cap feliz :D_

Rominitap Moon


	8. Evasión

**Disclaimer: **_todo J.K_

**

* * *

**

**Cáp. 8: Evasión. **

Draco alzó una ceja viéndola marchar. ¿Qué demonios se creía ella para hablarle así?

Se sintió molesto de pronto, y cerró su mano en torno a la varita que guardaba en un bolsillo en sus pantalones. No había prácticamente nadie, una pequeña maldición no le haría nada mal. Tenía que aprender a respetarle. Él era un Malfoy, y no cualquiera. Era Draco Malfoy y una sangre sucia no le faltaría el respeto.

Y de pronto el recuerdo de la tarde que recién terminaba se le vino a la mente. Se había divertido hacía menos de una hora y ahora pretendía lanzarle una maldición. Lanzó unas palabrotas mal sonantes a media voz antes de entrar al castillo.

Hermione por su parte había decidido no volver a mirar a Malfoy. De ahora en adelante – ya con su deuda saldada – ese rubio no existiría más para ella, aunque le insultara o molestara. No más.

-Buenos días Granger¿Dónde vas con esa cara de tres metros? – preguntó en tono amable una voz proveniente de la cima de la escalera que la chica subía.

Alzó el rostro y sonrió.

-Hola Kevin, de Hogsmeade, el frío me tiene así – mintió la chica lanzando una discreta mirada hacia el lugar donde aún se veía Malfoy.

-Has vuelto muy temprano – comentó el chico. Ella asintió.

-Estaba todo muy aburrido – dijo preocupándose de alzar un poco la voz.

-Te entiendo, a veces Hogsmeade se vuelve muy aburrido, sin la compañía correcta, no es más que un pueblo donde gastar dinero.

-Creo que no hay definición más correcta que ésa – sonrió la chica maliciosamente, suponiendo que Draco aún estaba escuchando.

-¿Ibas a algún lado¿Te acompaño? – preguntó Kevin con una sonrisa afable.

-Iba a dejar las cosas que compré a mi sala común y luego a cenar, supongo – exclamó ella.

-Entonces te acompaño – confirmó mientras Hermione reanudaba su marcha en compañía del chico.

Kevin esperó a una distancia prudente de la sala común que Hermione dejara sus cosas y luego se entretuvieron caminando – supuestamente rumbo al comedor – pero fueron a parar cerca de la torre de astronomía.

-Vaya, creo que doblamos hacia el lado incorrecto en algún pasillo – murmuró Kevin dándose cuenta de donde estaban.

-Yo creo que doblamos mal en todos – rió Hermione asombrada y confundida en partes iguales.

-Bueno, vuelta entonces – dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros y girando sobre sus tobillos y la gryffindor lo imitó, sonriente.

Que fácil se hacía pasar un buen momento junto a Kevin, era muy divertido y siempre tenía algún tema de conversación interesante. Además era muy ingenioso y su sonrisa era tierna. Hermione seguía preguntándose como era posible no haberlo visto antes.

Entre charlas y risas llegaron a la puerta del gran comedor, entraron y luego cada uno se fue a la mesa correspondiente a su casa. Hermione divisó a Harry y Ron sentados en la mesa y fue hacia ellos. Parecían preocupados.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? Estuvimos buscándote por todo Hogsmeade – preguntó Harry preocupado. Hermione no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada a la mesa de slytherin donde pudo divisar a Pansy que suponía bombardeaba a Malfoy con millones de preguntas. Sonrió satisfecha, de al menos, ocasionarle un mal momento al rubio. Volvió la vista rápidamente hacia sus amigos que esperaban una respuesta.

-Este… de camino me encontré con Kevin y bueno… me entretuve, luego se me hizo tarde y volví.

-¿Pero como es que no te vimos allá? – preguntó Ron molesto.

-No lo sé, yo estuve paseando con él todo el tiempo – murmuró mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a servirse mucha comida, algo que en ese momento la mantenía muy concentrada. Era difícil saber si elegir pastel de carne o carne asada.

Harry y Ron la miraron con el ceño fruncido, pero al notar que la chica estaba tan ocupada comiendo, desistieron y finalmente la imitaron.

La cena pasó rápido y Hermione no podía evitar mirar a Pansy y a Draco. Tenía curiosidad por saber que había pensado la slytherin de su actuación, aunque por su rostro – que parecía el de una loca desquiciada – podía asumir que había estado a la perfección.

Sonrió una vez más antes de subir a la torre de Gryffindor.

-Debemos adelantar los deberes – dijo mientras pasaban por el retrato.

-¡Hermione¡Es sábado¿Cómo vamos a hacer deberes un sábado por la noche? – preguntó Ron horrorizado.

-Es mejor ahora que tenemos un tiempo libre – comentó ella molesta – ¿o es que vas a una fiesta? Mejor adelanta trabajo en vez de sentarte a hacer nada.

-Esta bien… – se rindió Harry por los dos, antes de que comenzara una pelea, mientras Ron fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de hombros.

Cuando llevaban un rato haciendo los deberes, la vieja pluma de la castaña terminó por quebrarse. Maldijo en silencio un poco, pero luego recordó que tenía la _pluma nueva_. Suspiró mientras miraba de reojo a sus amigos. ¿Qué pensarían de sus nuevas adquisiciones?

Tomándose su tiempo, abrió su mochila, donde había guardado los "regalos". Suspiro. Y una vez más antes de decidirse a sacar las cosas. Mejor sería que lo vieran todo de una vez.

Dejo todo sobre la mesa y desenvolvió rápidamente los paquetes. Ron y Harry la miraban con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué es todo eso? – preguntó Harry confundido.

-¿Te ha dado complejo de Malfoy? – preguntó Ron a su vez.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione aparentemente despistada - ¡Oh, no! Es que entré a la tienda, conversé un rato con la dueña y luego vi la oferta de estos tres productos, y ¡decidió descontarme un poco más¿Cómo iba a perder una oportunidad así? – dijo ella con su cerebro trabajando a mil por hora. Se le daba bien eso de las excusas. Talento natural. Aunque no le gustaba para nada mentir.

Se encogió de hombros al ver que ninguno de los chicos relajaba la expresión.

-Bueno, no me crean si no quieren – dijo ella en tono decepcionado. Psicología inversa, siempre resultaba con ellos. Harry miró a Ron, que a su vez le devolvió la mirada inseguro. Se relajaron y continuaron por un par de horas haciendo deberes y hablando hasta que finalmente el cansancio los venció y se fueron a dormir.

El domingo salieron a disfrutar de la fresca brisa a los jardines, donde estuvieron toda la tarde junto a Ginny, Neville y Luna.

Hermione divisó un par de veces a Draco, pero éste no pareció notar que el grupo estaba ahí.

Al día siguiente, Hermione amaneció de buen ánimo. Se duchó y vistió rápidamente para bajar junto a Ginny al gran comedor.

-Te he visto con Kevin Corlen el otro día – murmuró con una sonrisa picara, ahora que estaban solas.

-¿A sí¿Y qué tiene¿A que se debe esa sonrisa? – le preguntó ella.

-¿Es que no sabes que es uno de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts? – inquirió Ginny sorprendida.

-¿Quién dice?

-Las pruebas están a la vista – replicó ella sonriendo – hay evidencias suficientes que avalan mi teoría.

-Si, está bien – rió Hermione – pero también es simpático.

-¡Mejor! Más características que lo llevan a ser un buen partido – rió, y luego agregó - ¿Cuándo será el día que te vea con novio?

-Tal vez cuando llegue alguien especial… que sea guapo y simpático, no lo hace especial para mí - contesto Hermione, aunque más para ella, que para su amiga.

-¿Y que hace que alguien sea especial para ti? – pregunto frustrada la pelirroja. – Como eres, de seguro te enamorarás de alguien con quien discutas todo el día… - murmuró alzando una ceja y la castaña le miró extrañada.

Al entrar al gran salón su mirada vagó de aquí para allá. Reconoció a Kevin conversando junto a otro chico, a la chica de Hufflepuff que había entrado al salón una de las noches de guardia y su mirada se posó finalmente en Astoria, en la mesa de la serpientes, que conversaba tranquilamente junto al príncipe de todas ellas. Ni si quiera Pansy se atrevía a molestarlos, aunque los miraba de reojo cada dos segundos.

Algo en el interior de la Gryffindor se contrajo molesto. Frunció el ceño y caminó directamente hacia el puesto libre entre Harry y Ron, saludando con un seco "Buenos días" y limitándose a tomar leche, inserta en su repentina molestia.

El timbre sonó y todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir para dirigirse a sus clases correspondientes.

La hora de pociones llegó, y con ella los slytherin. Ron estaba casi tan malhumorado como Hermione para ese entonces.

-A buscar los ingredientes necesarios, las instrucciones están en la pizarra – fue lo único que dijo Snape antes de sentarse a corregir unos exámenes, con expresión aburrida.

Hermione a penas leyó el nombre de la poción que debían preparar se levantó hacia el armario. Sabía perfectamente que ingredientes necesitaba, no necesitaba anotar una listita como todo el resto.

Un par de alumnos, entre ellos Draco, se levantaron a los pocos segundos después. Y una pequeña multitud se armó frente al armario de siempre. Los hombros de Malfoy y la castaña se chocaban entre sí y el rubio parecía no notar aquello. No le dirigió una mirada, no la insultó, ni dio ningún tipo de señal de notar que ella existía. Hermione tomó lo necesario rápidamente y luego se fue directo a su puesto.

-Tenía razón, tu pluma es algo digno de un Malfoy – Hermione alzó el rostro de las raíces que cortaba al escuchar ese apellido. Ron miraba la pluma que descansaba sobre la mesa como si en cualquier momento fuese a estallar.

-¿Qué? – preguntó ella confundida. Ron simplemente fijó su mirada en la mesa del chico, en la primera fila de la derecha. Una pluma dorada, muy similar a la que ella tenía reposaba junto al caldero. Hermione tragó saliva. Dio un vistazo rápido a todos en la sala para comprobar que nadie más tenía una pluma así. Tragó saliva otra vez, pero ahora más sonoramente de lo que hubiese querido. - ¿Y qué? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Es muy ostentoso – contestó Ron molesto.

-Da lo mismo, puede que lo sea, pero yo lo compré en una oferta, era un precio aceptable, y déjame ya que si no estas raíces quedaran de distinto tamaño y reprobaremos todo el año… - murmuró la chica molesta.

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja y abrió los ojos, extrañado, miró a Harry que parecía igual de sorprendido.

-¿Y porque vamos a reprobar todo el año, si esto es solo una clase? – preguntó.

-¡Porque se acercan los Éxtasis y si nos va mal en esto, nos irá mal en todo. Ya deja de desconcentrarme por favor – murmuró Hermione volviendo a cortar las raíces. Ron se encogió de hombros y finalmente continuó revolviendo su poción.

El resto del día paso así. Hermione de un extraño mal humor, Harry y Ron extrañados y confundidos, y un Malfoy que parecía haber olvidado que el trío dorado existía.

Y no solo el día. También la semana entera.

Finalmente, Hermione terminó por dejar de lado el mal humor y seguir como si nada. Malfoy parecía haber hecho lo mismo. Cuando estaba en el comedor o en alguna clase en que coincidieran, simplemente pasaba de largo con sus ojos grises, como si ella fuese parte de la tapicería.

El día jueves se había sentado a leer y Kevin había llegado a hacerle compañía.

-¿Molesto? – preguntó el chico sentándose junto al árbol en que ella estaba apoyada.

-No, solo repasaba para los Éxtasis

-¿No es un poco temprano para eso? – preguntó el chico extrañado.

-Claro que no, me extraña de ti, siendo Ravenclaw, que no sepas que estudiar a ultima hora no sirve, faltan solo dos meses para los exámenes – observó ella en tono acusador.

-Lo siento – respondió él levantando sus manos hasta la altura de su cabeza – es verdad, pero no pretendo estudiar tanto, estoy seguro de lo que sé y lo que no.

-Claro, como a ti el sombrero te dijo que eras inteligente sin tener que estudiar – murmuró Hermione frustrada.

-Tu también eres inteligente, un poco obsesiva con los estudios, pero tu cerebro funciona espléndidamente – comentó el chico sonriéndole.

-Si, si, como digas – respondió ella resignada.

-Tu humor anda un tanto agitado últimamente¿no? – preguntó el chico, que parecía divertido. Hermione alzó una ceja, con expresión asesina, pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, de pronto.

-Eso no se le dice a una señorita – dijo riendo – No es caballeroso de tu parte venir a decirme que parezco un ogro.

-Eso lo has dicho tú, creo que te conoces mejor que yo – rió el chico a su vez.

-Bueno, y ¿que te trae por aquí?

-La verdad, miraba por una ventana, cuando te reconocí y vine a ver que hacías – respondió él honestamente.

-Ya has comprobado que soy una obsesiva compulsiva, por si te quedaba alguna duda – comentó Hermione.

-Descuida, no tenía ninguna – dijo él, mirando al horizonte, mientras la comisura de sus labios se curvaba en una sonrisa burlona. Hermione lo miró sorprendida unos momentos, pero luego entendió que no le molestaban sus bromas y también sonrió mirando hacia el atardecer.

-¿Sabes que eres considerado uno de los chicos más guapos del castillo? – preguntó ella de pronto. Alzó la vista para ver que expresión tenía Kevin, pero él simplemente sonrió para luego agregar en tono sorprendido:

-¿En serio¿Quién dice eso?

-Bueno… algunas chicas, una amiga me lo dijo a mi – respondió avergonzada.

-¿Y tú que piensas?

-¿Sobre que?

-¿Te parezco guapo a ti? – preguntó Kevin sonriendo.

-Bueno, si, claro... tienes lindos ojos – Hermione se cayó de pronto. Sus ojos grises le recordaban a… Sacudió la cabeza. – Pero ser guapo no es lo más importante, si eres un arrogante, despectivo, un patán ¿de que sirve ser guapo? – preguntó molesta

-¿También piensas todo eso de mi? – preguntó el chico preocupado.

-¿Qué¿De ti¡Claro que no! – rió la castaña nerviosamente.

-¿Entonces de quien hablabas?

-De nadie, por su puesto, solo era un ejemplo… que hambre que tengo¿vamos a comer ya? – dijo ella cambiando el tema.

-Está bien – aceptó él mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, extendiéndole una mano.

El viernes por la tarde, Hermione iba de camino a la biblioteca para repasar algunos temas sobre aritmancia, cuando de pronto un brazo salido de ninguna parte la tiró hasta dentro de un salón desocupado.

Cuando Hermione recuperó el equilibrio y miró al frente, la rabia y la sorpresa la invadió.

-¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HACES? – gritó de pronto, fuera de si.

-Necesito que hagas algo… - murmuró el chico arrastrando las palabras.

-¡Pues yo creo que no¿No habíamos quedado con la deuda saldada¡No me vengas ahora con que necesitas de mi ayuda!

-Maldita seas, solo hazlo, después no pediré nada más.

-¡He dicho que no¿Pretendes ignorarme completamente toda una semana para luego asustarme y pedirme un favor¿Qué te crees que soy¿Tu sirvienta? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos que amenazaba con llenarse de lágrimas por la rabia.

Malfoy la miró unos segundos, en sus ojos se notaba claro la confusión.

-¿Y que esperabas? – preguntó de pronto.

-¿Qué? – la pregunta había pillado a Hermione con la guardia baja.

-¿Qué esperabas que hiciera¿Qué me sentara a tomar el té, junto a Potti y a ti? – preguntó de pronto escupiendo acido en la voz.

Hermione abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, no sabía que decir. Tampoco entendía porque había esperado alguna actitud diferente de parte de Malfoy, ahora todo lo veía más claro.

-No, pero…

-Estoy siendo bueno contigo – le espetó el rubio.

-¿Ignorándome completamente? – preguntó de pronto la chica molesta otra vez.

-¡CLARO QUE SI¿O prefieres que te llame impura y te lancé maldiciones por la espalda¡Vaya estúpida que resultaste! – dijo Malfoy perdiendo los estribos.

-¡No me insultes!

-¡Y tu no esperes cosas que nunca sucederán! – replicó él enfadado. Se sentía como un chiquilín de cinco años, peleando así con Granger.

Hermione se quedó callada. Se sentía estúpida. ¿Por qué demonios había creído que las cosas con Malfoy cambiarían¿Por qué había esperado que le hablara en algún momento en la semana? Si nada los unía después de haber saldado la deuda. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de rebalsarse, por lo que parpadeó varias veces para poder contenerlas.

-Yo ya te devolví el favor, no voy a hacer nada más por ti – dijo de pronto y se volteó para salir.

-No te estaba preguntando – replicó Malfoy enojado.

-Pero yo te estoy avisando – dijo ella firme, pero en voz baja, seguía sintiéndose mal por lo que ocurría.

-¡Maldita seas Granger! – explotó el chico. Hermione lo miraba sorprendida y un tanto asustada.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Malfoy intentando controlar su rabia y la castaña sorprendida y expectante a la vez.

-Ya te he dicho, hemos quedado en que estaba todo arreglado, no puedes venir ahora y pretender que siga sirviéndote – dijo cuando no aguantó más el silencio. – Y si me permites, me voy, y si no… puedes meterte tus pensamientos por donde quieras – espetó furiosa.

Abrió la puerta de un solo tirón y luego cerró de golpe. Dobló en la esquina en un pasillo y luego en otro. Oía pasos caminar tras ella, pero no quería ser paranoica. Con cientos de estudiantes viviendo en el castillo, los pasos no tenían porque ser de Malfoy.

Después de un rato caminando a la deriva se sorprendió al encontrarse en el mismo pasillo en el que había pasado tantas noches haciendo guardia.

Se volteó pero se encontró frente a frente con quien suponía, pero no quería ver. "_Paranoica, si claro_" pensó sarcásticamente.

Draco la tomó del brazo sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, haciéndole daño por apretarle tan fuerte y la arrastró – literalmente – hacia el aula vacía, la empujó adentro y luego cerró tras de si interponiéndose entre la puerta y ella.

Hermione le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada. Caminó hacia una silla, intentando no demostrar el dolor que tenía en el brazo, ahí, donde él le había apretado.

-Si prefieres que te siga insultando como antes, lo haré – dijo Draco con los dientes apretados por la rabia. – Pero necesito que hagas algo.

-Preferiría que desaparecieras de la faz de la tierra. ¿Lo harías si te hago un último favor? – respondió ella en un tono sarcásticamente alegre.

-Tienes que hacer que Pansy se aleje de aquí hoy – dijo el chico haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de ella.

-¿Estoy hablando en algún idioma que no entiendas? – preguntó ella, completamente fuera de si, pero hablando pausadamente. - ¿En que idioma te explico que no voy a hacer nada _más_ por ti?

-Solo tienes que alejarla de aquí, y luego no haces nada más.

-Si, claro, como acompañarte a Hogsmeade y luego nada más¿verdad?

-No me fastidies – dijo muy serio, y el odio se palpaba en su voz.

-No intento hacerlo, es algo natural – murmuró mirando al suelo, para evitar las lágrimas que nuevamente se agolpaban.

-¡Malfoy! – se escuchó claramente la voz de Pansy en el pasillo.

El chico abrió los ojos sorprendidos. No se suponía que vendría tan temprano.

Miró a Hermione y luego a la puerta, escuchando los pasos que con seguridad se acercaban.

-Será la última vez que me ayudes – susurró avanzando hacia ella.

-¡No lo haré! – dijo en susurros también, sin saber porque.

La tomó del brazo una vez más y se sacó la túnica quedando simplemente con el uniforme.

-Colócatela – ordenó.

-Dije que no – murmuró ella.

-Hazlo – y en su voz había odio, y Hermione decidió hacer caso, aunque no entendía el porque.

-¡DRACO¿ESTAS AHÍ? – gritó Pansy desde fuera.

Ambos vieron como se giraba la el pomo de la puerta y de pronto, todo se congeló para Hermione.

Vio como Malfoy se giraba hacia ella y entendió como iba a ayudarle.

Draco tomó su cabello y lo sostuvo en una mano, como afirmado por una coleta. Con su otra mano la tomó de la cintura y la apego a su cuerpo y sus rostros quedaron a menos de tres centímetros de distancia. Podía sentir su aliento fundirse con el suyo.

-¡Dra…! – comenzó Pansy, pero se quedó callada.

Malfoy miraba a Hermione, sin mover un solo músculo, inclinó su cabeza, para que pareciera que se besaran.

-¿Estas…? – dijo la slytherin dando un paso hacia ellos, que Malfoy pudo percibir. Y no pudo evitarlo.

Unió sus labios a los de una castaña que más parecía una roca, completamente petrificada, mientras que con la mano q sostenía el cabello rebelde de Hermione le indicaba a Pansy que se retirara.

* * *

_Hola a todos, perdon por la tardanza, son las 1:34 de la madrugada y yo mañana tengo que madrugar, pero quería dejarles este cap.  
_

_Paso el dato: Hice un One Shot, **Dramione**, que pueden pasar a leer si es que lo desean, esta en mi profile, se llama **Sueño Eterno**_

Millones de gracias a:

Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot - dari - oOKaturixOo - amanduka - sonylee - harrymaniatica - mariapotter2002 - Alevivancov - Merodeadora-Chii - FatiPotter - cristy - Danita - tifanny - Esme Black - Yuzuki Lisianthus - Namine1993 - Thunderlara-Boomslang - Sami-Maraurder girl - beautifly92 - Hibari - Andrea Radcliffe - Malfoy.Girl.Potter

Gracias por darme su apoyo en cada cap :)  
Mil gracias.

**R.Moon**


	9. Sueños o pesadillas

**Disclaimer: **_los personajes (menos Mi Kevin ) son propiedad de J.K. Rowling_**

* * *

**

**Cáp. 9: Sueños o Pesadillas**

Draco sentía como Hermione no movía un solo músculo, ni si quiera podía sentirla respirar, mientras por su cuerpo, ocurría todo lo contrario. Le recorrían miles de ondas eléctricas hacia todas direcciones, que lo hacían estremecerse - aunque imperceptiblemente - mientras sentía arder sus labios ahí, donde se rozaban con los de la castaña y su respiración se agitaba junto con los latidos de su corazón. Tuvo cuidado de separar su pecho del de la chica; ella no podía notar que algo tan denigrante le ocurría.

Hermione no era capaz ni si quiera de cerrar los ojos. Estaba en estado _shock _y no podía moverse, su cuerpo no respondía, ya que de ser por ella, habría gritado, pataleado y salido corriendo de ahí, pero no ocurría nada, su cerebro había dejado de funcionar y junto a él todo su cuerpo, sólo sentía como algo se removía en su estomago. Su rostro se contrajo, de pronto, formando una mueca de dolor y sintió nauseas.

"_Voy a vomitar"_ era lo único capaz de pensar en esos momentos, y si no se separaban pronto, lo más probable sería que vomitaría en la boca del chico. Sus ojos parecían ser lo único que respondía ante sus sentimientos, llenándose de lágrimas de impotencia y rabia.

Se oyó un leve bufido por parte de Pansy, en lo que fueron siglos para ambos y luego un portazo indicando que ya se había ido. Malfoy esperó unos segundos, solo por rigor y luego separó su boca de los enrojecidos labios de la chica, poco a poco, muy lento, aunque – sin darse cuenta – la seguía teniendo muy firme junto a su cuerpo.

Se miraron unos segundos, en los que Hermione tragó saliva lenta y sonoramente, mientras sus ideas y su cerebro volvían despacio hacía su funcionamiento normal en su cuerpo. Como si hubiese salido del agua luego de haber estado mucho rato sumergida, recobró la respiración agitadamente, inspirando y exhalando de forma escandalosa.

Malfoy que estaba completamente confundido por lo ocurrido, al notar su reacción, curvó una sonrisa provocativa.

Y todo pasó muy rápido. Hermione le empujó para así separarse de él, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro, incontrolables. Se le nublaba la vista, pero eso no logró que hiciera lo que su cuerpo dictara.

Estiró su brazo y con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, abofeteó a Malfoy.

El chico no lo vio venir, y recibió el golpe sin poder, si quiera cerrar los ojos. Su rostro se giró hacia su hombro derecho por la fuerza del golpe, mientras sus ojos grises se abrían sorprendidos y algunos mechones caían sobre ellos, rebeldemente.

Escuchó sollozar a la Gryffindor. Él se mantenía completamente inmóvil, mientras sentía como enrojecía su mejilla izquierda y comenzaba a arder. Su respiración se iba agitando con cada inspiración que hacía, dejándose invadir por la ira que sentía.

Pasaron segundos, o minutos tal vez y tan rápido como todo lo que había ocurrido antes, Draco empujó a la chica, sin ninguna delicadeza hasta el muro, donde ella se azotó la cabeza y un gemido de dolor escapó de su boca. Tomó sus muñecas y las aprisionó con sus frías manos a la altura de sus caderas, mientras con su cuerpo empujaba a la chica.

Hermione miraba al rubio a los ojos, completamente sorprendida y un tanto asustada por el odio que destilaba de ellos. Se mantenían en silencio mientras ella intentaba calmarse y contener las lágrimas

-Nunca vuelvas a ponerme un dedo encima… – le amenazó Draco en voz muy baja, acercándose a su rostro, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos.

-¡Eres tú el que se ha pasado¿Cómo se te ocurre… - no quería decir la palabra, pero se obligó - …besarme¿Eres idiota o qué? – gritó ella, un poco mareada por el golpe.

-Te dije que necesitaba tu ayuda – le espetó el chico – no creas que ha sido un placer para mi.

-Oh, estoy segura que no, debe haber sido tan desagradable como lo fue para mí – le gritó – no, espera. Nada en este mundo puede ser tan asqueroso – concluyó la chica llorando, desesperada por la rabia, el dolor y el miedo. Su corazón latía a ritmos desenfrenados, tanto que le dolía el pecho y sentía el pulso en sus oídos.

Malfoy abrió la boca para replicar, pero se quedó en silencio. Exhaló frustrado. ¿Por qué no la mataba ahí mismo? Jamás había permitido que alguien le tocase un pelo, mucho menos una mujer, _y muchísimo menos una sangre sucia_. ¿Por qué no estaba torturándola entonces?

Hermione sollozó, intentando contener las lágrimas y Draco pudo sentir un dulce aliento fundiéndose con el suyo. El bello en su nuca se erizó, aunque nada lo demostrara. Miró por unos instantes en los profundos ojos miel de la chica, enrojecidos por las lágrimas y algo aplacó su rabia aún más.

¿Qué provocaba ella en él¿Por qué al mirarle a los ojos se sentía más relajado y menos furioso? Y sentirse así lo hizo exasperarse y su rabia volvió a resurgir.

-Maldita seas, maldito el día en que se me ocurrió salvarte – dijo el chico mirando a algún punto en el rostro de Hermione.

-También lo lamento, preferiría haber muerto antes que… - dejo al aire el resto de la frase, pero quedaba claro a lo que se refería. Cerró los ojos un momento respirando más lento, mientras la habitación no paraba de dar vueltas para ella.

-Puedo matarte aquí mismo si así libero tu pesar – exclamó el rubio salpicando veneno.

Se mantenían en las mismas posiciones, a esa milimétrica distancia. Sus narices casi se rozaban y sus respiraciones se fundían sin parar.

Hermione apoyó las manos en el pecho de Malfoy para empujarle – no sin sentir una ola de corriente recorriendo su cuerpo – hizo toda la presión de la que fue capaz y a penas logró alejar un paso al chico; suficiente para ella.

Se escabulló entre sus brazos y tomó distancia rápidamente, logrando controlar sus lágrimas al fin de cuentas. Dejó caer la capa del chico al suelo, y la pateó en dirección a él con descaro, y esperando hacerlo enfurecer aun más. Y lo lograba. Intentó no tomar muy seriamente los fuertes mareos que sentía y el dolor punzante en el lugar del golpe.

Avanzó hasta la puerta y salió de la habitación, dando tumbos. Cerró la puerta de un solo golpe, sin dar una última mirada a Malfoy antes de salir. Se apoyó sobre el frío muro de piedra y apoyó la mano derecha en su pecho, para calmar la agitación, mientras intentaba enfocar la vista sin mucho éxito. Caminó a lo largo del pasillo, manteniendo siempre apoyada la mano izquierda en la pared para no perder el equilibrio.

Anduvo inserta en un estado de shock por algunos minutos, hasta que una voz amable habló tras ella.

-No tienes buen aspecto – comentó preocupadamente - ¿necesitas que te ayude?

Hermione se volteó como pudo y entornó los ojos intentando reconocer a la sombra borrosa que le hablaba.

Pelo negro, alto. No podía ser Harry, él era más pequeño, debía ser…

-¿Kevin? – preguntó vacilante.

-¿Es que ni si quiera puedes verme? – Preguntó sorprendido – ¡y yo que pensaba que era solo una borrachera! – exclamó al acercarse. Se percató de lo enrojecidos que estaban los ojos de la chica, pero evitó hacer cualquier comentario, aunque una punzada de malestar se hizo presente en su interior.

Rápidamente pasó una de sus manos por la cintura de Hermione, haciendo que ella cargase su peso en él, mientras tomaba uno de sus brazos y lo pasaba por encima de su hombro. Comenzó a avanzar a paso lento, mientras observaba preocupado el color pálido verdoso que había adquirido la chica.

Iban llegando ya a la puerta del castillo. Ella necesitaba tomar aire para despejarse un poco, el mareo era cada vez peor, y el palpitante dolor en su cabeza no le ayudaba nada. Sentía sus ojos pesados y se cerraban de tanto en tanto, como si tuviera demasiado sueño para mantenerse despierta.

Kevin la arrastró hasta el exterior y una fría brisa llegó directo hacia ellos, pero el contraste entre el acalorado rostro de Hermione, con las mejillas rojas fue demasiado rápido.

-Kevin… - murmuró buscándolo dentro del mar de líneas que veía y pronto todo se volvió negro.

El chico abrió los ojos sorprendidos apresurándose a tomar a Hermione en brazos, la que quedó con sus extremidades colgando sin vida.

-Hermione… ¡Hermione! – la llamó el Ravenclaw dándole suaves sacudidas para que reaccionara. Estaba desmayada. La movió un poco más fuerte… _completamente desmayada._

Giró sobre sus talones, mientras comenzaba a correr a toda prisa hacia la enfermería, sin importarle las maldiciones que soltó Malfoy cuando chocó contra él en su carrera.

La enfermera logró despertar a Hermione en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y luego de darle una poción, los mareos y el fuerte dolor en la cabeza fueron disminuyendo a medida que pasaba cada segundo. Ahora solo quedaba el rastro del sudor frío que había bañado el rostro de la chica minutos atrás.

-A penas pasen los mareos, podrá irse, señorita Granger – dijo la mujer antes de volver a su despacho

La chica asintió y soltó un resoplido mientras paseaba su mirada por la habitación. Sentado en una silla, a un metro de distancia, mirándole con una sonrisa burlona estaba Kevin, de brazos cruzados y ceja alzada.

-¿Te ocurrió algo o es cosa de todos los días desmayarte así? – preguntó divertido.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír.

-Acostumbro a hacerlo, los días sábados, para impresionar – comentó la chica.

-Vaya… pero hoy es viernes – replicó el chico en tono inocente. Hermione sonrió ante su equivocación, aun estaba un poco despistada.

-Para ti era una atención especial, por su puesto.

-Ah, eso es genial – rió mirando hacia el techo.

La castaña se puso de pie de un salto pero tuvo que sujetarse a la camilla, por un pequeño tambaleo.

-No deberías haberte levantado así, es muy irresponsable – le reprimió Kevin, pero la sonrisa permanecía en su rostro.

-No sé desde cuando hasta acá eres mi padre – respondió ella volviéndose muy despacio.

-Oh, no, tu padre no, solo soy consecuente – murmuró el chico serio, pero el brillo de su sonrisa aún permanecía en sus ojos grises.

-Bueno, señor consecuente, salgamos de aquí o ¿pondremos una mesita de té? – inquirió Hermione sorprendida de lo fácil que le resultaba ser ella junto a él.

Kevin se puso de pie, lentamente y luego se detuvo junto a la castaña, pendiente por si se tambaleaba al soltar la camilla. Pero eso no ocurrió.

Caminaron sin apuros por los pasillos, conversando y estallando en risas cada dos por tres. No sin uno que otro tropezón de parte de la castaña. Se sentía bien, pero cuando reía demasiado, el mareo volvía.

Un rico aroma llegó desde la zona del gran comedor y se despidieron para ir a cenar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Malfoy la vio entrar al gran salón, y sintió en seguida como su boca comenzaba a secarse; tragó saliva un par de veces y al decidir que eso no funcionaba, se bebió de un solo sorbo el zumo de calabaza que tenía servido.

¿Qué le ocurría? No estaba seguro. Lo más probable era que el estofado con ají estuviese demasiado picante, incluso para su paladar.

Desvió la mirada hacia el ravenclaw, que había entrado junto a ella y que le había pasado a llevar en la tarde. Había llevado a la _impura_ en brazos, parecía desmayada.

"_Mis besos causan estragos_" pensó de pronto divertido mientras una media sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Volvió la vista hacia Hermione una vez más y por un segundo sus ojos grises se encontraron con aquellos del color de la miel. Solo un segundo… en que su boca se secó de golpe y sintió _algo_ en su interior. ¿Su corazón se había acelerado¿O se había detenido de pronto?

Tomó el vaso de Crabbe y lo bebió al seco, y luego también el de Goyle. Miró a lo largo de la mesa para distraerse. Pudo ver a Astoria hablando con una de sus amigas.

Sonrió.

Hasta para cotillear era elegante. Sus delicados gestos y sus sonrisas torcidas la hacían una chica especialmente digna de ser una Malfoy. De pronto Astoria se volteó y encontró sus ojos con los del slytherin; una sonrisa agradable y coqueta se curvó en su rostro antes de volverse hacia su amiga otra vez.

Miró hacia el otro extremo. Pansy le comía con los ojos. Parecía molesta por la leve interacción que había tenido con su "futura novia", su sonrisa se acentuó. Si había algo que ya no soportaba era a Parkinson.

Crabbe y Goyle parecían mantener una conversación sobre alguna de las clases, pero Malfoy no tomó nunca el hilo, y es que hace años que había entendido que una conversación con ellos, era más simple que una conversación con Tarzán.

Se limitó a observar de aquí para allá, llevar algunos bocados de comida hacia su boca, tomar muchísimo jugo, mientras sus pensamientos vagaban de un tema a otro, sin parar.

De pronto recordó lo petrificado que se había quedado al sentir las ondas eléctricas que habían recorrido su cuerpo, o como se le había dificultado el respirar cuando… había _rozado_ sus labios con los de la sangre sucia. Utilizar el término "besar" era fanfarronear. Simplemente sus labios se habían juntado. Apoyado uno sobre el otro. Nada más, nada comprometedor… dentro de lo que cabía.

Seguía así restándole importancia a cada segundo cuando sintió los ojos miel cruzarse con los suyos una vez más.

Un pequeño estremecimiento que nació en su cuello y viajó a lo largo de su columna vertebral lo hizo sacudirse completamente.

¿Qué demonios era eso¿Qué era lo que le ocurría? Nunca había sentido nada igual… pero nunca había besado a una impura, y mucho menos a una que juntara tantos requisitos negativos como ella.

Revolvía las patatas que tenía en el plato, sin probarlas o mirarlas. Se le había ido el apetito. Fijó su mirada unos segundos más en la gryffindor, pero ella no le devolvió la mirada. Y esto logró enfurecerlo.

¿Quién se creía ella para actuar así luego de lo ocurrido¿Quién pensaba ella que era él para tratarle así¿Qué significaban esas extrañas ondas eléctricas que solo lo invadían en presencia de ella?

"_Es la repulsión_" dijo una voz en su interior y lo entendió y le pareció un excelente motivo. Esas eran las ondas eléctricas que sentía cuando se miraban o tenía algún tipo de contacto físico con ella. Era la repulsión y el asco que tenía.

Luego de llegar a su pequeña conclusión decidió que si tenía hambre y continuó comiendo mientras aparentaba formar parte de la conversación de sus monigotes.

Esa noche, Draco Malfoy se acostó temprano, pero aunque lo intentó, no pudo dormir bien. Los sueños – o pesadillas como le llamaba a él – se repetían como si de una película se tratara. Cerraba los ojos y las imágenes parecían tatuadas en el interior de sus parpados.

La besaba una y otra vez, al principio había sido el chocante recuerdo del beso y nada más, pero a medida que transcurrían las horas, su cansancio y su inconciente se encargaban de cambiar completamente la situación.

Ya no era el simple recuerdo de lo ocurrido, ahora no era sólo un roce, era un beso hecho y derecho y en cada sueño iba subiendo el tono. Tanto que al despertar – levemente agitado y cada vez más - Draco no podía dejar de pensar en hacerlo realidad…

Cerró los ojos inspirando profundamente y luego soltando el aire poco a poco…

"_Se vio tirar a la chica dentro del salón, como había ocurrido en la tarde. La arrinconaba entre dos de las paredes – no estaba seguro de estar durmiendo o imaginándolo – y acercaba su rostro hasta quedar a menos de tres centímetros de distancia… sentía su dulce aliento chocando y mezclándose con el suyo y a cada segundo su respiración se agitaba casi imperceptiblemente más; se miraban unos segundos y Malfoy no podía evitar contener una sonrisa provocadora y segundos después, en el rostro de la chica, se curvaba una sonrisa inocente mientras el rubor cubría sus mejillas. Se acercaba lentamente hasta sentir el contacto de sus suaves labios bajo los suyos, comenzaban en un beso tranquilo, a penas moviéndose, pero luego de unos segundos el compás de sus labios perfectamente unidos parecía una caricia de sus bocas. Se detenían un momento a tomar aire, mientras él no dejaba de sentir la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo de arriba a bajo y un leve cosquilleo en las piernas, que le hacía dudar de la fuerza que tenía para mantenerse en pie. Se acercaban esta vez con movimientos mucho más lentos y más incitantes hasta que no se resistía y comenzaba a juguetear con su lengua…_"

Sus instintos de hombres se estaban enfrentando a todo el resto de sus instintos de Malfoy, de sangre pura, de razonamiento. Se giró sobre su cama, hasta quedar boca abajo, y dio un golpe seco en el colchón maldiciendo sin importar quien estaba en la habitación.

"_El ají me debe haber hecho mal_, _demasiado picante…_" era lo único capaz de pensar el rubio para tranquilizarse.

o-o-o

Hermione por su parte intentaba olvidar lo ocurrido con todas sus fuerzas. Pero entre más trataba de olvidarlo, más pensaba en él y su genio ya había dejado de ser tolerable para la gente que la rodeaba. Pasaba desde la tranquilidad a la rabia y de la rabia a la pena o a la desesperación antes de lo que se puede decir "_Desmaius_". Se frustraba y maldecía por lo bajo una y otra vez.

-Es suficiente, me voy a acostar – comentó cuando el sol comenzaba a esconderse en el horizonte.

-¿No es un poco temprano? – preguntó Ron extrañado.

-Es que no puedo hacer nada provechoso, Ron, prefiero intentar ir a descansar a estar dibujando dragones en mi redacción – murmuró frunciendo el ceño al fijarse en el trabajo del chico, que se apresuró a cubrirlo.

-Es mejor que descanses, puede que no te puedas concentrar por el golpe que te diste – le apoyó Harry preocupado.

-Es que nadie puede ir dando tumbos contra las armaduras – exclamó Ron divertido. La chica tragó saliva.

-¡Pues yo si! – Replicó molesta, y luego se giró - ¡Buenas noches! – gritó mientras algunos de los alumnos se volteaban a mirarla temerosos.

-Es siempre así, descuiden – dijo Ron levantando los brazos, en signo tranquilizador, hacia los chicos que parecían asustados. Hermione se volteó una vez más para fulminar al pelirrojo con la mirada para luego subir rápidamente a su habitación y cerrar con un gran portazo como broche de oro.

Se tomó su tiempo para ducharse, dejando que el agua caliente le relajara los músculos, aunque fuera un poco… ese día era uno de aquellos dignos de ser borrado de todo recuerdo, y es que no parecía posible que ella y él…

Y ahí estaba de nuevo pensando en _eso_. Era la quinta vez desde que había comenzado a ducharse que se reprendía a sí misma por dejarse llevar por su torrente de pensamientos, que se encargaban de llevarle precisamente hasta_ ese_ recuerdo en el que no quería pensar.

Luego de secar su cabello y meterse a la cama, la noche fue tan poco relajante como la de aquel slytherin que se removía entre sus sábanas, inquieto. Sueño o pesadilla – dándole el nombre que quisieran – no les dejó dormir a ninguno y mucho menos descansar.

Hermione despertó muy sobresaltada luego de soñar _y sentir_ la lengua de Malfoy en su boca. Había sido tan real, que se sorprendió incluso de estar en su cama y no en ese maldito salón. Notó como respiraba agitadamente y se ruborizó de inmediato en la oscuridad de esa noche. Había cerrado las cortinas luego de entender que sus sobresaltos podrían despertar a cualquiera en la habitación, como luz solo tenía la natural – y casi nula – que proviene de una noche sin luna, pero sabía que si alguien la hubiese visto ahí, habría notado lo colorada que estaba.

Miró hacia todos lados intentando borrar esas imágenes de su mente, pero aunque intentaba el cosquilleo en su estomago no la dejaba en paz y por muy fuera de lugar que sonara, sentía ganas de reír.

¿Se estaba volviendo loca¿Cómo podía querer reír luego de lo ocurrido? Malfoy la había besado y ella había ido a para a la enfermería. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?

Muy malo.

Y los minutos pasaban y se acumulaban transformándose en horas y horas. Cuando los primeros rayos de luz del sol comenzaron a colarse por las ventanas de los cuartos… ambos yacían tendidos en la cama, mirando el techo con ojeras marcadas, con la respiración un tanto agitada y de muy mal humor.

"_Maldito Malfoy_" pensaba ella agarrando con fuerzas las sábanas intentando pensar que era el cuello del chico.

"_Maldita Granger_" pensaba él para sí, con la cabeza hundida en su almohada de finas plumas.

* * *

_Bueno, capitulo de transición... no es tan largo, pero vemos algo importante.  
¡Como reaccionaron los chicos luego del beso! (Si es que a eso se le puede llamar así xD)_

Vimos un poco más a Kevin y hasta un poquito de Astoria. Y las cosas que comienzan a confundirse en el interior de cada uno de nuestros protagonistas.  
Ahora ¿que ocurrirá¿Que pasara con Malfoy¿Y con Hermione?  
¿Se evitarán¿O se juntaran de alguna manera?

:D  


_Me encanta que les guste Kevin!!! A mi me gusta mucho también, lo hago con cariño ._

_  
Ahora los saludos:_

Yuzuki Lisianthus - yuli moore - Dysis - Iamalonefordanny-19 - ALICIA SLYTHERIN - Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot - Girl-Potter - Thunderlara-Boomslang - Sami-Maraurder girl - Pamina Black - Valery Ryddle - PaolaLissete - Danita - Ellesmera Malfoy - Namine1993 - tifanny - anDreaa - Andrea Radcliffe - harrymaniatica - sofigryffindor90 - elisabetweasley - Xgirl1 - Malfoy.Girl.Potter - mariapotter2002 - Kerly Krum - Anna - Hibari - oOKaturixOo - Sazzi - karyta34

_Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews!!! Son muchisimos en un solo cap! Este cap si que fue feliz:D_

_Capitulo dedicado para _**Dysis**_ por el lindo review que me dejó, me gustó mucho que explicara que cosas le gustaban del fic. Muchas gracias linda. _


	10. El golpe

Disclaimer: _Los personajes y escenarios le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling_

**

* * *

**

**Cáp. 10:** **El golpe**

Hermione se levantó tarde ese día sábado completamente aturdida y tanto o más cansada que el día anterior. Ya había terminado la hora del desayuno, tendría que esperar hasta el almuerzo para poder comer algo.

Bostezaba cada dos por tres y le costaba trabajo mantener abiertos los ojos, pero se negaba volver a dormir. No más de _esos_ sueños.

Decidió ir a la biblioteca. Nada mejor que leer un buen libro para despejar la mente. Se duchó y vistió sin apuros para luego encaminarse hacia "su templo del saber" como le gustaba llamarle secretamente.

Cuando iba en medio de un pasillo, decidió que miraría al suelo para esconder su rostro que no presentaba un buen aspecto esa mañana. Al bajar a la sala común muchas personas le habían preguntado si le ocurría algo o estaba enferma y había alumnos que sin descaro la miraban como si fuese un bicho raro.

"_No tienen nada de tacto para decirme que estoy horrenda_" pensó Hermione alzando una ceja.

Al llegar se sentó en una mesa un tanto apartada para estudiar un libro de runas muy concentrada, pero el cansancio había decidido que _ese_ era un buen lugar para pasarle la cuenta. Hermione sacudió la cabeza para espantar el horrendo sueño que le había bajado. Bostezó una vez. Dos veces. Y tres. Cerró el libro de golpe y se levantó a buscar otro de Aritmancia.

Daba saltitos para alcanzar el libro, mientras un bostezo le llenaba el rostro.

-Buen rostro, sangre sucia – se escuchó desde la esquina del pasillo. Conocía esa voz y la reconocería en cualquier sitio… su rostro se endureció mientras se giraba al lugar de donde provenía la voz.

En el momento en que sus ojos se chocaron con aquellos grises, su expresión cambió desde la molestia hasta la completa sorpresa y luego a la diversión.

-¿A quien le dices que tiene buen rostro¿Es que en tu sala común no hay ningún espejo? – se mofó la chica al notar las oscurecidas ojeras que resaltaban más el frío gris de los ojos de Malfoy.

El rubio frunció el ceño, molesto. Sabía que no presentaba un buen rostro, pero no permitiría que ella le insultara así.

-No te atrevas a… - pero un bostezo llegó en el momento menos indicado, quitándole todo el matiz de amenaza a la frase.

Hermione se mordió el labio para contener la risa que luchaba por salir. Se alzó una de sus cejas, lentamente y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa burlona, mientras inspiraba profundamente para mantener la calma. Se volteó lentamente, parándose en las puntas de sus pies, intentando no saltar, para alcanzar el libro. Caerse justo bajo la mirada de Malfoy no era una de sus mejores opciones.

Draco la fulminó, furioso unos segundos, pero luego entre sus dormidos pensamientos apareció una idea. Una sonrisa maliciosamente sexy apareció en sus labios. Caminó con paso elegante hasta situarse junto a la castaña. El hombro de Hermione rozaba el pecho del chico. Se volteó a mirarle y retrocedió un centímetro hasta que su espalda chocó contra la estantería haciendo que ésta temblara un poco.

Los ojos, muy abiertos, de la chica observaban asustada al slytherin, y al parecer la saliva se había vuelto más espesa ya que le costaba tragarla. Él pudo notarlo y su sonrisa se acentuó. Incluso en su rostro cansado, una de sus sonrisas era casi irresistible.

-¿Cuál es el libro que necesitas? – preguntó él, con falsa voz amable. La expresión de la chica denotaba confusión.

-¿Qué? – preguntó.

-¿Cuál es el libro que necesitas? – repitió él educadamente.

-Ehhh… el de Aritmancia de la fila de arriba – respondió desconfiada.

-¿En serio¡Oh! Es el que yo necesito, lo lamento, impura – dijo el chico, sonriendo triunfal mientras tomaba sin ningún problema el libro y se iba de ahí.

-No necesitas ese libro, no seas inmaduro, Malfoy – replicó ella. El chico se volteó despreocupadamente, mientras el mismo mechón rebelde de siempre se instalaba sobre uno de sus ojos.

-Es verdad, no lo necesito – aceptó.

-Entonces dámelo…

-¿Y que diversión tendría esto entonces? - preguntó con una sonrisa torcida mientras reanudaba su paso.

La Gryffindor soltó un bufido, intentando contener las mil palabrotas que se le venían a la mente para gritarle al chico. Estaba enfadada, muy enfadada. Caminó – por no decir que corrió – hacia su mesa, juntó todo y salió rápidamente del lugar.

Dobló en la primera esquina que vio y avanzó mientras su pelo ondeaba tras de si.

-Granger, Granger… no tienes remedio… - murmuró la voz del chico desde un lugar invisible. Hermione miró hacia todos lados sin poder reconocer a Malfoy.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? – preguntó mirando hacia su frente.

-Divertirme, por su puesto – contestó el rubio apareciendo tras una estatua a las espaldas de la chica, que se volteó rápidamente hacia él. Hermione lo miró unos segundos… ¿Divertirse?

-¿Qué? – preguntó extrañada.

-Ya sabes, divertirse a tu costa, cosas sin importancia real – respondió como si de tal cosa se hablara.

-¿Es que no tienes nada más interesante que hacer?

-Oh, si, claro que sí, infinitas cosas mas interesantes, tanto que ni se compara – respondió ácidamente.

-¿Y porque estas aquí fastidiándome entonces?

-Por que es lo que me apetece ahora – se encogió de hombros al responder.

-No soy tu bufón – respondió ella ofendida mientras se giraba.

De pronto se oyó una rasgadura y Hermione se quedó de piedra en su lugar. Odiaba reconocer ese sonido… comenzó a voltearse poco a poco hasta que su temor se confirmó.

Malfoy se mantenía de pie, elegantemente, con una perfecta sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro y miraba fijamente a la castaña. En su mano derecha sostenía el libro de Aritmancia abierto, en su mano izquierda… una de sus páginas.

-¡¿Por qué haces eso?! – gritó Hermione descontrolada.

-¿Qué cosa¿Esto? – preguntó Draco arrancando otra de sus páginas divertido.

-¡No lo hagas! – exclamó la chica acercándose hasta él y alargando su mano para tomar el libro.

Malfoy fue más rápido y levantó su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica. Hermione tropezó al intentar agarrar el libro y casi fue a parar _sobre_ Malfoy… Fue más rápida y alcanzó a poner sus manos entre el cuerpo del chico y su inminente caída.

Si Malfoy no hubiese estado preocupado de mantener el libro en alto, no habría ocurrido lo que pasó.

Hermione intentó apoyarse en algo, pero sus manos solo encontraron el fuerte pecho del chico, el que al no estar preparado perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron hacia atrás. La gryffindor rebotó contra el cuerpo de Malfoy y luego cayó al piso, aunque pudo escuchar el golpe seco que dio la cabeza del chico al golpear contra la fría piedra.

-Maldita sea – susurró Draco entrecerrando los ojos. Sentía un fuerte dolor en la parte baja de su cabeza.

Después de un segundo de confusión y aturdimiento, Hermione se reincorporó sobre sus rodillas.

Malfoy tenía los ojos muy cerrados y los dientes apretados en una mueca de dolor. Se volteó, sin despegar su cuerpo del suelo, dándole la espalda a la castaña y fue ahí cuando ella vio… estaba sangrando.

Una extraña sensación estremeció su estomago.

-Malfoy… estas… sangrando – dijo dubitativa, mientras tragaba saliva.

-Esto me lo vas a pagar – dijo él muy calmado, pero con el dolor impreso en la voz. Intentó incorporarse pero Hermione se alzó rápidamente sobre él para impedirlo, logrando que se golpeara nuevamente contra la piedra - ¡MALDITA SEAS GRANGER¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES? – le gritó en el rostro, escupiendo su odio.

-¡No puedes pararte¡Te golpeaste la cabeza!

-Oh, perfecto, esperaré aquí hasta terminar de desangrarme para ponerme de pie para ir a la enfermería. –murmuró irónicamente. Volvió a girar sobre si mismo hasta quedar boca abajo.

Hermione miró la herida con más detenimiento, tenía un corte de unos cinco centímetros del que no paraba de salir sangre a borbotones. Sin pensarlo dos veces apoyó su mano en la herida.

Draco se quedó completamente quieto, le dolía mucho, si… pero al sentir la mano de la castaña un suave calor empezó a esparcirse por su cuerpo, comenzando ahí donde sentía el tacto. Sentía como el calor aumentaba y parecía quemarle cada vez más, pero una extraña sensación de alivio lo embargó.

Ahora el dolor parecía algo lejano.

Sacudió su cabeza al sentir un estremecimiento recorrer su columna vertebral. Odiaba sentir cosas extrañas como esa. Odiaba sentir como sus sentimientos escapaban de su control a veces. Aunque nunca admitiría que esas veces eran solo en presencia de ella.

Se oyó un maullido al final del pasillo. Ambos alzaron el rostro en dirección del sonido, pero una sacudida hizo que el rubio bajara su rostro nuevamente, entornando los ojos.

-¡Es Filch! – susurró una aterrada Hermione, si los veían ahí, Malfoy no dudaría en culparla de todo.

Se paró en un segundo y tomó las manos del chico, gracias a Merlín estaban frente a una sala. Tiro de él, que estaba aturdido y no hizo nada al sentir sus manos siendo tomadas por las de ella, ni tampoco reclamó cuando comenzó – sin ningún resultado – a tirarle por los brazos.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó en voz baja, claramente molesto y un tanto desorientado.

-Te llevo dentro, no nos verán aquí – respondió ella en susurros muy decidida. Tenía su cuerpo en diagonal, cargando todo su peso hacia la puerta abierta del salón, pero el chico solo se había desplazado un centímetro. Era muy pesado para ella - ¿No puedes poner de tu parte?

-¿Estas loca? Estoy sangrando por la cabeza y tú quieres esconder las pruebas de tu delito, no puedo ayudarte a eso – dijo esbozando una sonrisa arrebatadora, mientras cerraba los ojos por el dolor de su herida.

-No es un delito, y no es _mi_ delito – puntualizó la chica.

-Si claro… si yo me caí solo

-Cállate ya – sentenció rindiéndose de tirarle por los brazos. Lo rodeó y se sentó en el piso, junto a su pecho.

Malfoy pudo sentir como ambas manos de la chica se apoyaban en su espalda y su cintura. Tiró de él y lo dejó de espaldas, tomando con su mano la herida del chico y presionándola, para detener la hemorragia. Sacó un pañuelo de un bolsillo de su mochila y lo puso sobre el corte. Empujo con todas sus fuerzas y el rubio sintió como comenzaba a moverse, cuando por fin abrió los ojos ya estaba en el salón y vio a Hermione susurrar un hechizo, probablemente para cerrar la puerta.

Se quedó con el oído pegado en la puerta, y pudo sentir como la gata del celador pasaba sus poco afiladas uñas por la puerta.

-Esta cerrada, señora Norris – murmuró Filch desde el otro lado de la puerta, con clara decepción en la voz. – vamos, ya encontraremos a los busca problemas… - su voz se alejaba cada vez más.

Hermione se volteó y al ver al chico tendido en el suelo, con una respiración pausada, los ojos cerrados y un tono notoriamente más pálido de lo normal, se llevó un gran susto.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó acercándose hacia él y tomando el pañuelo para revisarlo. Ya no sangraba tanto.

-Oh si, estoy perfecto, nunca he estado mejor – murmuró él después de casi un minuto.

-Debes voltearte, mejor que estés boca abajo – dijo la chica.

-¿Sabes? Normalmente soy yo el que dice eso… - una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro, aún con los ojos apretados, por lo que no pudo ver cuando Hermione enrojeció.

-Limítate a voltearte, esto no es lo mismo – fue capaz de decir. Malfoy entreabrió un ojo y sonrió al ver el rastro de rubor que aún quedaba en su rostro.

Se veía tan… divertida cuando se ruborizaba.

-Claro que no es lo mismo – aceptó él y con un poco de esfuerzo se volteó. - ¿Es que no pretendes llevarme a la enfermería? – preguntó de pronto.

-¿Tendría que hacerlo?

-Claro que sí, yo te llevé cuando estabas herida – espetó el chico y algo se contrajo dentro de Hermione.

-Yo no puedo llevarte en brazos, eres muy pesado y no te llevaré arrastrando – respondió sin darle importancia a la extraña sensación en su estomago. – Además, no tiene gracia si no te puedo dejar caer, como tú lo hiciste, en la puerta de la enfermería.

-¿Y que esperabas¿Qué te dejara en una camilla y que alguien nos viera?

-No, pero…

-Entonces no hables tonterías – dijo el chico.

-Ya no sangras – anunció Hermione.

-¿Qué?

-Tampoco ha sido tan terrible

-No eres tu la que se ha abierto la cabeza de un golpe – exclamó altivo.

-Bueno, no se podía esperar menos de la persona que armó semejante escándalo por el rasguño de un hipogrifo – replicó exasperada.

Malfoy la fulminó con la mirada por un segundo, completamente enfurecido.

-No me hables así – fue lo único capaz de decir.

-No me digas como tengo que hablarte, yo digo lo que quiero – respondió Hermione exasperada.

Malfoy se puso de pie rápidamente, sin tomar en cuenta lo borrosa que pareció Hermione y toda la habitación. Avanzó en dos zancadas dejando prisionera a la chica entre la puerta y su cuerpo.

-No deberías haberte parado así – susurró Hermione tímidamente al sentir el aliento fresco del chico fundiéndose con el suyo, evitando a toda costa mirar al chico. De pronto todos los sueños que había tenido la noche anterior parecían ser expuestos como una película en su mente.

No pudo evitar que la sangre se agolpara en sus mejillas e incluso en su frente, dejándola completamente ruborizada.

Draco sintió como se secaba su boca de pronto, y se le hacía difícil tragar la poca saliva que aún le quedaba.

-¿Por qué te ruborizas? – fue lo único que consiguió articula el chico con una sonrisa provocativa en sus labios.

-No… no me he ruborizado – tartamudeó ella sintiéndose estúpida.

-¿Te… pongo… nerviosa? – sonrió Draco dando un espacio entre palabra y palabra para acercarse levemente más al rostro de la chica.

-No te acerques… - amenazó Hermione tragando saliva sonoramente, mientras apegaba su cabeza a la puerta.

Malfoy miraba fijamente los labios de la castaña, sin expresión alguna en el rostro, aunque su cuerpo era recorrido por intensos escalofríos.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó en un sexy susurro que logró erizar los cabellos de la chica.

-Porque esta vez no hay ninguna de tus conquistas por aquí – le espetó volviendo en sí, mientras le daba un empujón en el estomago.

Malfoy que aún estaba medio aturdido y el golpe le sorprendió desprevenido. Otra vez. Pero esta vez alcanzó a agarrarle por los brazos y cayeron juntos. Hermione cayó nuevamente sobre el regazo del chico, pero esta vez no rebotó, porque él la tenía sujeta.

-Maldita sea… - exhaló cuando su cabeza dio otra vez contra el suelo, pero esta vez no sangró.

-¿Te golpeaste otra vez? – preguntó Hermione asustada. Él solo asintió.

-¿Y eso que no tienes un ataque de nervios por estar sobre mí? – preguntó divertido. Hermione miró al chico un segundo y luego el rubor volvió a cubrir todo su rostro.

La gryffindor estaba apoyada sobre sus codos, para no caer sobre el chico, pero él en un movimiento rápido, le golpeó y su rostro cayó directo al cuello del rubio.

Sus labios rozaban su fría piel, mientras sus respiraciones se agitaban rápidamente. Malfoy inspiró y todo el olor dulce de la chica lo inundó.

-Suéltame – dijo Hermione en un susurró y su voz no sonó tan fuerte como pretendía, se incorporó, pero fue peor. Su rostro quedó a centímetros del rostro del chico, mientras sus cabellos caían libres sobre su pálido rostro.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico. Se sentía completamente adormilado y muy aturdido, y sentía que sus instintos ordenaban más que su razón.

Pasó uno de sus brazos por la espalda de la chica, y apoyó la mano en su cabeza, luego se giró sobre si mismo hasta quedar parcialmente sobre ella. Ahora era su mechón el que caía sobre la suave piel de Hermione.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó la chica horrorizada.

-Es el golpe en la cabeza de seguro… - murmuró el chico antes de acortar la poca distancia que separaba sus bocas.

Fue un segundo, tan solo un segundo en que sus bocas se unieron. Un segundo en que miles de sensaciones estallaron en ambos. Un segundo que Hermione tardó en reaccionar.

-¡ALEJATE! – gritó empujando al chico, que cayó al suelo inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados. Hermione esperó un segundo mientras recuperaba el aliento y evacuaba la furia. -¿Malfoy? – preguntó después de unos minutos, el rubio aún no se movía.

Volvió a llamarlo y lo sacudió un poco pero el chico no reaccionaba.

-Maldición – murmuró molesta. Se puso de pie y fue hasta la puerta y al darle la espalda al slytherin no pudo percibir la _leve sonrisa que se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios_. –Alohomora – susurró en dirección a la puerta, que con un pequeño ruido se abrió.

Fue hasta el chico y lo sacudió fuertemente, sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

-¡Despierta! – gritó un par de veces, hasta que finalmente el chico reacciono. – A la enfermería. Ahora, debes ir para que te curen. – sentenció y luego se volteó.

-¿No me llevaras¿No me dejaras caer en la puerta? – preguntó divertido acercándose a ella.

-No me toques – le amenazó.

-¿Por qué?

-Puedo gritar muy fuerte – agregó.

-Lo entiendo… a veces provoco eso en las chicas, no serías la primera – sonrió triunfante al notar el descolocado y ruborizado rostro de la chica.

-Maldito seas, Draco Malfoy – murmuró llena de furia antes de girarse y salir.

-Dulces sueños – le gritó el rubio de forma arrogante antes de salir también del salón y tomar la dirección contraria a la castaña.

Malfoy no lo aceptaría ni en un millón de años, pero esa tarde, todo había cambiado.

* * *

_Aquí estoy de vuelta.  
Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, y lamento más haber traido este capitulo, que en realidad no me convence nada.  
Mis musas desaparecieron... así de simple... no se me ocurre nada. He estado dandole mil vueltas al fic y nada... no hay ideas.  
Por eso tardé más de una semana en escribir 6 paginas... que horror. Lo lamento mucho. De verdad.  
Además estuve sin internet por un par de días y me desanimó aun más._

Muchisimas gracias a todas las hermosas chicas que dejan sus reviews, no saben cuanto me apoyan y animan para seguir. Se los agradezco infinitamente.  
Creo que ahora tengo más o menos planeado lo que viene... creo que de ahora en adelante, vendrán más escenas como esta última. Draco no puede no escuchar a su instinto. 

_¿Que les parece?  
(Pueden lanzarme tomates si así lo desean)_

Ahora, lo saludos :)

yuli moore - Namine1993 - Javi - EugeARt - karyta34 - Sweet Nini - Ellesmera Malfoy - Alevivancov - Andrea Radcliffe - emmadrake - Yuzuki Lisianthus - Dysis - Sami-Maraurder girl - Embercita - Kerly Krum - mariapotter2002 - XxXsofitaXxX - sofigryffindor90 - Malfoy.Girl.Potter - Iamalonefordanny-19 - sonylee - Thunderlara-Boomslang - anDreaa - Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot - AndreinaMalfoy - paddyale - Xms.Felton - AleMalfoy - MagicWanda

_Gracias a: __Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot__ y a Thunder por sus reviews tan largos :D las adoro. _

**R.Moon**


	11. Tiempo

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes, escenarios, hechizos y todo le pertenece a nuestra querida J.K. Rowling_

**

* * *

**

**Cáp. 11: Tiempo…**

Hermione caminaba a paso rápido doblando en cada esquina, sin mirar atrás. Su respiración estaba agitada, ahora que recordaba lo que había pasado. Sentía un leve cosquilleo en la palma de sus manos cada vez que pensaba en el pálido rostro del slytherin cerca del suyo. Su inconciente hacia que sus manos cobraran vida y cosquillearan deseosas de abofetearlo. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo en su vida?

Al identificar el pasillo cercano a la entrada a la torre de los gryffindor, comenzó a correr en esa dirección. Sentía las piernas pesadas, y el cansancio era casi palpable en su expresión.

Harry y Ron no estaban en la sala común, y lo agradeció. Ginny estaba en las escaleras y la arroyó cuando subía, alegando que necesitaba ir al baño urgentemente.

Se lanzó – literalmente – sobre su cama, que crujió bajo su peso. No se movió ni un centímetro más. Su cuerpo parecía ser de hierro y no podía articular ni un solo músculo. Se quedó en la misma posición en la que cayó, boca a bajo y antes de que transcurriera un minuto completo… se durmió.

o-o-o

-Limítese a cerrar la herida – masculló cruelmente el rubio.

-Sería mejor si supiera como te la has hecho – insistió la enfermera bastante molesta por el tono del alumno

-Todo lo que tiene que saber es que tengo un corte y que hechizo o poción utilizar para curarlo – dijo Draco lento y pausado, como si le hablara a un chico de tres años.

La enfermera lanzó un bufido mientras iba a su despacho por su varita. Al volver sin decir palabra apuntó hacia la nuca del chico y él pudo sentir como su corte se desvanecía y los mareos cesaban instantáneamente.

Con mucho cuidado posó su fría mano sobre el lugar donde segundos antes tenía la herida. Ya no había nada ahí. Tenía levemente más sensible y el cabello manchado con sangre.

Se paró y sin decir ni gracias salió de la enfermería en dirección al baño de prefectos. Algo le decía que una ducha fría le vendría bien.

Las burbujas llenaban el baño lanzando destellos de muchos colores en todas direcciones. "_demasiado cursi_" pensaba Draco con desagrado cada vez que llenaba la bañera, que más parecía una pequeña laguna, para darse esos exquisitos baños de relajación.

Se quedó apoyado en uno de los bordes, con la cabeza colgando hacia atrás. Sus ojos grises como el hielo parecían observar un punto que solo existía en su mente.

Internamente se reprochaba de mil maneras su pequeño 'desliz'. No podía creer que nuevamente había rozado sus labios con la sangre sucia. Y es que esta vez tampoco podía llamarse beso. Había sido incluso más corto que el anterior, pero a diferencia de la otra vez, había sentido miles de sensaciones mucho más fuertes y desconocidas para él.

-Son tus instintos… eres hombre después de todo… y ella una chica – murmuraba en voz alta para convencerse y justificarse. Sentía ira cada vez que la veía, pero algo extraño pasaba cuando su mirada se perdía en sus rosados labios.

No podía darle nombre a ninguna de las cosas que sentía cuando hacía enojar a la chica, o cuando una gélida sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios por cualquiera de las ocurrencias de la castaña. Tampoco podía ponerle un nombre a cada escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo a medida que sus 'encuentros' ocurrían. Era ridículo intentar ponerle nombre a cada uno de esos estremecimientos.

Se quedó en blanco por unos minutos mientras recordaba, sin darse cuenta, por enésima vez lo sucedido, un par de horas antes. Se le secaba la boca en un santiamén a pesar de estar rodeado de agua y era capaz de escuchar los latidos de su corazón. ¿Eso era normal¿Tanto odio podía sentir por la impura que sentía malestares físicos? No era agradable sentir tu boca seca de un momento a otro, tampoco lo era sentir los latidos del corazón, y mucho menos sentir que la furia va y viene cada vez que ella esta presente.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a arrugarse por permanecer tanto tiempo bajo el agua. Se vistió y seco el cabello con sumo cuidado, lo peinó como cada mañana, dejando cada cabello ordenado junto al otro dándole un aire de grandeza por su perfecto peinado y luego salió en dirección a las mazmorras. El cansancio le pasaba la cuenta… necesitaba dormir…

o-o-o

Los días comenzaban a pasar, lentamente, uno tras otro.

Los sueños que Hermione tenía comenzaban a preocuparla. Si no soñaba con cualquiera de los dos besos, su sueño era una replica exacta de la tarde que fueron a Hogsmeade y lograba exasperarla. Cada vez que soñaba algo así, despertaba agitada y ruborizada.

Alguno que otro insulto era toda la muestra que Malfoy daba de saber que existía, y estaba mejor así. Como siempre había sido todo. Ron y Harry le respondían y él les lanzaba un cariñoso y monumental insulto a los tres para luego marcharse… no sin antes lanzar una mirada de repudio a la chica, que no hacía nada más que respirar.

Era casi una rutina, al menos una vez cada dos días a sus oídos llegaba un caluroso insulto proveniente de la indiferente voz de Malfoy; coreado por la estúpidas risitas de sus seguidores.

"_Cobarde_" era lo único que lograba pensar Hermione en momentos como ese, donde la rabia ocupaba todo su cerebro, incluyendo su lado racional. Y en los momentos en que no había tanta rabia dentro de su ser, el rubio rondaba sus pensamientos de todas maneras. Si no era por un motivo, era por otro.

Pasó un mes completo entre insultos y evasiones.

Hermione había creado un horario de estudio para Harry, Ron, Kevin y para ella. Cuando sus amigos estaban en prácticas de Quidditch, ella estudiaba con Kevin, o más bien, él la observaba estudiar, ya que él era conciente de que el horario de estudio era un tanto excesivo para alguien normal. Ocho horas de clases al día y ocho horas de estudio más, le dejaban sin tiempo para comer, conversar o tener vida, tomando en cuenta que lo sano era dormir ocho horas.

-Excesivo – murmuró Kevin mirando a Hermione divertido, mientras ella releía por quinta vez un capitulo de pociones curativas.

-No es excesivo, es preparación – replicó sin levantar la vista del libro.

-Podrías hacer esa poción al revés y al derecho sin si quiera leer las medidas del libro – exclamó acercándose a ella para que la bibliotecaria no le escuchara.

-Pero podría olvidarlo bajo la presión de un examen tan importante como un éxtasis – dijo Hermione afligida.

-Claro que no

-¡Claro que sí!

-Claro que no

-Claro que si – respondió la chica frunciendo el ceño.

-Podría estar todo el día repitiéndolo: Claro que no – repuso el chico con una sonrisa burlona.

-Siempre logras interrumpir mi estudio – comentó la chica soltando un resoplido, aunque no estaba molesta.

Rieron por lo bajo, ya que la señora Pince les estaba fulminando con la mirada. Luego Kevin aceptó repasar algunas pociones que la gryffindor insistía que eran de vital importancia y que no podían olvidar.

Hermione decidió que iría a buscar a Harry y a Ron, al campo de Quidditch para ir a cenar.

El viento corría fuertemente, mientras el sol comenzaba a esconderse en el horizonte, llenando el cielo de colores rojos y anaranjados.

-Tienes que ayudarme, maldita sea – se escuchó desde detrás de un árbol de tronco grueso. Hermione miró en esa dirección pero solo pudo ver una capa ondulando con el viento. Avanzó un par de pasos hasta que oyó algo que llamó su atención.

-Malfoy no es tan estúpido como crees – respondió una voz masculina.

-Si lo haces bien, no tiene porque darse cuenta, y más te vale que lo hagas bien Zabini – replicó la voz de la chica, y en su tono se palpaba la rabia.

Hermione se detuvo un segundo, dubitativa. Se escondió tras el tronco de un árbol, mientras agudizaba el oído.

-Pansy, si se entera, nos matará – repetía Zabini un tanto histérico.

-Tiene que aprender que conmigo no se juega, y quedarse con Astoria o con cualquier otra mujer es como jugar conmigo – estalló la chica enferma de celos.

-Deberías hacerlo tu entonces – espetó el moreno.

-¡Sabes que no soy buena con los hechizos de ataque! – gritó en algo parecido a un berrinche.

Hermione se tapó la boca con una de sus manos, sorprendida. ¿Qué iban a hacer¿Cuándo lo harían?

Sacudió su cabeza intentando no tomar en cuenta lo que había escuchado. No era de su incumbencia y no le interesaba lo que le ocurriera a Malfoy. Dio un paso intentando no hacer ningún ruido, pero escuchó nuevamente la voz de la chica.

-Ahí viene, hazlo ya, luego ve hacia el castillo, debes dejarlo inconciente – le susurró la chica, y Hermione casi no pudo oír lo que decía. Su estomago parecía haber caído a sus pies y su corazón se había agitado repentinamente.

No era porque fuera Malfoy, ni nada por el estilo. Era una gryffindor, y estaba en su ser el necesitar ayudar a los demás si es que les era posible. O al menos eso se decía ella.

Escuchó pasos y luego todo quedó en completo silencio.

-¿Quién esta ahí? – preguntó la inconfundible voz de Malfoy.

No se atrevía a mirar, por miedo a ser descubierta. De pronto un quejido se oyó y segundos después un golpe seco al piso.

-¡_Alarte Ascendere_! – se oyó gritar la voz de Zabini y Hermione pudo ver al asomar sus ojos por entre unos arbustos que el cuerpo de Malfoy se elevaba al menos dos metros para caer directo sobre la hierba, pesadamente - ¡_Desmaius_¡_Confundus_! – exclamó seguidamente antes de comenzar a correr de vuelta al castillo.

Hermione miraba horrorizada el cuerpo tendido de Malfoy. Tenía una mueca de dolor en el pálido rostro que bañaba la luz de la luna. Un par de cortes en la cara y en una de sus manos. Su varita descansaba al menos a un metro de distancia de su mano derecha. La chica observó al slytherin alejarse corriendo y unirse con Pansy a mitad de camino.

Solo esperó tres segundos para cerciorarse de que no voltearían para llevarlo a la enfermería. Tres segundos fue todo lo que logró esperar. Uno. Dos. Tres.

Corrió hacia el chico y se arrodillo a su lado preocupada.

¿Por qué tenía que ser él? De tantos alumnos que había en Hogwarts, era a él a quien se encontraba en las peores ocasiones.

¿Cómo haría para llevarlo hasta la enfermería sin ser vista?

Apoyó suavemente su mano sobre el pecho del chico. Al menos aún respiraba.

-Este… Malfoy – dijo moviéndolo para que despertara. El chico soltó un quejido de dolor, pero no pareció reaccionar. - ¡Malfoy! Vamos, despierta.

Intentó abrir sus ojos con sus manos, pero un ojo gris, ausente, miraba hacia ningún lado en particular, y a penas soltaba sus parpados, se cerraban rápidamente.

Lo sacudió un poco más fuerte y nada ocurrió. Buscó entre sus ropas un pañuelo, pero no acostumbraba a cargar con uno, y esta no era una de esas ocasiones donde curiosamente aparecía uno por arte de magia. Arremangó su túnica hasta sus rodillas y la acerco cuidadosamente hasta la frente de Malfoy donde tenía uno de los cortes.

La sangre salía poco a poco y la su túnica tenía tierra, por lo que decidió sacársela y correr hasta el lago que estaba a un par de metros hacía el sur. Mojó toda su túnica y la limpió como pudo entre las frías aguas del lago Negro.

Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron hasta el chico. Con la manga comenzó a enjuagar al chico con mucha delicadeza. Tal vez más de la que él merecía, pero no era tiempo para pensar en eso.

Tenía otro corte justo en el lado izquierdo de su labio. Puso la tela mojada sobre la herida y un gemido de dolor se escapó del inconciente chico.

Una gota cayó sobre la mejilla de Hermione que miró hacia el cielo. Donde antes había estado la luna, ahora se arremolinaban unas amenazadoras nubes cargadas de lluvia que ya comenzaban a caer.

-Maldición… no ahora… - se lamentó la chica mientras el agua comenzaba a empapar su cabello y todo su cuerpo, como también el del chico. – Malfoy, por favor, debes despertar, no puedo llevarte yo sola… - rogó.

Las gotitas de lluvia repiqueteaban en el rostro del chico, lo que pareció hacerlo reaccionar. Un leve gemido volvió a escaparse de entre sus labios y poco a poco abrió los ojos. Los cerró rápidamente al sentir el agua caer dentro de sus ojos.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó aturdido.

-¿Qué? – se sorprendió la chica

-¿Mamá? – dudó el chico intentando abrir los ojos con esfuerzo. El corte que llegaba hasta su ceja ardía cuando abría los ojos. Hermione pudo sentir como se le contraía el estomago de pena. ¿Por qué creía que era Narcissa? Sus padres habían muerto, eso era imposible…

–No…soy yo, Hermione Granger – contestó apesadumbrada.

La mandíbula del chico se tensó imperceptiblemente.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí¿Tú me hiciste esto¿O fue Potter o Wezel? – inquirió el chico molesto.

-Claro que no, soy yo quien te esta ayudando y descuida, no te moveré con el pie ni seré tan poco delicada como tu lo fuiste conmigo.

-Eres una malagradecida – bufó el chico.

-Tal vez lo sea, no es algo que deba importarte de todos modos. – puso la túnica humedecida en su frente para limpiar el rastro que la sangre iba dejando al mezclarse con las gotas de lluvia.

-¡Demonios¡Eso duele! – exclamó el chico arrugándose su rostro y esto le provocó más dolor aún.

-Tengo que limpiarte, la lluvia puede infectarte las heridas que te han hecho – dijo ella – intenta ponerte de pie – le indicó pasando una mano por detrás de su cuello y luego por su espalda.

El chico se incorporó rápidamente y el dolor que esto le provocó lo hizo tambalearse. Hermione lo apretó contra su cuerpo y para no perder el equilibrio él tuvo que agarrarse a ella. O visto desde fuera… abrazarse a ella.

El corazón de la chica se aceleró de pronto, llegando a velocidades vertiginosas.

-Vamos, camina, al menos cubrámonos con los árboles mientras pienso que hacer – comenzaron a avanzar a paso lento, tambaleándose juntos.

Draco se dejó caer apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol. La lluvia no caía tan espesa ahí bajo las copas de los densos árboles que se apretujaban los unos con los otros.

Hermione se detuvo mirando hacia el castillo, no estaba tan lejos, pero si él no caminaba, ella no podría llevarlo sola. ¿Qué opciones tenía?

-No deberías acercarte a mi – dijo de pronto el rubio manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué? – preguntó molesta. Malfoy tendría que darse con una roca en el pecho para agradecer que le ayudara, no decir cosas como esas en un momento así.

-Cada vez que te acercas a mi, salgo malherido, con un corte en la cabeza o atacado. Llevaba un mes sin un rasguño – agregó él. Hermione lo miró un momento con la boca abierta. De seguro el golpe había sido grave ¿Cómo podía pensar algo tan estúpido?

-No soy yo la que te ataca, Malfoy, no hables tonterías por favor – replicó un tanto enfadada.

-Solo era una hipótesis – murmuró el chico apoyando su cabeza en el tronco, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-Tonterías…

-Te escuché – le espetó molesto

-Oh, lo siento, no fue mi intención herirte – dijo ella sarcásticamente.

-Por cierto… ¿Quién me hizo esto¿No has sido tú? – preguntó

-Por su puesto que no, no soy tan cobarde como para atacar por la espalda – se defendió la chica mientras Draco alzaba una ceja.

-¿Entonces quién? – le apuró.

-Pues… tu admiradora querida y tu mejor amigo – respondió y se sorprendió al disfrutar cada palabra. Los estaba delatando y lo disfrutaba.

-¿Y tú porque me ayudas? – preguntó el chico sin siquiera mostrarse sorprendido por la respuesta.

-¿No te vas a enojar¿Explotar¿Al menos maldecir un poco? – preguntó extrañada.

-Tú extrañamente estas aquí, de noche, intentando despertarme, y de Zabini no veo nada… creo que tú eres más sospechosa que ellos.

-Estás demente, jamás haría eso, Malfoy. Ya te he dicho que no soy cobarde – repuso enojada.

-Tampoco eres valiente

-¿A SI¿Por qué lo dices? – reclamó, ahora completamente enfadada.

-Porque te quedas de piedra cuando te beso – y una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en sus labios, disfrutando el repentino silencio en que quedó todo. Aún no habría los ojos, pero imaginaba, y estaba en lo correcto, que la expresión de Hermione iba desde la ira a la vergüenza, mezclada con sorpresa. – Incluso cuando no te beso, pero te hablo de ello te quedas de piedra, eso no te hace valiente – añadió sabiéndose tan intimidador y provocativo como siempre.

-Nosotros no nos hemos besado nunca – respondió unos minutos después, cuando fue capaz de recuperar la movilidad de sus músculos y cara.

-¿A no?

-No – respondió tajante, pero Malfoy no lo dejaría pasar, estaba disfrutando cada segundo.

-¿Es que tu vas juntando tus labios con todos los chicos? – Preguntó de pronto y agregó – y aunque lo hicieras… eso se llama besar. ¿O es que eres tan tonta que no lo sabes? – Malfoy abrió por fin los ojos y pudo ver a la chica con el ceño fruncido y una idea pasó por su mente por lo que dijo – o espera… Eres una sangre sucia, come libros y ratón de biblioteca. De seguro ningún chico se ha fijado en ti nunca y por eso no sabes que es besar… Tal vez eso no se explica en los libros que lees, Granger.

Hermione sentía un ardor amargo recorrer su cuerpo. Tragó saliva, aunque le costó trabajo. Malfoy había dado en el clavo… ella nunca había tenido un novio, lo más cercano había sido Krum, y no era decir mucho. Jamás había sido besada – claro, si no se contaba los dos besos que el slytherin le había robado – y no sabía de ningún pretendiente. Cuando estaba sola en su habitación y se miraba al espejo, no lograba ver en ella nada que pudiese atraer a un hombre y le pesaba, en silencio cargaba con su amargura y Malfoy en un segundo parecía haber descubierto todo… al parecer estaba demasiado claro para él.

-Arréglatelas como puedas, no te ayudaré a llegar al castillo – espetó, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y avanzaba hacia la lluvia para que se confundieran con las gotas.

-¡_Petrificus Totalus_! – gritó Malfoy y Hermione pudo sentir como cada músculo en su ser se volvía de piedra y era incapaz de moverlo ni si quiera un centímetro. La había petrificado, el muy…

De pronto sintió como si algo tirara de ella hacia atrás y chocó contra el árbol y contra Malfoy para luego caer de boca sobre la hierba, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre su cabeza.

-Veo que he dado en el clavo – festejó el rubio con su voz inexpresiva. – Pero no vas a irte, no hasta que pueda pararme por mi mismo y llegar al castillo, o hasta que me ayudes a llegar a él. – dijo en un susurro cargado de odio.

Como pudo, entre tropezones y tambaleos, se levantó y avanzó hasta la castaña y se sentó sobre ella. En la curva de la cintura.

-¡_Finite Incantatem_! – murmuró y Hermione pudo sentir como se escapaba el aire de sus pulmones bajo el peso del chico.

-¡Bajate¡No puedo… respirar! – gritó con dificultad.

-¿Me vas a ayudar? – inquirió divertido.

-¡Por su puesto que no, Malfoy¡Eres un desgraciado! – gritó antes de que se le fuera todo el aire.

-Entonces me quedó aquí. Al menos de sillón sirve… aunque debo decir que hay otros muchos más cómodos.

Hermione cerró los ojos, mientras intentaba respirar a intervalos cortos. Sentía como las lágrimas bañaban sus ojos, que parecían quemar, y la lluvia caía sobre su nuca.

-Quítate – sollozó rendida.

-Así que vas a ayudarme. – Hermione asintió y el chico se dejó caer sobre el pasto. – Muy sensato, Granger. Muy sensato.

La gryffindor le lanzó una mirada que habría hecho tiritar a una piedra. Pero Malfoy no era una y sonrió divertido, aunque tuviera los ojos enrojecidos, signo claro y explicito del llanto.

-Si lo haces bien, te regalo un beso – disfrutó el chico de hacerla rabiar.

Hermione lo miró unos segundos impactada, y luego volvió la vista hacia los jardines, completamente enfurecida y pudo ver como unas sombras se dirigían al castillo.

Debían ser…

-¡¡HARRY¡¡RON!! – gritó sin percatarse de la cara de espanto que puso Malfoy al ver como dos de las sombras se volteaban hacia ese lugar.

* * *

_Chan Chan:)  
Hasta aqui queda el capitulo por hoy... 7 paginas y tardé menos que con el cap anterior... verdad??? D  
Al menos es mas largo.. xD pero ahora..._

_Hermione llamó a Harry y a Ron... ¿Qué dirá para explicar el porque esta ahí?  
¿Como reaccionaran sus amigos?  
¿Como reaccionara Malfoy?_

Lo averiguaran en el proximo capitulo xD  
Espero que les haya gustado el cap... al menos, un poquito de mis musas volvieron y pude escribir.  
Debo avisar que en 18 días más me cambio de pais (si... así como suena) me voy a vivir a Argentina. Por lo que estaré muy ocupada haciendo mis maletas y viendo que cosas me tengo que llevar y que no. Además me faltan varios tramites por hacer... de todos modos intentaré escribir en cada momento que tenga libre. Y luego cuando esté allá, no se bien como funcionará el internet o que cosa... así que puede que (cuando ya me haya ido) tarde algunos días (más de lo común) en actualizar.  
Es solo para que lo sepan. :)

Este cap va dedicado a** loretinxx**_. Que me dejo un review muy bonito, y además es de Chile, como yo. :D_

_Ahora los saludos:  
_

Katurix Gaunt - loretinxx - hardlof - Andrea Radcliffe - Edna Black - harrymaniatica - tifanny - paddyale - Ellesmera Malfoy - beautifly92 - Iamalonefordanny-19 - Thunderlara-Boomslang - elisabetweasley - Esme Black - Kerly Krum - Sami-Maraurder girl - Yuzuki Lisianthus - Evadneh - Dysis - Sweet Nini - mariapotter2002 - sara fenix black - karyta34 - AleMalfoy - Malfoy.Girl.Potter

**R.Moon**


	12. Yo te cuidaré

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes, escenarios y hechizos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling_

**

* * *

**

**Cáp. 12: Yo te cuidaré**

-¿Qué haces, maldita impura? – saltó Malfoy de pronto y sin tomar en cuenta los dolores que le provocó lanzarse sobre la chica, lo hizo.

Con su fría mano que ahora estaba llena de barro, cubrió la boca de Hermione.

La castaña pudo sentir como el lodo entraba a su boca, mientras movía su cara intentando zafarse de la mano que la enmudecía. Malfoy tenía la mitad del cuerpo sobre el de Hermione, dejándola casi inmovilizada y presionaba sin ninguna delicadeza su boca.

-Su…ha…me – fue lo máximo que pudo articular la chica y una pequeña risita fue lo que aprovechó. Malfoy aflojó levemente la mano al soltar algo parecido a una risa y en ese momento Hermione abrió la boca y lo mordió con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Maldita sea! – bufó el chico agarrándose la mano y al mirar vio que tenía cuatro cortes del tamaño de los incisivos de Hermione.

-¡HARRY¡RON¡POR AQUÍ! – gritó una vez más, después de escupir y limpiarse con el torso de su mano.

-¿Hermione? – se escuchó a lo lejos.

La chica sintió como el peso desaparecía sobre ella y al segundo después escuchó un quejido acompañado de unas cuantas palabras mal sonantes. Miró hacia su derecho y Malfoy volvía a estar apoyado en el árbol, con los ojos fuertemente cerrado.

-Esta la pagaras, Granger – murmuró con esfuerzo, y con su mano derecha presionaba el lado izquierdo de su abdomen y una mueca de dolor se dibujaba en su pálido rostro.

-¡Ahí esta¡Corre Ron! – se escuchó decir a Harry y ahora estaban mucho más cerca.

De pronto Hermione pareció reaccionar. Su respiración se agitó y su corazón se aceleró repentinamente.

¿Qué les diría a Harry y a Ron?

Mordía su labio nerviosamente sin saber realmente que pensar o como actuar. "_Solo la verdad_" se dijo a si misma, o al menos, la verdad de porque estaba ahí.

-¡Hermione¿Qué es lo que…? – la frase quedó al aire. Harry miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a algún lugar detrás de la chica. Su ceño se fue frunciendo poco a poco.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho? – gritó Ron y un segundo después los dos apuntaban a Malfoy con la varita.

Hermione los miró un segundo, extrañada. ¿Qué importaba lo que él le hubiese hecho si era él quien estaba todo magullado y tenía heridas por todas partes y ella solo tenía lodo y agua?

-A mi nada, Ron. ¿Qué no ves que él es el que está todo herido? – preguntó un poco molesta.

-¿Tu le has hecho eso? – preguntó luego de un momento Harry.

-Claro que no estúpido – dijo Malfoy, dando señales de estar vivo por primera vez.

-Lo atacaron – murmuró finalmente Hermione alzando una ceja.

-¿A ti también? – preguntó Harry otra vez, ahora preocupado.

-¡NO¡No tengo ni un rasguño¿Qué no lo ven? – gritó la chica exasperada. – Necesito que me ayuden a llevarlo a la enfermería.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Ron extrañado.

-¡Porque está herido, Ron!

-¿Y? – inquirió el pelirrojo como si nada

Hermione frunció el ceño un segundo, pero el chico parecía no reaccionar, dirigió su mirada hacia Harry, que tenía cara de estar pensando.

-¡Perfecto¡Muchas gracias! Pueden irse, lo haré yo misma – dijo levantándose del suelo y caminando hasta el rubio. Tomó su mano y un estremecimiento recorrió a todos los presentes.

-Nosotros lo llevamos, tu no podrías hacerlo sola – sentenció Harry, de pronto decidido a hacerlo él mismo. Ver que Hermione tuviera contacto con Malfoy solo había logrado hacerle hervir la sangre.

Los dos chicos tomaron a Malfoy sin ningún cuidado, y éste no pudo evitar soltar un gemido al sentir su abdomen chocar contra el cuerpo de Harry.

-Maldito seas, Potter, ten más cuidado – soltó Draco con los dientes apretados.

-Oh no, nadie dijo que teníamos que tener cuidado – comentó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

-Basta ya, chicos, limítense a dejarlo en la enfermería – les espetó la chica enojada.

-¿Cómo es que tu estabas aquí? – preguntó de pronto Ron.

-Yo… - inspiró y espiró hondamente antes de responder – estaba en la biblioteca con Kevin y decidí venirlos a buscar para cenar… pero en el camino me encontré con ésta sorpresita, el resto ya lo saben…

Les sobrepasó y todo el camino se mantuvo al menos a un metro por delante de los tres chicos, para no escuchar las muchas palabrotas que se decían los unos a los otros.

Tocó a la puerta de la enfermería, pero no se oía ningún ruido en el interior. Esperó unos segundos y volvió a tocar, pero nada ocurrió. Empujó la puerta pero estaba cerrada.

-_Alohomora_ – murmuró cuando los tres hombres la alcanzaron.

Asomó la cabeza por entre la puerta. Todas las camillas estaban vacías y el despacho de la enfermera estaba completamente oscuro.

-¿Nos vas a dejar entrar o que? - Preguntó Harry que cargaba con la mayor parte del peso de Malfoy.

-No hay nadie – susurró Hermione asomando la cabeza.

-Podemos dejarlo aquí entonces – dijo Ron divertido.

Hermione alzó una ceja con cara de pocos amigos, pero abrió los ojos sorprendida al notar que el pelirrojo no bromeaba. Ella no iba a hacer lo mismo que Malfoy había hecho con ella.

-¡No podemos dejarlo aquí, Ronald¡Tiene una costilla rota y muchas heridas llenas de barro! – le espetó.

-¿Y que hacemos entonces si la enfermera no esta?

-Llévenlo dentro, todas las camillas están vacías, déjenla en una y podremos irnos – exclamó exasperada.

-Esta bien – murmuró Harry antes de comenzar a caminar con el slytherin a cuestas.

Hermione observaba las pociones que estaban sobre una mesita. Las conocía todas.

¿Por qué demonios no estaba la enfermera?

Miró hacia la ventana y pudo recordar a Kevin diciéndole algo sobre Madame Pomfrey… esa misma mañana. ¿Qué era?

"Se le ha muerto un gato" dijo una voz en su interior. Era cierto, hoy en el desayuno habían avisado que la enfermera se ausentaría por el día ya que su gato había muerto. Pansy debe haberlo oído y por eso debía haber decidido atacar a Draco hoy. Sabía que no habría enfermera para curarle.

Sintió como su sangre hervía al llegar a esas conclusiones. No estaba seguro pero algún sexto sentido le decía que tenía razón. Intentó mantener su respiración calmada para no alertar a sus amigos, ya que sabía que su corazón palpitando a toda velocidad no podrían escucharlo.

-Vamos ya, Hermione – dijo Ron mientras Harry y él se dirigían a la puerta habiendo dejado a Malfoy en la cama más cercana a las ventanas.

La gryffindor lanzó una mirada al chico que reposaba mirando hacia el exterior con la mirada perdida. Notó su mandíbula tensa, indicio de dolor que estaba sintiendo… y algo se contrajo en su interior. Algo que la hizo tomar su decisión.

-Voy a quedarme – murmuró seriamente con la vista fija en el suelo.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Harry y sintió como todos los pasos cesaban. De seguro sus dos amigos estaban petrificados en la entrada, y sin usar magia.

-Voy a quedarme con él – dijo apuntando con su cabeza hacia el lugar donde descansaba el slytherin.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Claro que si.

-¿Entonces que estas hablando?

-Dije que voy a quedarme con él… al menos hasta que la enfermera regrese.

-No lo harás – sentenciaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Hermione desvió la mirada y pudo ver por un segundo, como unos ojos grises, destellaban impresionados con la vista fija en los suyos.

-No les estoy preguntando, ahora váyanse de aquí – dijo, tragando saliva sonoramente.

-¿Por qué lo haces? – preguntó Harry vigilando a Ron que parecía un toro rabioso.

-Los motivos están a la vista, que ustedes no quieran verlos no es mi problema, ahora vayan a descansar – respondió tajante, aunque el detalle de morder su labio frenéticamente delataba su nerviosismo.

-Hermione, no hagas esto…

-¡Váyanse ya! – gritó y les lanzó una mirada tan furiosa que a ambos no les quedó más remedio que salir.

Se acercó a la puerta para cerrarla y se quedó mirando el pomo durante varios segundos. Más de los necesarios. Levantó la vista y tragó saliva una vez más y luego, poco a poco se volteó.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? – preguntó el rubio sin poder esconder su confusión.

-Yo te cuidaré – fue lo único que la castaña dijo y se creó el silencio. Ni si quiera se escuchaba la lluvia que aún caía fuera.

Caminó hacia la mesita con las pociones y comenzó a tomar cada uno de los frascos, comprobando los nombres de cada infusión. El quinto que tomó lo llevó hasta otra mesita cercana y vertió un poco del contenido sobre un pequeño vasito.

-Bebe esto – le dijo acercándole el vaso. – aliviará el dolor.

-¿Por qué tendría que confiar en ti? – preguntó mirándola molesto.

-Porque te duele y porque sabes que soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para conocer cada una de las pociones que aquí hay… y también sabes que no voy a hacerte daño – respondió resignada

-Yo podría hacerte daño… - replicó él.

-Yo no soy como tú – y le puso el vaso en la mano – ahora bebe.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos y Hermione creyó ver como algo se derretía en el interior de esos ojos grises, algo que parecía derretirse también en su interior.

Inspiró hondo y esperó.

Malfoy miraba intermitentemente al vaso y luego a la chica, una y otra vez. De pronto tosió y el dolor que esto le provocó lo hizo encogerse en la camilla aferrando su mano a su abdomen. El vaso con la poción cayó al suelo y Hermione soltó un suspiro.

Recogió el vaso y volvió a llenarlo de la poción, luego lo llevó hasta la mesita de noche del chico y lo dejo a una distancia perfectamente alcanzable para él.

-Debes tomarlo, tienes una costilla rota, me imagino que duele mucho… - esperó unos segundos hasta que la mueca de dolor se borró del rostro del chico - …confía en mi.

Draco la miró unos segundos y luego tomó el vasito. Miró unos segundos la poción de color azul y luego la bebió de un sorbo.

-Esto es asqueroso – espetó arrojando el vaso al suelo.

-Yo no dije que tendría buen sabor, solo dije que quitaría el dolor – respondió ella y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Malfoy se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego tragó saliva. Respiró hondo y…

…no le dolió. Segundos atrás cada vez que inspiraba o espiraba o hacia cualquier movimiento le dolía de una manera horrible y ahora… no le dolía.

La sonrisa se acentuó en el rostro de Hermione. Caminó hacia la esquina de la enfermería y tomó un paño y un recipiente que llenó con agua que había en un botellón.

-Quédate quieto, voy a limpiar tus heridas – dijo ella mientras empujaba suavemente un hombro del chico hacia la camilla.

Humedeció el paño en el agua y lo pasó suavemente por la frente del chico, limpiando así las heridas y el lodo de todo su rostro.

Estaban en completo silencio y cada uno evitaba la mirada del otro. De vez en cuando se escuchaba cuando alguno tragaba saliva o respiraba profundamente. Hermione limpiaba con suma delicadeza cada una de las heridas del chico, intentando mantener toda su concentración en esa tarea y no en las cosquillitas que habían aparecido en su estomago.

-¿Por qué te quedaste? – preguntó de pronto.

-¿Qué? – se sobresaltó con la pregunta.

-Eso¿Por qué te quedaste? – repitió el chico

-Necesitabas cuidado y la enfermera llegue… Merlín sabe cuando…

-Podría haberla esperado - agregó él arrogantemente.

-Oh si… intenta dormir con una costilla rota y sangrando por todo el rostro, de todos modos me habría quedado a ver tu hazaña – respondió ella

-No pienses que te debo algo – dijo de pronto el chico.

-Eso tengo que pensarlo

-Ni que voy a agradecerte – agregó.

-Ni por un segundo – respondió ella sonriente.

-Me alegra que lo tengas claro – respondió él y una sonrisa arrebatadora se dibujó en su rostro.

Hermione estuvo limpiando cada una de las heridas, dándole pociones que quitasen el dolor y las pociones curativas que correspondían, durante un par de horas.

-Ahora deberías dormir, que tu costilla se cure, dolerá un poco, no importa si te di la poción anestésica o no – le dijo mientras lavaba sus manos.

-Después de todo el dolor que me has provocado, dudo mucho que algo pueda doler más – dijo de mala gana

-No deberías dudarlo, Malfoy – respondió con desgano. Se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la ventana y su vista se perdió en el exterior. – si te duele demasiado dime te daré más poción de anestesia.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó extrañado de pronto.

Hermione se volteó un segundo, levemente sorprendida.

-Voy a estar aquí, por si necesitas algo –respondió mirándolo distraídamente.

-Potter y Wezel podrían matarme – indicó él.

-Lo entenderán, solo duérmete ya – le ordenó.

-No eres nadie para mandarme, Granger – espetó el chico.

-Es solo una sugerencia, debes estar cansado de todas formas – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Malfoy miró el techo por un segundo y sintió el peso de todo el largo día caer sobre su cuerpo. No estaba cansado, estaba exhausto. Sus ojos se cerraban solos, contra su voluntad.

Intentaba enfocar la vista en la Gryffindor, pero su silueta comenzaba a ser algo difusa y borrosa.

Hermione lo miró por unos segundos y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Estaba dormido.

Fue hasta el despacho de Madame Pomfrey y con un hechizo limpio sus ropas y cabello, luego lavó su cara y volvió a su asiento.

Intentaba repasar mentalmente o descubrir figuras en las nubes que repletaban el cielo. La lluvia había cesado y el silencio hacía que sus pensamientos resonaran más fuerte en su cabeza.

Su mirada se desviaba sola hacia la camilla y ella no podía comprender el motivo.

De pronto un gemido se escapó de la boca de Malfoy y ella saltó sobre su asiento. Lo miró detenidamente y comprobó que seguía durmiendo. Un momento después se encontró de pie junto a la camilla mirándole fijamente.

Su respiración se agitó y su brazo que parecía tener vida propia comenzó a moverse. No entendía que era lo que ocurría ni porque esas cosquillas invadían su cuerpo. Nunca había sentido nada así y nunca había perdido el control sobre ella misma.

Su brazo se alzó sobre el rostro del chico y se apoyó en su frente, aun contra su voluntad. Y en ese momento, algo inexplicable ocurrió.

Le acarició.

Y en ese momento, Hermione pudo entender todo lo que le ocurría. No era que ella _debiera_ cuidarlo. Ella _quería_ hacerlo.

No importaba con cuantas acciones y reacciones lo tapara, no podía engañarse a si misma. La persona que peor le trataba en el mundo, la persona que le insultaba, le humillaba, era él y nada más que él quien más sentimientos había despertado en ella.

Y si sus sentidos no la engañaban, ya no era solo odio lo que sentía por Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_Hola a todos!  
Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap! Perdon por la tardanza!  
Es más bien cortito... pero ocurre mucho. ¿A que si :)?_

_Yo aquí haciendo tramites por aqui y por allá (los que me faltan) y bueno, despidiendome por aqui y por allá tambien.  
Hoy me bajó la inspiración de pronto y no pude parar de escribir, pero como mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, dejo los saludos al tirin :)_

Esme Black - karyta34 - tifanny - Yuzuki Lisianthus - beautifly92 - Katurix Gaunt - floh black - Dysis - Sami-Maraurder girl - Kerly Krum - Juli - Evadneh - jos Black - PaolaLissete - hardlof - Malfoy.Girl.Potter - Thunderlara-Boomslang - Andrea Radcliffe - Alevivancov - loretinxx - anDreaa.

_Besos enorme. Capitulo dedicado a:_ **Katurix Gaunt** _por el Review tan lindo que me dejo. Muchas gracias por involucrarte tanto con mi historia, eres un sol :D_

**R.Moon**


	13. Un sentimiento

**Disclaimer: **_Lo saben, no? Nada me pertenece_

**Cáp. 13: Un sentimiento**

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en la enfermería. Hermione estaba completamente inmóvil, con expresión sorprendida y la mano aún apoyada en la frente de Malfoy. Su corazón latía más rápido que nunca, parecía herirle el pecho ante cada palpitar, a la vez que su respiración se agitaba notoriamente. 

-No puede ser – exclamó frustrada recobrando la movilidad en su cuerpo y alejándose unos pasos. – te estas confundiendo – se repetía una y otra vez intentando relajarse. 

Miró a Malfoy que continuaba dormido sobre la camilla, con magulladuras en el rostro, pero con expresión serena. 

Ahí, dormido, no parecía tan cruel y malvado como siempre. Con la cabeza caída hacia un lado y con la respiración calma; con esa expresión inocente y la leve mueca de dolor parecía más humano, más persona, menos Malfoy. 

Hermione tragó saliva de forma sonora. ¿Por qué sentía eso tan repentinamente¿Cómo era posible que de pronto su corazón latiera alocadamente al verlo o sentirlo¿Cómo era posible que de pronto se estremeciera al tocarlo? 

Eso era racionalmente imposible. 

Pero… ¿había sido repentinamente o simplemente que no quiso verlo nunca?

Se había sentido atraído algunas veces de algunos chicos, pero siempre había conocido algo de ellos, algún tipo de acercamiento o trato antes de que le atrajeran, pero… ¿Malfoy?

Caminó de nuevo hacia su asiento junto a la ventana y apoyó la frente en el frío cristal con la mirada perdida en la inmensa oscuridad intentando pensar claramente. 

Se le podría llamar 'trato' a las cosas que habían ocurrido después de que Malfoy le ayudara, pero se le podía llamar así de una forma generosa, nadie que se calificara de normal trataba así a la gente. Eso no había sido amistoso, ni encantador, ni nada que pudiera decantar en sentimientos parecidos a esos…

De pronto estaba todo más silencioso de lo normal. Hermione agudizó el oído sin moverse, mientras un escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral. Y en el mismo completo silencio algo llamó su atención a su costado derecho. 

Una frente se apoyó a su lado, unos centímetros por encima del lugar donde la suya se encontraba.

-¿Malfoy? – preguntó sorprendida al verlo ahí, despierto.

-¿Quién más? Y eso que decían que eras inteligente… - murmuró despectivamente frunciendo el ceño y mirando hacia la espesura del bosque. 

-Si no lo fuera, no estarías prácticamente curado – replicó ella alzando una ceja amenazadoramente – ahora vuelve a tu camilla, tienes que estar quieto mientras tus huesos se curan…

-Esto duele de los mil demonios… ¿estas segura de que me has dado la poción correcta? – preguntó sin darle mucha importancia al tema. Hermione lo observó unos segundos y pudo ver la capa de sudor que cubría su frente, lo tensos que estaban los músculos de su rostro y una sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios al entender que intentaba ocultar el gran dolor que sentía. 

-¿Es que acaso no aguantas el dolor? – preguntó burlonamente.

-No he dicho eso, casi no me duele, pero hace un rato me has dado de esa poción que quita el dolor… - dejó la frase en el aire, pues una puntada en su abdomen, ahí donde su costilla intentaba curarse, lo hizo contraerse del dolor. 

-¿Te encuentras bien? – saltó Hermione de pronto asustada. Pasó una mano a través de la espalda del chico y apoyó la otra cerca de su pecho intentando ayudarle a enderezarse. 

Intentó pasar por alto el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo de pie a cabeza. 

-Detente – le ordenó Malfoy de pronto parando en seco. Se veía que respirar le costaba trabajo y le causaba dolor.

-Vamos, llega hasta la camilla, cárgate en mi – rogó ella, al borde de la desesperación total.

-¿Qué dices? Jamás podrías llevar mi peso – replicó molesto.

-Solo recárgate y camina – le ordenó esta vez ella. 

El chico apegó su cuerpo al de la chica y su olor a caramelo lo inundó hasta el punto de parecer irreal. Caminaron hasta la camilla y Malfoy se recostó como pudo, sin poder contener uno que otro gemido debido al gran dolor que sentía. 

Hermione corrió a buscar más poción anestésica para darle y aprovechó de darle también una para dormir. 

Cinco minutos más tarde, Draco yacía sumido en un sueño profundo. 

La Gryffindor acercó su silla hasta el borde de la camilla y se sentó. Miró unos momentos al rubio para asegurarse de que dormía, aunque le había dado el doble de la poción que correspondía, así que probablemente ni aunque una orquesta pasara tocando sobre el expreso de Hogwarts en la enfermería, Draco continuaría durmiendo. 

Pasaron segundos, minutos tal vez y a cada momento descubría algún nuevo punto en el pálido rostro del chico, algún nuevo y fascinante punto… Soltó un bufido. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? 

-No eresh tam inteligente… - dijo Draco entre sueños y una sonrisa, de aquellas que ella llamaría una sonrisa estúpida, se dibujó en su rostro al oírlo. 

-Estas peor de lo que pensabas – se murmuró a modo de reproche y luego apoyó su brazo sobre las sabanas y dejó caer su cabeza sobre este. 

-o-

Los fuertes rayos de luz se colaban por entre los cristales de la enfermería y le llegaban de pleno en el rostro a Malfoy, logrando finalmente que abriera sus grises ojos.

Murmuró unas maldiciones al notar lo temprano que era y se volteó dándole la espalda a las ventanas, pero al hacerlo, se quedó completamente petrificado. 

Ahí justo en el borde de la camilla, estaba Granger durmiendo, en una posición que, estaba seguro, amanecería con el cuello torcido.

Tragó saliva de pronto.

¿Se había quedado toda la noche ahí para cuidarlo?

Trago saliva otra vez, pero esta vez le costó aun más. 

Sacudió la cabeza de pronto. Cada día se sorprendía más de las cosas que hacía, sentía o pensaba. Con la punta de su dedo índice tocó a la chica que pareció no reaccionar. Lo intentó de nuevo más fuerte, hasta que por fin, de un salto, Hermione despertó.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó exaltada. Miró hacia todos lados y luego de ubicarse por fin, rascándose los ojos y con el pelo desordenado agregó - ¿Te ocurre algo?

-Hay unas ocho camillas más en esta habitación, porque tuviste que venir a apoyar tu mugrosa cabeza a la mía – sentenció molesto.

-Alguien se despertó de buenas hoy¿eh? – dijo Hermione levantándose con el ceño fruncido y caminando hacia la ventana. 

Malfoy no era un maestro en eso de captar emociones, pero pudo notar un tono amargo en su voz y en su mirar al apoyar su mano en el cristal de la ventana con la mirada fija en el exterior… y sintió como ese sabor amargo se instalaba en su interior. 

Intentó acomodarse removiéndose en la camilla, pero esa sensación no tenía nada que ver con una mala posición. 

De pronto la puerta se abrió y la enfermera entro por ella. Avanzó unos pasos antes de percatarse de las dos personas que ya estaban en el lugar.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó parando de golpe. 

-Madame Pomfrey, Malfoy ha tenido un accidente y lo hemos venido a dejar, me vi en la obligación de proporcionarle algunas de sus pociones. Le prometo que sabía lo que hacía, y el necesitaba los cuidados rápidamente…

-¿Qué tu que? – se escandalizó la mujer. 

-Le prometo que sabía que debía darle y le puedo mostrar las cosas que le administré, analgésico, anestesia y la poción que cura huesos rotos – se apuró en decir apuntando cada una de las pociones que había utilizado

-¿Cómo te encuentras, chico? – corrió a preguntarle al rubio con los ojos desorbitados por el horror.

-Bien – murmuró Draco con una mueca de desprecio en el rostro.

La enfermera lo revisó, miro en el interior de su boca, de sus oídos, le toco ahí donde habían estado los huesos rotos, escucho su pulso y toda revisión de rigor, luego lanzó una mirada severa a Hermione.

La chica la miró expectante luego de un pequeño asentimiento de la enfermera agregó. 

-Debo retirarme, Madame Pomfrey, lamento haberlo hecho, pero era necesario – el nerviosismo se notaba en su voz. Miró un segundo a Draco que le fulminaba con sus ojos grises. Tragó saliva sonoramente y luego se volteó para salir.

Caminó, o mejor dicho, trotó hasta la sala común y luego corrió hasta su habitación. Se metió a la ducha y se mantuvo ahí por un rato. 

Después de secarse el cabello se acostó y durmió.

Tuvo un sueño extraño…

_Estaba en un lugar donde había mucha gente con sus varitas alzadas, también gente vestidos con túnicas negras y capuchas del mismo color, pero no podía reconocer a nadie. Ella corría hacia algún lugar buscando a alguien pero no lograba encontrar a nadie. De pronto, aparecía en otro lugar y se levantaba de una butaca en una sala de estar que no reconocía, se acercaba a __la puerta del lugar, la abría y al ver a la persona que ahí se encontraba… su corazón latía desbocadamente._

Despertó de pronto y la taquicardia era real al igual que su respiración agitada. Parpadeó unos momentos hasta darse cuenta que era de día aún. Miró hacia ningún lado, mientras meditaba el sueño que había tenido. Lo había tenido un par de veces antes, y le parecía extraño, pero por más que le daba vueltas no encontraba nada coherente ni importante en el sueño, salvo tal vez que la primera parte parecía ser un ataque de mortífagos, pero… ¿Por qué le daría importancia al algo tan subjetivo como un sueño?

Se levantó, ya que su estomago lo pedía a gritos, debía ser más o menos la hora del almuerzo, así que se vistió rápidamente y bajo. 

Al llegar al gran comedor, vio que a penas puso un pie en el salón Harry y Ron estiraron sus cuellos por entre la multitud para verla. Sus ceños fruncidos le vaticinaban lo agradable que iba a ser su saludo. 

-A si que por fin has salido de ahí – comentó molesto Ron, a penas Hermione hubo terminado de acomodarse en el puesto vacío junto a Harry.

-Llegué en la mañana a mi cuarto, Ronald, llevo todo lo que va del día durmiendo – dijo mientras se servía un poco de huevo y tocinos. 

-¿Pasaste toda la noche con él? – saltaron los dos, mientras un trozo de salame saltaba por los aires desde el tenedor de Ron y caía sobre la cabeza de Neville y unos cuantos chicos se dieron vuelta para mirarlos. 

-Lo siento, Neville – se disculpó Ron a gritos, llamando la atención de otros tantos alumnos más de mesas cercanas. 

-¿Puedes dejar de gritar? – le susurró Hermione exaltada.

Ambos chicos le sonrieron a los demás chicos y chicas que continuaban con la vista fija en ellos, y se limitaron a engullir todo lo que había en sus platos y servirse raciones monumentales hasta que por fin todos dejaron de mirarles. 

-Búsquense una vida – murmuraba Ron de tanto en tanto, molesto por las chicas curiosas que no apartaban la vista. 

Después de que el ultimo par de chicas se girara, aunque más tenía que ver con lo guapo que les parecía Harry que con otra cosa, ambos se volvieron hacia la castaña que estaba muy quieta y comía por inercia. 

-Entonces… ¿pasaste la noche con él? – comentó Ron retomando el hilo de la conversación.

-No tienes para que decirlo así, Ronald – se defendió.

-¿Te hizo algo? – preguntó Harry de pronto. Hermione alzó la vista y sus ojos se toparon con unos grises que le miraban divertido. 

De pronto un trozo de tocino se quedo atrapado en su garganta y se le fue el aire, provocando que se atorara y tosiera, logrando llamar la atención de todos las personas que se encontraban cerca y logrando provocar también una sonrisa burlona en ese rostro pálido. 

El corazón de Hermione se había alocado de pronto y dudaba que se debiera al hecho de atorarse y quedarse sin aire de pronto. 

Levantó la vista una vez que hubo recuperado el aire y ahí estaban esos ojos grises otra vez, fijos en ella, enmarcados por una arrebatadora sonrisa. 

-¿Hermione¿Me estas escuchando? – preguntó Harry confundido. 

La gryffindor miró de forma repentina al chico, visiblemente nerviosa. ¿Por qué ahora se sentía así, como una chiquita de diez años a la que se le aceleraba el corazón si _algún_ chico la miraba y no podía quitarle los ojos de encima? 

Arrugó el ceño, mientras una idea se formaba en su cabeza. ¿Cómo podía sentirse así respecto a Malfoy? Era completamente inaudito. ¿Y si él la había hechizado en algún momento?

Sacudió la cabeza, sabía que eso no había pasado, que su 'magia' había sido de otro tipo.

-¡HERMIONE! – gritaron Ron y Harry a la vez, mirándole con preocupación.

-¿Qué me decías? –saltó la chica intentando concentrarse en sus amigos, aunque tuvo que comprobar si esos ojos seguían mirándole… y así era.

-De seguro le hizo algo – exclamó Ron mirando a Harry con expresión furiosa

-Eso creo – le apoyó el chico, preocupado.

-¿Qué¿Qué dicen? No, es solo que no he dormido tanto como corresponde, y aun estoy adormilada. Por su puesto que no me ha hecho nada, Harry, se defenderme – exclamó enojada – y si me permiten, hoy es sábado y tengo un horario de estudios que cumplir, porque al menos _a mi si me importan mis exámenes_. – exclamó dando énfasis a la ultima frase.

Se levantó enfadada, aunque sabía que tanto enojo estaba injustificado, y salió camino hacia la biblioteca sin mirar atrás. 

Llevaba cerca de una hora en la biblioteca, y ya había repasado pociones, transformaciones y ahora repasaría un poco de runas. 

Estaba en la mesa más apartada de la entrada, con los libros desperdigados por toda la mesa, estaba junto a una ventana y se detuvo un momento para mirar al exterior. El sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte.

-Se acaba el día, menos horas para estudiar – se dijo con la cabeza apoyada en su mano, aun con la vista fija en el exterior. Giró su vista hacia el frente y en el otro extremo de la mesa, sentado estaba Draco.

-Que actitud tan perdedora es esa – dijo el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro. 

Hermione se quedó mirándole con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó y pudo sentir como la sangre le subía a las mejillas.

-¿Molesto?

-Claro que si – le afirmó evitando su mirada, mientras maldecía en su interior el comportamiento de quinceañera que estaba teniendo. 

-Que modales… - se quejó el chico divertido, le estaba estudiando con la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? – preguntó de pronto cerrando el libro de golpe, notoriamente alterada. 

-¿Por qué piensas que quiero algo? – dijo el chico como única respuesta.

Hermione sentía su corazón desbocado, y le costaba tragar saliva, el rubor en sus mejillas solo aumentaba a cada palabra del rubio. 

Darse de cuenta que algo le sucedía cuando él estaba cerca, había empeorado todo. Estaba seguro que todas esas reacciones eran algo psicológico, pero no se sentía capaz de controlarlo. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente. 

-¿Entonces vienes a agradecerme? No te preocupes, no necesito que lo hagas – le aseguró mientras se ponía de pie y se perdía entre una estantería. 

Se detuvo frente a unos libros de aritmancia mientras intentaba recobrar su respiración calma. 

-Jamás te buscaría para agradecerte – dijo una voz en un susurro muy cerca de su odio derecho. 

Hermione pudo sentir como un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal, erizando el cabello en su nuca. Se giró lentamente soltando un suspiro, intentando actuar normal. 

-¿Qué buscas entonces¿Un libro de aritmancia? – ironizó, pero la congelante mirada de Malfoy la fulminaba y el rubor volvió a sus mejillas.

Draco la miró unos instantes, y frunció el ceño, observándole concentrado. Dio un paso y Hermione lo retrocedió al segundo. 

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. 

-Me extraña, Granger – dijo con voz repentinamente seductora, acompañada de su arrebatadora sonrisa. 

-¿Qué? – preguntó con un tono un tanto histérico.

-¿Sabes cuantas chicas están enamoradas de mi? – le preguntó provocativo. 

-¿De que hablas?

-¿Lo sabes? – le presionó.

-No…y tampoco me interesa

-Muchas – dijo relajado – y cada día aumentan…

-Como si me importara – sentenció y se giró. 

-Han sido tantas… que se reconocer cada signo que me lo indica – le agarró por el brazo y la volteó con fuerza hasta dejarla frente a él – ya sabes cosas como… evadir la mirada, ruborizarse, salir corriendo… - Hermione tragó saliva. ¿Tan obvia era? "_que alguien me mate_" era lo único que podía pensar. 

-¿Si? Que impresionante – fue lo único que atinó a decir. - ¿Puedes soltarme? Me haces daño. 

-Ten cuidado, Granger… no te hagas la lista conmigo… te conozco mejor de lo que crees – le amenazó y luego soltó su brazo. 

-¿A si¿Qué conoces tú de mí? – le desafió la chica.

Draco acercó su rostro a Hermione, y quedaron a menos de cinco centímetros. La gryffindor intentó retroceder, pero su cabeza dio contra la estantería. 

-Ya te he dicho lo que noto… - una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. – creo que estas pidiendo a gritos un _agradecimiento_ – agregó dándole énfasis a la ultima palabra – haré mi buena obra del año.

Hermione abrió los ojos asustada. Sabía lo que vendría… ella también lo conocía a él.

Y lo que sintió a continuación la impresionó. 

Los fríos labios de Malfoy se posaron suavemente en los suyos. No esperaba algo así, era delicado… dulce. 

Sus ojos se cerraron como presos de un hechizo y se dejo llevar…

Y Draco pudo sentirlo, por lo que comenzó a besarla con furia, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al mismo tiempo. Granger le estaba respondiendo el beso. No se había equivocado. 

De pronto las manos de Hermione se apoyaron sobre el pecho de Malfoy y lo empujó lo más fuerte que pudo. 

Se miraron unos segundos. El miró los labios enrojecidos de la chica y la sonrisa se acentuó en su rostro.

-¡Maldito seas, Malfoy, no piensas que el mundo gira a tu alrededor! – gritó sin importarle que estuviesen en la biblioteca o que hubiesen muchos alumnos ahí afuera que pudiesen escucharle.

Avanzó un paso y le dio una bofetada. Lo más fuerte que pudo y lo miró con odio. 

-¡Nunca vuelvas a acercarte a mi¡No soy otra de tus estúpidas admiradoras! – le susurró con tanta rabia, que a Malfoy le recorrió un escalofrío. 

Hermione que aun no se sentía satisfecha tomó un volumen de la estantería y se lo lanzó a la cara, para luego voltearse y marcharse indignada.

Malfoy alcanzó a cubrirse con la mano, y se quedó viéndola marchar, mientras una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en su rostro… 

* * *

_Hola a todos!  
Primero que todo... perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar!  
Lo lamento mucho! No volverá a pasar!_

Les cuento que ya estoy en Argentina y mañana mismo entro a la Universidad... (en realidad en un par de horas más). Así que vengo actualizo y me voy a dormir! Porque no puedo estar malen mi primer día de universidad, no?

Quiero pedirles un favor a mis lectoras. Si alguna vez ven a alguien que ha publicado una de mis historias, me avise por favor!  
El otro día me conecte y me enteré de que una chica subió una historia mia! Simplemente le cambió el nombre y la subió, como tambien ha plagiado otras más... yo solo tengo dos ojitos, pero si alguien ve algo... les ruego que me avisen.

Ahora, los saludos:

yuli moore- karyta34- Kerly Krum- Dysis - Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot- Esme Black - Malfoy.Girl.Potter- Yuzuki Lisianthus- Juli - beautifly92- Evadneh- Ellesmera Malfoy- Andrea Radcliffe- Katurix Gaunt- Edna Black- Mónica - AndreinaMalfoy- Packy - Thunderlara-Boomslang- tifanny - loretinxx - Iamalonefordanny-19- Sami-Maraurder girl- Jessyca Black- Norely - Lyra Minamino- Lizzie.Kim- Akiko.M - Xms.Felton- FatiPotter- norma - chukii - lauriska malfoy

_Mil gracias por todos sus reviews._

Capitulo dedicado a **Andrea Radcliffe** por ser tan linda conmigo, eres un sol preciosa:)

**R.Moon**


	14. Te Equivocas

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y los escenarios le pertenencen a nuestra querida J.K._

**Cáp. 14: ****Te Equivocas**

Malfoy disfrutó por unos instantes de lo ocurrido, con esa sonrisa traviesa que se dibujaba en su rostro y que transparentaba el regocijo que había en su interior.

Le dio una patada al libro, que le había golpeado la muñeca, y que se estrelló con la pared al final del pasillo.

-o-

Hermione se sentía completamente estúpida mientras corría hacia los jardines, sin importarle que la gente le mirara extraño.

Llegó hasta su árbol preferido frente al lago y se sentó, con la respiración agitada y roja por el esfuerzo de correr tanto. Mantenía la vista fija en el horizonte donde ya no había sol y los últimos rayos rosas se perdían.

No podía entender como había terminando sintiendo cosas así. Ella no lo había querido de esa manera.

-¿Tan tarde por aquí? – dijo una voz amable a sus espaldas.

Hermione se volteó repentinamente y su rostro denotaba el miedo, pero su rostro se relajo al identificar al chico.

-Kevin… - exhaló más tranquila – eres tu…

-¿Qué te ocurre? No tienes buen rostro – dijo el chico sentándose a su lado.

-Oh, no es nada – replicó ella intentando sonreírle y fallando completamente.

-Nada que quieras contarme, querrás decir, porque hasta Trelawney podría adivinar que no estás bien – respondió el chico con una calida sonrisa en el rostro.

-No me mal interpretes, no es que no confíe en ti… es solo que… - comenzó la chica.

-Estas enamorada – completó el chico sin siquiera mirarla.

-¿QUÉ? – se exaltó Hermione. No podía ser tan obvia. ¿Cómo podía saberlo él si ella lo había descubierto ese mismo día?

-¿Acaso no es eso? – preguntó Kevin y una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro.

-Pues… - dudó Hermione

-Ya me has respondido – finalizó el moreno. - ¿Ves? No es tan complicado contarme tus problemas, de hecho, los deduzco solo.

-¿Tu…? Este… yo… a mi… ¿se me nota mucho? – preguntó finalmente la gryffindor.

-La verdad no sabría decírtelo, yo lo noto, soy muy observador – respondió mientras inflaba el pecho en señal de orgullo y luego reía, pero un brillo amargo resaltaba en sus ojos.

Hermione lo observó unos segundos y luego deseó con todas sus fuerzas haberse fijado en alguien como Kevin.

-Vaya… - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para interrumpir el inquietante silencio del chico.

-Sin embargo, por mucho que te haya observado, no he logrado descubrir al afortunado.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor es que nadie lo sepa… - dijo Hermione sin mucha convicción. ¿Qué pensaría Kevin de ella si es que supiera quien era la persona que…? ¿le gustaba? ¿Ese era el término?

-¿Por qué? ¿Es muy feo? O tal vez es muy tonto ¿no tiene tan buenas notas como tu? – se burló Kevin con una media sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos fijos en los miel de la chica. Hermione aparto la mirada y en su cara había una clara mueca de aflicción. – Oh… ya veo, es alguien que no debería ser, ¿verdad?

-Me estas asustando, Kevin ¿Por qué adivinas todo?

-No adivino nada, Hermione, es solo que puedo verte, te conozco – le respondió con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Y como es que Harry y Ron no se han dado cuenta?

-La verdad no lo se… hace días que se nota claramente, tal vez… ellos son despistados – sonrió Kevin.

-¿Días, dices? – preguntó Hermione horrorizada. – yo… si es que realmente siento algo por _ese alguien_… creo que lo descubrí hoy.

-Bueno, al menos he escuchado a algunas chicas decir que siempre ocurre eso. Y bien… ¿Me dirás quien es el chico afortunado?

-Pensarás que estoy loca – se lamentó Hermione.

-Oh, no te preocupes, lo pensaba desde mucho antes – le sonrió Kevin y ella pudo corresponder la sonrisa.

-¿Qué piensas del masoquismo? – preguntó Hermione con expresión inocente.

-¿A que viene esa pregunta? – se extrañó el Ravenclaw.

-…_esmalfoy _– susurró Hermione tan bajo y tan rápido que nadie podría haberlo entendido.

-¿Qué? No te escuché bien.

-Dedúcelo entonces, no lo voy a repetir – dijo cortante. Haberlo dicho, haber pronunciado su apellido en esa situación le había provocado una extraña sensación.

-Creo haber escuchado algo… pero no creo que… - comenzó Kevin, pero al ver la vergüenza que se marcaba en el rostro de la chica, agregó - ¿no será…Malfoy, no?

Hermione no le miró a los ojos pero asintió lentamente, a su pesar, con la cabeza gacha. Ya se lo había contado a alguien, eso era asumir completamente sus sentimientos.

-Vaya, ahora entiendo lo de masoquista. Pero él es muy afortunado, ¿sabes? No cualquiera se gana tu corazón. Pero con todo el respeto que te tengo, opino que él no te merece – sonrió el chico, pero la felicidad no llegó a sus ojos.

-Aquí no importa si alguien se merece o no, eso es algo que nació para morir – rió Hermione, pero esta vez fue a ella a quien no le llegó la sonrisa a los ojos.

Se quedaron sentados, apoyados sobre el grueso tronco del árbol hasta que la noche cayó completamente y la luna brilló sobre sus cabezas.

-Es hora de ir a cenar – dijo Kevin luego de varios minutos en completo silencio. Hermione asintió y se puso de pie sin mirarle.

Llevaban unos metros caminando en dirección al castillo cuando el chico volvió a hablar.

-Hermione, no estés mal… siempre tienes la opción de intentar olvidarle y no darle más vueltas al asunto

-Como si fuera tan fácil. – Comentó fastidiada – Yo no soy experta en estos temas, no se que hacer ni nada Kevin… intentar no pensar en algo, siempre resulta haciéndome pensar más en lo mismo.

-Podrías buscarte un novio y así olvidarlo – repuso él.

-Kevin ¿has visto a alguno de mis admiradores? Porque tal vez necesite lentes… - murmuró mirándole extrañamente.

-Hay muchos que desearían estar a tu lado – susurró él quedándose de pie a medio caminar.

-¿A sí? ¿Cómo quien? ¿Zabini? – le espetó con ironía palpable en su voz, la chica se volteó después de haber avanzado al menos un metro más que él.

Sus ojos se enfrentaron a los cálidos ojos grises del Ravenclaw y el destello que de ellos provenía, removió algo en su interior. De pronto sintió como un gran peso se instalaba sobre sus hombros.

¿Qué significaba esa mirada?

Tragó saliva, aunque más parecía cemento y sin atreverse a sostener más esa mirada llena de cariño puro, se giró y comenzó a correr hacia el castillo.

Al entrar al hall vio a Malfoy de pie en la puerta del gran salón. Paró de golpe y sus ojos se abrieron tanto, que parecían haberse salido de sus orbitas. Inspiró tanto aire de pronto que casi se ahogó, pero solo tardó un segundo en volver en si y comenzar a subir rápidamente la escalera hacia los dormitorios.

-Maldito seas… con el hambre que tengo – iba murmurando Hermione mientras cambiaba con los puños apretados, la vista fija en el suelo, con el mentón pegado a su cuello, y el ceño fruncido.

Al doblar un pasillo, sin si quiera mirar al frente sintió que daba contra el pecho de alguien y murmurando un "lo siento" continuó su camino, pero no alcanzó a dar dos pasos y de pronto alguien la giró por completo, sorprendiéndola y asustándola a partes iguales.

Alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con ese par de ojos grises tan conocidos ya, y se sorprendió de lo iguales que estos podían parecer al hielo, mientras que los de Kevin, de igual color, eran completamente calidos.

Sostuvieron la mirada por un largo minuto hasta que, finalmente, con un movimiento brusco, Hermione pudo soltarse.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – preguntó la chica extrañada porque le había sobrepasado y ella ni si quiera le había oído.

-Caminando – respondió y se encogió de hombros en un gesto elegante.

Hermione pestañeó un par de veces y luego sus ojos se tiñeron en un matiz triste y evitaron su mirada.

-¿Te ocurre algo? – preguntó Malfoy de pronto, sorprendiendo a ambos.

-Nada que te interese y si no te importa, me retiro – exclamó ella.

-¿Dónde el chiquilín de Ravenclaw? – preguntó divertido.

-Tiene nuestra edad, para que sepas, y debe medir lo mismo o más que tu – replicó alzando una ceja, con expresión suficiente. - ¿tienes algún problema con él?

-No te pases de lista, Granger… si crees que escaparte de mí o ir a esconderte con él te hará olvidar el beso con el que enmudecí tu boca… te estas equivocando – dijo Malfoy en un susurró sexy y provocativo.

Hermione tragó saliva y creyó escuchar como su acción hacia eco en el pasillo desierto. Malfoy se acercaba al compás de sus respiraciones y éstas se aceleraban a medida que sus cuerpos se acercaban.

Una especie de pánico comenzó a invadir a Hermione, que por algún extraño motivo, parecía petrificarse cada vez que Draco invadía su espacio personal.

Malfoy avanzó un paso, y como suponía Hermione lo retrocedió, y así fue fácil acorralarla en un rincón, entre una estatua jorobada y una armadura un tanto oxidada.

-¿Vas a besarme otra vez? – preguntó la chica con un hilo de voz, cuando ya sentía su respiración y la suya fundirse en una sola.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Malfoy al escucharla.

-Al menos no tienes nada que temer… no te haré nada que cualquier chica no moriría por recibir – le susurró al oído, con una simpatía desconocida en él.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que yo quiero recibir _aquello_? – preguntó Hermione haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, ya que parte de su instinto de mujer luchaba por terminar de una vez con esa distancia que le separaban de esos fríos labios.

-No creo que exista alguna chica que no lo quiera – respondió él en el mismo tono despreocupado, como si hablara del clima con un amigo.

-Te he dicho un par de veces que no soy como el resto de las chicas, y jamás seré como _tus_ chicas – agregó dándole énfasis a las ultimas palabras.

-¿No quieres… - dejó al aire la frase y continuó acercándose lentamente, para alargar el momento de encontrar sus labios, una dulce agonía para ambos.

Y se besaron, y se respiraron, y continuaron besándose.

Cuando Hermione, pasado un par de segundos recobró el sentido, decidió que no podía cortar ese beso tan de pronto. No era humanamente posible. Se dio el lujo de disfrutarlo por cinco segundos, dejándose llenar por ese beso, y soltando todo el deseo oculto que ella misma se negaba.

_1…_

El beso fue tomando intensidad, mientras ambos sentían el corazón del otro palpitar con furor, como si cada latido fuese el propio.

_2…_

La mano de Malfoy se enredó en el cabello de Hermione, acariciándole con ternura y desenfreno al mismo tiempo.

_3…_

La lengua del rubio se coló en la boca de la chica y ambos sintieron un escalofrío que les erizó la piel.

_4…_

El Slytherin sintió como el suelo parecía menos sólido y sus piernas más débiles. ¿Qué le ocurría? Jamás había sentido algo así, pero no se sentía capaz de detenerse. Apegó su cuerpo al de la chica mientras otro estremecimiento más fuerte y perceptible les recorría el cuerpo.

_5…_

Hermione apoyó las manos sobre el pecho del chico y lo separó de su cuerpo. Ambos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y se quedaron observando el uno al otro por unos instantes.

-No… no vuelvas a… a hacer eso – dijo ella tratando de recobrar el aire y que su frase fuera continua, aunque sin llegar a buen resultado.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te ha gustado? – preguntó alzando una ceja y la sonrisa sexy permanecía perpetua en su pálido rostro.

-No es eso, Malfoy, no puedes ir besando a la gente así, por ahí, en un rincón oscuro, o no a mí al menos… - comenzó Hermione colocando sus brazos en jarra.

-eso quiere decir que si te gustó – le aseguró el rubio dando un paso atrás y en sus ojos había un brillo insolente y burlón.

Hermione intentó contener su sonrisa, porque estaba segura de que eso le quitaría credibilidad, y no era eso lo que buscaba, pero Malfoy se veía imposiblemente guapo en ese momento.

-No soy otra de tus chicas, re lo repito, y tu no eres lo que yo busco para mi, así que no vuelvas a hacerlo – sentenció en el tono más seguro que pudo lograr a la vez que contenía esa sonrisa que asomaba en la comisura de sus labios hinchados y enrojecidos.

-No pienses que soy algo que puedes tomar y desechar cuando se te de la gana – dijo Draco volviendo a su expresión de siempre, en la que parecía estar oliendo algo podrido.

-¡No soy yo la que va siguiéndote por pasillos oscuros y te arrincona para besarte, Malfoy! – replicó mientras su ceño volvía a fruncirse.

-No pienses que vas a hacerme daño de alguna manera… - dijo él de pronto.

-Jamás lo he pensado…

-No hay ningún tipo de sentimiento… – comenzó él

-…entre tu y yo – completó ella.

-Al menos no de parte mía – recalcó él.

-Ni de la mía – dijo Hermione intentando convencerse.

-Si… como digas – le dijo él como si hablara tonterías sin importancia. – hay gente que prefiere negarse a si misma lo que el resto del mundo ve claramente – dijo volteándose.

-Tal vez yo también solo quiero un poco de diversión… ¿no crees? – intentó reponerse la chica.

-Creo que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no buscarías diversión conmigo - sonrió el chico ya a un metro de distancia.

-No puedes estar seguro, no puedes lastimarme si no quiero, Malfoy – replicó ella.

-En eso… creo que te equivocas – dijo ya en la esquina del pasillo en el que estaban – pero al menos por ahora, no quiero lastimarte, quiero divertirme, Granger… - y una sonrisa picara se dibujó en su rostro, mientras caminaba con paso elegante y se perdía de vista al siguiente instante.

Hermione se quedó completamente congelada al oír eso, mientras un torrente de emociones le invadía el cuerpo. ¿Estaba feliz? ¿O triste?

-Maldito Malfoy – refunfuñó mientras se giraba camino hacia las cocinas.

_Hola a todas mis lectoras!  
Esta vez no tardé tanto, verdad? Si es más de lo que acostumbro... pero es que la universidad me consume un poco... es más... hoy debería estar enfrascada leyendo un libro de guion en vez de haberme pasado la tarde escribiendo este fic xD. Pero ya ven... las quiero tanto que prefiero actualizarles rapido y que a mi me vaya mal en la U._

No, mentira, al menos mis deberes inmediatos, ya estan todos listos desde la semana pasada :)  
La universidad me encanta y es un placer hacer los deberes, menos hoy leer el libro porque tengo mucho sueño y eso me da más. :P  


_Quiero agradecer por los reviews! Porque como ya saben, un capitulo con reviews, es un capitulo feliz :D  
Y ustedes han hecho este fic un fic muy feliz :)  
Ya pasé los 300 (ya lo había dicho? es que me emociono)_

Ahora, saludos:

Iamalonefordanny-19 - hardlof - Namine1993 - lore - Juli - Lyra Minamino - yuli moore - mariapotter2002 - LeeLoo - Esme Black - Thunderlara-Boomslang - Dysis - Xms.Felton - Malfoy.Girl.Potter - Katurix Gaunt - norma - Edna Black - joyce malfoy black - beautifly92 - XxXsofitaXxX - Andrea Radcliffe - karyta34 - GreyGGGA - FatiPotter - AleMalfoy - Sami-Maraurder girl - verito malfoy

_Muchisimas gracias chicas por dejarme sus comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me ponen. Y tambien gracias a ti que me lees y no me dejas reviews, porque igual me entero. _

**R.Moon**


	15. La Liberación

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling_

**Cáp. 15: ****La liberación. **

-No vas a escaparte por siempre – dijo Malfoy con la vista fija en el pasillo del fondo. Eso era lo malo de acorralarla en los pasillos. Cualquier alumno podría pasar y verlos.

-Si, no lo haré por siempre, en algún momento vas a aburrirte – comentó Hermione mirándole de lado, para poner sus labios lo más lejos posible del chico, mientras intentaba relajarse para que la sangre bajara desde su rostro.

-No, claro que no lo haré por siempre, pronto vas a aceptar que es lo que quieres – rebatió él observándola por un segundo y luego volviendo su atención hacia el final del pasillo.

-No cometo un error dos veces – se defendió Hermione.

-Anotaré eso, luego lo restregaré en tu cara cuando caigas como cualquier otra chica – respondió.

-Vaya… tu si que sabes ser una dulzura – replicó ella alzando una ceja molesta de estar ahí, arrinconada entre una armadura y un muro.

-¡Nancy! ¡Apresúrate, llegaremos tarde! – gritó una chica de Slytherin ahí donde Malfoy miraba y éste rápidamente se acercó hasta quedar completamente pegado al cuerpo de la chica. Con una mano rodeo su cuello y le tapó la boca apegando su cabeza hacia su pecho.

Hermione podía oír los tranquilos latidos del corazón de Malfoy en su oído, mientras los de ella iban aumentando hasta ser a doble tiempo a comparación con los de él; y mucho más fuerte. De seguro él lo podía sentir sin ningún esfuerzo.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos, intentando olvidar donde estaba, y junto a quien. ¿Por qué no se había ido cuanto tuvo la oportunidad? ¿Cuántas veces iba a tener que soportar la misma situación hasta que el rubio se aburriera de acorralarla en cada pasillo en el que se encontraran?

Ya era la quinta vez desde _el beso_, y cada vez era lo mismo: sus piernas temblaban incontrolablemente, sentía que le faltaba el aire, su corazón se agitaba, no podía moverse… en conclusión: su cerebro no funcionaba bien cuando él estaba cerca.

Ya no se oía nada, pero seguían sin moverse, en la misma posición.

Se removía de un lado para otro, pero Malfoy le ganaba en fuerza por lejos, y era poco su avance en tratar de escapar.

En el segundo en que el chico aflojó la mano en su boca, ella saltó.

-Déjame en paz, ¿no las oíste? Llegaremos tarde… a pociones. ¿No querrás que el Profesor Snape piense cosas malas de ti, no?

-Eres tu la que debería temer… Snape nunca pensaría nada malo de mí – se burló fanfarronamente el chico.

-¡Exacto! Es a Harry, a Ron y a mí a quien nos hace la vida imposible. ¡Y yo estaría de camino a esa clase si no fuera por tu arranque hormonal! – Draco sonrió divertido.

Si algo le gustaba más que ver enfadada a Granger, era haberlo logrado él mismo. No había mejor pago a sus esfuerzos.

-Vas a ceder… - le informó él, más para si que para ella. Hermione lo observó con el ceño fruncido, intentando no decir las mil palabras mal sonantes que se le venían a la mente en ese momento. – y no es que te esté rogando, simplemente quiero enseñarte algo bueno de esta vida – agregó ácidamente

-¿A sí? ¿Algo bueno? Yo por aquí no veo nada bueno, cuando lo vea te aviso – y con esto, se escurrió entre su cuerpo y un ínfimo espacio vacío que Malfoy había descuidado y salió corriendo en dirección a pociones, aun muy azorada.

No entendía como Malfoy perdía el tiempo así, y lo peor, como algunas chicas podían seguir su juego. Estaba casi segura que ella era la primera que se negaba tanto a sus 'encantos' – pensaba Hermione sarcásticamente – pero seguiría siéndolo. Había cosas mucho más importantes, como estar al día con los deberes, o estudiar para los Éxtasis, que estaban cada vez más cerca y en un tiempo tan corto estarían encima, que era algo completamente alarmante.

Veía la puerta de las mazmorras donde un Slytherin atrasado iba entrando, y corrió para entrar junto a él.

-Treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor, señorita Granger, así tal vez aprenda a llegar a la hora – murmuró Snape sin siquiera mirarle.

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida y horrorizada. Había entrado dos pasos por detrás de Zabini y solo a ella le habían quitado puntos.

Sintió como la sangre le subía hasta la raíz de su salvaje pelo. De pronto la puerta volvió a abrirse y apareció Malfoy por ella, que se dirigió directo a su asiento con paso elegante, enmarcado por el silencio de todos.

Hermione se quedó de pie unos segundos más, incapaz de creer lo descaradamente injusto que era su profesor de pociones, pero luego antes de que le quitaran más puntos respirar y robarle oxigeno al resto, se fue a sentar junto a Harry y Ron.

-Es un idiota – susurró el pelirrojo con las orejas enrojecidas hasta un punto máximo.

-¿Recién te das cuenta? – preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados.

-Cálmense o nos quitarán más puntos – murmuró Hermione intentando tranquilizarlos, mientras se fijaba en la sonrisa divertida que tenía Malfoy en su rostro, y casi podía asegurar que era por esa situación.

_-o-_

-Ya no se me ocurre nada más que preguntarte – finalizó Kevin con cara de frustración.

-Tiene que haber algo, estoy segura, algo que probablemente saldrá en los éxtasis y no sabré responderlo… - comenzó Hermione mientras su rostro se desfiguraba por la angustia.

-Hermione, espera, espera – exclamó el chico preocupado – no hay nada que no sepas, o que no puedas deducir. Creo que deberíamos dejar el estudio hasta aquí por hoy. Ya es mucho por una tarde.

-¡Kevin, hay que estudiar! No podemos reprobar – exclamó Hermione un tanto histérica.

Kevin se acercó a ella y tomó su mano. Hermione sintió en seguida un calorcito tranquilizador extenderse por su cuerpo.

Los días avanzaban y ella a cada minuto se alteraba más y más, porque cada día que pasaba le costaba más concentrarse en los estudios. Se había encontrado ya un par de veces soñando despierta en medio de una clase de transformación, habiendo perdido completamente el hilo de la clase.

-No te angusties, por favor, eso no ayuda en nada – le dijo Kevin sosteniendo fuertemente su mano y llevando un mechón de su rebelde cabello hasta atrás de su oreja.

Hermione bajó la vista, pero no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

-Kevin… yo… - dudo la chica, incomoda.

-Disculpa, no quise molestarte, no pienses que quiero… - se excusó el chico, complicado. - ¿somos amigos, no? Los amigos intentan reconfortarse, es solo eso lo que hago.

Hermione se sintió capaz de subir la vista hasta él y sus cálidos ojos grises se llevaron todo rastro de vergüenza que quedara en ella.

-¿Puedo? – preguntó el chico con una sonrisa y sus brazos extendidos hacia ella.

Hermione sonrió y se unieron en un tierno y dulce abrazo…

No sabía cuantos minutos llevaban así, abrazados, pero parecía un segundo y a la vez un año. El frío que había sentido antes, había desaparecido al sentirse protegida por esos fuertes brazos.

El olor parecido al chocolate que despedía Kevin era simplemente, tan atractivo como lo es el chocolate mismo.

De la nada, sintieron un viento fuerte que desordenaba sus cabellos, y agua fría caía sobre ellos.

Se separaron rápidamente y notaron que la ventana junto a la que estaban sentados se había abierto de golpe, dejando entrar la lluvia que caía en el exterior.

Kevin se levantó a cerrarla, aunque el viento suponía una gran resistencia. Hermione se quedó seria un segundo hasta que una idea se formó en su cabeza.

Miró hacia el lado opuesto a la ventana y ahí, de espaldas, estaba Malfoy junto a Crabbe y Goyle.

Tenía los hombros rectos, en posición tensa, y estaba reprendiendo a Goyle por algo que debía haber hecho mal.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, era imposible que él hubiese hecho eso…

_-o-_

No sabían como había ocurrido, simplemente lo habían oído en un pasillo, entre los muchos cuchicheos de un grupo de chicas.

Había habido un ataque. Una chica de primero de Hufflepuff había sido asesinada por mortífagos.

Harry se quedó completamente petrificado al oír la noticia y Hermione se extrañó de no haber visto nada en el profeta. ¿Era confiable lo que decían un grupito de chicas de quince años? ¿Debían creerlo?

-Hay que averiguar si es cierto – sentenció Ron como única respuesta a lo ocurrido y los tres se giraron para salir del castillo. Había solo una persona a la que podían preguntarle con total confianza sobre las cosas que ocurrían en el castillo.

Unos minutos más tarde Hagrid confirmaba sus sospechas, mientras les servía una taza de te y unos pasteles que parecían de piedra hechos por él.

Habían asesinado a Amanda Legan, una Hufflepuff de primer año.

-¿Era hija de muggles? – preguntó Hermione temiéndose la respuesta.

Hagrid simplemente asintió, parecía afectado por la noticia. Chocaba contra todo, había derramado dos veces su taza de te y jugueteaba nerviosamente con Fang.

Los tres chicos se sintieron invadidos por la rabia. Harry apretaba los puños con fuerza, haciendo que sus nudillos se volvieran blanquecinos.

La piel de Ron tomó el color de su pelo en cosa de segundos y los músculos en su mandíbula completamente tensados, eran un signo claro de la furia que intentaba controlar.

Hermione sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima.

¿Qué culpa tenía esa pequeña niña de que algunos magos estúpidos tuvieran estúpidos dogmas sobre sangres puras o impuras?

Agachó la vista, para esconder las lágrimas de rabia e impotencia que afloraban en sus ojos. Los periodos de guerra eran crueles y crudos y los odiaba, pero sabía que ponerle fin a la guerra era el posible fin de Harry también.

-Debo salir a tomar aire – dijo de pronto, sintiéndose ahogada aunque las ventanas estuvieran abiertas de par en par. Una leve llovizna caía en el exterior y la ayudó a enfriar su mente.

Hasta que el momento de la batalla final llegara, debería aceptar que ese tipo de cosas ocurrirían y no podían hacer nada para predecirlo o detenerlos. Voldemort tenía bajo su dominio a la mitad de la población mágica y la otra mitad se negaba a creer que había regresado, por lo que ninguna de las muchas cosas que ocurrían a diario eran expuestas jamás. Probablemente la muerte de Amanda fuera atribuida a algún tipo de accidente mágico, en vez de un claro _Avada_ como estaba más que claro que había sido.

¿Cuántas millones de cosas no había podido vivir Amanda Legan por un conflicto entre magos adultos?

Luego de unos minutos de vagancia entre arbustos y matorrales, cercanos a la verja que delimitaba el bosque prohibido, lo entendió.

¿Y que había vivido ella con respecto a una chica normal de su edad? Ya tenía diecisiete años y… ¿Había tenido enredos amorosos? ¿Había disfrutado o sufrido queriendo a un chico? ¿Había cuchicheado con sus amigas de lo bien o mal que le quedaba un vestido?

Eran cosas superficiales sin ninguna importancia para ella, o lo habían sido hasta ese momento. Pero ahora se le antojaba una vida normal, reír y llorar por cosas simples, ilusionarse, y muchas otras cosas más.

Ella había vivido cosas que ninguna adolescente, e incluso, pocos magos adultos podían contar. Enfrentar a mortífagos, al mismísimo Voldemort junto a Harry, pero… había un vacío enorme en su vida, y era el de, simplemente, ser una chica.

¿Por qué esperar para vivir su vida?

Si de toda la gente impura que había en el mundo mágico, ella era precisamente la amiga de Harry Potter, la persona más odiada por Voldemort

¿Y si no alcanzaba a vivir su vida? Tal como le había ocurrido a Amanda.

Desde la punta de sus dedos sintió como unas cosquillitas comenzaban a invadirla, recorriendo hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo.

¿Qué estaba esperando para vivir su vida?

Se sentía ahogada, quería correr, quería sentir el viento sobre su cara.

Desde donde estaba parada se veía el lugar perfecto en el que quería estar. La torre de astronomía.

Una sonrisa atrevida se dibujó en su rostro mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el castillo.

No le importó mucho el empujar a un par de chicos de otras casas, simplemente siguió su camino lanzando un "lo siento" de vez en cuando. Se sentía llena de una energía que quería salir ahora.

Subió las escaleras que conducían a la torre a toda prisa. Abrió la puerta de golpe y la lluvia le golpeó en el rostro. El aire frío hizo que sus mejillas adquirieran un tono rojizo, pero se sentía bien.

Miró hacia el bosque, las copas de los árboles siendo mecidas con violencia, los pájaros revoloteando de aquí para allá, y sintió como si nunca antes hubiese visto algo así.

La lluvia la tenía completamente empapada cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe otra vez.

-Podría matarte ahora mismo por empujarme. ¿Cómo se te ocurre arrollar todo a tu paso? ¿Sabías que está prohibido correr por los pasillos? – exclamó Malfoy con el ceño fruncido, manteniéndose en el marco de la puerta para no mojarse.

Hermione se volteó y en el momento en que sus ojos se encontrar su corazón se desbordó palpitando.

Malfoy pudo notar algo nuevo. Los ojos miel de la chica no le devolvían la mirada con horror como siempre. Y se sorprendió al notar la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Te has pegado con el muro en la cabeza? – preguntó extrañado, y un tanto intimidado por la sonrisa de la chica, aunque jamás lo aceptaría.

-No… - fue lo único que respondió ella y se volteo dándole la espalda. – se que fuiste tu quien abrió la ventana el otro día.

-No se de que hablas… - replicón con gesto indiferente - ¿has notado que llueve a cantaros? – preguntó extrañado

-¿En serio? No lo había notado – se burló Hermione.

De pronto una mano sobre su hombro la obligó a voltear y quedó a unos centímetros de distancia de Malfoy. Y contra todo pronostico del chico, Hermione sonrió.

Y es que era algo digno de ver, los ojos grises de Malfoy centelleaban y parecían confundirse con el color del cielo en ese momento. Su cabello perfectamente peinado, como siempre, ahora comenzaba a perder su forma y a caer rebeldemente sobre sus ojos. La camisa – porque era el único que andaba en camisa en esa época del año – comenzaba a pegarse a su cuerpo, sacando a relucir unos formados músculos, que daban crédito de la fuerza con la que la había volteado.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre hoy? – preguntó Draco desconcertado. No se esperaba esa respuesta por parte de la Gryffindor.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, y una expresión de falsa confusión se dibujó en su rostro.

-Un día de aquellos – fue su única respuesta. Malfoy volvió a tener esa cara de confundido y Hermione la sonrisa en el rostro.

-No te pases de lista conmigo – le espetó el rubio, empujándola hasta llegar al borde de la torre. Sus respiraciones ya estaban alteradas. Hermione sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca en cualquier momento. - ¿Dónde esta tu resistencia de siempre, sangre sucia? – preguntó él

Hermione entrecerró sus ojos mirando al chico.

-No estoy segura… creo que se esfumó – dijo, aunque la seguridad que había sentido antes no se vio plasmada en su voz.

Malfoy frunció el ceño un segundo, mientras procesaba la información.

¿Había escuchado bien?

Y de pronto sintió seca su garganta y su vista se fijó en los rosados labios de Hermione. ¿Cuánto había esperado por esa respuesta sin darse cuenta?

El calor que liberaba su cuerpo cada vez que tenía un arranque de testosterona, lo hizo temblar.

Rodeó a Hermione por la cintura y la apegó a su cuerpo, y por un momento, no hubo tiempo, ni lugar para ninguno de los dos. Se miraron unos segundos, y Malfoy se dio el lujo de acercarse poco a poco, tomándose todo el tiempo que pudo, sin que sus instintos le ganaran de pronto.

Podían saborear el aliento del otro, y a la gryffindor le costaba cada vez más mantener su compostura… tanto como mantener su respiración a un compás norma, para no ser tan evidente.

Cuando ya era menos de un centímetro lo que los separaba, Draco se detuvo y disfruto la notoria desesperación que generó esa acción en el cuerpo de Hermione. Se mantuvieron quietos unos segundos más, hasta que finalmente, fue ella quien terminó con la pequeña distancia que los separaba, cediendo ante su instinto.

Un torbellino de emociones les envolvió de pronto. Escalofríos, cosquillas, frío, calor, una tras otras, todas separadas y juntas a la vez.

Hermione se resistía al principio, invadida por la vergüenza de lo que había hecho, pero luego, cuando el suave beso de la serpiente comenzó a aumentar su intensidad, se dejó llevar.

Sentían que les faltaba el aire, pero detener aquel desborde de pasión habría sido pecado. Cada uno era simplemente un humano, siendo preso de la pasión. No Había Grangers, ni Malfoys.

Sólo locura, en altas cantidades.

Las manos del chico se enredaban en el enmarañado cabello de Hermione, acariciándole con furia, y atrayéndola hacia si, mientras su otra mano, que antes rodeaba su cintura, paseaba por sobre la túnica, haciéndole cosquillas que podrían haber quemado su piel.

Hermione nunca se había sentido tan poco humana antes; en ese momento, se sentía más una cavernícola que solo obedece a sus instintos, o un animal sin poder de razonamiento. Simplemente no pensaba lo que estaba ocurriendo, simplemente hacia lo que su corazón estaba ordenando, sin importar, ni pensar en lo que podría ocurrir luego, ni en nada más que _lo bien que se sentía estar así_.

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo un obstáculo para seguir en su beso, se separaron unos centímetros.

Abrieron sus ojos poco a poco, al mismo tiempo, y en ambos había un destello de deseo…

-¡Ay no! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué he hecho? – gritó de pronto Hermione cubriéndose la boca con sus manos.

Malfoy la observó un segundo y una sonrisa provocativa se dibujó en sus labios.

-¡No sonrías! ¡No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto! ¡Eres un… - gritaba la chica, y el agua le entraba en la boca atorándola.

-Déjame recordarte, que no fui yo quien te besó – exclamó él con notoria satisfacción.

-¡Tu me provocaste! – se defendió ella enrojeciendo al máximo.

-Pero no te obligué – rebatió el chico y su expresión se acentuó, y el cabello mojado le daba un aspecto tan sexy que hacía desconcentrarse a la Gryffindor.

-¡No es justo! ¡Esto no se va a repetir! ¡Jamás voy a volver a… - comenzó Hermione, paseando de aquí para allá, con la vista fija en el suelo.

Draco parecía divertido mirándola sufrir con su propia crisis interna. Se cruzó de hombros y se recargó contra el muro junto a la puerta, dejando que la lluvia y el viento frío hicieran efecto en él. Era tan eficiente como una ducha fría… o eso esperaba.

Cinco minutos después Hermione seguía en su paseo de león enjaulado, y Malfoy comenzaba a marearse.

-¿Puedes quedarte quieta ya? – se exasperó el chico.

-¡¿Te molesta que me mueva?! – saltó de pronto Hermione.

-Si

-¡A mi no me importa! – gritó ella fuera de sí.

Malfoy la miró sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Simplemente alzó una ceja.

De pronto Hermione estornudó sonoramente.

-Maldición… - murmuró ella.

-Eres débil, Granger – se burló él.

-Déjame pasar, más minutos bajo la lluvia podrían matarme… - se acercó hasta la puerta. Pero el rubio se interpuso en su camino.

Sentían el frío. Sus cuerpos comenzaban a enfriarse. Hermione estornudó otra vez. Una sonrisa se escapó del pálido rostro del chico.

-Podría cobrarte por pasar – dijo Malfoy como pensando en voz alta.

-Debes estar loco… - se lamentó la chica.

Draco tomó con fuerza el rostro de Hermione. Presionaba con fuerza su mentón, acercándose hacia ella.

-Si estoy loco o no, ese es mi problema… - dijo en un susurro amenazador – ven esta noche a la sala que ya sabes – y la soltó bruscamente.

-¿Qué piensas que…? – estaba preguntando Hermione fuera de si por la rabia, pero de pronto escuchó la puerta cerrarse y se dio cuenta de que el chico se había ido.

_Hola a todos!  
Perdon por la tardanza... la falta de inspiración y de tiempo (esto es impresionante) no me habían dejado escribir nada... pero ya ven... un día me iluminé... me faltaban algunas cosas... que hoy pude terminar :)_

_Les cuento que hoy me dieron mi primera nota en la universidad. Un 7 (del 1 al 10)... no está tan mal, podría haber sido mejor, pero al menos, no hay nadie en el curso que tenga mejor nota, y es que los trabajos estaban complicados xD._ Hannah&Cedric_, una viñeta muy simple y corta, pero bueno... lo intenté. Era un reto que tenía pendiente y eso fue lo que salio, lo pueden encontrar en mi profile, se llama:_ **un día grandioso**_._

Tambien les cuento que hace un par de días subi un One Shot de

_Y por ultimo, y lo más importante:  
Los agradecimientos. _

Xms.Felton - fativivz - norma - LeeLoo-1980 - EugeARt - sonylee - LilythWH - paddyale - Iamalonefordanny-19 - joyce malfoy black - yuli moore - Jekikon - Marie Malfoy - Lyra Minamino - karyta34 - Vicky Kou de Malfoy - chukii - beautifly92 - mariapotter2002 - Andrea Radcliffe - Malfoy.Girl.Potter - hardlof - Katurix Gaunt - Dysis - Esme Black - Lna - lauriska malfoy - Namine1993 - Thunderlara-Boomslang - abrilmalfoygranger - Sami-Maraurder girl.

Mil millones de gracias por todos sus reviews! No saben lo feliz q me hacen :)

Un beso enorme para todas.

**R.Moon**


	16. Encuentro en el pasillo

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Solo la idea es mía_

_(y de paso aclaro que esta idea no tiene que ser tomada... porque se me ocurrió a mi)_

**

* * *

**

**Cáp. 16****: Encuentro en el pasillo**

Sintió ganas de gritar de la rabia cuando entendió finalmente que Malfoy se había marchado cerrándole la puerta en la cara y dejándola sola con esa especie de proposición en el aire.

-¡MALDITO! – se descargó finalmente dándole un golpe a la puerta, que segundos después lamentó con todo el dolor de sus nudillos. –…ni creas que voy a ir – murmuró para sí, con rabia contenida y otro estornudo se escapó de su nariz.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y se refugió de la lluvia. De pronto había recordado que había agua fría cayendo sobre su cuerpo y que la gripe la tenía ya incrustada en su cuerpo. Eso era seguro.

Agudizó el oído hacia el interior de la escalera. No pensaba bajar si escuchaba algo que indicara que aun había gente en la escalera; pero no lo escuchó. Se adentró en el castillo y comenzó a correr hacia su cuarto.

-o-

-Tienes mal rostro – dijo Kevin mientras bajaban hacia el comedor.

-Ya lo sabía sin que me lo recordaras – se quejó Hermione, mientras se ajustaba la bufanda alrededor del cuello.

-También mal carácter – agregó el chico con una sonrisa. Hermione lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y soltó un bufido. - ¿Cómo es que te has enfermado?

-Es una larga historia – respondió bajando la guardia y relajándose un poco.

-Tengo tiempo – rebatió el chico y una sonrisa que hizo brillar sus ojos pareció iluminar el frío pasillo.

-No es algo digno de ser… contado – dijo Hermione y un leve tono rojizo le bañó el rostro.

-Creo que capto algo – comentó el chico, y su vista se perdió en las ventanas que habían a lo largo del pasillo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta llegar al gran comedor, y luego ahí, con una leve inclinación de cabeza como única señal, y cada uno se fue a su mesa.

Harry y Ron ya estaban ahí, con los platos servidos, pero en silencio y cabizbajos. Su semblante serio se notaba incluso ahí, al otro extremo de la mesa. Hermione avanzó, con paso rápido, directamente hacia los chicos, únicamente interrumpida por dos estornudos en su trayecto.

-Tienes mal aspecto – comentó Harry al ver a la chica.

-No empecemos – le cortó ella, sin miramientos. Los dos chicos se miraron extrañados, para volver nuevamente a su antigua expresión.

Ginny que estaba un par de asientos hacia la derecha de Ron, habló por sobre los chicos entre ella para gritar:

-¡Hermione! ¡Tienes mal aspecto! ¿Qué te ocurrió?

-No puede ser posible – bufó la castaña exasperada. - ¡Ya lo se! ¡Esta lloviendo afuera! ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

-Alguien se levantó por lado incorrecto de la cama hoy ¿no? – gritó la pelirroja, divertida de la vergüenza que le hizo pasar a su amiga, cuando la mitad del gran salón se giró para mirarle.

Hermione intentó desaparecer en su asiento, hundiéndose cada vez más, pero no lograba su cometido. Después de un rato - más bien largo – la ultima persona, aburrida de curiosear se giró y ella volvió a sentarse correctamente.

Soltó un leve gruñido antes de volver su cara a sus amigos otra vez.

Al menos, ellos habían cambiado su rostro. Una mueca divertida se formaba en la cara de ambos al intentar contener la risa por lo ocurrido.

-Creo que hay un consenso – se burló Ron, abusando de la paciencia de la chica.

Hermione contaba hasta cien en chino, mentalmente mientras su mirada vagaba por la gran habitación. Oía la lluvia en el exterior y eso no hacía más que traerle imágenes en forma de relámpagos a la mente. Lo ocurrido en la torre le parecía algo lejano e irreal.

No se arrepentía en lo sucedido. En lo absoluto. Se arrepentía de haberse fijado en alguien como Malfoy… de todas las personas que había en el castillo, haberse fijado en él, era como un castigo.

Una rabia la invadió al recordar la "supuesta proposición" que le había hecho el rubio, pero esta se derritió al fijarse en la mesa de los Slytherin, donde un bulto – literal – lleno ropas y bufandas, se veía entre la multitud de serpientes.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida. Era Draco Malfoy, donde a parte de sus ojos enrojecidos, se podía ver su nariz, de igual color, y espasmos de tanto en tanto le indicaban que los estornudos abundaban.

-Y yo soy la débil… - murmuró la leona, con malicia. De pronto la mirada del chico se posó sobre ella y ambos soltaron un estornudo al mismo tiempo. Hermione apartó la mirada para ocultar una sonrisa traviesa que luchaba por salir.

-¿Qué decías? – preguntó Ron confundido, mirando hacia atrás, intentando averiguar con quien hablaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡Nada! ¿Por qué? – respondió ella nerviosa.

-No lo sé… pensé que hablabas con alguien – respondió y esta vez fue Harry quien se volteó.

-Vaya, creo que se dieron el mismo chapuzón tu y Malfoy – bromeó el chico, pero se quedó en silencio al notar las caras de sus amigos, con miradas asesinas fijas en él. – No nos estamos entendiendo hoy, ¿verdad? – comentó con expresión inocente.

-No – sentenció la chica y esta vez se puso de pie, porque parecía tener un nudo en el estomago que le impedía tragar. – Voy a la biblioteca – agregó tajante y luego se volteó para salir.

Caminó a paso lento hasta la confortable habitación. Los libros parecían mantener el calor entre sus hojas, ya que estaba muy temperada, pese a tener una pequeña chimenea.

Se acurrucó en una silla – que a cualquiera le habría parecido muy incomoda, pero para ella, era perfecta para leer – y con el silencio que implicaba estudiar en una biblioteca, se dejó envolver por libro.

Cuando llevaba cerca de media hora estudiando, los alumnos que venían después de la cena a terminar sus últimos deberes comenzaron a hacer su ingreso al lugar. Hermione cada vez que veía por el rabillo del ojo moverse a alguien cerca de la puerta, no podía evitar mirar hacia ese lugar y sentir una extraña sensación al comprobar quienes eran.

Una sensación como… ¿decepción?

Hermione fijó su mirada en la pared de en frente, sorprendida por el curso que habían tomado sus pensamientos. ¿Era eso que sentía decepción? ¿De qué? ¿De no ver a Malfoy aparecer por la puerta para fastidiarla?

-Realmente te has vuelto loca… - se reprendió molesta, cerrando el libro de golpe.

Buscó otro libro, entre la estantería de los ejemplares más antiguos de la biblioteca. Siempre se divertía leyendo de aquellos volúmenes, que muchas veces estaban escritos en runas, lo que significaba doble desafío para alguien normal. Pero para Hermione Granger, era simplemente doble diversión.

Luego de un par de horas de lectura, y de incesantes miradas hacia la puerta, decidió que era un buen momento para ir a dormir. Guardó el libro, se despidió de Madame Pince y salió del lugar.

Una tormenta eléctrica iluminaba intermitentemente los pasillos y salones, con los muchos relámpagos que había, y el eco de los truenos resonaba y hacia temblar el castillo. Hermione caminaba por los pasillos desiertos, y un viento súbito apagó las antorchas donde se encontraba.

Un relámpago iluminó una persona al final del pasillo, pero la chica no alcanzó a reconocerle, pero dos segundos más tarde, un estornudo que no provenía de ella, lo delató.

Otro relámpago y pudo ver el pelo rubio del chico, y esta vez estaba mucho más cerca. Él la había visto.

Sintió un pánico recorrer cada fibra de su ser. Estaban cerca de la sala en que se habían citado, y ella no había decidido ir – aunque para ser honesta tampoco lo había descartado del todo – pero no pretendía encontrarse con él. No ahí. No donde él podría pensar que ella estaba asistiendo a su encuentro.

De pronto un brazo rodeó su cintura y ella ahogó un grito. Sentía todo el cuerpo de Malfoy pegado a su espalda y un escalofrío la recorrió.

-Sabía que no ibas a resistir la tentación de venir… después de todo, tan tonta no podías ser, Granger – le susurró en su oído y un estremecimiento más grande recorrió a la chica.

Su lado racional se estaba imponiendo, y le parecía algo completamente descabellado tan solo haber considerado asistir a la "cita" o lo que sea que fuere.

Como pudo, entre empujones y codazos, Hermione se soltó del chico y lo enfrentó, aunque no veía más que el brillo gélido de sus ojos grises, por la densa penumbra.

-No te equivoques conmigo. No iba a ir. No soy tu mascota para que me digas lo que tenga que hacer o no y lo más importante, no soy una más de tus conquistas con la que podrás jugar a tu antojo – le espetó con furia.

-Creo que de tu boca he escuchado eso más veces que nadie – murmuró el chico aburrido.

-Tal vez sea una señal, Malfoy, ¿Por qué no escuchas? – preguntó irritada ante la respuesta del hombre. La rabia contenida amenazaba como siempre a salir a relucir con lágrimas.

-No vayas a llorar ahora – le espetó el chico perdiendo la paciencia, tomándola por los brazos y acercándola a él en una sacudida.

De pronto las luces volvieron al pasillo, el fuego volvió a las antorchas y en la esquina más cercana a ellos estaba de pie Kevin.

Ambos giraron de pronto y se encontraron de cara al chico que estaba de pie, sorprendido y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Kevin tragó saliva y apartó la vista incomodo. Tosió y se rascó la cabeza dando un paso hacia la derecha, intentando desaparecer de ahí. Sus ojos se posaron en los ojos castaños de Hermione.

-¿Qué estas haciéndole? – preguntó de pronto alzando la voz, olvidando lo incomodo del momento y dando un paso hacia el frente, completamente amenazador.

Un sabor amargo se instaló en el estomago de Hermione, mientras su nerviosismo subía a cada segundo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó poco a poco en el rostro de Draco, dejando en evidencia lo cómodo que se sentía en situaciones así y lo mucho que las disfrutaba.

-¿A quien le hablas así? – preguntó el rubio y sus ojos centellearon a pesar de la poca luz que había.

-Suéltame ya – pidió Hermione sintiéndose sobrepasada por la situación.

Un relámpago iluminó el lugar dándoles un aspecto intimidante a los dos chicos.

-¿No la has oído? – saltó Kevin, con una determinación y rabia que Hermione jamás habría pensado que tenía. - ¡Dijo que la sueltes!

Avanzó hasta quedar solo a un par de metros de distancia, pero se detuvo cuando Malfoy sacó su varita sin darse cuenta. Lo apuntaba y él aun ni había pensado en sacarla.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que sucedía y su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por horas. ¿En que momento había pasado a ser un duelo?

-Oh no, vamos baja la varita, Malfoy por favor, no seas inmaduro – dijo rápidamente – Kevin, no te preocupes, aunque parezca lo contrario, puedo controlar esta situación, no hagas que empeore. – El chico miró a Hermione y toda su careta de furia parecía derretirse al mirarla.

-¿Segura? – preguntó en una especie de suplica.

Hermione asintió y Kevin, antes de lanzarle una mirada asesina a Malfoy se volteo y comenzó a caminar, cabizbajo.

-Maldita sangre sucia, no vuelvas a hacer eso podría haber… - comenzó el rubio, apretando a la Gryffindor con fuerza.

-¡_Desmaius_! – gritó Kevin desde la esquina y Hermione sintió como todo el peso de Malfoy le caía encima.

Como le tomó por sorpresa, sus piernas se doblaron ante el peso de ambos. Lo abrazó para intentar mantenerlo. Su cabeza rubia cayó sobre el hombro de Hermione y se hundió en la curva de su cuello, e incluso estando inconciente hizo que los nervios de la chica temblaran, estremeciéndose y en ese momento cayó de espaldas con el chico encima.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?! – gritó Hermione completamente alterada.

-¿Has oído como te ha llamado? ¡No le voy a permitir que te trate así!

-¡Esto no es novedad, Kevin! De todos modos no debiste hacer eso ¡Nos meterás en problemas a todos!

-¿Qué importa eso? No me importa que me castiguen o me quiten puntos – contestó irritado el moreno y sus ojos destellaban furia, como nunca antes había visto Hermione.

La Gryffindor consiguió sentarse y mantenía a Malfoy sobre ella, firmemente abrazado, aunque no se daba cuenta. Aunque sí pudo notar como se tensaban los músculos del rostro del Ravenclaw.

-¿Y como piensas que le explicaré a Ron y a Harry? No me importa que nos castiguen, no sabes cuantas veces he estado en el despacho de McGonagall, pero me importa perder a mis amigos… - rebatió enojada – vero que no te importa eso…

Kevin se quedó completamente quieto, con los ojos abiertos, muy sorprendido por la respuesta de la chica.

-Yo… lo siento… solo quería defenderte – dijo cuando por fin recuperó el habla, agachando la cabeza avergonzado con el pelo cubriéndole los ojos.

-_Ennervate_ – susurró Hermione apuntando con su varita hacia el pecho de Malfoy.

El chico se removió entre los brazos de la chica. Inspiró de pronto, como si hubiese salido del agua después de muchos segundos de estar sumergido y poco a poco levantó la cabeza.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los de Hermione, notoriamente desorientado. Se quedaron unos segundos así, simplemente quietos, y Malfoy en los brazos de la chica aún, mientras Kevin se mantenía quieto con los puños apretados.

-Suéltame ya – dijo Draco, en tono despectivo.

Hermione lo empujó suavemente y se puso de pie ante la mirada de ambos chicos. Luego Malfoy se paró muy lento, con la vista fija en Kevin, pareciendo una serpiente dispuesta a atacar. Ambos se observaban con las varitas firmemente apretadas en sus manos, esperando el movimiento en falso del otro para poder atacar.

-Es hora de ir a nuestras salas comunes – dijo la Gryffindor intentando hacer reaccionar a los dos jóvenes y dar por zanjado el conflicto.

Los pasos de Hermione resonaron a lo largo del pasillo.

Solo oyó un susurró, pero supo en seguida que ocurría. Se volteó y sin mirar a nadie apuntó

-¡_Protego_! – un escudo protector se formó entre ella y Malfoy, dejando a Kevin de su lado. El escudo alcanzó a repeler un hechizo de color violeta bastante fuerte que lanzó el Slytherin.

Los dos chicos se quedaron impresionados por la rapidez con que Hermione había protegido a Kevin, sin dudar y lo fuerte que había sido el hechizo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que por fin la castaña decidió disolver el escudo.

-Esto se terminó, debemos irnos, no pueden pelearse en los pasillos como niños de dos años – gritó fuera de si. Malfoy adoptó su postura indiferente de siempre, mientras Kevin miraba aún impresionado. – Vamos – le espetó la chica a Kevin, y ambos se voltearon y comenzaron a caminar juntos, ya que la sala común de Ravenclaw quedaba en esa dirección, en cambio la de Slytherin en dirección contraria.

No llevaban más de un metro, cuando una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Malfoy. Una de esas sonrisas que derretirían a una mujer, y haría temblar a un hombre. Una sonrisa malignamente traviesa.

Hermione se volteó por instinto, pero los labios de Draco ya susurraban su hechizo. Por lo que en ese momento solo fue capaz de pensar en interponerse.

El hechizo le pego de costado, pero no le hizo daño. Se levantó un par de metros en el aire, siguiendo la trayectoria que la varita de Malfoy dibujó sin darse cuenta.

Estaba más cerca del techo que del suelo, y el golpe sería duro si es que la dejaban caer simplemente.

-¡BAJAME! ¡HE DICHO QUE SE DETENGAN! – gritó Hermione asustada.

Malfoy y Kevin cruzaron una mirada asesina.

-¡_Desmaius_! – gritó Malfoy y a su vez Kevin exclamó - ¡_Expelliarmus_!

La varita de Draco junto con el hechizo salieron volando en dirección al Ravenclaw que alcanzó a escapar de la trayectoria de ambas cosas por tan poco, que el hechizo le despeinó el cabello.

Un grito llenó el pasillo y Hermione sintió como caía directo al duro piso de piedra y entendió que el grito provenía de su garganta.

Kevin miró asustado a la chica, no alcanzaría a atraparla. Luego miró a Malfoy, que miraba a la chica caer, y un segundo después avanzaba corriendo unos pasos.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando el momento del golpe que no llegó. Cayó bruscamente sobre los brazos del rubio, que la sujetó fuertemente y respiró hondo un par de veces antes de atreverse a mover las piernas para que la bajara.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente, pero estaba segura de que eso no sonaba tan fuerte como el latido de su corazón desbocado.

-Gracias – murmuró tan bajo, que le costó creer que realmente lo había dicho. -¿Han terminado ya o aun les falta tirarse por las ventanas y arrojarse contra las armaduras y las paredes? – preguntó irónicamente, recobrando la compostura.

Los tres permanecieron en completo silencio, y dado que el rubor comenzaba a invadir el rostro de la chica por el evidente descontrol que tenía su corazón en el interior de su pecho agregó:

-Perfecto, si no les importa, me voy, pueden seguir matándose luego de que me aleje del pasillo – les gritó mientras daba zancadas hacia el extremo del pasillo que la dirigiría hacia su libertad, lejos de los ecos de su corazón resonando en los muros. – ¡Y cuando esten a punto de morir, no griten fuerte, porque Peeves podría venir! – gritó antes de dar la vuelta al final del pasillo y perderse de vista dejando a ambos chicos furiosos.

**_Hola a todos!_**

**_¡Primero que todo: MIL PERDONES POR LA TARDANZA!  
Les juro que no me gusta tardar en actualizar... pero en la universidad me están mandando una cantidad de trabajos cabrones, de peliculas para ver, y de leer libros eternamente aburridos y hacer miles de trabajos en grupos... donde la mitad del grupo desaparece de pronto... y estoy MUERTA._**

He escrito en todo momento libre en que el cerebro me ha dado la oportunidad... sé que tiene muchas faltas de ortografía y tambien puede que de redacción... si está muy mal me avisan y lo subo corregido luego.

Quiero que sepan que puede que tarde en actualizar (aunque nunca es con querer), pero tengan claro que no voy a abandonar este fic. Voy a terminarlo aunque sea lo ultimo que haga. Lo prometo. Así que no se preocupen. Aunque tarde más de lo que a ustedes y a mi nos gustaría, actualizaré y llegaré hasta el final. Así que no se preocupen.

Y ahora los saludos a las hermosas personas que me leen (y espero que aun quieran leerme luego de todos estos días)

EugeARt - yuli moore - hardlof - Kira Malfoy - LeeLoo - Andrea Radcliffe - lore - chukii - pily-sofy - EdwardBella17 - Dysis - fativivz - Mcflygirl89 - Iamalonefordanny-19 - Edna Black - beautifly92 - Coniwi-pops - karyta34 - Katurix Gaunt - beLla! - norma - Lna - jos Black - Tailesin - Thunderlara-Boomslang - Sami-Maraurder girl - FatiPotter

**_Muchisimas gracias otra vez! De verdad!_**

Y este cap va dedicado para EugeARt! Porque me acaba de llegar tu carta! Aún no la leo! Pero gracias por cumplirme el sueño de recibir cartas!  
Este cap va por ti! Y ten en cuenta que costó que saliera xD.

Un beso para todas

R.Moon


	17. Verdades

**Cáp. 17: ****Verdades.**

* * *

Malfoy se quedó mirando a Hermione alejarse hasta que desapareció del pasillo, completamente ajeno a Kevin que se había puesto de pie y lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-No se te ocurra volver a insultarla o hacerle daño – sentenció el chico, sacando de su trance a Malfoy, quien se giró lentamente hasta posar su mirada despectiva en Kevin.

-Creo que si vuelves a ordenarme algo, te lanzare una maldición asesina – dijo tan tranquilo como si hablara de un postre – y no dudes que soy capaz de hacerlo.

Kevin apretó los puños intentando contener su rabia, no quería comenzar otra batalla. Si lo hacía, probablemente Hermione volvería y podría salir lastimada. Respiró hondo.

-Estoy seguro de que al menos no le lanzarás una maldición a ella… - fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Por qué tan seguro? Es una sangre sucia, es de las que más debe tenerme miedo – soltó Malfoy un tanto enfadado.

-Sí, pero también es la única que no tiene porqué temerte.

-No entiendo a que te refieres idiota, no te pases de listo conmigo – Draco tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía que de sus ojos salieran chispas de ira.

-Sí sabes de lo que te estoy hablando. Te he visto Malfoy. Sé como se comporta un hombre que siente algo por una chica, lo sé porque lo puedo ver en mi… _y también lo veo en ti_. – las palabras parecían hacer eco dentro de la cabeza de Malfoy. Sus ojos grises relucían furiosos con la débil luz de la luna.

-No vuelvas a repetir algo así – gritó Malfoy mientras avanzaba hacia él apuntándole con su varita. - ¡Jamás vuelvas a decir algo así!

-¿Por qué te afecta tanto? ¡¿Es que he acertado?! – le provocaba Kevin sin rastros de temor – Yo no soy como todos, Malfoy, no te tengo miedo, ni a ti, ni a tu apellido ni a tu sangre pura.

-A mi apellido y a mi sangre no tienes porque temerle… es a mí y a mi varita con los que deberías temblar – susurró en voz tan baja, que a ambos les costó trabajo oír.

-Para tener esa careta de chico frío, eres bastante obvio cuando te enamoras.

-No había escuchado nunca algo tan descabellado, ¿crees que podría enamorarme de…? – una risita resonó en el pasillo tan escalofriante como arrebatadora.

-No pensaba que pudieses sentir amor… al menos no más que el propio – acotó el moreno.

-Para ser sincero, no creo que te equivoques…

-Para ser sincero, creo que tus acciones te delatan

-Te he dicho… – comenzó Malfoy, pero Kevin lo interrumpió.

-Que tú no quieras aceptarlo, no significa que no lo sientas… Soy hombre, ¿recuerdas? Se como funciona…- un rayo color gris salió directo hacia el pecho de Kevin, que voló hasta el muro, y luego cayó inconciente de espalda.

Malfoy se encargó de derribar y destruir todas las armaduras que antes adornaban el pasillo, y que ahora sepultaban a Kevin.

-o-

Hermione se levantó esa mañana contenta, teniendo la certeza de que sería un buen día. Tal vez estudiaría todo el día, o hasta conseguiría que Ron tomara sus apuntes, sin apuntarle con la varita.

Sus pensamientos vagaron hasta Malfoy tan rápido como los sacó de su mente. "_No será un buen día si él está cerca… no podría serlo… jamás_" pensaba mientras bajaba a la sala común.

Harry y Ron estaban jugando ajedrez mágico en un rincón junto a la chimenea, y para sorpresa de la castaña, tenían todos sus libros y pergaminos dispuestos en la mesa junto al juego.

Hermione los conocía, sabía que antes de estudiar, jugaban una partida, para ver quien haría un resumen de pociones para el otro.

Harry era siempre quien hacia el resumen.

A la vuelta de un pasillo, se encontró con Kevin que tenía un ojo morado y un corte en el labio. Venía del lado contrarío al camino que llevaba a su sala común.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? – preguntó Hermione deduciendo la respuesta y molesta de pronto.

-No quieres saberlo – contestó el con una sonrisa, que se borró de su rostro tan rápido como nació. Se llevó la mano al corte en su labio, que sangraba otra vez.

-Toma esto… - dijo Hermione dándole un pañuelo – he descubierto que cada vez que no queremos saber algo, _supuestamente_ – agregó haciendo el gesto de comillas – es algo malo, o que no nos atrevemos a contar

-He descubierto que cada vez que no queremos saber algo, tiene que ver con Malfoy – dijo Kevin con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

Hermione se quedó helada de pronto, muy sorprendida por lo que decía el Ravenclaw. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, pero de pronto recordó que ella no había dejado a Kevin herido, y que por lo tanto…

-¡¿Se enfrentaron?! – Preguntó exasperada - ¡No lo puedo creer, Kevin! ¡De él si, pero no de ti!

-Creo que es problema mío si es que tuve un duelo con él… - dijo muy serio, con la vista fija en el frente.

-¡Podría haberte hecho daño!

-Te aseguro que yo salí más herido que él… y esto – dijo apuntando su labio sangrante - no es el fin del mundo - se encogió de hombros y se adelantó, por miedo a que Hermione le hiciera preguntas que no quería responder.

La leona se detuvo en seco en medio del pasillo, con los puños apretados, y luego soltó un bufido que hizo girarse a los pocos alumnos que iban pasando.

-¡KEVIN! – gritó de pronto y avanzó rápidamente hasta donde había llegado el chico.

El Ravenclaw se giró lentamente hasta quedar de frente a ella.

-¿Qué te ocurre hoy? Andas con cara de hipogrifo – bromeó el chico tiernamente.

-Kevin, prométeme que no volverás a enfrentarte con Malfoy nunca – le rogó la chica, pasando por alto la broma.

-Hermione, no voy a dejar que te insulte o te haga daño – le explicó muy serio.

Intentaba controlarse para no ponerse roja como un tomate.

-Él ha vivido para insultarme y molestarme, las cosas no van a cambiar ahora, Kevin… - sus ojos miel parecían haber sido cubiertos por una triste capa gris. Desvió la mirada cuando sintió como si le retorcieran el estomago.

No sabía porque en algún momento se había confundido y podía haber llegado a pensar que Malfoy tal vez no era el monstruo que siempre había sido, que tal vez no la despreciaba, aunque siempre se lo había hecho saber.

De pronto se sentía muy tonta por haber dejado que su corazón tomara el control de sus sentimientos, y saber que había llegado a un punto que, sabía, no tenía retorno. _Quería a Malfoy_, y no le sería fácil olvidarlo.

-Hermione, yo sé que lo quieres a él – dijo tomando la pequeña mano de la chica, que se había quedado petrificada al oírle.

Abrió la boca para intentar replicar, pero la cerró, sabiendo que no había justificación, y que mentirle no servía de nada. Volvió a abrir la boca, esta vez para preguntarle si había dicho lo que pensaba o si él era capaz de leer el pensamiento, pero supo que no, porque Kevin se había dado el tiempo de observarla, escucharla y entenderla. Él la conocía.

Volvió a cerrar la boca.

-Tal vez pienses que por eso debes soportar que te insulte, pero no es así – continuó el chico. – No debes aguantarle nada, porque yo también soy hombre, y puedo entender, aunque sea un poco, de las cosas que él hace. Y que las entienda no significa que las comparta, podría matarlo si te hace daño, pero Hermione, él te está haciendo esto para intentar cubrirse… sé que él también siente cosas por ti…

Un escalofrío nació en la espalda de Hermione, y se expandió por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecerse notoriamente. Se quedaron quietos unos segundos. Kevin miraba atento esperando alguna reacción y Hermione simplemente había dejado de oír, de hablar y respirar. Soltó la mano de Kevin, y se volteó. Caminó en sentido contrario, simplemente para no tener que decirle algo a Kevin y él la entendió, porque no intentó seguirla, simplemente la observó alejarse.

Hermione podía sentir como algo, contra su voluntad, nacía en su interior, algo que la hacía querer cantar, o saltar… algo parecido a _esperanza_.

El sol aparecía tímidamente entre las nubes de tanto en tanto, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería salir a los jardines para que el aire fresco le ayudara a pensar mejor.

Se sentó junto al lago y se dejó caer sobre la hierba.

¿Qué había dicho Kevin? ¿Estaba loco?

Ella había visto a chicos que se interesaban por chicas y jamás había notado que las insultaran y las maltrataran hasta tal punto. Además Malfoy había sido así con ella desde el momento en que supo que era hija de muggles, en primer año, y nunca la había tratado bien.

¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Que supuestamente la quería desde primer año?

Eso era una estupidez de pie a cabeza, no tenía sentido, ni lógica, ni nada.

"_Malfoy siente cosas por mi, eso está claro… odio, repulsión, asco…" _se dijo en voz baja, mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía el viento correr sobre su cuerpo. Y por fin comprendió, que no importaba que sintiera, o que no. Tenía que frenar esos tontos pensamientos. Jamás llegaría a nada bueno fijándose en alguien así.

Malfoy no era para ella, y ella no era para Malfoy.

-Si quería ser tan masoquista mejor me fijaba en Voldemort en seguida – se reprendió aun con los ojos cerrados. Y una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en su rostro por lo tonto de su broma.

-El señor de las tinieblas no es tan guapo – le respondió una fría voz, proveniente de algún lugar cerca de ella.

Sus ojos color miel se abrieron de par en par y se sentó, completamente asustada. Reconocía esa voz… la reconocería aunque mil personas le hablaran a la vez.

-¿Qué haces ahí? – preguntó mirando hacia todos lados, pero no había nadie en ningún lugar.

-Yo estaba aquí antes que tu – respondió, y esta vez Hermione pudo ver como aparecía bajo la sombra de un árbol que estaba cerca de ella.

Un escalofrío recorrió a la chica y sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de rojo. No sabía que decir, su cerebro se había congelado.

Y al parecer, Malfoy lo notó, porque una sonrisa provocativa se dibujó en sus pálidos labios.

-…de todos modos soy más guapo que el _innombrable_ – reanudó el chico.

-¿Por qué piensas que estaba hablando de ti? – preguntó como respuesta, aparentando estar relajada y no completamente descubierta, como realmente se sentía.

-Yo no dije eso, solo pregunté si me soy más guapo – respondió, sonriendo satisfecho.

-¿Qué se yo? Pregúntale a tus admiradoras… - bufó Hermione molesta y se volteó hacia el lago.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio tenso.

-Eso hago – susurró Draco en el oído de la chica, y eso la hizo saltar. S

Se volteó rápidamente, y al ver a Malfoy tan cerca de ella, retrocedió un paso, sin darse cuenta de que el terreno se acababa ahí, y su paso había sido en pleno lago.

Hermione se agarró de lo primero que pudo para no caer. Pero como lo primero que vio fue un brazo de Malfoy, y él estaba desprevenido, ambos se fueron sobre el lago.

Se escuchó un fuerte chapuzón y bastante agua saltó por todos lados.

El agua fría hizo contacto con sus cuerpos. Draco cayó sobre Hermione y su cuerpo la hundió en el agua. Por instinto la agarró y apegó hacia él.

Después de unos cuantos segundos de pataleo incesante, y movimientos desesperados, pudieron salir a la superficie.

Malfoy seguía sosteniendo a Hermione por la cintura, mientras ambos respiraban agitadamente.

En cuanto sus respiraciones se calmaron un poco, y sus cerebros volvieron a un funcionamiento normal, se quedaron petrificados otra vez.

Hermione tragaba saliva, nerviosa, con los ojos muy abiertos. No sabía que hacer o decir. Estaba completamente aferrada al cuerpo del chico, y él parecía reaccionar tan poco como ella.

-Podría lanzarte una maldición ahora mismo… ¿Cómo se te ocurre tirarme al agua? – preguntó el rubio, sin soltarla.

-Se suponía que debías evitar que me cayera, no caerte conmigo – le rebatió.

Sus respiraciones se entremezclaban por lo cerca que estaban sus rostros. Hermione intentaba mantener la cabeza alejada, y por nada del mundo mirar sus labios, que en momentos así, parecían la tentación más irresistible del mundo.

Pero fue Malfoy quien bajo la vista hacia sus labios, que tenían un tono violáceo por el frío que hacía.

Dentro de Hermione, sus ideas y sus deseos se debatían en una guerra a muerte, intentando decidir que hacer. Su corazón se había agitado de pronto y luchaba por salir de su pecho y entregarse por completo a Malfoy.

-Pero te salvé – exclamó el chico, hablando muy lento

-De todos modos, yo no te pedí que lo hicieras – dijo Hermione, mirando hacia el cielo y tartamudeando un poco ante la cercanía del chico.

-Yo no te voy a pedir recompensa… creo que la voy a cobrar solo – dijo y Hermione lo miró extrañada.

-¿Qué… - comenzó, pero lo que se suponía que debía venir ocurrió.

Sus labios fríos - más que de costumbre – se unieron de pronto en un caluroso beso. Malfoy acercó hacia su cuerpo el de la chica, tomándola con una extraña delicadeza por el cuello. Con su otra mano se aferraba a la orilla del lago, para no hundirse o alejarse.

Hermione sentía como la lógica perdía la guerra en su interior. Siempre era lo mismo, cuando los suaves labios de Malfoy se posaban en los suyos, no había vuelta atrás.

Y es que parecía otra persona, sus besos eran suaves, tiernos, aunque tenían esa fuerza e ímpetu que podía observarse en Malfoy. Sus besos eran tan contradictorios como él mismo.

-…es solo que estábamos en el gran salón… - una voz de una chica resonó y ambos se separaron de inmediato.

Draco apegó a Hermione a la orilla del lago, en un saliente de tierra, que podría cubrirlos si se sumergían lo suficiente. Miraba con cuidado para poder identificar a las dos chicas que paseaban por ahí. Eran de Ravenclaw.

-Sentémonos aquí Sam, nadie nos escuchará – dijo una de las chicas, que estaba de pie justo en frente del lugar donde se encontraban los dos en el agua.

La chica que se llamaba Sam se sentó con gesto apesadumbrado y su amiga se sentó también.

-Esto no nos puede estar pasando… - susurró Malfoy, que tenía una sonrisa incrédula en el rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Hermione también en susurros.

-Se han sentado justo aquí – Malfoy bajó la vista hacia Hermione y agregó - ¿en qué estábamos? – y una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro.

-¡Estas loco! ¡No vuelvas a besarme! – susurraba Hermione lo más bajo que podía.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Malfoy con una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro acercándose al cuello de la chica, mientras ella se alejaba, dentro de sus escasas posibilidades, y roja como un tomate.

El agua estaba bastante helada en esa época del año, pero ahora parecía una tetera. El calor que sentía Hermione opacaba completamente lo helado del agua.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Malfoy! ¿Estas loco? – preguntaba desesperada, completamente inclinada hacia el lado, con el agua hasta su nariz.

Lo mejor era ocultar su boca si no quería cometer más errores que solo lograban confundirla y de los que después se arrepentiría.

-Cállate ya o nos escucharan – le urgió Malfoy.

-¡Eres tu el que está acechándome así! ¡no puedes creer que vaya a estar tan tranquila si estás sobre mi!

-Déjame recordarte que eres tú la que nos empujó a esto – replicó él frunciendo el ceño.

-y ya te dije que no se suponía que terminaríamos así – repitió Hermione.

-Muchas matarían por estar así conmigo…

-Yo no.

-Acéptalo de una vez, tu…

-Creo que he escuchado algo, espera, guarda silencio – dijo una de las chicas y Hermione y Malfoy se miraron en silencio, con los ojos muy abiertos. – creo que será mejor que vayamos a otro lado.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que estuvieron seguros de que no había nadie cerca, para luego salir – no sin un par de problemas – del lago.

Hermione se dejo caer sobre la hierba, agotada de luchar con el peso de su ropa mojada. Sacó su varita y murmuró un hechizo que lanzaba un chorro de aire caliente que poco a poco iba secando su ropa.

-Me debes una cita – dijo de pronto Draco y Hermione lo miró desfigurada de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-Ya lo has oído.

-Yo no te debo nada. ¿Por qué voy a tener una cita contigo?

-Te estoy haciendo un favor, deberías ser más agradecida, Granger – replicó el chico parándose.

-No, no te he pedido nada, por lo tanto no es ningún favor que yo quiera, y no tengo que agradecerte absolutamente nada, Malfoy, no has hecho nada bueno por mí – gritó.

-Acéptalo… - dijo el chico sin prestar atención.

-¡¿Qué cosa quieres que acepte?! – replicó Hermione perdiendo los estribos.

-¿No es obvio? – decía Malfoy disfrutando la situación.

-¡NO! ¡No lo es! No se que quieres que acepte, ni se porque te comportas así conmigo a veces… ¡no soy un trozo de carne que puedes requerir cuando se te antoje!

-Acéptalo – repitió el chico, con su sonrisa arrebatadora y un destello cruel en sus ojos. – Acepta que estas enamorada de mi – y la sonrisa se acentuó.

Hermione abrió la boca, pero la frase la dejo helada.

-¿Es eso? – Preguntó como si tal cosa - ¿quieres que te diga que me gustas o algo?

-Quiero que lo aceptes que es verdad

-…está bien. Lo acepto… - dijo con cansancio – en algún momento entre los insultos y las agresiones… me perdí.

A Malfoy, que suponía que lo negaría por siempre, le tomó desprevenido la respuesta de la chica, y sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al oír la ultima frase, y luego como un ardor nacía en su estomago.

-¿Y para que? Porque supongo que tienes claro que antes me casaría con un troll que sentir algo por una _cosa_ como tú…– agregó intentando parecer divertido con la idea.

-¿Te hace más hombre insultarme? ¿O reírte de mis sentimientos? ¿Te hace mejor mago? – preguntó Hermione intentando contener las lagrimas que querían salir. Malfoy la miró confundido - ¡RESPONDE! ¿te hace mejor persona? ¡¿Por qué lo haces?!

Malfoy miraba seriamente a la chica, intentando pensar en que decir, pero de pronto, nada salía de su boca.

Algo dentro de él había despertado. No sabía decir que, pero algo no le permitía soltar el insulto que había pensado y que ahora no recordaba.

-No… - la respuesta salió sola de su boca.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué lo haces?

-no lo se… - sentía como si le hubiesen dado a tomar Veritaserum, sin poder controlar sus respuestas.

-Solo déjame en paz. Ya sabes mi secreto… nada cambió. Te sigo odiando y tu a mi. – dijo Hermione más para ella, que para Draco.

Se levantó y se ordenó un poco la ropa húmeda, y el cabello que aún goteaba. Miró a Malfoy que seguía goteando, por no hacer nada para secarse.

El chico abrió la boca un par de veces, pero seguía con la mirada perdida en Hermione y sin saber que decir…

-¡Malfoy! – exclamó una voz estúpida, cerca de ahí, que ambos pudieron identificar.

Como acto reflejo, el chico apuntó con la varita a Hermione.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó arrastrando las palabras y con el desinterés de siempre.

-¡Tu novia nos ha enviado a buscarte! – dijo Crabbe muy serio, y en cuanto llego a la orilla del lago. Luego vio a Hermione y sacó su varita - ¡están enfrentándose Goyle! – exclamó divertido.

Goyle apareció en seguida con su varita en alto.

-Basta, yo estaba apuntándola, no se metan en mis peleas – les ordenó Malfoy y sus dos gorilas bajaron las varitas.

-Tu novia te está buscando – anunció esta vez Goyle.

-Esta bien, ya voy – respondió el chico sin mirar a Hermione. Los tres se voltearon y se fueron.

Hermione sentía como si una roca se hubiese instalado en su estomago y en la entrada de sus pulmones, dificultándole la respiración. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y se sentó en la hierba, porque sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban.

-¿Novia? – repitió de pronto para si.

Una lágrima cayó, sin poder controlar más sus sentimientos. Sabía que Malfoy tenía miles de chicas. Sabía también que no tenía oportunidad de ser feliz con él. Y aunque sabía todo eso y muchas cosas más, no pudo evitar sentir como una decepción y el dolor se instalaban en ella al escuchar que tenía novia. No pudo controlar que las lágrimas bañaran su rostro. No pudo evitar sentirse estúpida por creer que algo imposible podría haber llegado a ocurrir.

Se quedó junto al lago, cubierta por unos árboles hasta que no sintió más las lágrimas correr por su rostro, hasta que dejo de sentir las punzadas de dolor, y hasta que el sol se puso en el lejano horizonte.

Porque aunque Kevin y hasta Malfoy supieran ahora de quien estaba enamorada, eso no cambiaba nada. Porque la verdad no cambiaba la situación.

* * *

_Bueno, bueno... despues de tanto tiempo, aquí estoy otra vez. Actualizando. Porque se los prometí.  
Aunque tal vez me demoré más que la actualización anterior... lo siento mucho.  
Lo que tengo que decir a mi favor, es que... ya estoy en el momento culminante del cuatrimestre, por lo que... esta semana tengo que entregar carpetas para que me cierren la cursada, luego vienen los trabajos finales, de los que ya tengo un poco avanzado, por lo que (aunque suene raro) creo que tendré más tiempo para escribir.  
Poco a poco estoy volviendo a la vida virtual. Así que prometo hacer lo que pueda para publicar pronto._

Igual quiero a agradecerles a todas por ser tan comprensivas conmigo... algunas ya estan en la universidad, y otras saben lo que les espera xD.  
Así que gracias por comprender que hago lo que me es posible, aunque en realidad no sea mucho.

Y tambien muchas gracias a las que siguen leyendo el fic, aun cuando actualizo de tanto en tanto.  
Las adoro.

chukii - dani - Onigiri-kun - Andrea - Nattu - GreyGGGA - Kira Malfoy - Marie Malfoy - Armiony - irianna07 - LeeLoo - Edna Black - karyta34 - fativiz - Lunática88 - LORE - yuli moore - Andrea Radcliffe - hardlof - Lyra Minamino - Mcflygirl89 - Sami-Maraurder girl - aLBiTta MalfOy - FatiPotter - jos Black - victoria krum - Thunder - Kira Malfoy (otra vez xD) - beautifly92 - Coniwi-pops

Cap dedicado a 3 personas:

- **Kira Malfoy** - por sus dos reviews, el segundo me mató xD... que linda eres  
- **irianna07 **- gracias por tu review! Me encantan los reviews largos! Y todo lo que escribiste, muchisimas gracias.  
- **Andrea Radcliffe** - porque eres un sol! Ya sabes porque! Siempre te lo digo! Muchisimas gracias por existir :)

**R.Moon.**

_PS: Si alguien adora SPN (como yo), hay una nueva comunidad creada por dryadeh, de fics en español sobre la serie!  
(para más información, pueden buscar su profile, que deben conocer todas xD)_


	18. Decisión

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes y escenarios son propiedad de J.K. Rowling... solo las ideas son mías :D_

* * *

**Cáp. 18: Decisión**

Cuando por fin se decidió a levantar el rostro, algunas estrellas ya brillaban en el cielo. Y otra vez se sintió estúpida. ¿Tenía sentido sufrir por algo así? ¿Tenía sentido sentir algo así?

-Al menos sufre si te dan pie para algo – se dijo a sí misma, y su voz sonó más ronca de lo que esperaba.

Se puso de pie y se quitó algunas hojas que se habían enredado en el enmarañado caos que era su pelo.

Se dirigió al comedor, donde Harry y Ron la esperaban.

-No te habíamos visto en bastante tiempo – dijo Harry preocupado al notar sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados.

-Es verdad, hoy te has perdido todo el día… ¿Dónde andabas? – inquirió Ron.

-…estudiando, y luego salí a tomar aire al lago – respondió automáticamente, notó que Harry estudiaba su rostro y que pronto haría alguna pregunta sobre sus ojos llorosos - ¿Saben? Hay mucho viento, una pelusa me pico el ojo y no he podido parar de llorar.

-¿Es por eso que tienes los ojos así? – preguntó finalmente el chico

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué más podría ser? ¿Por qué un libro ha cortado conmigo? No lo creo – esbozó una débil sonrisa y luego dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado, y en ese momento lo vio.

Al final del salón, la última de las cuatro mesas era la de las serpientes. En el centro, como un rey estaba Malfoy, y a su lado, agarrada a su brazo: Astoria.

Hermione sintió como si alguien le retorciera el estomago y las ganas de llorar volvieron a ella, pero esta vez pudo controlarse. Caminó rápidamente hacia la mesa, y se sentó entre Neville y Ginny. Harry y Ron se sentaron en frente.

Llenó una fuente con carne, puré de papas, arroz, puré de calabaza y costillas de cerdo. Tenía un cerro de comida frente a ella que estaba cerca de llegarle hasta el pecho.

-Tienes buen apetito hoy – comentó extrañada la pequeña pelirroja, mientras ella comenzaba a devorar su plato.

Después de dos platos llenos con cerros de comida y tres platos llenos de pastelitos y postres Hermione se levantó.

-Estoy demasiado cansada, voy a dormir – y se volteo hacia la puerta, continuando con su tarea de no mirar ni una sola vez a la mesa de Slytherin.

Avanzó casi corriendo hasta la puerta y al salir, sintió que volvía a respirar otra vez. Apoyó su espalda en el muro de piedra, y con una mano en el pecho respiró varias veces, sintiendo como su corazón latía dolido.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la torre, pero el nuevo bebe de comida que se había instalado en su estomago no dejaría dormir ni a alguien como Ron, que en su tarea de comer y dormir nadie podía superarlo. Así que decidió ir a relajarse a la sala de los menesteres.

Cuando llegó junto al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado, se volteó por última vez. Había creído oír pasos un par de veces, pero el repiqueteo de la lluvia que caía ahora afuera podía haberla confundido. Finalmente lo ignoró y pasó tres veces hasta que de la nada se materializó una puerta de madera en la pared. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarse de que no había nadie y entró rápidamente.

La sala era bastante parecida a la sala común de Gryffindor. En una de las paredes ardía el fuego de una gran chimenea. Había butacas de distintos tamaños y de aspectos acogedores y confortables. En la pared opuesta a la chimenea había una larga estantería llena de libros.

Hermione sonrió abiertamente ante la maravillosa habitación. Fue directo hacia la butaca más grande, junto a la que había una mesita donde apareció una torre de libros nivel avanzado de distintas materias.

Se acurrucó con un libro en el regazo y se dejó bañar por el calor abrasador que despedía la chimenea.

Los pensamientos tristes que habían ocupado cada centímetro de su cerebro volvían a arremolinarse y hacerla sufrir. Los ojos irritados de tanto llorar le ardían, por lo que los cerró un momento y poco a poco comenzó a dormirse…

…por eso no notó cuando la puerta se abrió y un chico alto entró.

A penas oyó cuanto alguien movió una de las butacas, y luego no se enteró de nada más, porque cayó en un profundo sueño.

_-o-_

Malfoy acomodó la butaca junto al fuego y se sentó con el ceño fruncido soltando un leve gruñido.

¿Cómo era posible que Granger se quedará dormida tan pronto? Le había visto entrar hacia unos segundos en la sala y ya dormía como un tronco. Decidió sentarse y esperar, porque aunque estaba ahí, en la sala de los menesteres esperando que la sangre sucia despertara, no sabía bien que haría cuando eso ocurriera. Tampoco sabía como explicar que hacía ahí o como había logrado entrar.

Hizo crujir sus nudillos, paseando la mira, incomodo por la habitación. Una vez tras otra la pregunta se materializaba en su mente. _¿Qué demonios hacía ahí?_

Solo tenía claro que alguna parte de él sentía que la conversación junto al lago había quedado inconclusa de alguna manera.

Se fijo en la mejilla de la castaña, ya que con el vaivén de las llamas en la chimenea, una lagrima brilló.

Cuando escuchó que la sangre sucia aceptaba que estaba enamorada de él, sintió como si algo naciera en su interior, o mejor dicho, como si algo despertara. Algo que había dentro de él y que había estado dormido, tomara un lugar dentro de él.

Volvió a gruñir.

-que pensamientos _más maricas…_ - se lamentó en susurros.

Le había tomado por sorpresa la respuesta, sabía cuando una chica iba tras él, y sabía lo común y frecuente que podía resultar eso, pero algo en él siempre le había obligado a negar todo pensamiento sobre _aquellos_ temas con respecto a Granger. Aunque todo hubiese estado más claro que el agua, no había esperado _esa respuesta._

De pronto se extrañó de estar sentado ahí. Un nerviosismo poco usual en él se apoderó de todo su ser. Se levantó rapidamente y en dos zancadas estuvo en la puerta. Estiró su mano hasta el pomo para abrir pero un grito lo detuvo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – el libro cayó al suelo cuando la castaña se levantó de un salto. - ¿Cómo has entrado? ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Cómo has hecho para llegar hasta esta habitación?

Malfoy se quedó unos segundos congelado, sin saber si salir rápidamente o voltearse para insultar a la chica, y a medida que los gritos de ella seguían, la segunda opción iba tomando más fuerza. Finalmente ganó.

Se giró de forma elegante, parecido a un tigre dispuesto a atacar, pero con el ceño fruncido y la boca abierta para soltar la peor de las groserías, pero otra vez todo desapareció cuando sus ojos grises miraron las lágrimas que corrían otra vez por el rostro de la chica

-…porque estas aquí… maldita sea… - murmuró Hermione dejándose caer a la butaca, metiendo sus manos entre su cabello. Ni si quiera miraba al chico, que estaba de pie con la boca abierta, completamente confundido.

-Yo… - dudó Draco, pero las palabras aun no acudían en su ayuda.

-¿Qué pretendes siguiéndome hasta aquí? ¡¿No te basta con usarme y además tener una novia?! ¿Por qué haces tanto daño? ¡Por ultima ves te repito! ¡¡Yo no soy como las otras!! – grito Hermione que parecía a punto de entrar en una crisis nerviosa.

Eso no se lo esperaba. Definitivamente no.

Malfoy cerró la boca, intentando ordenar sus ideas. No sabía si le molestaba, le ofendía o le sorprendía lo que había soltado ella. O tal vez eran las tres. Su rostro seguía sin dar muestra de el gran caos que era su interior, como siempre lo había hecho. Generalmente su interior y su exterior iban en armonía, sin que le importara nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-¡Vete! – gritó Hermione de pronto. Draco abrió los ojos cuando se encontró a la chica a un par de metros con un libro sujetado amenazadoramente hacia él.

-¿No vas a lanzarme eso, verdad? – preguntó haciendo una mueca de desagrado. La chica a penas mantenía el equilibrio por el gran tamaño del libro.

-¡¿TU QUE CREES?! – gritó en respuesta. Alzó el libro su cabeza pero este se resbaló de sus manos y cayó… sobre ella.

Los labios del rubio se apretaron en una línea, mientras intentaba no reír. Esa era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba… ella siempre cometía algún error que lo hacía reír.

Con cuidado se acercó a la chica, que se quedo tendida en el suelo, con una mano sobre la frente y maldiciendo la vida, el mundo y toda existencia posible.

-¿Moriste? – preguntó el chico divertido.

-Ya quisieras… - murmuró.

Malfoy extendió un brazo hasta tomar la muñeca de Hermione, y luego con un tirón hacia él la levantó y tomó de la espalda. Pudo notar a penas la tuvo en frente como un enorme chichón se había formado en el limite entre la frente y su infinito cabello.

-Al menos tienes ese cabello que podría tapar cualquier cosa – dijo con una sonrisa sexy, y tan odiosa como solo él podía hacerlo.

-Suéltame… ahora… - Hermione evitaba mirarlo a los ojos y tiraba su cuerpo hacia atrás para alejarse, pero él la tenía bien firme.

-Pensé que ya sabías que tenía novia… - dijo de pronto él, empujándola sin mucha fuerza hacia la butaca mientras él comenzaba a pasearse por la habitación.

-¿Por qué tendría que saberlo?

-Porque estas interesada en mi…

-No creas que pienso en ti todo el día, y que escucho lo que las chicas hablen solo para saber de ti…

-¿No eres de esas? – preguntó Malfoy aparentando inocencia e incredulidad. Sus ojos brillaban radiantes. Ahora que ya había asumido los sentimientos que ella sentía, se regocijaba con la aceptación con la que hablaban.

Hermione lo miró unos segundos en silencio, mientras se limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas que habían quedado en su mejilla.

-¿Hace cuanto que son novios? – preguntó en voz baja, otra vez sin atreverse a mirarlo. Y un rubor comenzó a subir por su rostro. Malfoy sonrió complacido.

-Meses… hace más de lo que crees – respondió como si hablara del clima.

-Eres un… imbécil – soltó ella sin encontrar un mejor calificativo en ese momento.

Malfoy alzó una ceja.

-No me hables así… te lo he dicho, además ¿que esperabas? ¿Qué fuese un ángel? – Hermione lo miró unos momentos, y en sus ojos se notaba el dolor que sentía. Algo se revolvió en el estomago del chico.

-…que fueras persona… - replicó ella – pero ya aprendí mi lección, por más que alguien busque dentro de ti, no encontrará más que hielo, insensibilidad y odio.

-Ah… ¿Y tu has llegado hasta dentro de mi? – preguntó a la defensiva.

-No…

-¿Entonces, señorita perfección?

-Yo te aceptaba como eras… - dijo y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas - pero esto no lo acepto.

Malfoy se sorprendió al escuchar eso. ¿Realmente habría alguien que lo aceptara como era? ¿Qué pudiera quererlo así? Sintió una molestia en el pecho, pero se mantuvo impasible.

-No tienes derecho a exigirme nada, no esperes nada de mi, porque las cosas no van a ser como tu quieres – dijo amenazadoramente.

-No te preocupes… no espero nada de ti – respondió Hermione y la decepción se notaba en su voz, en su rostro y en cada fibra de su ser.

Y ese sabor amargo volvía a instalarse en Malfoy. Primero en la garganta, luego llegaba hasta el estomago, parecía un malestar que se expandía por su cuerpo. Se volteó para no mirar a la chica. Caminó entre los cojines, las butacas y las estanterías de libros. Podía sentir su corazón agitarse a cada momento, por la necesidad de decir algo que cambiara esa expresión de decepción.

-Es mejor que te vayas… - murmuró Hermione sin mirarlo. Pasado unos segundos de completo silencio se paró y agregó – entonces me voy yo.

Malfoy se apoyó en la puerta, dejando así sin posibilidad de salir a la chica.

Hermione avanzó con paso decidido hacia la puerta, y con un brazo intentó sacar al chico, pero éste con demasiada facilidad y poca fuerza la atrapó entre la puerta y su cuerpo.

Como siempre que la tenía tan cerca, pudo notar como su corazón se aceleraba, como sus mejillas tomaban una tonalidad rosada que poco a poco pasaba a ser una cara roja como tomate. Como evitaba mirarle a los ojos, porque ambos sabían que cuando sus ojos se topaban, no había vuelta atrás. Porque ambos sabían el efecto de la mirada de Malfoy sobre Hermione, porque su lógica desaparecía y caía rendida a sus pies, _o a sus labios_.

Y por suerte para él, ella no sabía que efecto tenían esos ojos color miel en él. _Y el tampoco lo aceptaría_.

-Déjame en paz – suplicó Hermione

-Ya comenzamos, - comentó aburrido - ¿Por qué no nos ahorramos todo esto y pasamos directo a la acción? – preguntó insinuante.

-¿Has escuchado alguna palabra de lo que he dicho? – preguntó ella como respuesta.

-¿No eran murmullos y chillidos sin sentido? Creo que no presté atención – una sonrisa arrebatadora se dibujó en su boca, dejando relucir sus blancos dientes.

No aguantaría mucho más sin poder sentir esos labios otra vez. Cada vez que veía a la chica… sentía una sed desesperante por esos labios. O también una necesidad que experimentaba de ver su ceño fruncido por obra y gracia de él. Eran cosas que le daban sentido a un día.

Hacer enojar a Granger, de la manera que fuera. Siempre le causaba placer.

Sonrió y poco a poco comenzó a acercarse a la chica. Ambas respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse, por supuesto la de Granger era tanto que a él casi no se le notaba.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Malfoy comenzó a eliminar esos molestos centímetros que lo separaban de lo que en ese momento deseaba. Su satisfacción crecía a medida que se acercaba y ella parecía no reaccionar. Por un momento había creído que no volverían a tener _encuentros_.

Solo los separaba un centímetro. Draco se detuvo unos segundos, para asegurarse de que una cachetada no lo interrumpiría, pero Hermione seguía tan quieta como su respiración agitadísima se lo permitía.

Terminó con ese molesto centímetro, pero en el segundo en que se acercó, ella giró el rostro y sus labios encontraron… su mejilla.

-He dicho que no. – Sentenció muy seria – tienes novia, y aunque nunca acepte realmente ser parte de tus juegos, no sabía que Astoria y tu estaban juntos, ahora que lo se… _esto se acabó_.

Malfoy se alejó poco a poco impresionado por lo ocurrido. Nadie. Jamás se había resistido así a uno de sus besos. Y él, jamás había sentido tantas ganas de besar a alguien como en ese momento.

-¿Estas bromeando?

-¡No! He dicho que no, no se que fue lo que sea que hubo entre… tu… y… y yo – tartamudeó la ultima frase – pero esto ya se terminó ¡para siempre! Tienes novia, Malfoy. Yo no voy a ser la otra ni nada por el estilo, _no me lo merezco_.

-No voy a terminar con ella si es lo que quieres – replicó muy serio.

-Te he dicho que no espero nada de ti, nada, en serio. Pero hazme el favor de no esperar que forme parte de tu juego, no soy como tus otras chicas, y si tienes tantas, sigue con ellas. Yo llego hasta acá.

No podía creer que una chica lo estuviera cortando. Era verdad que no tenían nada, pero de algún modo ella le estaba terminando y una pizca de desesperación se adueñaba de él y no sabía explicar porque.

-Ahora, si no te molesta me gustaría distraerme y olvidarme de que existes al menos por… ¡el resto de mi vida! – gritó Hermione recobrando sus fuerzas. Aprovechó el claro desconcierto por el que pasaba Malfoy para abrir la puerta y lanzarlo hacia fuera para terminar con un gran portazo en su cara.

Se apoyó un rato en la puerta, para evitar que volviera a abrirla, pero eso no ocurrió.

Malfoy desde afuera, se quedo un instante mirando la puerta que se desvanecía en menos de un segundo frente a sus ojos, perplejos.

¿Por qué sentía esa necesidad de… _estar con ella_?

"_No"_ – pensó asustado, mientras se ponía en camino hacia su sala común, quería descansar – _"es solo porque te dijo no… es solo porque se negó… no quieres estar con ella"_

Se apretó con fuerza la frente intentando dispersar esos pensamientos y todo lo referente a Hermione.

-¡Draco! Te estaba buscando – por la puerta de la sala común había aparecido Astoria con una gran sonrisa - ¡Quiero decirte algo!

Malfoy levantó la vista confundido y al verla las palabras salieron automáticamente de su boca

-Yo también te buscaba… tenemos que hablar…

_-o-_

Hermione se sentó en la acogedora butaca un tanto sorprendida. Había acabado ya.

Aun se sentía un poco triste, pero la tristeza era opacada por otro sentimiento mejor y más feliz. Había terminado con Malfoy. Había tenido el valor para seguir sus ideales. Nunca sería _la otra_ de alguien.

Todo lo que había ocurrido había sido tan…

"_Temeraria" __–_ pensó ella y sonrió ante esa perspectiva. Había sido muy valiente y temerosa al negarse a Malfoy.

Y aunque nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte por alguien, decidió que por su bien lo mejor sería olvidar.

-El tiempo lo cura todo… - se dijo y una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro.

* * *

_Mis capitulos hoy en día son mitad historia, mitad pedir perdon por la tardanza. So..._

Lo siento muchisimo... tuve mis examenes de la universidad... me fue bastante bien para ser la primera vez... luego me vine a Chile... porque... Ya estoy de vacaciones... ¡¡EN CHILE!! y ya me siento completamente famosa, porque todos quieren verme, hablar conmigo, estar conmigo. Lo malo: no me dejan tiempo para mi ¬¬

Pero por fin ya pasó un poco la euforia, despues de una semana desde mi llegada y hoy me pude sentar a escribir. Se que el cap esta medio cortito, pero la verdad... tenía que quedar hasta ahí, porque ya tengo la idea de lo que viene luego. Y como estoy de vacaciones, pretendo subir entre esta semana y la otra el proximo cap!

_De todos modos espero que les guste el cap, que disfruten la historia y quiero agradecer a toda la gente que me lee y que ha tenido la paciencia de esperarme en mis eternas demoras... yo tambien leia fics... y se lo aburrido que es tener que esperar a que a la autora se le ocurra actualizar... yo lo haría todos los días si pudiera, pero el tiempo no me lo permite... de todos modos, les prometo que siempre las tengo presente )_

_Muchisisisisisisisisimas gracias a:_

joyce malfoy black - Desposorios - Kira Malfoy - Melibea - Bybell - LunitaCK - loreteinzz - SamarKanda - Armiony - KENIA - Manzana Malfoy - Lagordis - Esme Black - Edna - FatiPotter - Sami-Maraurder girl - Iri.GothFantasy - Kira Malfoy (otra vez xD) - norma - hardlof - Tailesin - estefani - Dysis - araceli - jos Black - Abril - Thunderlara-Boomslang - LeeLoo - Andrea Radcliffe - Lyra Minamino - Dantzel - Aqua-velaqua - beautifly92 - Gabriella - karyta34 - Marie Malfoy

Muchisimas gracias a todas uds!

Saludo especial a:

Gracias a **Manzana Malfoy** porque me ha dejado un review hermoso con un poema que le inspiró la historia! Que linda que eres! Esta hermosisisimo el poem. Un millon de besos! es feliz con su poema  
**Thunderlara-Boomslang** por dejarme un review taaaaan largo y por tener un nick taaaaan largo que me demoro 1000 años en escribir xD

Si quieren hacer feliz al cap: deja un review.  
Si quieres hacer feliz a la autora: deja un review largo :D

Un beso a todas! Nos leemos pronto!

**R.Moon**


	19. El Verdadero Inicio

**Disclaimer:** _Sip, le pertenece todo a la mujer que escribió los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo y que será publicado el 4 de Diciembre :D_

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**  
_Este capitulo fue escrito en torno a **una canción**, y que es importante que la escuchen para que sientan como yo el cap!  
Para las que ya han leido antes alguna historia mia, sabran como funciona la cosa, para las que no:  
1.- Pon a descargar la canción "**WITH ME - SUM 41**" mientras comienzas a leer el capitulo.  
2.- Más adelante hay una N/A que dice "Ahora pon la canción". Ahí es donde le pones play a la cancion y la dejas en repetir por siempre )  
3.- Haces click en GO para enviar un review contandome que te pareció el cap._

* * *

**Cáp. 19: ****El Verdadero Inicio**

Una semana completa había pasado desde el último encuentro en la sala de los menesteres. Hermione había decido que llorar no arreglaba nada, por lo que evitaba hacerlo a toda costa, había avanzado mucho en sus estudios y pasaba la mayoría de las tardes en los jardines observando las puestas de sol, disfrutando de cosas simples que la hacían feliz, después de todo de alguna manera tenia que subir su animo.

-Te ves contenta – dijo Kevin mirándola con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lo estoy, no hay motivo para estar triste – respondió ella con una sonrisa igual.

-¿Y los hay para estar contenta? – preguntó alzando una ceja. Hermione captó la leve indirecta que Kevin utilizó, pero decidió pasarlo por alto.

-¿Tiene que haberlos?

-Siempre respondes con preguntas – comentó Kevin pensativo, fijando su vista en el cielo – eso es trampa.

-Nunca hemos aclarado ningunas reglas – se rió ella.

-Bueno, en general, la gente normal a las preguntas les da respuestas, afirmaciones o negaciones… no más interrogantes – agregó él sonriendo ante su complicada explicación.

-Entonces no preguntes cosas que no tienen respuesta o que no quiero responder – exclamó la chica antes de desperezarse y acostarse sobre la hierba. Tomó su libro de aritmancia y lo puso sobre su rostro.

-¿Vas a dormir? – se extrañó el chico

-¡No preguntes si no quieres escuchar la respuesta, o si es demasiado obvia! – Se burló ella - ¿no estas en Ravenclaw? Dicen que los de tu casa son inteligentes… - su voz se iba apagando.

Kevin se quedó en completo silencio, sorprendido. ¿Se había quedado dormida en su hora de estudio?

-Es una broma – murmuró más para si que para ella, y por algún motivo lo hizo en voz baja. Cinco minutos después sacó el libro del rostro de Hermione.

Estaba dormida.

Sintió ganas de reír, no podía creer que se hubiese dormido, pero la sonrisa apacible en su rostro reprimió sus ganas de despertarla con un grito. Suavemente la tomó por los hombros y la acercó hasta su rodilla, donde apoyó la cabeza de la chica y luego, con mucho cuidado se sacó su túnica y la cubrió. Tomó su libro de runas y comenzó a leer…

Cerca de una hora más tarde, cuando el viento comenzaba a correr, Hermione se removió hasta abrir los ojos.

-¿Me he quedado dormida? – preguntó incrédula.

-Ahí van otra ves todas esas preguntas… - se burló Kevin mientras en sus ojos se formaban arruguitas con su sonrisa.

-No, en serio, no pensaba dormirme… vaya… tal vez es porque anoche dormí poco, tenía… pesadillas – comentó al recordar los sueños intermitentes que había tenido donde en la mayoría aparecía cierto rubio del que ya no quería ni hablar…

De pronto recordó que uno de sus sueños le llamaba la atención, porque no era la primera vez que lo tenía, ni la segunda, ni la tercera. Nunca le había dado importancia a sus sueños porque como explicación sabía que eran el reflejo de lo que deseamos o de lo que tenemos miedo, pero… este sueño no calzaba en ninguno de las dos opciones.

-¿Crees que significa algo cuando sueñas más de una ocasión con… _algo_? – preguntó Hermione muy concentrada.

-Depende… - respondió Kevin poniéndose serio. – Si sueñas más de una vez conmigo tal vez lo signifique – una sonrisa se dibujó poco a poco en su rostro.

Hermione, que seguía apoyada en la misma posición que había dormido frunció el ceño.

-¡Kevin! Estoy hablando en serio – le riñó la castaña mientras él se reía.

-Bueno, solo lo intentaba. Dime que es aquello que has soñado varias veces y te diré si pienso que significa algo.

-En realidad no entiendo mucho el sueño, es muy poco claro. Primero veo mucha gente pero no reconozco a nadie, aunque entiendo que es una lucha, un enfrentamiento. Y yo corro buscando a alguien que no encuentro. Después, no sé como llego a un lugar como un departamento y abro una puerta donde hay alguien y luego me altero mucho y despierto.

-¿Ese alguien se parece a mi? – preguntó el moreno sonriendo. Hermione simplemente sostuvo la mirada con una ceja alzada. – esta bien… solo bromeaba.

-¿Qué piensas entonces?

-¿Tienes algún parentesco con Trelawney? – preguntó el chico.

-No… por su puesto que no, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque si lo eras al menos podíamos descartar que tuvieras poderes para adivinar el futuro realmente… pero ahora hay más probabilidades de que tú sueño avise algo.

La chica lo miró unos instantes mientras se reía.

-También le tienes poca fe a esa profesora… - afirmó la chica con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, la verdad siempre decía en clases que mi novia me dejaría por mi peor enemigo. Pero nunca tuve novia en los tiempos que tenía sus clases… - comentó pensativo.

-Bueno, al menos es una suerte que realmente no tenga la habilidad de saber lo que ocurrirá… el mundo sería un lugar muy triste si todas sus profecías se cumplieran; nunca he oído nada bueno que salga de sus labios, aunque en realidad, no he oído mucho.

-Vaya, que honesta.

-Siempre lo he sido – respondió Hermione orgullosa.

-Bueno, luego de esta larga siesta por parte tuya, debo ir a hacer la tutoría que te habría contado que tenía de no haber sido por este _impasse_ – sonrió el chico divertido.

-¿Tienes tutoría? ¿Con quien? – preguntó la chica un tanto ruborizada.

-Con Astoria, una chica de Slytherin – respondió tranquilo.

Hermione se sentó, muy rápido y lo miró horrorizada.

-¿Con Astoria Greengras? – preguntó, mientras su rostro se desfiguraba entre sorpresa y molestia.

-A alguien se le ha ido el buen humor… - murmuró el chico. Ante el poco cambio que tuvo el rostro de la chica agregó – entiendo que pueda caerte un poco mal por su pasado… pero no pensaba que eras de esas chicas que les guardan rencor después de todo.

La expresión de la leona paso de la clara molestia hasta la completa confusión. Observó unos segundos más a Kevin, pero como él no continuaba lo urgió.

-¿A que te refieres con su pasado? Yo no se nada sobre su pasado – murmuró ella.

-Me refiero a que fue novia de Malfoy, no puedes odiarla si ya no están juntos, aunque tampoco me parece correcto que la odies aunque estuviesen juntos, es bastante amable cuando se llega a ella.

Hermione sintió como si una mano estrujara su estomago de pronto, y todo el aire se escapara de sus pulmones. Le tomó un minuto entender la oración que escuchó, y otro par de segundos interiorizarla y hacerla suya.

-…ellos son novios, Kevin – respondió Hermione aparentando tranquilidad, e insultándose mentalmente por haber dejado por un segundo que la invadiera la alegría. Había pasado una semana casi perfecta intentando olvidar a Malfoy, y hasta sentía que sus sentimientos habían progresado y tal vez dentro de mil años lograra olvidar al slytherin.

Pero un progreso era un progreso. Por pequeño que fuese.

-Terminaron hace una semana – contestó él, y luego se puso de pie sacudiéndose la hierba que tenía sobre el uniforme. – no es que me interese el tema, pero los primeros días no paraba de hablar de eso.

-¿No se te ocurrió decírmelo? – reclamó sin pensar.

-No son mis temas, Hermione, y sabes que no me gusta aquello de Malfoy, además, mencionaste algo de asesinarme la vez que te pregunte algo sobre el tema, pensé que lo estabas evitando – respondió Kevin frunciendo el ceño, mitad molesto, mitad confundido.

-Perdóname… no es un tema que me incumba, haz hecho bien en no decirme nada, ve a la tutoría. No llegues tarde por mi culpa – susurró Hermione avergonzada.

El chico la observó unos segundos y su rostro se suavizó. Luego se volteó murmurando un "hasta luego".

Hermione lo vio alejarse, hasta que su silueta se confundió entre los alumnos que entraban al castillo.

Mil pensamientos y sentimientos la bombardeaban sin dejarla pensar con claridad. Algo parecido al alivio, mezclado con regocijo se arremolinaba en su estomago, haciendo que unas mariposas revolotearan.

Su mente estaba intentando enviar señales de alarma, pero los latidos de su corazón eran más fuertes. Sabía que no debía esperar nada, ni ilusionarse, porque no volvería a ocurrir nada más entre ella y…

-Granger – dijo aquella voz que había intentado olvidar pero que cuando el silencio lo llenaba todo, retumbaba en su interior.

**N/A: Ahora ponen la canción**

Se volteó lentamente buscando - temerosa de que fuera una ilusión - el lugar de donde provenía, hasta que entre las sombras, apoyado en el tronco de un árbol… lo vio.

Todas las ideas de progreso que se había inventado esa semana, y que por poco había logrado convencerse se estaban cayendo a pedazos frente a sus ojos, mientras un sentimiento mucho más fuerte comenzaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Había intentado con toda sus fuerzas olvidarle aunque sea un poco, no pensar en él, intentar seguir como si él no existiera, pero solo había logrado sentirlo más y más.

-Ya sabía yo que me extrañabas – exclamó Malfoy con suficiencia, pero sin la expresión de asco con la que siempre se expresaba.

Se levantó de la hierba con el corazón latiéndole más fuerte aun, si eso era humanamente posible, porque cada fibra de su ser reconoció ese pequeñísimo cambio, tal vez la entonación, la fuerza o algo, pero aunque no supo descifrar el qué, el cómo o el cuando, algo en su interior supo que las cosas estaban cambiando.

Un segundo le tomo dejarse invadir, sus piernas tomaron vida propia y corrió hacia Malfoy como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Sin tiempo para pensar o dudar, corrió. Y su corazón se entregó por completo, cuando sin que ninguno se percatara del detalle, Malfoy abrió los brazos _para recibirla_.

Sus cuerpos chocaron con fuerza mientras los brazos de Hermione, en un segundo, rodearon el cuello de Malfoy y se unieron en un desesperado beso.

_Desesperado._

Porque eran jóvenes, apasionados y aunque ninguno lo quisiera, los sentimientos estaban formando, cada vez más, parte importante de esa _extraña relación_.

Sus labios se acariciaban con fuerza, con sentimiento, con añoranza, ahí entre las sombras de los árboles, en ese frío atardecer.

Cuando el aire les faltó, se separaron, aunque ambos mantuvieron los ojos cerrados, para alargar un momento más el instante.

-Si que me extrañabas – agregó el chico seriamente, con una sonrisa provocativa – por un momento dudé de mis encantos.

Hermione lo miró en silencio, con una leve sonrisa en la boca, esperando algún comentario que sabía que vendría.

-En realidad no – confirmó él. La acercó nuevamente hacia él, apegando sus cuerpos, y el contacto les provocó unos cuantos escalofríos.

La chica no decía nada, simplemente lo observaba con la misma sonrisa leve. Observaba sus acciones, sus palabras, sus gestos. Grabándolos para sí en su recuerdo.

Porque aunque no lo sabía aún, su corazón había tomado ya la decisión, y contra toda lógica, su sentido común no iba a oponerse.

Sabía que iba a sufrir… _pero también iba a disfrutar_. No sufriría sin haber disfrutado antes. Si iba a pasarlo mal luego, al menos que valiera la pena.

Malfoy se mantenía en silencio, completamente ajeno al resto del mundo. En ese momento, aunque algunos de los alumnos se paseaban a un par de metros de distancia, a él le importaba menos que un pepino. Sólo sentía su cuerpo en contacto con el de Granger y el calor que comenzaba a recorrer todo su ser, erizándole el cabello en la nuca.

Esta vez no necesitaban palabras. Sus frentes estaban apoyadas, y se miraban a los ojos, sin insultos, sin palabras, sin conversar.

Solo era acción lo que los unía.

Una de las manos del chico abrazó el cuello de Hermione, enredándose entre su cabello, sin darse cuenta realmente de cuanto placer le causaba eso. Acercó sin ningún tipo de resistencia el rostro de la chica al suyo, terminando con esos centímetros que habían nacido para dar oxigeno, y que ahora sobraban.

Con la mano derecha aferraba la cabeza de Hermione, acariciando y perdiéndose entre su cabello, con la otra acariciaba la espalda de la chica, mientras ella lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Sus lenguas comenzaron a toparse, una vez más, pero esta vez era distinto de todas las otras veces. Ya se habían besado otras veces. Incluso más de las necesarias, pero jamás como esta vez.

Era la primera vez… para ambos.

Sin que ninguno pudiera decirlo o prepararlo o evitarlo, se estaban entregando en un simple beso.

Ninguno había experimentado nunca un torbellino tan grande de sentimientos como el que los envolvía ahora, incluso a Malfoy, que con su careta perfecta, no demostraba mucho. Su expresión era serena e impasible. Pero no para Hermione.

Porque en algún momento ella había encontrado un pequeño desperfecto en su mascara, un pequeño espacio, un hilo en su indestructible máscara de sin sentimientos. Pero lo había encontrado y con todo su corazón y su fuerza estaba intentando entrar por él y atravesarlo.

No importaría cómo. Lo lograría.

Aunque en ese momento, solo quería que _eso no terminara nunca_.

* * *

_Bueno, yo estoy bastante romanticona hoy, no se porqué. Así que me ha dado la gana y la historia porfin dio el giro. Ya vamos en el capitulo 19, era hora xD.  
Así que ahora veremos mucho más Dramione, chicas!!_

_Y para las que adoran a Kevin, hoy tambien le vimos bastante! :)_

_El cap es cortito, pero es que este momento fue así... si alargaba más el cap, no quedaba como yo quería. Pero actualicé en 2 semanas! Voy mejorando! Intentaré que el proximo cap venga aun antes de 2 semanas._

_Yo estoy en mi ultimo fin de semana en Chile. Me voy este domingo 3 de agosto y ya vuelvo a Argentina a la Uni.  
Así que estoy media melancolica, pero bueno._

_Ah! Por ciero! Si a alguien le pareció conocida la canción, la tomé del capitulo 7 de Gossip Girl! De la escena de Blair y Chuck (L)_

_Y ahora vienen los saludos!_

Lagrima Gris - Rochelle Kuchiki - Angy Malfoy - Miicka The Dark Angel - Bybell - ayskel - Kanu - stefy - petalo-VJ - Gabriellas Potter - Coniwi-pops - LeeLoo - marata1507 - Edna Black - xiiomi - AfRi PoTtEr - loreteinzz - Sami-Maraurder girl - Andrea Radcliffe - Thunderlara-Boomslang - kariitho.potter - beautifly92 - PaolaLissete - Marie Malfoy - Lyra Minamino - Iri.GothFantasy - desposorios - blakikabla - Lagordis - araceli - jos Black - norma - Kira Malfoy - GreyGGGA - Abril - hardlof - Esme Black

Capitulo dedicado para Thunder por haberme dejado el review más largo de la historia, que me hizo llorar los ojos de tanto leer xD. Amiga. Tu sabes todo ) Gracias por darme tanto apoyo y cariño.

_Gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de escribir un review, tal como lo pedi. Las adoro :)  
Y gracias tambien a todo aquellos que han agregado la historia a sus favoritos en estos días... y que no han dejado review ¬¬_

_Un beso para todas!  
Nos leemos pronto!  
Y ya saben! Hagan al fic, al cap y a la autora feliz ;)  
_

**R.Moon**


	20. Asunto

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Cáp. 20: Asunto**

Las caricias continuaban, fundidos en un beso.

Hermione sentía que le faltaba el aire, incluso con el par de segundos que se daban, de tanto en tanto, para recuperar el oxigeno que se les escapaba entre suspiros.

Sus mejillas ardían a todo furor, su pelo enmarañado tenía más volumen que el de costumbre gracias al inquieto acariciar de Malfoy.

Pero aunque ambos habrían podido quedarse así de por vida, tenían que te detenerse, y lo hicieron… y en cuanto esto paso, el cerebro de Hermione comenzó a emitir señales de tamaños de rascacielos, completamente desesperada de remordimiento y vergüenza.

A cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más estúpida por haber hecho eso. ¿En que demonios había estado pensando para lanzarse así a los brazos de _él_?

Se quedó un momento quieta, recuperando aire, oxigenando sus horribles pensamientos, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. No oía nada que indicara que Malfoy seguía ahí, pero era obvio que estaba, porque tampoco lo había oído alejarse.

Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de quedarse ahí para siempre, con los ojos cerrados, esperando ver crecer malvas a su alrededor para poder fundirse con ese pequeño extracto de bosque en el que se encontraban.

Pero la quietud era inquietante y su curiosidad no le permitía mantenerse más así, tenía que hacer algo o realmente se iba a fusionar con la madre naturaleza.

Abrió los ojos suavemente, con la vista fija en sus pies. Miró hacia ambos lados de lo que le permitía su campo visual sin mover ni un milímetro su cabeza.

No vio a Malfoy.

Sintió alivio. Y molestia. A la vez.

Levantó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, exasperada del desenlace inesperado que había tomado su pequeña "historia de amor", y un metro más atrás de lo que ella suponía que estaría, se encontró con los ojos de Malfoy, fijos en ella.

No había expresión en su rostro, tan solo una pequeña y casi imperceptible línea en su frente, fruncía su ceño. Hermione sintió como si se tragara todo el aire de pronto y perdiera la movilidad en todo su cuerpo, que se había adormecido o petrificado. Lo único que lograba agitarse de manera poco natural era su corazón, completamente desbocado por la sorpresa. El pánico volvía a apoderarse de ella.

Se concentró en los ojos del chico, sin atreverse a dejarlo de mirar, tal vez por miedo a que desapareciera y todo lo ocurrido fuera una estúpida invención suya. Por unos minutos se quedaron en silencio y Hermione percibió, o tal vez imaginó, ver el rastro de una lucha interior en lo opaco de esos ojos color hielo.

Y por eso le tomó por sorpresa cuando esos ojos se alejaron de los suyos, se volteó y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a ella.

-¿Qué…? – comenzó, pero tampoco sabía con que continuar. ¿Qué tenía que decir o hacer? ¿Qué había ocurrido entre ellos y quien lo había hecho suceder? ¿Ella o había sido mutuo?

Otra vez cientos de preguntas volvían a acecharla. Malfoy se detuvo en seco y se mantuvo de espaldas por unos segundos. Luego miró a Hermione volteando su cabeza por sobre su hombro, y un mechón rebelde cayó sobre uno de sus ojos. Su mirada se clavó en la de la chica con una silenciosa despedida y luego siguió caminando, sin volver a mirar atrás.

Se quedó de pie observando como se alejaba, con una sensación extraña en el pecho. ¿Cómo era posible que hacía dos minutos se hubiese sentido en el cielo, completamente feliz y ahora… se había caído de su nube tan de pronto? Malfoy se perdió de vista y ella se dejo caer sobre el césped sin saber bien que pensar.

Su estomago rugió un rato después, y otra vez unos segundos más tarde, así que decidió levantarse e ir hacia el gran salón. Ya estarían todos cenando a esa hora.

Se sentó entre Ginny y Ron, mientras se preparaba para todos los detalles que la pelirroja tenía para contarle sobre el chico con que se estaba viendo, mientras Harry golpeaba toscamente su trozo de carne con el tenedor, y Ron farfullaba frases sin sentido, con la boca llena de comida y el ceño tan fruncido que parecía tener una sola ceja.

-Recuerda que íbamos a hacer el informe de Transformaciones juntos hoy – le recordó Harry de pronto, y se sorprendió de haberlo olvidado.

-Voy en seguida – sonrió al chico, mientras con una mirada apremiante, presionaba a Ginny para que se terminara su relato.

-Esta bien, entonces Sally pasó de largo y Jake se volteó hacia mí, se acercó ¡Y me habló, por fin!

Hermione sonrió. Sabía que Ginny era una mariposa en conquista, y aunque siempre estaba en busca de nuevos chicos, intentaba olvidar a Harry con todas sus fuerzas. Su gran amor.

-Bueno, ahora usa tus encantos y ve por él. Sé que puedes, y cuéntame todo, quiero oírlo, en serio, pero le prometí a los chicos que haríamos el trabajo juntos, y lo había olvidado, no lo puedo creer, debo ir… - comenzó la castaña muy apurada, apuntando en la dirección en que Harry y Ron habían desaparecido.

-¿Se te olvido, dices…? – la pelirroja alzó una ceja. Hermione asintió rápidamente y luego se levantó con una mueca. – Te conozco, Granger – sentenció la chica con una sonrisa suficiente en su rostro.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la chica. Solo una persona le decía Granger en el castillo, a parte de los profesores, claro; y también le daba terror que Ginny sospechara algo y le preguntara cosas para las que ni ella tenía respuesta.

Corrió lo suficientemente rápido como para no ver que un grupo de chicos de Slytherin venía entrando lo suficientemente rápido como para detenerse y que de no ser por su sentido de supervivencia, se hubiese dado de frente contra Crabbe y Goyle. Podría haber muerto, era más duro que chocar contra un muro, estaba segura.

Sintió que sus músculos se congelaban cuando vio a Malfoy en el centro de ese grupo. Él venía conversando con Zabini y giró su rostro al ver que todos se detenían.

Hermione pudo notar como tragaba saliva costosamente, aunque su expresión era impasible y casi nadie podría haber notado ese mínimo cambio, que denotaba sorpresa, al verla ahí. Casi nadie.

Tal vez había sido lo mucho que se fijaba en sus detalles, en los pequeños gestos, en sus movimientos o en sus quietudes, que se había dedicado a estudiar en secreto, cuando no lograba concentrarse en transformación y ahora le ayudaban a notar las casi inexistentes emociones que Malfoy experimentaba, pero sentía, nadie podía negárselo.

Vio como Harry y Ron se devolvían rápidamente entre la gente al verla parada frente al grupo de serpientes, para ayudarla.

Había un silencio expectante, todos esperaban un insulto, una ofensa, alguna grosería que no llegaba, y todos los presentes, incluso Crabbe y Goyle, se estaban dando cuenta de eso.

Harry se paró entre Hermione y el grupo, y Ron junto a Hermione de forma protectora.

"_No pueden comenzar un duelo, aún estamos en el gran salón. Aun todos los ojos están puestos en nosotros_" pensaba Hermione desesperada

-¿Qué pasa Potti Potter? ¿Tu complejo de héroe te obliga a defender… - miró un segundo a Hermione, algo imperceptible para nadie más que para ella y él, y luego su mirada vagó hasta Ron y frunció el ceño – a pelirrojos pobretones, que no son más que la escoria de nuestra sociedad?

Ron frunció el ceño, hasta que sus cejas quedaron prácticamente unidas mientras sus orejas tomaban un color tan rojo como su cabello. Pero el silencio se mantuvo, todos esperaban que terminara su ola de insultos como era costumbre.

-…no te atrevas a insultar… - Harry dudó. ¿Le hablaba solo a Ron? ¿Dónde estaba el insulto para Hermione? – a mis amigos, Malfoy.

-Harry, vamos, ¡no puedes comenzar un duelo aquí! ¡Estamos en el Gran salón! – exclamó Hermione en un susurro alterada.

-¿Qué pasa, Granger? ¿Tienes miedo de que deje fuera de competencia a Potti y Wesel? – preguntó Draco con su aire de suficiencia.

_Pero no había insultos_.

-Basta, Harry, Ron, nos vamos ahora mismo – los agarró de sus túnicas y salieron siendo arrastrados por la chica, casi literalmente.

Algunos de los Slytherin rieron, mientras Malfoy reanudaba su charla con Zabini como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Ron aun tenía las orejas coloradas cuando llegaron a la sala común.

Se sentaron sobre las butacas tan agitados como si hubiesen corrido una maratón. Harry seguía con el ceño fruncido.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un momento, solo interrumpido por el crujido de la mesita cuando Hermione puso todos sus libros sobre ella.

-Podría haber sido peor… - comentó Harry de pronto, haciendo saltar a sus amigos, que lo miraban con un signo de interrogación pegado en el rostro. – Me refiero a que hoy no te ha insultado… y ha tenido una gran oportunidad – dijo en dirección a Hermione.

-Bueno, si vamos a dedicarnos a hablar de Malfoy ¿traigo mi tejido para seguir haciendo bufandas y gorritos para los elfos? Podrían ayudarme– preguntó la chica sarcásticamente.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada, mitad preocupados (porque sabían que los obligaría a hacer miles de gorros y calcetines si es que llegaban a aceptar, aunque fuese bromeando), mitad divertidos. Era poco común que Hermione bromeara luego de un enfrentamiento, intercambio de palabras, o cualquier situación que se relacionara con los Slytherin y ellos. Era poco común que Hermione bromeara, punto.

Decidieron que lo mejor era hacer el informe de transformación rápidamente, y cuando terminaron, estaban de tan buen humor que hasta accedieron a hacer 3 puntos cada uno en un calcetín rosa que Hermione tenía a medio hacer.

Dos chicas de tercer año se acercaron a Hermione, coloradas y riendo como histéricas.

-Kevin está afuera – dijo una chica y la adoración salía por sus poros. La chica que le acompañaba susurró un "es tan perfecto, que suerte tiene" y luego ambas se voltearon y se fueron cuchicheando tan emocionadas como habían llegado.

Ron frunció el ceño levemente con la vista fija en las chicas.

-Como si fuera la gran cosa… Ser moreno, alto y de ojos claros no lo es todo en esta vida – murmuró un tanto resentido.

-También tiene un cerebro, y es bastante agradable – agregó Harry divertido de hacerlo enojar.

-¿Desde cuando te interesan los chicos? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-No fui yo quien describió perfectamente su físico – se burló – yo lo conocí hace poco, en la biblioteca y solo he dicho que es agradable.

Hermione rió en silencio para no perturbar más a Ron, y luego se levantó y se dirigió hacia fuera por el pasillo.

Recostado sobre una columna junto a una armadura estaba Kevin, observando por una ventana, evitando mirar a las tres chicas de Gryffindor que se negaban a entrar a la sala común, solo para quedarse mirándolo sin ningún tipo de disimulo. Hermione alzó sus cejas extrañada, nunca se había dado cuenta de cuanto arrastre tenía su amigo.

-Si que tienes admiradores ¿eh? Jamás había notado como las todos se derriten por ti – comentó la castaña observando a las tres chicas que ahora parecían un poco molestas por su llegada.

-No es verdad, estas exagerando – Kevin rió, rascándose la cabeza inocentemente, y las tres leonas dieron grititos de devoción.

-Vaya que no me había dado cuenta… - saltó Hermione horrorizada.

-No es siempre así, esas chicas deben estar… en su periodo de celo o algo parecido – sonrió el moreno, antes de volver su expresión solemne y más seria.

-¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Hermione captando el cambio en él.

-No voy a andar con rodeos, porque es tarde, y para ser sincero: tengo sueño – comenzó el chico amablemente – hoy te he visto con Malfoy, y quiero que sepas que no me parece bien que juegue así contigo, creo que ya sabes lo que siento por ti, así que no entraremos en detalles con respecto a eso, además estoy seguro que lo he insinuado y más que eso en algunas ocasiones, pero te prometo ahora, que si te hace daño… no habrá miraditas que me detengan para hacerlo pedazos. Respeto tus sentimientos y hasta las decisiones locas que tomas últimamente, pero ya te lo advertí.

Hermione abrió la boca un par de veces, boqueando como un pez recién sacado del agua.

-¿Estamos claros? – agregó Kevin, divertido de la reacción de Hermione. – Solo quiero protegerte… y sé que ni Harry ni Ronald saben lo que está ocurriendo. Tienes que saber y tal vez él también, que no estás sola en esto.

¿Acaso un chico podía ser más perfecto? Claro que no. Y Hermione se lamentaba realmente en no haberse fijado en él… pero su instinto masoquista ganaban en términos de corazón, pero estaba completamente agradecida por lo que hacía él por ella. Siempre preocupado y aceptando cualquier decisión que ella tomara, y sobre todo, apoyándola.

-Creo que si – sonrió finalmente la leona.

-Yo creo que sería mejor que me vaya. Esas chicas están logrando asustarme… las mujeres a veces se comportan… extraño.

Hermione se volteó y las tres gryffindors seguían ahí, completamente alucinadas con Kevin.

_-o-_

La semana transcurría lentamente y a cada momento que pasaba, el cerebro de Hermione iba creando nuevas hipótesis con respecto al "asunto" que había entre Malfoy y ella. Asunto era un buen calificativo para lo que sea que hubiera entre ellos dos, asunto podía ser una cuenta pendiente, una pelea, odio a muerte… y también otras cosas, pero todo al fin y al cabo todo era un asunto.

Y su asunto, incluso siendo asunto, no estaba claro.

Malfoy simplemente no había dado señales de notar que existiera, ni ella, ni Harry, ni Ron. Cuando se topaban en clases, siempre estaba muy ocupado con su grupo de amigotes hablando quien sabe qué cosas.

El viernes por la tarde, Hermione comenzaba a pensar que había soñado todo, incluso que no existía ningún Malfoy y que su corazón no latía por nadie. Y lo pensaba seriamente mientras se dirigía al gran salón para cena después de una agotadora clase de Aritmancia.

Sentía como si alguien le estuviera presionando el pecho, y se le dificultaba respirar, al principio creía que era solo parte de su imaginación, pero la angustia y la confusión habían pasado a convertirse en un dolor físico, real… y molesto.

De pronto una puerta en el pasillo se abrió, justo en el momento en que Hermione pasaba en frente de ella. Se giró para ver que había abierto la puerta y se encontró con unos ojos grises que la miraban desde adentro.

Tragó saliva dificultosamente, y creyó haberse tragado un balde completo. Se quedó de pie, con la boca ligeramente abierta y dudando si seguir su camino o no.

Draco se mantenía de pie, con la varita en alto en dirección a ella, y esa sonrisa torcida, tan sexy que podría derretir una estatua de oro.

El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir desbocado, como cada vez que veía esa sonrisa, y su respiración se trabó.

El rubio dio un paso hacia ella y eso era todo lo que necesitaba Hermione. Se volteó completamente hacia él y avanzó tímidamente. La sonrisa de Draco se acentuó y ella aceleró el paso.

Cuando ella por fin estuvo dentro del salón, se percató de que era aquel salón. Aquel donde habían pasado las tres horas hace algún tiempo atrás, aquel donde había tenido que vigilar, aquel que…

De pronto Malfoy pasó su brazo por detrás de la cintura de Hermione y la atrajo hacia sí, pegando sus cuerpos.

Tan pronto como Hermione sintió la respiración agitada de Draco sobre su rostro, la presión en el pecho desapareció sin dejar rastro y todo el dolor fue olvidado y reemplazado por revoloteos de mariposas imaginarias.

Se miraron unos segundos, en silencio.

Y lentamente, se fueron acercando, sin poder resistirse más a la cercanía del otro.

Hermione sintió los fríos labios de Malfoy apoyarse en los suyos, y como, acompasadamente comenzaban a fundirse en uno solo.

Malfoy estiró su brazo y la puerta se cerró tras la espalda de Hermione, y la guió suavemente hasta ella, apegándose aún más a su cuerpo. Él hundía sus fuertes manos en el pelo de la chica, enredándolo aún más, si eso era posible, y llenándose de su olor. Hermione se había abrazado a la cintura del chico, y lo abrazaba tan fuerte como le era posible en esos momentos en que todo su cuerpo parecía tan sólido como una gelatina tibia.

Se mantuvieron un rato así, simplemente sintiendo sus labios en contacto, y los escalofríos recorrer sus cuerpos sin control.

Después de unos minutos, Draco dirigió a la chica hasta la mesa más grande, que si la sala estuviera en uso, sería el escritorio del profesor, y con un solo movimiento la sentó en él y quedaron a una altura más pareja.

Hermione intentó dejar de lado la sensación extraña que sentía al estar sentada sobre un escritorio viejo, con Malfoy entre sus piernas, y con siendo prácticamente uno con el beso que se estaban dando.

No quería parecer monja, pero eso parecía y se sentía subido de tono. Sacudió sus pensamientos, entre movimiento y movimiento para acomodar sus labios mejor y se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos.

De todos modos si seguía de pie, no estaba segura de poder soportarlo, porque sus piernas parecían tan débiles, que dudaba poder haber seguido parada muchos minutos más.

La lengua de Draco jugueteaba pícaramente con la de Hermione, mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse a medida que subía su temperatura corporal.

De pronto sintió como el brazo que se aferraba a su cintura, aflojaba un poco y comenzaba a vagar por toda su espalda, provocándole cosquillas ahí por donde pasaba sobre su túnica.

Hermione estaba segura que Malfoy podría sentir su corazón ahí donde sus pechos estaban unidos, estaban tan cerca, y su corazón estaba tan alocado, que le parecía imposible que no lo sintiera palpitar.

La mano de Draco se apoyó sobre su cadera, justo en el límite entre la falda y la blusa y con una suave caricia, _las separó_ y el frío tacto de su piel haciendo contacto, envió una corriente eléctrica hacia ambos, tan fuerte, hasta dolorosa que los obligó a separarse.

Se miraron unos segundos. Hermione quería que se la tragara la tierra en ese instante, por más que sintiera cosas por Malfoy, cosas muy fuertes, jamás había pensado en que mantendría algún "asunto" con él, y por supuesto, ni en sus sueños más descabellados había pensado en llegar a _algo más_.

La corriente aún hacia eco en ambos cuerpos, impidiéndoles continuar, y tornando la situación un tanto incomoda para ambos.

Malfoy tenía la mirada perdida en su mano, completamente en silencio, y con su rostro serio e imperturbable, que contrastaba notoriamente con su agitada respiración, y varios mechones de pelos fuera de lugar.

-Yo… - comenzó Hermione sintiéndose obligada a dar una explicación – yo no estoy preparada para esto…

Draco levantó la vista, una línea se marcaba entre sus perfectas cejas, aunque Hermione no podría asegurar si tenía el ceño fruncido por enojo o el brillo que notaba en sus ojos grises era en realidad sorpresa.

-No tienes nada que explicar… - susurró casi sin mover los labios y tan bajo que la castaña analizaba si creía haberlo oído o realmente lo había dicho.

Sentía deseos de salir corriendo de ahí, pero ningún solo músculo en su cuerpo respondía.

Sus labios ardían aún, enrojecidos por los besos aún. Incluso los labios de Malfoy parecían tener un poco de color.

Ahora que llevaban unos segundos separados, y había un metro de distancia entre ellos, Hermione podía notar como había afectado en sus cuerpos su _encuentro_. Malfoy tenía la frente con un brillo perlado, bañado en sudor, donde sus mechones sexys se pegaban a su piel.

Hermione también estaba acalorada, y el pelo se le había humedecido y aplastado. Y sus mejillas seguían tan enrojecidas como su rostro afiebrado.

Malfoy dio un paso al frente, acercándose a ella otra vez. La castaña se enderezó, tensa y agitada.

Él terminó con la distancia, depositando un suave beso en los labios de ella, a penas un tierno roce. Se alejó unos centímetros de su rostro y aun sin contacto más que el de sus labios, acercó su mano lentamente hasta la mano de Hermione.

Con algo de dudas, depositó suavemente su mano sobre la de ella, y otra vez una corriente recorrió sus cuerpos como una onda expansiva, pero esta vez, no sintieron dolor, si no un calor que llamaba a unirse, que quemaba de forma placentera.

Ambos tragaron saliva, y Draco miró una vez más a la chica a los ojos.

-Nos vemos mañana – siseó y luego, con una vuelta elegante, dejó el salón.

Bueno! Aquí estoy actualizando otra vez... y tarde para variar la situación. Sé que ya no puedo ser más pesada siempre dando excusas por lo mucho que tardo en actualizar, pero es que no doy para más. Hago lo que puedo, y gracias a sus mensajes de apoyo busco los momentos para poder escribir y actualizar lo más rapido que me es posible.

Estoy de vuelta en Argentina, y en la Universidad, lo que realmente me consume tiempo, estoy intentando volver a la vida virtual en la medida de lo que puedo.

En un fin de semana me lei **Amanecer** ¿Alguien lo leyó ya? He oido que todo el mundo lo odia... creo que soy la unica persona a parte de la familia de Meyer a la que le gustó el libro. En fin, tengo ganas de escribir tambien algo más sobre ellos, así que probablemente actualice los fics en mi LJ (ahí tengo una tabla semi-vacia de los cullen)

Ah! **A las personas de Buenos Aires, Argentina** y alrededores, aviso: **Se está organizando una kedada** para todas las elejoteras, leedoras de fics, amantes de harry potter, spn, y gente en general! Para más informacion pasar por http : / eugeart . livejournal . com o por mi LJ y luego encontrarán links a ella.

De todas maneras, de nuevo les doy infinitas gracias a todas las personas que dejan sus reviews! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un comentario! No saben lo feliz que me ponen. Yo intento actualizar lo más rapido posible por ustedes, así que se agradece que se pague con un review, un comentario, una opinión que siempre son bien recibidas

Ahora saludos:

RaQueeL SparrOw-o'cOnneL - Dysis - Soerag Malfoy - Sami-Maraurder girl - Lyra Minamino - Thunder - Thunderlara-Boomslang - x-anaah-x - Iamalonefordanny-19 - aleqs - hermionepottermalfoy - Esme Black - desposorios - ayskel - CielaBella - FatiPotter - yuli moore - Sealiah - Dysis (otra vez) - Rochelle Kuchiki - LeeLoo - HelenCullenMalfoy - Angy Malfoy - StephBlack - petalo-VJ - elhora - PaolaLissete - Katie Gaunt - Lagordis - Marie Malfoy - Andrea Radcliffe - loca anonima O - anyu.mooney - Shyriusa - Gabriellas potter - DarkRose Spell - beautifly92 - jos Black - Lagrima Gris - karyta34 - alastor82 - Iri.GothFantasy - sara fenix black

Muchisimas gracias a todas las personas que escribieron!

**R.Moon**


	21. Control

_**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes le pertenencen a J.K. Rowling. Menos Kevin que es mi hijo :)_

**

* * *

Cáp. 21: Control**

Hermione miraba en dirección a la puerta por la que Malfoy había salido segundos atrás.

Una avalancha de sentimientos se removía en su interior.

Sus manos y piernas temblaban, no se atrevía a bajarse de la mesa, porque sabía que quedaría estampada en el suelo como una alfombra, si es que de la firmeza de sus piernas dependiera.

Su vista estaba fija en el suelo, sin atreverse a levantarla, porque a pesar de estar completamente sola en esa sala, aun se sentía muy avergonzada por lo que acababa de pasar. No quería pensar que así fuera, pero su _encuentro_ con Malfoy había sido… muy pasional. Mejor dicho había sido un desborde de pasión _y nada más_. No hablaban, no compartían. Eran solo besos y caricias, y la confundía aún más no saber si eso la fastidiaba _o no_.

Estaba completamente retraída en sus pensamientos, cuando a lo lejos escuchó la voz de Ginny, que probablemente gritaba desde algún lugar de ese pasillo

-¡…por eso Jake… es tan divertido estar contigo!

De pronto Harry entró y cerró la puerta apoyando su frente en ella luego del portazo. Hermione se asustó de verlo ahí. Intentó arreglarse la ropa y el cabello antes de que se volteara.

-¿Harry? – preguntó dubitativa cuando volvió a colocar su blusa donde correspondía.

El chico dio un respingo. Al entrar no se había volteado a mirar si había alguien en la sala. Miró de reojo por sobre su hombro izquierdo, y al reconocer a Hermione, suspiró y sus hombros se relajaron.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Harry avanzó hasta la ventana abierta que había del otro lado del salón – creo que el viento te ha despeinado un poco – agregó cerrándola.

La castaña enrojeció levemente, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia algún sitio lejano a Harry.

El chico se sentó en una mesita frente a ella, mientras su mirada se perdía en el exterior.

-¿De qué escapas? – preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-No estoy escapando… es solo que… Ginny… ¿sabes?

-Si, creo haberla escuchado – sonrió Hermione

-Si… bueno, a veces preferiría que ella tuviera novio o que al menos me hablara para saber que no me odia, pero no sé que es lo que quiere realmente – exclamó y sus ojos casi se desorbitaban - ¡las mujeres son muy complicadas!

-…y los hombres tan simples ¿no? – agregó Hermione alzando una ceja ante el comentario.

Harry sonrió.

-Más simples que ustedes al menos. – Se rió – ustedes cambian de opinión y de ánimo todo el tiempo, no hay como saber de que humor se levantan, como tú, que has estado distraída últimamente.

-No se a que te refieres Harry, he tenido mucho que hacer y mucho que estudiar, pero nada más.

-Te vi el otro día en Transformaciones, Hermione. Estabas mirando por la ventana, en otro mundo ¡No estabas escuchando a McGonagall! – exclamó con entusiasmo – Eso me hace creer que nada en este mundo es imposible – sonrió divertido.

-Bueno, puede que tal vez un poco… - aceptó con la mirada perdida en los bosques y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-A eso me refiero, todo hay que adivinarlo, no es contra ti, porque gracias a Merlín eres mi mejor amiga y entre amigos las cosas son más simples. Pero he tenido que averiguar que estas distraída. – Comenzó un tanto dudoso – y he estado observando a algunas chicas y creo que estás enamorada – soltó de pronto y Hermione lo miró como si su cara se estuviera deformando.

-¿QUÉ? ¡Harry, qué dices! Estás demente, estoy preocupada por los éxtasis que ya falta un poco más de un mes… y no he estudiado lo suficiente.

-¡Lo niegas! Yo estoy seguro de que es así, no lo había mencionado antes porque no lo estaba… y además porque estaba Ron y él es muy sobre protector contigo – dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Por qué crees eso? – preguntó Hermione intentando desviar el tema hacia otro lado, que no fuera la obvia pregunta de quién era su enamorado.

-Pondré el ejemplo más simple del universo – dijo Harry moviendo las manos para explicar – a Malfoy le desagradan los muggles y sus cercanos y nos lo hace saber y también que adora a… a él mismo. Es fácil saber que a Malfoy no le gustan los nacidos de muggles y que se ama, es muy simple.

-Claaaro… buen ejemplo, Harry, tan simple… - dijo Hermione mirando hacia afuera para esconder el horror que sentía.

-O como Ron, a Ron le gusta la comida y come más que todo Gryffindor junto, a Ron no le gusta estudiar y no lo hace a menos que tu varita apunte su nuca – exclamó con una sonrisa – en cambio a ti te gusta un chico y no me quieres decir quién, y pareces distraída y alterada a momentos

Hermione se quedó unos segundos en silencio, enumerando las posibilidades de cómo terminaría la conversación. _"puedo fingir un desmayo y no hablaría más"_ pensaba como escapatoria en caso extremo.

-¿Es Kevin? – preguntó Harry temeroso de la reacción de su amiga.

-Es… es bastante complicado. No voy a negártelo – empezó Hermione sonriendo – jamás pensé que se darían cuenta, pero si estoy interesada en alguien, solo que no puedo decirte quien es…

-¿Por qué?

-Complicado – fue su única respuesta, y sonrió como disculpándose.

-¿Eres feliz? – Preguntó Harry preocupado - ¿Te hace feliz?

Hermione lo miró un instante, y agradeció simplemente por tener tan buenos amigos, porque aunque lo había dudado, ellos si estaban atentos a lo que le pasaba, si les importaba. No los detalles… después de todo, eran chicos, y pocos eran como Kevin que notaba hasta lo que para ella era invisible, pero Harry ponía de su parte. Y la respuesta… ¿era feliz?

-Al menos lo intento – respondió finalmente. - ¿Qué crees que es mejor? ¿Vivir siempre en lo correcto, esperando que la felicidad venga a ti? O tal vez ¿romper un poco las reglas y jugártela por tu felicidad?

-Creo que la respuesta es obvia – rió Harry – romper las reglas siempre es más divertido.

-Bueno… depende de cuanto se rompan – pensó Hermione en voz alta – voy a darte un consejo, si aun sientes algo por Ginny, ignora todo lo que dice, simplemente toma en cuenta sus acciones. La respuesta que tú buscas está clara en sus ojos… casi impresa en su frente Harry. Si no lo ves… vamos a buscarte otro par de gafas.

El chico sonrió y luego ambos se levantaron para ir a cenar.

-o-

Hermione estaba recostada en su cama, repasando pociones de nivel avanzado. Kevin tenía tutoría con Astoria, y Ron había salido corriendo a penas había mencionado la palabra estudio, y por supuesto, se había llevado a Harry arrastrando con él.

Desde temprano en la mañana que por su mente daba vueltas el recuerdo de Malfoy diciéndole "nos vemos mañana", no podía evitar sentirse usada, como un objeto, o como simplemente una chica más en su lista, aunque le jurara que no lo era. Y es que era siempre él quien asumía el control de todo. Él decidía si se veían, o si se besaban, o si estaban ambos de buen humor. Pero a la vez también sentía algo de emoción. Él quería volver a verla, y volvía al mismo dilema, era él, pero ella ¿quería?

Una lechuza negra se paró en el alféizar de la ventana abierta junto a su cama. Llevaba una notita atada en su pata, y como no había nadie más en la habitación Hermione se levantó para soltar la nota. Una de las caras tenía su nombre escrito en tinta verde.

Mariposas revoloteando en su estomago.

Desdobló lentamente el papel, mientras volvía a su cama. Se sentó en ella y antes de leer la nota, observó como se alejaba la lechuza del castillo. Solo había dos líneas escritas en el centro de la pagina:

"_En cinco minutos, en el salón._

_PS: no podrás llegar cinco minutos antes_"

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Siempre encontraba la manera de ser odioso. ¿Por qué eso tenía que encantarle?

Cada vez que se detenía a pensarlo terminaba medio enfadada con ella, medio enfadada con el mundo, así que decidió que esta vez no meditaría tanto.

Pero había un cambio que hacer en este asunto.

Se levantó rápidamente y prácticamente trotó hasta el salón. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Él ya estaba ahí. Respiró hondo varias veces, armándose de valor. Luego entró con la frente en alto y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Justo a tiempo, Granger. Oh, espera, eso significa ¿tarde para ti? – preguntó el rubio arrastrando las palabras, con un falso tono inocente.

-Muy gracioso. Debo reconocerte el merito del ingenio. A veces demuestras que tu cabeza no solo está ahí para sostener esos mechones platinados que se vienen a tu frente – rebatió sin demora, dejando levemente impactado a Malfoy. No es que fuera algo muy notable. Pero ella lo conocía y sabía que cosas indicaban qué.

Sus pupilas siempre se volvían levemente más pequeñas cuando imperceptiblemente abría sus ojos, en un mínimo gesto de sorpresa. Hacían que su expresión pareciera aún más fría, si es que eso era posible.

Malfoy se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Luego una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en sus labios y avanzó hacia ella directamente. Estaba a unos escasos cincuenta centímetros de Granger cuando su brazo se estiró y se apoyó en su pecho, obligándolo a detenerse.

-¿Qué…? – exclamó confundido, pero con una leve sacudida de cabeza, hizo presión para que Granger cediera.

-No te acerques a mí. Esto es lo más cerca que estaremos hoy – exclamó Hermione poniendo toda su fuerza en el brazo que detenía la presión de Malfoy hacia ella, y evitando pensar en los escalofríos que la recorrían por tener tan apoyada su mano en el pecho del chico. Sentía el suave ritmo de su corazón bajo su mano.

-¿Para qué has venido entonces? – preguntó en voz muy baja, apretando sus labios hasta volverlos una fina línea. Estaba comenzando a enfadarse.

Aquí venía el cambio. Ahora, ella quería tener el control de las cosas, aunque fuera por una vez.

-Quería verte

La respuesta tomó por sorpresa al chico, que dejó de hacer presión con su peso. Una delgada línea se dibujo entre sus cejas.

-Pero no quiero otro desborde de pasión – continuó la chica – no hoy – especificó y notó como esto hacía que Malfoy relajara un poco su posición.

-¿Quieres que tomemos el té? – el sarcasmo siempre se le había dado muy bien.

-No, solo quiero conversar, el té puede quedar para otro día.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero conversar? – agregó él ácidamente.

-Primero, te aviso, estamos conversando, segundo, si no respondes las cosas que pregunto, no nos vamos a ver más.

-¿Es eso una amenaza? Porque no encuentro nada que me preocupe en ello.

-No, no lo es, o tal vez si, pero para mí. – Respondió sinceramente la chica – estoy aceptando todo, Malfoy. Los encuentros, que tú elijas donde y cuando, mis sentimientos, y ¿sabes? Estoy intentando ser feliz.

-No esperes nada de mi, te lo he dicho mil veces – exclamó molesto.

-No lo estoy haciendo, estoy esperando cosas de mi, y exigiendo cosas de ti.

-No eres nadie para exigirme. Te estas pasando de la raya, Granger. Recuerda que solo eres… - comenzó a amenazar, pero ella se adelantó.

-Voy a ser tu excepción. Yo te he dicho mil veces que no voy a ser una más en tu lista. Si voy a ser algo, al menos quiero también decidirlo yo. Quiero ser parte de esto.

Malfoy estaba entre la histeria, el pánico, y el horror vomitivo. ¿Es que acaso ella se estaba tomando esto como una relación… seria?

Como si leyera su pensamiento, Hermione agregó

-No es que tengamos algo serio, es solo que no siempre vamos a hacer lo mismo – exclamó. – Te lo dije una vez… las chicas sueñan con el amor y todas esas cosas que piensas que no son más que idioteces, pero también te dije que estaba aburrida de soñar con él. Quiero sentirlo. Y voy a arriesgarme a sentirlo por ti, eso te libera, porque no te compromete en nada, soy solo yo la que se compromete.

Malfoy no entendía nada de lo que decía ella. Nunca nadie le había hablado así, ni de esos temas, ni de entregarse tan libremente. Sentía una sensación extraña que le incomodaba.

-¿Qué haces en tus ratos libres? – preguntó Hermione sentándose en una mesa, lejos de Malfoy. El cambio de tema fue tan veloz y tan extremó que el rubio pensó que había estado inconsciente algunos minutos.

-¿Qué? No tengo por qué decirte eso… es asunto mío lo que hago o no.

-Solo responde si o no, entonces. – Suspiró, y sonrió mirando fijamente al rubio, directamente a esos ojos de hielo - ¿Estudias? O te dedicas a molestar a todos los hijos de muggles, o te la pasas con Crabbe y Goyle tramando cosas contra el trío dorado – agregó las últimas palabras haciendo comillas con sus dedos. Eso pareció divertirle a la serpiente, que sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

-Nada de eso

-¿Entonces? – Preguntó confundida, y una ultima idea le vino a la mente – ¿ocupas este cuarto muy seguido en tus ratos libres? – la sonrisa se acentuó en el pálido rostro del chico, pero se limitó a decir

-Duermo.

-¿Dormir? Yo creo que te la pasas más aquí que en tu habitación.

-Me gusta dormir – levantó sus hombros, quitándole importancia. La verdad… hace tiempo que no utilizaba este salón con nadie más que con…

-Bueno, pero tampoco es que duermas todo el día. ¿Qué más haces?

-Duermo – repitió. No tenía por qué agregar que dormir era la única manera de no estar rodeado de sus "amigotes" y que últimamente, la compañía de las serpientes se le hacía insoportable.

-¿Tienes algún horario de estudio? Los éxtasis ya vienen, supongo que estas estudiando.

-No

-¿No has repasado nada de nada?

-Nunca lo he hecho

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, en muchas de las materias, Draco era el siguiente en sacar las mejores notas después de ella… Sintió un espasmo de estrés de solo pensar en no estudiar nada antes de sus éxtasis.

-¿Cuántas novias has tenido? – preguntó de pronto ella.

Malfoy miraba hacia el exterior, se sentó en una mesa que estaba directamente frente a Hermione, pero en el otro extremo del salón.

-Ninguna… o… una…

-¿Astoria? – preguntó ella y él simplemente asintió una vez. - ¿Y Briseida?

Malfoy se giró hacia ella, por un momento se extrañó, pero luego recordó la "cita" que había tenido tiempo atrás, cuando había hecho que Granger se transformara en Briseida, su vecina, con poción multijugos. Pensó un segundo su respuesta. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Ella no.

-¿Y por qué sonríes?

-Es la única mujer que me ha rechazado – comentó él restándole importancia – se que ahora se arrepiente.

Hermione sintió una pizca de algo parecido a los celos. Una mujer se había marcado en su vida por rechazarlo. Ella también lo había rechazado una vez… aunque… duró poco el rechazo.

-¿Por qué dices que ahora se arrepiente?

-Porque yo iba tras ella cuando era pequeño, antes de venir a Hogwarts… ella nunca quiso ser mi novia, se lo pedí… un par de veces. Pero puedo ver como me mira ahora. – una sonrisa de completa satisfacción maléfica se dibujó en su rostro. Y ella estuvo a punto de sonreír también.

-No puedo imaginarte con menos de 10 años persiguiendo a una chica y que además ella te rechazara.

-Se que parece imposible que alguien pueda rechazarme, están a la vista todos los motivos para no hacerlo, y hay motivos muchísimo más grandes, pero no están a la vista – insinuó pervertidamente.

Hermione cayó tarde en su comentario, y su cara se desfiguró de repulsión.

-Es un asco lo que dices.

-No es lo que dicen otras.

-Es lo que yo afirmo y con eso basta por ahora – exclamó subiendo el tono. Mientras Malfoy se divertía.

-Santurrona

-No me llames así, tengo nombre.

-¿Hermione?

-Muy bien, casi pensé que no lo sabías. – exclamó ella, aunque sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna al oír su nombre en esa fría voz. -¿Te gusta ser tan arrogante y… tan… tú? – preguntó de pronto

-No se a qué te refieres – respondió confundido.

-Ya sabes, comprar siempre lo más caro, y hacérselo saber a todo el mundo, en especial a aquellos que no lo tienen

-¿Cómo Wesel? – Hermione simplemente continuó mirándolo sin cambiar de expresión – No es mi culpa que mis padres hayan tenido dinero, ni que sus padres lo hayan hecho. Siempre tuve las cosas más finas y costosas y estoy acostumbrado a eso, no tengo la culpa de haber nacido en una familia bien acomodada.

-Es extraño que esa sea tu excusa.

-¿Por qué lo dices? No es una excusa.

-Porque yo tampoco elegí nacer en una familia muggle, pero me haces cargar con eso como si fuera mi culpa.

Malfoy se quedó en silencio. Tenía razón. Siempre lo había sabido en el fondo, pero siempre su excusa había sido valida para él nada más. Y a fin de cuentas, era cierto, siempre le habían explicado que no tenía que dejarse pasar a llevar, que su familia era como era y era lo que le había tocado, pero nunca había tomado como ejemplo a un muggle, simplemente sabía que eran la escoria del mundo mágico.

-¿Sueñas? – preguntó de pronto Hermione, para cambiar el tema. Era feliz con haber plantado ese pensamiento en él. Ahora continuaba su semi-conversación.

-¿Qué? – se extrañó el chico.

-Dijiste que duermes en tus ratos libres, ha de ser bastante, y yo pregunto si sueñas. Si recuerdas lo que sueñas o simplemente duermes en blanco.

Los ojos del chico vagaron por la habitación, hasta volver a posarse en ella. Buscaba la respuesta que él no había intentado encontrar antes, y se dio cuenta de que incluso cuando no estaba dormido, soñaba. Soñaba con una sola cosa desde hace un tiempo.

_Con ella._

-No – respondió firmemente.

Hermione suspiró largamente.

-Es hora de irme, voy a obligar a Harry y a Ron a estudiar – dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

Malfoy la miraba confundido.

-¿Eso es todo? – preguntó y su voz se notaba cargada de molestia.

Hermione se volteó hacía él, soltando el pomo de la puerta. En tres pasos largos estuvo justo frente a él, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella lo besó.

Un segundo tardó Draco en reaccionar y darle rienda suelta a lo que había estado deseando desde el día anterior, y desde ya hace mucho tiempo. Desde la primera vez que sus labios se unieron, no deseaba otra cosa más que volver a ellos.

-Nos vemos – dijo Hermione separándose de él – tú dirás cuando. Y esta vez, fue ella quien se fue.

* * *

_Esta vez ya no tengo perdon, tardé mil años en actualizar la historia. Es más... fue el año pasado. Incluso tuve que volver a leer mi propio fic para recordar bien de que iba para no meter la pata con cualquier cosa... pero prometí que no iba a abandonarlo y aquí estoy. Seguramente muchas de ustedes ya habrán perdido el hilo de la historia, y no lo continuen, pero para las que sí, les agradezco por esperar y prometo no tardar tanto para actualizar el proximo capitulo._

Me faltaban dosis de amor... despues de ver mil comedias romanticas, estoy de vuelta.

_Ya dije una vez que yo no paro hasta terminar este fic, esa promesa sigue en pie. Tal vez tarde, pero lo voy a terminar.  
Capitulo dedicado a Thunder, por seguirme insistiendo siempre para que siga escribiendo la historia. Sin personas como tu, no habrían tantas historias. Te lo aseguro._

Agradecimientos del chap anterior

yuukii - elhora - tati uchiha - Thunder (mil veces) - Cristiny - Dohriak - fantyhp - lightness dark - RAYMAR - silviota - Lina Potter - Cirene - ayskel - Lyra Minamino - sugeisy - Gabriellas potter - LeeLoo - fativivz - aleqs - Piper Radcllife - Esme Black - Roxane - SuSaN MaLfOy BlAcK - Dechulove- - loca anonima O - Little Granger - Dysis - LucanMalfoy - Coniwi-pops - xiiomi - Angy Malfoy - desposorios - HelenCullenMalfoy - Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot - - Shyriusa - beautifly92 - Rochelle Kuchiki - araceli - Marie Malfoy Morales - Roses' Rain Spell - Abril - Sealiah - petalo-VJ - sara fenix black - Andrea Radcliffe.

_**Gracias por seguir pasando =)**_

_**Espero leerlas en este capitulo tambien. Gracias por su apoyo!**_

_**Dejar Reviews quema calorías ;)**_


End file.
